Chain of Fools
by LizBrandon
Summary: Un ultimátum. Matrimonio y un hijo .Era lo último que Edward esperaba y deseaba. Pero entonces, ella entró inesperadamente a su oficina, tan simple y sin gracia alguna. Su mente fraguó un plan bastante sencillo: enamorarla y casarse con ella, y deshacerse de ella en cuanto le diese un bebé.Pero quizá ella guardara más secretos que le traerían un problema peor: enamorarse.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Summary: Un ultimátum. Matrimonio y un hijo. Era lo último que Edward esperaba, a sus veintiocho años. Lo último que deseaba. Pero entonces, ella entró inesperadamente a su oficina, tan simple y sin gracia alguna. Su mente fraguó un plan bastante sencillo: enamorarla, casarse con ella y, cuando ella le diera un hijo, se desharía de ella de algún modo y se quedaría con la criatura. Pero quizá ella guardaría más secretos de los que él podría imaginar, inmiscuyéndolo en el problema más grande de su vida: enamorarse.**

* * *

_Just close your eyes_

_you'll be alright  
_

_no one can hurt you now  
_

_you and I'll be safe and sound  
_

~_Taylor Swift_

* * *

**Chain of Fools**

**Prólogo**

Alguna vez se preguntó por qué respirar debía ser tan absolutamente indispensable, puesto que en momentos dados, en circunstancias precisas en la vida, resulta ser no más que una molestia. Como justo en ese momento, que la garganta le ardía a cada bocanada, quemaba como si en vez de oxígeno respirase lejía. El nudo en ella apretaba cual soga en la piel de los desdichados condenados al patíbulo, al punto de causarle un dolor sin precedentes, que se aproximaba a su pecho, amenazando con estrujar su corazón.

El olor a óxido se había esparcido en el aire, impregnándose en sus fosas nasales. La sal mezclada con el inminente aroma a sangre le revolvían el estómago y el piso no parecía tan fijo como de costumbre. Revuelto, olfateaba su miedo, que creaba casi una película tangible a su alrededor.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, fingiendo que no sentía el terror helándole las venas, retándolo en silencio; temiendo que él aceptase el desafío. Sus ojos, de un frío gris plomizo rodeados de un violento huracán turquesa, brillaba aterradores con una especie de placer perverso que hizo que un estremecimiento recorriese su espina dorsal.

Sentía la humedad empapar la tela de algodón de su blusa pero, aunque debería sentir la incomparable punzada en su herida, no era capaz de concentrarse en ello. Tenía esa mano cálida envolviendo la propia, en un vano esfuerzo de infundirle ─ya que el valor estaba olvidado ─ un poco de confianza. Aunque ésta, también estaba muy lejos, en un recuerdo insólito y borroso.

La luz de la Luna se reflejó en el filo de su daga de acero, sucia por el corte que le había provocado, con un par de gotas escarlata recorriendo la hoja.

─¿Sabes? ─murmuró él, con esa voz de seda que la envolvía en su red de pánico. ─ _Ella_ no entraba en mis planes. Así que es tu turno de decidir, ¿prefieres verla morir o que ella te vea a ti, mi hermosa princesa? Y piénsalo rápido, porque tú ya has colmado mi paciencia.

Ella no respondió. Aún cuando hubiera tenido algún comentario taimado en mente, no habría encontrado su voz. A sus oídos llegaron los ininteligibles rezos de acompañante, mezclados con sus sollozos casi inaudibles.

Sus ojos vagaron por el callejón donde habían terminado después de una larga carrera sin sentido en contra de él, en contra del miedo que proveían sus ojos amenazantes. El pavimento cuarteado abría únicamente un camino, y era el que él cubría con su cuerpo fornido e indudablemente mayor al de ella. Sus posibilidades en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo eran menos que nulas. Las paredes de adobe tampoco eran una opción especialmente eficaz.

Él había planeado demasiado bien su emboscada.

─A mí ─dijo en un hilo de voz, con la esperanza de que su compañera de ese miedo abrumador pudiese escapar durante el pequeñísimo segundo que le costaría hendir la punta de su daga en su cuello esbelto, atravesando la delgada capa de piel hasta llegar a su yugular. Una parte de ella deseó que él disfrutase magullando su cuerpo, al menos lo suficiente para que fuera la única afectada. Deseaba fervientemente que la dulce mujer junto a ella saliera bien librada. Escuchó el gemido de ésta la darse cuenta de lo que querían decir sus palabras. Afianzó el agarre de su suave mano, tratando de decirle que todo iría bien. ─Corre ─suplicó, apenas articulando la orden.

Entonces, cuando más se lo esperaba ─aunque no por ello la sorprendió menos─ maniobró la larga hoja afilada y, aunque se preparó para que ésta penetrase de lleno en su pecho, el golpe nunca llegó. En cambio, sólo escuchó la apuñalada, en un sonido acuoso e hiriente y un jadeo desgarrador desgañitar la garganta de la mujer que más amaba, y que más la había amado a ella. Su resuello se volvió frenético, con cada segundo contado y siendo restado en cada respiración.

─Nunca te abandonaría ─dijo gastando sus últimos alientos. ─Nunca lo haré.

Lanzó su último suspiro, ya sin vida, sin una gota de esperanza recorriéndole el cuerpo; un suspiro que cambiaría su vida. Le daría un giro completo y permanente, uno que sería su cruz por lo que parecería una eternidad.

* * *

_Here we are...!_

_Personas, volví, se supone que lo subiría antes pero he tenido que romperme la cabeza con el capítulo uno pero tengo la idea entera y sólo tengo que escirbirlo completo, llevo 2,000 palabras. Hoy es **23 de junio** y como ya es mi tradición hoy subo una historia. Me gusta mucho esto y estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Les dejo el prólogo a ver qué les parece y voy a subir el primer capítulo con un límite de tiempo de el sábado siguiente, dependiendo de cómo se dé mi semana porque es algo ocupada, pero lo tendrán. En serio, no es como con F&A que jamás subía.  
_

_Les quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que tuve en Forever And Always, esto es nuevo y espero que les guste.  
_

_Que tengan un bonito fin de semana y día de San Juan mañana (¿alguien lo celebra? yo no... jajaja)  
_

_**¿Reviews?**  
_

_Besos  
_

_**LizBrandon**  
_

* * *

_**23.06.12  
**_


	2. Capítulo uno:Ultimátum

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**  
_

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_~The Fray_

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Ultimátum **

_01 de junio 2003_

Edward caminó presuroso por el pasillo. Consultó su reloj con un gesto desapacible. La impuntualidad era una característica muy poco propia de él. El murmullo a su alrededor sólo lograba irritarlo. Sabía que él era el motivo del bullicio de los empleados y sus cotilleos estaban fundados únicamente en rumores absurdos que lo rondaban. Si había algo que no podía soportar era que se metieran en su vida y en sus decisiones. Y mucho menos alguien como ellos, que no tenía ni idea de qué era con lo que en realidad lidiaba día a día.

Cuando se introdujo en el elevador, tuvo que agradecer que estuviese vacío. Marcó la planta baja y de inmediato esa sensación de que le retorcieran el estómago se instaló en su abdomen. Tomó un suspiró con desespero, golpeteando el suelo de gres con la punta de su zapato. Abotonó su saco gris Oxford. La musiquilla que repiqueteaba dentro del ascensor era casi exasperante, con esas notas que parecían ser exactamente las inadecuadas, engarzándose una con otra en una melodía excesivamente dulce, cadenciosa y pusilánime.

Con las manos en los bolsillos esperó con impaciencia a que las puertas metálicas, resplandecientes, se abriesen para darle acceso a la recepción. Miró con cierto desdén disfrazado de una sonrisa helada a la chica detrás del pesado escritorio de caoba redondeado. Ella bajó la mirada de inmediato con un dramático sonrojo en sus mejillas. Niña ingenua.

─Señor Cullen ─lo saludó la chica. Él respondió con un educado asentimiento, pero no se tomó la molestia de recordar su nombre, a pesar de estar seguro de conocerlo. Le enfermaban las atenciones zalameras de sus empleados como si con eso fuesen a conseguir algo.

Su postura era autoritaria, imperturbable. Su rostro estaba relajado, aunque inescrutable. Tenía una extraordinaria habilidad para dibujar sus emociones en sus facciones, de la misma forma en que le era sencillo eliminar cualquier clase de sentimiento de su rostro. Era como si abriese y cerrase una puerta a su antojo, según su conveniencia. Prefería permanecer con un semblante circunspecto en la oficina, por lo que los empleados le habían atribuido una falsa actitud cascarrabias, que lo rodeaba como un aura que más que respeto, inspiraba la hipocresía. Era cierto que tenía un aire arrogante y una sonrisa cínica que, hasta cierto punto, era parte de su encanto; tenía un lado prepotente, engreído y su ingenio prodigioso le confería un lado pedante. Pero la verdad era que él jamás había mostrado tales defectos frente a nadie que trabajase ahí; excepto quizá, cierta presunción dirigida a su secretaria.

Caminaba meditabundo hacia el estacionamiento, con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía una cita en media hora, la cual, él no había concertado. Y para su mayor desconcierto, habías sido su madre quien lo había hecho. No hubiera tenido la intención de asistir si la voz de su madre no hubiera sonado ligeramente turbada, en una mezcla de falsa alegría y la severidad que usaba para castigarlo cuando era niño.

Palpó sus bolsillos y después hurgó en el derecho para asir sus llaves, que tintinearon entre sus dedos. Se preguntaba si tardaría mucho, no quería perder demasiado tiempo. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, su hombro chocó contra alguien. Él no se inmutó, pero ella se había tambaleado sobre sus tacones, aunque él alcanzó a rodear su delgada muñeca y ayudarle a recobrar el equilibrio.

─Lo lamento ─dijo ella un poco desorientada, en tono neutro.

─¿Te lastimé? ─inquirió con un deje de preocupación.

─Oh, no, Edward ─respondió ella, adquiriendo un tono cariñoso. ─¿Vas de salida?

Él asintió una vez, regalándole una media sonrisa. Depositó un beso en su frente e hizo ademán de marcharse con un «debo irme, nos vemos pronto» tan bajo que sólo ella lo escucharía. Pero ella tomó su muñeca, exactamente de la misma forma que él había tomado la de ella antes.

─Er, Edward, creo que encontré a una persona ideal para el puesto Asistente Financiero ─comentó rápidamente, tratando de obtener su entera atención.

─Bien hecho, Tanya ─le sonrió.

─Bueno, supongo que deberías conocerle antes; cuando regreses lo llevaré a tu oficina ─anunció con una sonrisa coqueta. Ella hablaba con una actitud mandona y con una expresión juguetona, típica de ella; él sólo cabeceó afirmativamente, divertido. Ella se tomaba atribuciones que no le permitiría a nadie más.

Siguió su camino, acercándose rápidamente a su Volvo. Tomó la calle adyacente al edificio y viró en la avenida unos cuantos bloques al sur, en dirección al oeste. Nunca había sido de los que siguen las leyes de tránsito al pie de la letra, sin embargo las tomaba como una acertada sugerencia. Era un conductor habilidoso, sin lugar a dudas, pero más de una vez había tenido que reconocer que su forma de conducir no era la más adecuada. No obstante, le funcionaba bien; a él y a su apretada agenda.

Para su frustración, todas las luces estaban en rojo. Había largas filas de autos esperando, al igual que él, con limitada paciencia a que ésta les permitiese seguir avanzando. Odiaba los congestionamientos. Por suerte, tenía que avanzar sólo un par de cuadras más antes de girar a la izquierda para seguir por la arteria periférica, la cual estaría despejada.

Aquel día el cielo estaba despejado y las lluvias de la semana anterior parecían ser sólo un recuerdo lejano, llevándose con ellas la tenue bruma que habían traído. Los neumáticos avanzaban sobre el asfalto liso en absoluto silencio. Soltó un suspiro hundiendo ligeramente su pie en el acelerador. Conocía la calle y su madre le había indicado el número, pero no tenía idea de adónde iba. Se preguntó qué tan importante podía ser. Decidió no darle muchas vueltas y conducir hasta el lugar.

Redujo la velocidad cuando se acercó, buscando cuidadosamente el número que le habían indicado. No fue difícil encontrarlo. Un gran edificio de una planta que se extendía por casi la totalidad de la cuadra, con altas paredes de ladrillo; las ventanas seguían un patrón regular, a gran distancia una de otra. El edificio estaba rodeado de un jardín verdísimo, cuyo césped se asemejaba más a una alfombra perfectamente tejida que a una capa de hierba; arbustos gruesos y perfectamente redondeados bordeaban las paredes, como si quisieran trepar por ellas. En el medio, había un ancho pasillo adoquinado que terminaba en unos cuantos escalones flanqueados por pilares de ladrillo que sostenía un pequeño pórtico. Había una placa azul, al lado de la puerta, de forma ovalada y tan grande que a una gran distancia podía distinguir los números dorados que le indicaban que ése era su destino.

Era evidente que se trataba de una oficina e inclusive estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, pero no estaba seguro de identificar la razón por la que él tendría que estar ahí. Había una ligera vacilación en sus pasos, casi imperceptible. ¿Sería el lugar correcto? Tras atravesar la puerta, lo recibió el empalagoso perfume de algún aromatizante que rondaba la recepción. Era pequeña a comparación a lo que uno podría imaginar mirando el edificio, pero con un aspecto tan frío e impersonal como todas las recepciones. Entonces, pudo saber qué lugar era aquél: un despacho de abogados. En la pared norte había una gran inscripción que rezaba el nombre del bufete. Había una mujer detrás de un escritorio hablando por teléfono y, cuando colgó, lo miró con curiosidad y esbozó una sonrisa tan falsa como la que le daría a cada desconocido que entraba.

─¿Puedo ayudarle? ─preguntó ella con voz amable, aunque totalmente aburrida.

─Tengo una cita aquí al mediodía, pero no estoy seguro de… ─comenzó a explicarle, pero ella lo interrumpió como si ignorase que planeaba continuar hablando.

─¿Cuál es su nombre?

─Edward Cullen ─se presentó.

─El señor Jenks lo está esperando ─informó con indiferencia mal disimulada. ─Es la segunda puerta a la izquierda por ese pasillo ─le indicó asomando su cuerpo por encima del escritorio para señalarle el camino.

Él murmuró un agradecimiento, levemente avergonzado. Él no solía sentirse tan desorientado, se había acostumbrado a siempre saber exactamente qué hacer o adónde dirigirse; él controlaba por entero sus citas por lo que nunca había tenido que hacer algo como esto. Tenía que recordar pedirle a su madre que fuese más explícita.

Haciendo uso de su buena educación, tocó a la puerta que le había indicado la recepcionista con sus nudillos, suave y acompasadamente. Una vez más, era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, regularmente eran los demás quienes tocaban su puerta, no él la de los demás. Se preguntó si necesitaba un baño de humildad. «Adelante» escuchó al otro lado. La voz era gruesa y había una evidencia de edad avanzada en ella.

Cuando entró, lo primero que avistó fue un pesado escritorio perfectamente ordenado y, detrás de él, había un hombre que le parecía vagamente familiar. Él se apresuró a levantarse, mostrándole lo bajito que era, apenas rozando el uno setenta; tenía una barriga prominente que se escondía tras su camisa blanca. Atrás de él, había una gran ventana cubierta por un par de cortinas de lino que combinaban el guinda intenso con un blanco inmaculado, a través de la cual entraban sesgos de luz solar que hacían relucir su cabeza calva. Era una habitación pulcra, con suelo de parquet y paredes de madera de color chocolate, las cuales rodeaban los libreros empotrados en la pared que contendrían más libros que los de una biblioteca pequeña.

Lo que le sorprendió, fue mirar que su padre estaba sentado en una silla de madera oscura, a juego con las paredes, con el asiento y el respaldo recubierto con vinil acolchado. A su lado, había un asiento desocupado. Observó que al lado derecho del escritorio, aunque un poco más alejado, había un sillón de cuero, el cual ocupaban su hermana y su madre. ¿Acaso habían convocado una reunión familiar? Eso parecía ser exactamente lo que habían hecho.

─Buenos días ─saludó con cortesía, a pesar de saber que ya era mediodía.

Las salutaciones en respuesta fueron inmediatas, aunque con distintos tonos cada una. Su madre no espero a que hubiese terminado de cerrar la puerta para levantarse y envolverlo en sus brazos delgados y matroniles. Edward le devolvió el abrazo sin dudarlo. Era una mujer pequeña, de una cintura menuda. Su rostro denotaba cierta preocupación, aunque su sonrisa al verlo seguía siendo brillante. Edward se preguntó fugazmente si alguna vez conocería a una mujer tan hermosa como lo era su madre.

─Lamento haber tenido que decirte tan poco ─susurró, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan. ─Era mejor que todo fuese dicho aquí.

─Está bien, mamá ─murmuró con un tono tranquilizador.

Edward se acercó al que debía ser el señor Jenks y estrechó su mano. Éste le invitó a sentarse y, tras obedecerlo, él volvió a sentarse.

─Tal vez te parezca confusa la razón por la que estás aquí, pero es que en verdad es un tanto escabroso ─dijo con tanta serenidad como fue capaz de reunir. ─ ¿Sabes quién soy?

─Para ser sincero, no estoy seguro ─dijo con una expresión impasible.

─Mi nombre es Jason Jenks ─se presentó con una media sonrisa. ─Yo llevé asuntos de tu abuelo por algunos años, inclusive un par después de su muerte ─explicó. Entonces, un destelló llegó a la memoria de Edward. Un día hacía años atrás, ese mismo hombre había leído la voluntad de su abuelo en la que había distribuido sus bienes principalmente entre él y su hermana. ─¿Te haces ahora una idea?

Edward asintió cautelosamente.

─No comprendo qué asunto debería de tratar ahora, después de cuatro años.

─Es algo complicado ─comenzó a decir, aunque había un vestigio de duda en su voz. ─Verás, hay un pequeño _asunto_ con la voluntad de tu abuelo…

─No está siendo muy claro ─objetó Edward con cierta acidez.

─Digamos que hay una nota en letras pequeñas ─murmuró él con clama. ─Corta y sucinta, pero trascendente.

─Dígame ─apremió Edward.

─Como sabes, tu abuelo estipuló antes de morir los bienes que se te legarían, bienes que ahora posees. Créeme que él era un hombre astuto, de una sabiduría entrañable. Él estableció instrucciones precisas para que, a su muerte, tú te hicieras cargo de sus asuntos inconclusos y tomaras su lugar inmediatamente. Y así lo hiciste, has cumplido sus deseos al pie de la letra. Sin embargo, para que conserves lo que has heredado existen ciertos requerimientos que debes cumplir.

─Presumo que es la razón por la que estoy aquí ─se aventuró. Su postura relajada y despreocupada había menguado, transformándose gradualmente en una titubeante. ─¿Quisiera terminar con esto, por favor?

─Tu abuelo determinó que para conserva su herencia deberás contraer matrimonio ─soltó apresuradamente, evaluando la expresión de su interlocutor para tomar una bocanada de aire disimuladamente y agregar: ─Antes de que cumplas veintinueve.

Sus palabras lo descolocaron. Le tomó un instante que su mente registrase la oración y la comprendiese. Casarse. Tener una pareja a su lado y unirse a ella en matrimonio; darle un lugar a una mujer en su vida como no le había dado a nadie en años. Casi había olvidado lo que era tener una novia.

─ ¿Qué? ─fue lo único que atinó a pronunciar. Sus cejas se habían fruncido hasta que casi se tocasen, dejando un par de arrugas entre ellas. Sus labios habían formado una línea tensa que parecía impenetrable, al igual que la dureza que había adquirido el verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

─Es muy sencillo en realidad ─prosiguió el señor Jenks. ─Sólo debes casarte y todo seguirá como hasta ahora.

Sí, muy sencillo, pensó Edward aunque no dijo nada. Contuvo la respiración con la intención de relajar la repentina tensión que se había acumulado en sus hombros. No tuvo que pensar en su respuesta mucho tiempo, pero se tomó unos segundos para que su réplica no sonase tan grosera.

─Me niego rotundamente ─gruñó. ─No lo haré, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

─Está bien, Edward ─intervino su madre. ─No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

─Esme ─pidió su padre con una repentina impaciencia. ─Él debería saberlo todo antes de tomar una decisión.

─Es imposible que me case en el plazo que me dan ─murmuró casi con indignación. ─¡Un año, por el amor de Dios!

─Por eso creímos que era prudente decírtelo ahora. Este mes cumplirás veintiocho. Tienes doce meses para comprometerte y contraer matrimonio. Es decir, el plazo termina el 19 de junio de 2004, un día antes de tu cumpleaños.

─¡¿Prudente? ─rugió poniéndose de pie para comenzar un interminable paseo alrededor de la oficina. Una idea cruzó su cabeza de pronto y se detuvo en seco, dirigiendo su mirada a su familia ─ Ustedes siempre lo supieron y nunca dijeron ni una palabra ─acusó con repentina exasperación. ─¡Tuvieron años para decírmelo y tuvieron que esperar hasta ahora! Un año…─repitió para sí mismo.

─A mí no me mires ─respondió su hermana con desgana, llevando uno de sus mechones rubios que se ondulaban atravesando su hombro y seguían por su torso u su abdomen hasta rozar sus piernas.

─Rosalie, por favor ─le advirtió Esme.

─Quiero saber por qué ─exigió. ─Por qué no me lo dijeron, tenía derecho a saberlo; y usted ─miró a Jenks con desdén ─tenía la obligación de informármelo.

─Cuando tu abuelo murió, según tengo entendido, tu te habías comprometido recientemente ─explicó Jason Jenks. ─ Carlisle y Esme me pidieron que no mencionara esta cláusula frente a ti, pues eso ejercería presión en tu inminente matrimonio con la señorita Emily.

─Emma ─lo corrigió, aunque no de inmediato. Escuchar su nombre le había traído un amargo sabor a la boca, como si los recuerdo tintaran su perspectiva incluso más oscura. ─Su nombre era Emma, no Emily.

─Eso no importa ─dijo Rosalie con aprensión. ─Créeme que es lo último que va a importarte.

─Creímos que encontrarías una esposa en este tiempo, nunca quisimos presionarte ─se apresuró a decir Esme, cabizbaja. ─Carlisle y el señor Jenks insistían en decírtelo pero yo me negué. Sé que ha sido irresponsable y hasta cierto punto ingenuo, pero quería que te enamoraras y te casaras con una buena chica con la que pudieses ser feliz. No me malinterpretes, no estoy poniendo en duda tu capacidad de serlo en soltería, pero lo último que deseo para mi hijo es que sea condenado a un matrimonio que no desea.

Contempló a su madre detenidamente. Sus ojos tan verdes como los de él, estaban llenos de vergüenza y un sutil color rosado había coloreado sus mejillas. Ella tenía una disculpa implícita en el rostro, pero era algo innecesario. En el momento en que ella había expresado sus buenas intenciones, Edward la había eliminado de su lista de personas a quien dirigir su resentimiento. Desde que tenía memoria había sentido un amor incalculable a hacia su madre; era casi como si la idealizara. Ella era definitivamente, la mujer más había amado en su vida, incluso más que a su hermana.

─Eso es exactamente lo que están haciendo ahora ─dijo por lo bajo. ─No lo haré, de ninguna forma. ¡No! Debe haber alguna forma de eludir esa parte. ─ Miró a Jenks expectante, como si de pronto él fuese el único que pudiese perdonarle de semejante castigo. Se había apresurado a asumir que era una obligación, pero debía de haber alguna alternativa. ─¿Qué puede suceder sino cumplo esta… condición?

─Estarías obligado a devolver íntegramente _todo_ lo que te fue legado hace cuatro años ─expuso Jenks cautelosamente.

Dio por terminada su caminata alrededor de la alfombra y permaneció quieto frente al escritorio, esperando una resolución por parte de Jenks. Él nunca había sido ambicioso, aunque sí emprendedor, por lo que él hubiera preferido que no dejaran sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de llenar unos zapatos tan grandes como los de su abuelo. Sabía que si él había sido elegido para conducir todo lo que Henry Cullen había construido durante interminables décadas era porque era su único descendiente que compartía su gusto y habilidad para ello, pero eso no significaba que Edward se sintiera preparado para ello. Sin duda, los miembros del consejo tenían la misma opinión que él mismo y, como una imborrable herida a su orgullo, tenían siempre el recuerdo vivo de que tenían razón.

─No tengo problema con ello ─dijo rápidamente, pero Jenks lo ignoró para continuar:

─Todo el dinero sería donado a las asociaciones de caridad del estado. Por su parte, la parte de la empresa que te pertenece se vendería los socios miembros del consejo administrativo y, en caso de que ninguno estuviese en condición de hacerlo, sería subastado entre accionistas nacionales. Por ende, al perder tu porcentaje, dejarías de ser parte del consejo y serías destituido de tu cargo. Se sometería a votación quién te sustituiría. Por supuesto, si ellos accedieran, podrías conservarlo, pero creo que sabes tan bien como yo, por la información que me ha proporcionado Carlisle, que ellos te botarían apenas tuvieran una oportunidad.

─Bien ─dijo con una ligera punzada de resignación. Su comentario acerca de su relación con el consejo de la corporación le había molestado, pero la naturaleza de este sentimiento no era más que él tenía toda la razón: el consejo no dudaría un solo segundo en botarlo. Sabía que tenía por lo menos un voto a su favor, pero eso no era suficiente en un grupo de siete personas. ─Viví muchos años sin todo eso. Puedo sobrevivir por mí mismo; puedo encontrar un empleo sin necesidad de que se me otorgue.

─Nosotros sabemos eso, Edward ─coincidió Carlisle comprensivamente.

─Eres consciente de que sin todos los bienes que te legó tu abuelo no tendrías nada, ¿cierto? ─inquirió Jenks, en un tono cortés. Edward quiso decirle que tenía su apartamento y su auto, pero optó por quedarse callado y asentir.

─Nunca fui renuente a empezar desde abajo ─admitió con soltura.

─Edward ─pronunció ─ creo que no he sido lo suficientemente elocuente. Cuando dije que debías devolver toda tu herencia, me refería a cada _centavo_. Incluso el dinero que invertiste en el corporativo hace años.

─Eso… eso no es posible ─murmuró más para sí mismo que para ellos. Su mente retrocedió un par de años, como si frente a él estuviera su innegable fracaso, uno que además de haberse llevado gran parte del dinero que poseía, había dejado su dignidad por los suelos.

─ Lo comprendo, pero el testamento es muy explícito en todas y cada una de las posesiones del señor Cullen. Y si no es donado en su totalidad, puede acusársete de diversos delitos, dependiendo de la situación. Fraude es el que más debería preocuparte.

─Es una broma, ¿cierto? ─dijo, soltando una bocanada de aire y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cínica. ─Por el amor de Dios, ¡es caridad! Se supone que son asociaciones sin fines de lucro. Es una tontería pensar que me fuesen a llevar a la corte por un déficit en los donativos.

─Hablamos de cantidades exorbitantes de dinero ─expuso Jenks con seriedad. ─. La cantidad faltante no es precisamente un par de miles de dólares. Quizá las asociaciones civiles no les importe, recibirán el donativo sin importar nada, pero las que involucran al Estado no pueden ignorar la ley; y está muy claro el incumplimiento de la voluntad de tu difunto abuelo, cuyo altruismo ha sido reconocido por años. Sería como mostrarle en la cara al Estado que conservas bienes que ahora pertenecerían a estas asociaciones. Si llevan todo esto a los tribunales, y ten por seguro que lo harán, en el mejor de los casos tendrías que pagar todo lo que falta, además de una multa. Quedaría en tu expediente y, créeme, alguien acusado de fraude no es muy bien visto en ninguna empresa.

Edward se quedó en silencio. Un proceso legal. Un _largo_ proceso legal. Tendría una buena defensa, estaba seguro de que Emmett no lo abandonaría. Aunque sí le costaría un par de años de burlas, no lo dejaría solo. Tendría que renunciar a sus proyectos que, ahora, parecían estar mejor fundamentados que aquél en el que le había demostrado al consejo que era apenas un niño inexperto. Podría hacer cuentas, pero sabía que sus ahorros no ascendían ni a la décima parte de la suma que hacía falta para liberarse del problema. Ni siquiera deshaciéndose de todas sus pertenencias alcanzaría a reunir la mitad del dinero. Tomó una bocanada de aire y la exhaló con desesperación. Una vez más, quiso darse topes contra la pared por aquel estúpido error que había cometido. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

─ ¿Me está diciendo que me evitaría todo este dolor de cabeza si me caso? ─inquirió, con la vista fija en el escritorio. Escuchaba las respiraciones intranquilas de su familia y las palabras atoradas en la garganta de Jenks, que luchaban por salir, aunque parecían no encontrar la forma correcta.

─Esa es tu elección ─murmuró finalmente.

─¿Elección? ─soltó, emitiendo una risa burlesca. ─¿De verdad usted cree que tengo elección?

─Todos la tenemos ─convino Rosalie. ─Sólo asegúrate de no errar esta vez.

─Nosotros podríamos cubrir la suma ─sugirió Esme con timidez, enterrándose en el sillón. Edward supo de inmediato sus intenciones: sacarlo del problema en el que, según su madre, ella misma lo había metido. ─Me parece que tenemos lo suficiente para ello.

─Vamos a ayudarte en todo lo posible ─le aseguró Carlisle. Él lo miraba con una mezcla de cariño, compasión y lástima. Edward miró a su hermana, en busca de alguna clase de apoyo, pero ella lucía imperturbable.

─No voy a dejarlos ─dijo suavemente, aunque su voz mostraba una firme convicción, sin posibilidad de que reculase su decisión. ─Aunque se los agradezco, no puedo esperar que cada vez que _yo_ cometa una equivocación ustedes lo resuelvan por mí. Es cierto que debieron de habérmelo dicho con antelación, pero es a _mí_ a quien se refiere y seré _yo _quien lo solucione.

El silencio lo abrumó de pronto. Le apenaba ver la vergüenza que sentía su madre para con él. Ella había sido, por mucho, la mejor madre que podría haber tenido y en esta ocasión no había sido la excepción. Vio que su padre tenía la intención de replicar por lo que se le adelantó:

─¿Un año es el límite? ─preguntó a Jason Jenks.

─El tiempo es perentorio ─respondió éste. ─El diecinueve de junio del año que viene vence el plazo.

El comentario lo hizo suspirar. Casado a los veintinueve años. Eso no entraba en su plan de vida, no en el que había tenido los últimos casi cuatro años. Le parecía un plazo exiguo, aunque no lo hubiera sido si se lo hubieran dicho en su momento, pero ya no tenía ningún caso lamentarse.

─¿Cuánto tiempo? ─preguntó con seriedad, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana, tratando de concentrarse en las calles y el mar espeso de autos que pasaban con tanta velocidad como les era posible.

─Bueno, un año es el plazo marcado en… ─comenzó Jenks pero Edward lo interrumpió abruptamente.

─No para contraerlo. Para deshacerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar casado?

─Bueno, eso no lo especifica, pero el matrimonio debe ser bendecido por la Iglesia y me temo que ante eso no hay liberación posible.

─No voy a permitir que te cases con una mujer que no ames, no me importa qué haya para perder ─le dijo su madre en voz dura. ─No lo harás, Edward. No vas a lastimarte a ti mismo de esa forma. ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentres a una mujer que verdaderamente quieras? ¿La dejarás ir solo porque cometiste la estupidez de casarte con otra?

─Existe el divorcio, mamá.

─No, Edward ─habló Esme una vez más. ─No voy a dejar que por salir de un problema te metas en uno mayor.

─¿Te parece que el matrimonio es un problema mayor que comparecer ante la corte? ─la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más. Había enarcado una ceja, resaltando su sarcasmo. ─No seré el primero en separarme aun cuando exista una unión religiosa ─dijo él con sencillez, lo que pareció soliviantar a su madre.

─Sabes que nunca estará de acuerdo con ello ─argumentó Carlisle. ─Y tampoco yo.

─Buscaré una esposa y, si en este año no encuentro a ninguna mujer adecuada, entonces no me casaré ─explicó a su madre, que parecía estar secretamente complacida. ─ En el transcurso del año, trataré de reunir la cantidad que hace falta y se terminó el problema ─esclareció, sonando tan convincente como pudo. Sabía que necesitaba un milagro para reunir tal cantidad, pero eso no tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Al parecer el insignificante momento de vacilación había pasado desapercibido para Carlisle y Esme, pero no para su hermana que lo miraba con una especie de diversión.

─Mentiroso ─articuló cuando nadie la miraba. Edward le sonrió en respuesta.

─Es lo mejor que puedo hacer ─musitó con tranquilidad fingida.

─Hay algo más ─añadió Jenks, antes de que el silencio denso se hiciera presente. Edward levantó las cejas, expectante.

─Creía que la hora de las sorpresas había terminado.

─Confía en mí, como amigo de tu abuelo te aseguro que su intención jamás ha sido mortificarte ─confesó. ─Pero él fue un hombre sumamente inteligente y sabía que al enterarte de su voluntad, pasaría algo como esto, por lo que hay una condición más.

─¿Qué, debo pararme de cabeza cada vez que entre a la oficina? ─refutó irónicamente.

─Debes tener un hijo ─dijo sucinto.

Edward dirigió su mirada al abogado, que se mantuvo inescrutable. Sus ojos se habían abierto tanto como les era posible. Buscó el apoyo de su padre, pero él sólo lo miró con disculpa y su madre ni siquiera lo miró. Su hermana parecía tan sorprendida como él. Al parecer, ella no tampoco estaba enterada de esa parte.

─¿Un hijo? ─se enfureció. ─ ¡Un hijo! ¿De casualidad no tiene que ser un varón también? ¡Por el amor de Dios, no estamos en el siglo XVIII!

Giró sobre sus talones para evadir la tentación de romper el cristal de la ventana con la cabeza calva de Jason Jenks. ¡Y se lo decían ahora! El matrimonio había pasado a segundo plano. Debía encontrar una mujer con quien casarse y dejarla embarazada. Era la condición más inconcebible que había escuchado. Él jamás había sido la clase de hombre que descargaba su ira a golpes, pero justo ahora, con la visión roja y con su respiración acelerada por su desesperación, sentía la necesidad de romper algo.

─Entonces, el plazo se renueva ─continuó Jenks. ─Tu mujer debería concebir antes de que cumplas treinta años.

Edward rió por lo bajo, aún dándoles la espalda. Sonaba tan anticuado, como si en vez de estar en una oficina estuviera ante la Inquisición. Aquella mañana cuando se había levantado había pensado que su vida era cómoda, no perfecta, pero estaba conforme con ella. No sabía que horas después la pondrían de cabeza.

─No tienes que hacerlo ─repitió su madre.

No, pensó. No tengo que hacerlo, pero es eso o enfrentar a un juez. ¿Cuál será la peor cárcel, una custodiada por un guardia o una en la que me encierran con una mujer y un bebé? Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

─Muchas gracias por sus servicios, señor Jenks ─le extendió la mano al hombre, que vaciló en estrecharla, pero así lo hizo. ─Le aseguro que no nos veremos en la necesidad de encontrarnos en una situación mucho más bochornosa. Con permiso, que tenga buenas tardes.

Giró en redondo y salió de ahí apresuradamente. Ni siquiera miró a la recepcionista al salir. La decisión estaba tomada. Aun no podía explicárselo a sí mismo, pero sabía que era irreversible. Se dirigió a su Volvo una vez más con sonoros pasos en el suelo adoquinado. Una vez en él, miró su propio rostro en el espejo retrovisor. Sus mejillas pálidas se habían tornado de un rojo brillante, cosa que no sucedía a menudo; sus ojos verdes fulguraban con una mezcla de ira, decepción e incredulidad. Pero la furia era la predominante. Pisó el acelerador violentamente y pronto el resplandeciente auto plateado voló por las calles en dirección a la avenida principal. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata, como si éste fuera a asfixiarle. Se quitó el saco mientras esperaba frente a una luz roja. El calor de su propia furia comenzaba a sofocarlo. El velocímetro subía alarmantemente, pero consideró que no fuese nada que no pudiese controlar.

Debía dominar su estado anímico antes de llegar a la oficina. Se había acostumbrado a mantener un semblante impasible frente a los empleados, para no prestarse a más rumores insulsos y aquella ocasión no sería la excepción. Aunque a éstos no les extrañaría el gesto adusto que llevaría pintado en el rostro. Para cuando llevaba la mitad del camino su respiración se habían normalizado y había dejado de ceñir sus dedos alrededor del volante con toda su fuerza. Pero sabía que la distancia restante no sería suficiente para que su rabia se desvaneciera. Probablemente no lo hiciera el resto de su vida.

Tenía que distraerse y si mal no recordaba, había en su oficina una pila kilométrica de documentos a revisar que sería una buena excusa para despejar su mente. Y entonces, la pregunta del millón llegó a su mente:

¿Quién sería la afortunada elegida para ser su esposa?

Tenía un historial amoroso tan extenso como lo tendría un hombre de su edad. Algunas novias, algunos amoríos insustanciales, algunas tonterías de una noche. Pero la única vez que había considerado casarse, había sido la peor decisión que había tomado. Sabía que si buscaba, encontraría a más de una candidata. Era joven, atractivo, estaba en el cenit de su carrera profesional y tenía una llamativa posición social. Quizá no tuviera los mejores sentimientos, pero sabía que eso era algo que a las mujeres no les importaba soportar siempre que llenara sus clósets. Además, sabía actuar.

Pero actuar por el resto de la eternidad por el bien de un hijo parecía una condena peor que si lo condujeran a la guillotina. Tenía dotes de actor, pero nadie podía fingir _tanto_. Podía tranquilizarse diciéndose que actualmente muchos matrimonios se separaba y criaban a sus hijos juntos, pero no podía condenar con él al pobre niño que aun no tenía ni siquiera madre.

Cuando llegó a su oficina le pidió a su secretaria que no dejara pasar a nadie y si llamaba estaba ocupado en cualquier estupidez que le viniera a la mente. Tenía que pensar, tenía que decirse a sí mismo que era lo mejor. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero no encontraba otra salida. No estaba en sus planes enfrentar un proceso legal que truncaría lo mejores años de su vida. Se preguntó fugazmente si un matrimonio fallido no lo haría también. Lo haría, sin duda. Pero tenía que decidir entre una pena social o un castigo íntimo. Su convicción no flaqueó aun cuando estaba convencido de que tenía más contras que pros.

Su oficina era por mucho, lujosa. Aunque no había sido él quien la había diseñado, sino su hermana. Había insistido en darle un aspecto elegante y ostentoso. El piso de cerámica estaba reluciente y hacía juego con las paredes de madera. La iluminación que entraba por la ventana era envidiable. Pero Edward no veía nada, sólo se dejó caer en su silla de cuero negro y escondió la cabeza entre las manos.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, escuchó que tocaban su puerta suavemente. Bufó por lo bajo. Jessica era realmente la secretaria más imprudente que conocía.

─Jessica te dije que no quiero ver a nadie ─dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la escuchara.

─Te prohíbo que vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma tan vil ─murmuró Tanya al entrar a su oficina. Ella caminaba con ese aire tan despreocupado y esa expresión amigable, aunque denotaba en sus rasgos cierta arrogancia y autoridad que la hacían darse a respetar. Ella iba garabateando sobre una libreta mientras accedía a la oficina.

─Tanya, no tengo tiempo ahora para lo que sea que quieras ─dijo él en tono cansino, sin tomarse la molestia de levantarse. Apoyó su sien sobre sus dedos índice y cordial con impaciencia, mirando como la mujer se le acercaba, ignorando su comentario descaradamente.

─Me alegra que estés de buen humor, querido ─sonrió ella con genuina diversión. Lo miró burlona, alzando sus cejas castañas claras. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, desaprobando la cara de pocos amigos que le estaba regalando Edward. Sus mechones rubios rojizos se desordenaron aun más en su improvisado moño, haciendo que algunos cabellos cayeran sobre su rostro pálido. ─Creí que habíamos quedado que conocerías a esta chica, la que te comente que era ideal para ser Asistente Financiera.

─¿Una chica? ─inquirió él, prestándole verdadera atención por primera vez. ─Creí haberte dicho que quería un hombre, Tanya. No tengo tiempo que perder con una chiquilla sin experiencia.

─Nadie dijo que no tuviese experiencia ─lo retó ella. ─Además, fue la única postulante que respondió mis preguntas sin fijarse si llevaba una alianza o no ─agregó mostrándole su dedo anular.

──Tus líos amorosos ya no son mi problema, Tanya; dejaron de serlo cuando nos graduamos del instituto.

─La quiero a ella, ¿estamos? ─dijo con acritud. ─No necesito más imbéciles en Recursos Humanos, buscando excusas idiotas para seguirme los pasos. Te aseguro que ella está mejor capacitada que ningún otro. Este es su currículo. ─Le entregó una carpeta, tan común como todas las demás, pero la pestaña llevaba un nombre, uno que ni siquiera leyó. ─Es toda una eminencia.

─Si la despido, tú te vas con ella ─advirtió.

─Veo que tuviste una mañana encantadora.

─Hazla pasar o lárgate ─exigió en voz baja, hastiado.

Tanya sonrió. Su vestido gris se agitó cuando se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta que había permanecido abierta. Edward permaneció callado, expectante por lo que vería. Se imaginó a una veinteañera insulsa con aires de grandeza y que tardaría más en adaptarse al trabajo que lo que duraría en él.

─Tuvo mala mañana ─escuchó a Tanya explicar. ─Tiene un genio de los mil demonios, pero ignóralo. Yo hago eso todo el tiempo y se le pasa después de un rato. Te prometo que no te morderá; será amable o va a conocer quién es Tanya verdaderamente.

La oración lo hizo rodar los ojos. Como si no hubiera tenido que enfrentar a Tanya enfadada un millón de veces. Ella era guapa, sí, hermosa para ser sinceros, pero ella era el demonio encarnado en una mujer. «Pecado andante» la había llamado Emmett en alguna ocasión. Y tenía que reconocer que tenía la razón. Estaba seguro de que, incluso, la elegiría a ella como esposa si no fuese quien es. Aunque generalmente, le agradaba, era una excelente amiga y una intachable trabajadora si él tenía un genio de los mil demonios, a ella la habían extraído directamente del infierno.

Abrió la carpeta que Tanya le había entregado, mirando por encima los detalles que le importaban: edad, escolaridad, reconocimientos… Pero sólo alcanzó a captar que era una mujer de veinticuatro años cuando Tanya entró de nuevo, haciendo resonar sus tacones de aguja en el suelo, halando con ella a una desconocida.

─Te presentó a tu nueva Asistente Financiera ─dijo Tanya con un ridículo tono de presentador de televisión.

En ese momento él dirigió su atención a la mujer desconocida. Esta vez, él sí tuvo la atención de ponerse de pie. Era bajita aunque no estaba seguro de su estatura debido a sus zapatos de tacón, aunque se aventuró a pensar que, si no llevasen zapatos, Tanya y ella serían de la misma altura, apenas rebasando el uno sesenta y cinco. Llevaba una falda negra que se entallaba en su cadera y resaltaba su cintura. Su camisa de mangas cortas le mostraba lo finos que eran sus brazos y lo menudo que era su torso; rodeaba con pequeños volados su cuello esbelto. Su piel era blanca, casi tan pálida como la de él, con un tono rosado en sus mejillas que se acentuó bajo su mirada escrutadora. Sus ojos eran grandes, rodeados de pestañas espesas y cejas delgadas. Sus labios carnosos eran de un rosa natural. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en un moño perfecto, sin dejar un solo cabello caer en sus pómulos salientes. Era bonita, sí, pero sin gracia alguna, no era la clase de mujer despampanante que resaltaba sobre las demás. Su elegancia era nula, debido a la torpeza que había notado en sus escasos movimientos. Pero podía ver en ella una sencillez ostensible, la cual probablemente fuera una de sus mayores cualidades.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, de un café achocolatado brillante, ella rehuyó su mirada. Era tímida. Se escondía detrás de sus anteojos de pasta gruesa. No llevaba joyas más que un pequeño medallón cuya forma no podía distinguir desde su lugar. Ni siquiera llevaba aretes. Su ropa, a pesar de sentarle bien, no era de la marca más costosa, lo que le decía que ella no era ambiciosa. Sin embargo, su expresión era inescudriñable. Era una chica valiente, a pesar de ser lo suficientemente reservada para no mantenerle la mirada al que sería su jefe, tenía el brío de enfrentarlo.

Su actitud le recordaba fugazmente a una chica que había sido su compañera en la universidad. Tenía pocos amigos, aunque una inteligencia y un ingenio brillante. Pero era influenciable. Se preguntó si ella sería así.

De pronto, una idea llegó a su mente, una tan grande que era ineludible. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios antes de decir:

─Edward Cullen ─se presentó a sí mismo. ─¿Con quién tengo el placer? ─inquirió con una cortesía cautivadora. Rodeó su escritorio para acercársele y extendió su mano hacia ella.

─Isabella Swan ─contestó Tanya por ella.

─Bella… Swan ─corrigió dubitativa, estrechando su mano. ─Prefiero Bella.

─Un gusto, señorita Swan ─dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida, tan encantadora como seductora. Entonces, sin que ella se lo esperara, Edward llevó su pequeña mano a sus labios, haciéndola enrojecer. ─Estoy seguro de que será un placer trabajar a su lado ─murmuró viéndola a los ojos, dejando que ella tratase de adivinar en los suyos lo que escondía el mar esmeralda que la contemplaba.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, avergonzada. Entonces, Edward fraguó su plan. Un plan infalible que, probablemente, fuera lo mejor que hubiera podido idear. Ella, la dulce e inmaculada Bella Swan, sería su muñeca por dos años. Sería una muñeca que se encargaría de dejarla tan sola como le fuera posible, haciéndola un blanco fácil y débil. La seduciría poco a poco hasta que cayera rendida a sus pies e hiciera cualquier cosa por ser su esposa. No era exactamente la clase de mujer que frecuentaba, pero tampoco era fea. No sería un sacrificio tener un hijo con ella. Y, tan pronto como fuese posible, haría lo que se hace con las muñecas viejas: la desecharía, entregándole una remuneración justa por su servicio y por su hijo. Ella sería su mejor estrategia.

Pero lo que él nunca creyó, fue que Bella Swan guardase inclusive más secretos que él; unos secretos que podrían tirar abajo su mejor plan y con él, darle un giro inesperado a su vida.

* * *

**Buenas tardes.**


	3. Capítulo dos: El Plan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for...  
_

_~Adele  
_

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: El Plan.**

Bella se ajustó los anteojos que se habían deslizado por el puente de su nariz. Había cuadrado sus hombros, tensando su espalda, mostrando una postura rígida e imperturbable. Observó en silencio a Edward Cullen correr veladamente a Tanya Osbourne de su oficina. Ella tenía esa sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios, como si disfrutase de la visible frustración de su jefe. Su rostro se crispaba ligeramente antes de dibujar una expresión serena, en un obvio intento de mostrarse cortés. Bella no se atrevió a abrir la boca ni un centímetro. Él era sin duda el hombre más imponente que había conocido; o quizá no, pero sin duda figuraba en la lista.

─Necesito que elabores el contrato ─le decía él. ─Quiero que esté firmado cuanto antes.

─Estoy a tus pies, querido ─suspiró ella casi soñadoramente.. ─¿No quieres algo más, un café, galletas…?

─Acostúmbrese, señorita Swan ─Edward soltó una bocanada de aire, dirigiéndose por primera vez a ella. Había tratado de disimularlo, pero no había podido evitar poner los ojos en blanco. ─La señorita Osbourne suele ser muy bromista.

─Soy el alma de esta oficina ─argumentó Tanya con soltura. ─¿Cuándo podrías pasar a mi oficina a firmar el contrato, Bella? ─inquirió amablemente, con más confianza de la que Edward hubiera aprobado.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, él se le adelantó:

─¿Sería posible hoy mismo? ─preguntó cuidadosamente, aunque con una nota apremiante en la voz.

─Bueno… me gustaría hablar con usted antes, señor Cullen ─murmuró en voz baja. Edward tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar mejor su timbre de voz: tímido pero con una convicción innegable, agudo pero sin llegar a ser chillón.

─Por supuesto ─se apresuró a acceder. ─Señorita Osbourne, ¿no tiene trabajo que hacer? ─le espetó. Su voz era dulce, casi como una sugerencia, pero una persona que lo conocía tan bien como Tanya, escuchaba la nota amenazante que le decía que no era buena idea tantear su temperamento justo ahora.

─Un poco, _señor Cullen_ ─respondió, remarcando con burla su apelativo. ─Con permiso, Bella

─Ah, y, Tanya ─le dijo ─pídele a Jessica que llame a Emmett, necesito que venga tan pronto como pueda

Tanya rodó los ojos, pero asintió, desapareciendo por la puerta y cerrarla en un silencioso movimiento.

Se quedaron en un silencio tenso que formaba una capa a su alrededor, como si eso les impidiera acercarse el uno al otro. El rompió su completa inmovilidad caminando hacia su escritorio. Se quitó el saco en un movimiento fluido y lo colgó en el respaldo de la silla. Tomó la carpeta que había estado en sus manos minutos antes y volvió a aproximarse a Isabella.

─Disculpa si te incomodamos ─dijo en un murmuro. Se acercó a ella con decisión, avanzando más de lo que ella se hubiera esperado. Sin embargo, no movió ni un solo músculo. ─Tanya y yo tenemos una relación un tanto… complicada.

─Parece una buena persona ─juzgó ella, aunque pronto se arrepintió. Ella no era nadie para llegar ahí y atribuirles cualidades o defectos a los demás empleados. Quiso retractarse, pero la sonrisa que él le regaló le hizo pensar que, por esta vez, estaba bien.

─Lo dices porque no la conoces ─soltó una risa por lo bajo, gruesa, pero musical. ─Es una excelente persona, en muchos aspectos lo es, sólo tiene una tendencia a sacarme de mis casillas. Te suplico olvides la escena.

Ella asintió. Observó con detenimiento cómo él no dejaba de acercarse a ella a pequeños pasos. Fingió no darse cuenta, aventurándose a mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con su rostro sosegado escrutándola cuidadosamente.

─Bien ─dijo finalmente. ─Te mostraré las oficinas ─le indicó y para su completa sorpresa, puso su mano sobre su espalda para hacerla avanzar. Tuvo que contenerse para no dar un brinco por el susto. Él le dirigió una mirada extrañada cuando ella no dio ni un paso al frente. ─¿Señorita Swan?

Sentía su palma derecha ejercer una ligera presión sobre su espalda baja. Sus dedos largos casi ocupaban la totalidad de su menuda cintura. Su gesto le pareció demasiado íntimo para alguien que había conocido hacía unos minutos.

─No estoy segura de que sea correcto que yo esté aquí ─susurró. Con tanta delicadeza como la que fue capaz de reunir dio un paso lejos de él, obligándolo a que alejase sus manos de ella.

Él enarcó una ceja. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido que esforzarse para convencer a una mujer de que besase el suelo que él pisaba. No obstante, no hizo ningún comentario acerca de ello y retomó su postura profesional. Veía el nerviosismo que lo rodeaba al sentir su cercanía, pero no estaba seguro de si era bueno o malo. Se dijo a sí mismo que se había apresurado estúpidamente y se retiró, yendo hacia el escritorio para recargarse en la orilla de éste, mirándola de frente.

─Siéntese ─ofreció. Su voz era más dulce y apacible de lo que había sido con Tanya. Bella se preguntó si él era en realidad un hombre amable, paciente e inclusive risueño como se estaba mostrando para con ella o era una simple muestra de cortesía.

Su juventud le confería una despreocupación casi atrayente; su galantería lo volvía distinguido y elegante. Era sin duda un individuo único. Tenía la sofisticación propia de un ejecutivo, la distinción de un hombre de su clase social pero sus rasgos perfectamente cincelados no perdían la coquetería propia de su edad. Sin embargo, a pesar del aura de seducción que parecía irradiar cada gesto, cada movimiento, ella permaneció impávida. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y se atrevió a acortar un par de pasos su distancia.

─Estoy bien así ─refutó ella con la garganta seca. Tenía la inminente y desagradable premonición que Edward Cullen le traería muchas sorpresas y ella ya estaba cansada de estar a la expectativa.

─Insisto ─la apremió. ─Como se sienta cómoda, señorita Swan.

─Bueno, creo que yo debería irme ─informó, pasando una mano por su cabello relamido

─¿Qué quiso decir con que no es correcto que esté aquí? ─inquirió con curiosidad.

─Mire, señor Cullen… ─comenzó a decir

─_Edward _─articuló. ─Dime Edward.

─No creo que sea apropiado, señor Cullen, como le decía…

Edward negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

─_Odio_ que me llamen señor Cullen, lo acepto porque es una mera formalidad entre los otros empleados y yo. Pero ese es un secreto entre usted y yo ─susurró, como si de verdad alguien fuese a escucharlos. Volvió a acercarse a ella, pero esta vez con más cuidado, con deliberada lentitud. Dejó lo que creyó una distancia prudente entre ellos, pero su concepto de espacio personal distaba mucho de ser el mismo que el de Bella. Ella simplemente fingió no sentir incomodidad alguna. ─Pero si Edward no es de su agrado, puede llamarme como usted prefiera ─le sonrió. Ella lo estaba observando con sus ojos cafés ligeramente entrecerrados.

─Bien ─suspiro cansinamente. ─_Edward,_ yo no soy la persona que están buscando, yo sólo dejé mi currículo con la señorita Osbourne y de pronto ella estaba entrevistándome y discutiendo conmigo horarios de trabajo y días de descanso para un cargo que yo no solicité.

─Sin embargo está aquí, señorita Swan ─arguyó él. ─He visto lo duro que ha trabajado Tanya reclutando y seleccionando mi personal, estoy seguro de que si la eligió fue porque usted es _especial._

─Le aseguro, s… Edward, que no lo soy en absoluto, sólo soy una persona común, una más del montón, como gustes llamarlo.

─Permítame diferir ─murmuró, mirándola a los ojos persuasivamente. ─Desde que entraste aquí ─explicó, aventurándose a tutearla─ me di cuenta de que eres mucho más que una persona común.

─Me encantaría quedarme ─afirmó. ─Pero no creo que sea el cargo para mí.

─Si Tanya te eligió, podría pensar que estudiaste Finanzas.

─Administración de Negocios y Finanzas ─asintió ella.

Él pareció quedarse sin palabras, sin embargo, sólo le costó unos instantes recobrar la sonrisa y girar en redondo, dándole el espacio por el que ella rogaba. Volvió a su posición anterior, recargado en el escritorio, pero esta vez abrió la carpeta que había paseado en sus manos y le dio una ojeada, leyéndola con impresionante rapidez. Sus ojos se deslizaron por las letras ávidamente, como si la información que le ofrecían fuese valiosísima. No obstante, le decepcionó comprobar que era demasiado impersonal. La dejó caer sobre la madera del escritorio y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

─A estas alturas el contrato debe estar hecho ─dijo, aunque ella no estuvo seguro de si era una advertencia o un simple comentario. ─Explícame por qué _no_ eres apropiada para el cargo. Tengo que advertirte que no soy de los que dejan escapar a personas capaces como creo que tú lo eres ─le aseguró, más por la urgencia interna que lo apremiaba a persuadirla que verdadera admiración al intelecto que estaba seguro, tenía.

─No me siento preparada para esto ─replicó inmediatamente, sin trastabillar. ─Entiendo la relevancia del cargo y no me considero capaz.

─¿Estás asustada? ─le preguntó sorprendiéndola de sobremanera.

─No soy la clase de persona que se deja dominar por sus miedos ─puntualizó. La convicción que ella mostraba, la dignidad que reflejaba por la postura de su mentón alzado y, por primera vez, el desafío en sus ojos mirándolo directamente a los de él, le sugirió que había tocado la fibra más débil de su ser: su orgullo. Tuvo que contener un suspiro de decepción, tenía suficientes mujeres orgullosas en su vida como para añadir otra a la lista.

─Entonces, ¿a qué le temes? ─la retó. ─¿Qué es lo que te hace rechazar esta oportunidad? No juzgo tu sensatez, pero tienes que admitir que no es una situación usual. Te graduaste con honores, trabajaste un par de años en una empresa de Georgia inclusive más grande que esta corporación, tienes excelentes referencias. No veo la razón por la que no estás capacitada, Isabella Swan.

─Bueno, yo…

─¿El sueldo te parece insuficiente? ─preguntó con una ceja arqueada, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza a la izquierda. ¡Ella había egresado hacía poco, ese puesto era el sueño de cualquier persona como ella! Se preguntó qué le impedía aceptar, pues era evidente que tenía una lucha interna que resolver. Ella tenía que quedarse, no encontraría a alguien como ella en Seattle. Se le iría el año entero antes de encontrar alguien ligeramente similar, que se adecuara a sus necesidades como ella lo hacía.

─¡Oh, no! ─negó abochornada. ─De hecho, creo que es excesivo. Pero me parece que necesito algo más… discreto.

─Créeme que no vas a brillar mucho por un tiempo ─bromeó. ─Tuvimos un par de problemas con la persona que la antecedió a usted por lo que me vi en la necesidad de despedirla. Eso fue hace semanas y hay muchos asuntos que resolver que le tomarán una eternidad. Digamos que hemos errado últimamente seleccionando personas para ese puesto, pero confío plenamente que tú eres la indicada.

─No estoy segura de poder adaptarme tan rápidamente como se esperaría ─se excusó, buscando una salida.

─No es necesario. No me interesa la cantidad de tiempo, sino la calidad de tu trabajo ─musitó, mirándola con intensidad. Ella permaneció en silencio por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Tenía sus dedos entrecruzados sobre su abdomen, en un semblante pensativo. Pensó en sus posibilidades, en las opciones que tenía, pero una voz en su interior le decía que no había tal elección. Era el mejor empleo con el que podría soñar, podría pagar las cuentas por sí misma e incluso recuperar el dinero de sus ahorros alambicadamente. ─Respóndeme ─le pidió con tanta suavidad que incluso sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su espina dorsal al escuchar su voz aterciopelada.

Pero entonces, cuando ella iba a asentir finalmente, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente en un movimiento brusco mas silencioso. Tuvo que controlarse a sí misma para que no se le cayera la quijada de la impresión. ¿En aquel lugar sólo mujeres como esas lo frecuentaban? Primero Tanya, ahora ella. Se sintió tan desubicada, que pensó brevemente en rechazar la oferta por el simple hecho de que ella no encajaba en los estándares de belleza, pero éste caducó antes de que hiciera mella en ella diciéndose que aunque no era _tan_ hermosa tampoco guardaba parecido con un adefesio.

─Rosalie ─suspiró Edward con cansancio. ─Estoy ocupado justo ahora, como puedes ver. ¿Te importaría esperar? Estoy seguro de que lo que sea que tengas que decirme carece de importancia alguna.

Él parecía aburrido con su presencia, como si su aspecto tan abrumadoramente despampanante no fuera extraño para él. Seguramente era la clase de mujeres que usualmente lo rodeaban, pero ella, con su cabello rubio brillante y su piel tan blanca y de una apariencia tan tersa como la seda, era alguien que no debería dejar de sorprender nunca. Sus cejas finas se juntaron hasta casi formar una sola y sus labios delgados se torcieron en un mohín que bien podría ser propio de un ángel.

Bella se preguntó si eran novios, amigos, amantes o algo con una connotación similar. Ambos podrían formar la pareja perfecta. Tenían esos rasgos marcados pero refinados; ella tenía esa nariz delicada y estilizada, pómulos salientes en su rostro ovalado que se teñían de rosa debido al maquillaje, sus ojos azules estaban rodeados de pestañas evidentemente pintadas con mascara, espesas y larguísimas; él, por su parte, parecía brotarle virilidad por los poros, con esa mirada cautivadora e ineludiblemente atractiva, de labios carnosos rodeados de una barba incipiente, y, a pesar de su complexión delgada, podía ver a través de la camisa lo delineados que estaban sus brazos gruesos, lo ancho de sus hombros y la musculatura de su espalda que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que podría obtener lo que quisiera de cualquier mujer en el momento que las palabras rozaran sus labios.

Cualquier mujer, excepto tú, Bella, se dijo a sí misma.

─Te equivocas ─le respondió la chica rubia. Justo cuando Bella creía que no podía ser más hermosa, ella tenía que hablar. Su voz era aguda, propia de una mujer como ella, pero no sonaba insoportablemente gritona, al contrario, era sosegada y tranquilizadora, como una canción. ─Pero esperaré afuera. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Disculpa ─agregó, mirando a Bella.

─Como digas ─le restó importancia. ─Ahora, por favor, sal y cierra la puerta. Ah, y cuando entres, toca la puerta, Rosalie, para eso está ahí.

Ella asintió, con cierta ofensa dibujada en su expresión, pero no dijo nada. Dio unos pasos atrás para retirarse, pero Bella la detuvo.

─No ─susurró. ─Yo buscaré a la señorita Osbourne. Firmaré ─le aseguró a Edward.

─Señorita Swan, no tiene que molestarse por la presencia de Rosalie ─dijo él, volviendo a tratarla con absoluta formalidad. Ella no se había quejado ni había mostrado inconformidad cuando la había tuteado, pero ahora no estaba seguro de si había sido correcto. Con un demonio, ¿quién está seguro de si hace lo correcto cuando habla con una mujer? Él, de seguro, no. ─Ella esperará afuera como debió haber hecho desde el principio.

─Estoy segura de que tendremos tiempo de reanudar esta conversación tan pronto como comience ─farfulló. ─Aunque no creo que venga al caso, puesto que nuestro asunto ha finalizado.

─Lleva la razón ─admitió, condescendiente. ─Presumo que sabe dónde encontrar a Tanya. Aunque no me molestaría en absoluto indicarle el camino, señorita Swan ─agregó, sonriendo torcidamente, con tanta calidez como pudo expresar.

─Bella ─murmuró ella. ─Sólo Bella. Me parece que hay un asunto primordial ahora, puedo ir sola, aunque agradezco la intención.

─Entonces, Bella, nos veremos pronto ─concluyó él, estirando la mano y, aunque ella dudó una vez más, la estrechó amablemente.

─Espero que arreglen sus problemas, señorita ─murmuró a Rosalie. ─Con permiso.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Edward despegó la siguió con la vista para observarla. Tenía una bonita figura. Probablemente si ella fuera la clase de mujer que pasa horas frente al espejo, como su hermana acostumbraba, sería una mujer hermosa. Pero tenía esa torpeza natural que la volvía ingenua y aparentemente indefensa como una niña. Se apresuró a salir pensando que era mejor irse antes de presenciar una escena muy desagradable protagonizada por su nuevo jefe y la que sería, suponía, su novia. Cuando la puerta por fin estuvo cerrada una vez más, Rosalie habló:

─¿Qué fue eso?

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─le gruñó, por fin pudiendo expresar la rabia que sentía de verla ahí, de pie tan campante como el sol de mediodía en medio del verano.

─¿Quién es ella? ─insistió. ─Nunca vi que fueras tan amable con una mujer a menos que…

─Te hice una pregunta, Rosalie ─la cortó. ─Dime qué demonios haces aquí, y dímelo rápido porque tan pronto como esté dicho te quiero fuera.

Ella suspiró.

─Sé que estás enfadado, más que eso. Y sé que tienes derecho a estarlo, todo esto te ha tomado por sorpresa, pero también a mí y créeme cuando te digo que no tuve nada que ver con esto.

─Te hice una pregunta ─repitió. ─Pero como veo que tú o vas a responderme, lo haré yo. Viniste porque te envió mi madre ─le incriminó. Finalmente se enderezó para acercarse a ella con una rapidez amenazante. ─Viniste porque ella te envió a asegurarte de que no haga nada estúpido, como cuando éramos niños; viniste porque tienes remordimientos que te consumen y necesitas aliviar tu culpa. Pero esta vez no seré yo quien te consuele, hermana.

─No sé de qué es lo que me acusas, pero sé que soy inocente de lo que me imputas ─dijo ella con inmaculado sosiego. Se acercó a él con pasos lentos y calculados, tanteando su temperamento. ─Yo no planeé nada de esto, Edward. Créeme que desearía que todo siguiese como está.

─Tú lo sabías ─la acusó. ─Sabías a lo que me estaban condenando y te mantuviste callada. ¡Maldita sea, Rosalie, ni una endemoniada palabra! Y hoy, cuando estábamos frente a Jason Jenks, sabías que no podría negarme. No me diste ni una puñetera palabra que me hiciera creer que mi decisión era la equivocada, al contrario, te mantuviste callada y para lo único que abriste la boca fue para agredirme. Sabías cuál sería mi elección, la supiste desde el momento en que te enteraste de todo esto y no me dijiste nada, Rose, ¡nada! Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que es atravesar por un proceso legal, y sin embargo preferiste la comodidad del silencio. Pero, ¿sabes, hermana? Quizá no tenga que seguir mi primera decisión, quizá prefiera tener opción. ¡Tal vez te haga volver a la maldita corte a ti también, Rose!

─Yo no lo sabía, Edward ─declaró, con un dolor acomodándosele en el pecho.

─¿Ah, no? Pues no parecías muy sorprendida.

─Mamá me habló de ello apenas unos días antes de que yo regresara a Washington ─le explicó. ─Cuando me lo dijo, supe que se había equivocada enormemente contigo, pero yo no podía hacer nada, decírtelo yo sólo te alteraría más pues no conocía todos los pormenores y no te otorgaría más ventaja que unos pocos días.

─¿Por eso regresaste de Nueva York? ─inquirió con acidez. ─¿Para verme caer? ¿Viniste a verme hundirme, Rosalie?

─Vine porque este es mi hogar y _ustedes_ son mi familia ─le espetó, enervándose también. ─Y para que lo sepas, no me ha enviado mi madre, no soy paloma mensajera de nadie. Vine porque tenía que verte porque quizá puedas engañar nuestros padres, pero no a mí, Edward. Sé que inclusive te engañas a ti mismo. Y quizá hice mal en no contártelo de inmediato, pero si sirve para enmendar mi error, estaré aquí para evitar que hagas una estupidez.

─Dime algo, hermana, ¿tengo cara de imbécil? ─preguntó, esperando que no respondiera. ─Si me hubieran dicho esto cuando falleció el abuelo, nada estaría ocurriendo. Incluso estoy seguro que es ilegal lo que hicieron, ¿por qué? ¡Por qué verme hacer el ridículo cuando sabían que esto pasaría!

─Te lo han dicho ─informó, modulando su tono de voz. ─No querían ejercer presión en tu matrimonio con Emma. Y doy gracias al Señor porque no lo hayan hecho, porque ella _sí_ te habría hundido.

─Te prohíbo que hables de ella ─bramó con una furia irreversible burbujeando en su estómago. ─Tú no tienes idea, nadie la tiene.

─¿No tengo idea de qué, de que te usó como un pañuelo desechable y cuando consiguió alguien más te botó? ─gimió ella. ─¿Qué es lo difícil de entender, que ella nunca te quiso o que sólo jugó contigo?

─Yo la _amaba_, Rosalie ─gritó con desesperación.

─Tú no la amabas, tenías una obsesión con ella pero eso no era amor, hermano, era enfermizo, te volvió ambicioso y superficial, te convirtió en un monstruo que adoraba cada uno de sus movimientos, te transformó en alguien que yo no conocía ─murmuró Rosalie con pena. ─Tú no la amabas y ella no te amaba a ti, Edward.

─¡Lo dice la señorita de las relaciones exitosas! ─se defendió. ─¿O me vas a decir que no sabes que pulverizaste el corazón de mi amigo cuando te fuiste? ¡Lo sabías y eso te incentivo a irte!

─Mi intención nunca ha sido herir a nadie ─dijo, esta vez neutral. Su hermano tendía a ser muy directo y lo sabía, pero rara vez era tan hiriente. Sabía que estaba siendo movido por la ira, pero eso no significaba que ella no resintiera sus palabras.

─Él te amaba más que nada en este mundo ─le recordó.

─No vine a hablar de mí ─lo cortó, antes de que le diera un sermón de todo lo que había pasado en los años que ella había estado fuera de Washington. Era algo que aun no estaba preparada para saber. ─Sé cuán duro es para ti esta situación, pero vine a ofrecerte todo mi apoyo, como tu hermana y como tu amiga. Un apoyo tanto moral como económico.

Él rio.

─Sólo dime una cosa: ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar? ─preguntó ahora en voz baja, aunque seguía escuchando la rabia brotar de su garganta. ─ ¡Dime! Tú sabes porqué no hay una argolla en mi dedo; tú mejor que nadie sabes porqué no quiero hacerlo, lo acabas de decir. No quiero engañarme a mí mismo con un espejismo utópico como lo hice antes. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que significa para mí? ¡Casarme! Y no sólo eso, ¡un niño! Y me siento tan miserablemente avaro de hacer todo esto por un estúpido montón de monedas. No significa nada, Rose, nada en absoluto. ¡No lo suficiente para cambiar mi vida por ello! Pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a ver mi vida caer en picada. Dime qué hago, Rosalie. Vienes como mi amiga, entonces dime como tal, qué fue lo que hice mal.

─No has hecho nada mal, hermano. No es algo que estuviera en tus planes, desafía la lógica.

─Tú viste el momento exacto en que tomé la decisión ─comentó. ─Sabes que no hay vuelta de hoja. La decisión está tomada y ya he comenzado a mover mis cartas, y si de verdad estás de mi lado, confío en que me apoyarás.

─¿Qué quieres decir con que ya has comenzado a mover tus cartas? ─preguntó asombrada. La había atrapado con la guardia baja ese comentario. Sabía que él tenía que moverse rápido, pero apenas habían pasado un par de horas. ─Espera tú… ¿tú ya decidiste quién…? ─No fue capaz de formular la pregunta completa. No sabía si alegrarse o dejarse agobiar por lo monstruoso que sonaba. ─¿De verdad estás dispuesto a casarte sin haberte enamorado?

─Suenas tan a película barata ─suspiró él. ─Por supuesto, ¿o prefieres que vaya a prisión? ─dijo con ironía.

─Sabes que Emmett no te abandonaría ─opinó Rosalie, mirándolo con suspicacia. ─¿La conozco?

─De hecho, sí ─sonrió.

─¿Qué, has elegido entre las empleadas la niñita perfecta? ─se burló. ─Por cierto, ¿quién era la chica que estaba aquí hace unos minutos?

─Ella es mi nueva Asistente Financiera ─afirmó con satisfacción. Se acercó a su hermana y, tomándola por los brazos y mirándola de cerca, añadió: ─ Ella _es_ la madre de mi hijo.

A Rosalie le costó apenas una milésima de segundo comprender el significado de su oración, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra por largos segundos.

─Estás bromeando ─concluyó.

─Hasta donde yo sé, no me he reído ─puntualizó.

─¿Estás loco? Ella… ella… ella es tan… ─tartamudeó tontamente, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

─¿Insignificante, común, intrascendente, sin chiste o gracia alguna, tan simple como insulsa? ─enumeró él, buscando una palabra que la describiera lo suficientemente bien.

─Inocente ─corrigió su hermana. ─Dios mío, ella no se prestará a esto… ¿O ese era lo que iba a firmar, un contrato prenupcial? ¡Metiste a Tanya en esto! Dios mío, Dios mío, has perdido la cabeza…

─_Bella_ no se está prestando a nada, y tranquilízate, ─la instó ─ ella va a firmar un contrato para trabajar en el corporativo, sólo eso. Por supuesto que no sabe nada de esto, ¡solamente se sabe mi nombre!

─¿Y cómo esperas que se case contigo? ─preguntó ingenuamente.

─No espero que lo haga hoy o mañana ─esclareció. ─Es muy fácil, Rose, ella se va a enamorar de mí.

Rosalie no respondió. Evaluó la expresión de su hermano, tanteando qué tanto era verdad y qué tanto no. Al parecer, estaba siendo sincero por completo.

─No es en serio, ¿cierto? Dime que no es en serio ─le pidió, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. ─¡Por todos los cielos, eres tan arrogante! ¿Qué te hace creer que se enamorará de ti?

─No será por arte de magia, Rose, yo me voy a encargar de que así sea ─le informó, pagado de sí mismo. ─Además, ¿por qué no lo haría?

─¡Sólo mírala! ─casi gritó. ─Ella es… reservada, tímida, insegura. Tiene problemas de autoestima, pero tiene fuerza, brío, ella es una mujer de verdad, Edward, no un juguete como el que tú pretendes usar.

─¿Cómo puedes saber eso si la viste sólo por cinco minutos?

─¿Viste cómo te miraba? Te estaba enfrentando, estaba luchando por no agachar la cabeza y salir corriendo. Tienes que haber visto cómo se escondía tras esas horribles gafas, la postura defensiva de su cuerpo. Ella estaba tratando de sacar lo mejor de sí, pero estaba nerviosa. Ella no parece la clase de mujer que merezca que jueguen con sus sentimientos; de hecho, ninguna lo merece.

─Cuando lo dices así suena tan… patético ─suspiró. ─No es como tú piensas, Rose, ella va a ser feliz. Pero toda felicidad acaba en algún punto. Complaceré hasta el más vano de sus deseos, eso las hace felices, ¿no? Estará bien.

─Eres tan estúpido ─gruñó. ─¿Y qué pasará cuando tengan un hijo, se lo arrebatarás o dejarás que la pobre criatura crezca sin su padre? No puedes ser tan poco hombre, Edward.

─Por supuesto que me haré cargo del niño ─dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. ─Todos tienen un precio, Rose. Yo llegaré al de ella.

─¿Tú… tú planeas _comprar_ a tu hijo? ─murmuró sin poder creérselo.

─Grandes problemas, grandes soluciones.

─Es… Es monstruoso. ¡No puedes, no puedes hacer eso! ─le gritó.

─Puedo y lo haré ─dijo dureza. ─Te prohíbo que interfieras, Rosalie, porque entonces me vas a conocer. Recuerda que es esa desconocida o tu hermano. Sigo esperando tu apoyo, _hermanita_.

─No estoy de acuerdo ─negó con la cabeza sin terminar de asimilarlo. ─Es una pobre chica, no tiene la culpa.

─No comiences con tus dramas, ¿estamos? Si quieres hazlos sola, pero aquí no, por favor ─le suplicó con fastidio.

─No diré nada a nadie ─prometió en voz baja. ─¡Pero no puedes! ─exclamó esta vez. ─¡No puedes arruinar la vida de una chica cualquiera! Arruínate tú mismo, pero ella no es culpable. Ella es noble, lo vi, es bondadosa. Compra a cualquier estúpida que esté de acuerdo, pero no así.

─¿Tú crees que yo querría tener un hijo con una arpía, una cazafortunas? ─le preguntó en un tono tan enojado como el de un padre cuando regaña a su hijo. ─¿Tú crees que yo me voy a condenar a vivir en matrimonio con una cualquiera? Ella es perfecta, hermana, entiéndelo.

─¡Edward Anthony, eres una bestia! ─profirió en un grito tan lastimero que era probable que Jessica lo hubiera escuchado.

─Nunca estuve tan de acuerdo contigo, mi preciosa Rose ─comentó una nueva voz, uniéndose a ellos. Estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que ni siquiera lo habían escuchado entrar. Se acercó a ella con pasos cuidadosos pero eliminó los últimos metros con rapidez y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos.

─Jasper ─susurró ella lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

─Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Rosalie ─murmuró él en respuesta. Se alejó de su abrazo para besar su frente fraternalmente y mirar su rostro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que era ella.

─Son tan tiernos ─ironizó Edward, girándose para no tener que verlos. Caminó unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos antes de darles la cara una vez más. ─Como puedes ver, Jasper, estoy ocupado con mi hermana, así que hazme el favor de retirarte.

─¿Problemas familiares? ─le preguntó ladeando la cabeza. ─Creí que entraba en esa categoría.

─Por supuesto que sí, Jasper ─concedió Rosalie, ahora acomodándose en el diván de piel. ─Es sólo que Edward no ha tenido un buen día.

Jasper los observó con detenimiento. Veía a Edward, con sus facciones crispadas por la frustración, estaba tenso. Pasaba sus dedos por su cabello constantemente, desordenándolo por completo mientras sus cejas arqueadas se unían al fruncirlas.

─¿Ya lo sabe? ─le preguntó a Rosalie, acercándose a ella para sentarse a su lado.

Edward, que había metido las manos en sus bolsillos y, recargado contra la pared, se había dedicado a mirar al suelo para esperar pacientemente que sus compañeros se marcharan, elevó la mirada, curioso.

─Se lo han dicho recién ─confesó Rosalie. ─No lo ha tomado muy bien.

─No es como si esperásemos que lo hiciera ─convino Jasper.

─No hablen como si no estuviera aquí para escucharlos ─les pidió con acritud.

─Está realmente furioso, ¿cierto? ─continuó su amigo. ─Imaginamos desde el principio que esto pasaría, era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

─Espera, ¿tú lo sabías? ─le espetó. ─¡Tú también lo sabías y nunca me dijiste nada!

─Edward, relájate ─lo instó con paciencia. ─No me correspondía decirte nada. Tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma, hay soluciones y tanto Rosalie como yo vamos a apoyarte en lo que decidas.

Edward vio a Rosalie removerse incómoda cuando escuchó su comentario. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para ahogar su rabia. Sabía que con Jasper las cosas no eran como con su hermana, de nada le serviría gritar, él siempre le respondería con una calma conciliadora y siempre tendría algo más inteligente que decir para dejarlo con sin palabras.

─¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ─le preguntó dubitativo, aunque tenía la certeza de que él sería sincero.

─Un par de semanas ─admitió él.

─¿Tú se lo dijiste? ─le preguntó a Rosalie, a lo que ella asintió ligeramente cohibida. ─Bien. Puedo comprender su actuar, pero ahora les pido que comprendan el mío. No es crueldad, Rosalie, es mi propia supervivencia.

─Lo que quieres hacerle a esa pobre chica es inhumano.

─¿Qué chica? ─intervino Jasper. ─¿Ya ha elegido una?

─Sabes que yo no me ando con rodeos ─dijo Edward con seriedad. ─Y no es así, Rose, ella será bien recompensada.

─Le vas a quitar a su hijo ─casi escupió.

─¿Qué hijo? ─interrumpió Jasper. ─¿Quieren explicarme de qué demonios hablan?

Edward iba a explicarle pero entonces, por tercera vez, se vio interrumpido por la puerta. Esta vez, no fue un movimiento suave como el de Rosalie, ni sigiloso como el de Jasper, por el contrario, había sido ruidoso y brusco. Escuchó una risa contenida invadir su oficina para que luego la presencia imponente de su amigo entrara con pasos firmes a la oficina y cerrase la puerta. Se preguntó si alguien en aquella oficina sabía la verdadera utilidad de una puerta, porque al parecer, a nadie le importaba la existencia de una.

─¡Edward! ─exclamó Emmett con júbilo. ─Por favor dime, ¿quién es la dulzura que está firmando con Tanya? Se ve algo huraña, pero Dios, es encantadora.

─Emmett ─carraspeó Jasper para acallar su sonora entrada.

─Vamos, Jasper, tienes que haberla… ─lo miró con su acostumbrada sonrisa jocosa, pero ésta decayó cuando vio la mujer a su lado. ─Rosalie ─articuló sin ninguno tono de voz, simplemente impresionado.

No le pasó desapercibido a nadie que su usual actitud bromista y ocurrente mermó, y optó por esa máscara de seriedad que solía usar en su trabajo, esa que no le sentaba para nada bien. Sus ojos miel se cubrieron por una capa de adusta hosquedad. Cuadró los hombros y echándolos hacia atrás tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Edward, aun sin ser invitado. Éste último se dejó caer en su silla también, con un ademán derrotado. ¿Por qué justo en aquel momento tenían que estar todos ahí?

Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su hermana explicarle a Jasper lo que ella había prometido no decírselo a nadie. Su voz trastabillaba al estar bajo el espeso escrutinio de Emmett, que había permanecido en silencio absoluto. Rosalie tuvo que reiniciar la historia al darse cuenta de que su nuevo acompañante no entendía ni una sola palabra. Escucharla relatar el que parecía haber sido el día más espantoso de su vida lo hacía sentir peor. Está mal, le gritaba una voz interna, lo que estás planeando está muy mal. Pero iba a hacerlo, les pareciera o no.

─Ya planeaste cómo se va a llamar tu hijo, eh ─le susurró Emmett, pensativo. ─Sabes que lo que estás pensando no es lo correcto, pero yo no soy nadie para juzgarte. Sólo date cuenta de que no todo sale siempre como uno espera.

─No estoy tratando de lastimar a nadie ─le confesó, permitiendo por primera vez que alguien se diese cuenta de lo asustado que estaba.

─Eso lo sabemos ─musitó Jasper.

─Te estás adelantando un poco, ¿no lo crees? ─expuso Emmett. ─Ella no parece la clase de mujer que se deja envolver.

─Dejen de preocuparse por ella ─les pidió en voz baja. ─No soy un monstruo, ella va a estar muy bien, desde el inicio hasta el último día.

─¿Y después? ─preguntó Rosalie. ─¿Qué va a pasar después, cuando ella esté rota? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ella te odie por haberle roto el corazón hasta el punto de no retorno?

─Suena como si conocieras bien la sensación ─dijo Emmett por lo bajo, lo que la hizo callar.

─Parece como si nunca hubieras tomado algo tan en serio ─lo apoyó Jasper. ─Yo apoyo lo que quieras hacer, siempre que seas tan sensato como puedas.

─Haré lo que sea necesario para que haya el menor daño posible ─le aseguró.

─Confío en ti, amigo ─le sonrió Emmett con sinceridad. ─Pero lo que no comprendo es dónde entro yo aquí.

─También quisiera saberlo ─quiso decir Rosalie, pero se mordió la lengua para conservar los labios cerrados.

─Eso es muy fácil ─indicó Edward, mostrándose más relajado. ─Necesito saber todo de ella.

─Ah ─articuló Emmett en respuesta. ─¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

─Vamos, Emmett ─rodó los ojos con impaciencia. ─Piénsalo un poco. No puedo simplemente interrogarla acerca de su vida, para eso estás tú.

─No creo que sea muy sutil que _yo_ la interrogue ─dijo Emmett con una risita brotando de su pecho.

─No seas imbécil ─gruñó. ─ Necesito que busques datos sobre ella, dónde vive, quiénes son sus amigos, sus padres, los lugares que frecuenta, lo que sea; tú conoces a todo el mundo en Seattle, investiga dónde nació, qué hace aquí, a qué universidades hizo solicitud, yo qué sé, ¡sus antecedentes penales! Todo de lo que el Estado pueda decir de Isabella Swan.

─Edward, eso no es… legal ─le advirtió. ─Es información confidencial, y además eso no te dirá cosas de ella como persona.

─Entonces haz que alguien la siga, o hazlo tú mismo ─dijo con autoridad. Emmett suspiró, pensando que a veces Edward olvidaba que él no era uno más de sus empleados, pero lo dejó pasar.

─¿Qué, ahora soy su niñero? ─soltó él, en desacuerdo.

─Eres el único que puede ayudarme en esto ─murmuró, esta vez hablando con humildad.

─Hazlo, Emmett ─pidió Rose en voz baja. ─Por favor.

Él reprimió un resoplido de indignación, pero no pudo evitar que el aire se escapara de sus pulmones.

─Haré lo que pueda ─accedió. ─Pero si tengo problemas, vas a pagar por ello, Edward.

Edward le sonrió en agradecimiento. Emmett siempre había sido la clase de amigo que todos deberían tener, demasiado indiscreto para guardarse su opinión, demasiado leal para decepcionarlo. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentir que, quizá, no estaba tan solo como esperaba en aquella situación. Tenía a su hermana, que estaba totalmente en contra de él y por ello no tendría escrúpulos para decirle cuando estaba sobrepasando los límites; estaba Jasper, tan observador y prudente, que lo acompañaría hasta el final; y tenía a Emmett que desde el primer momento había sido empático y lo había ayudado.

─Gracias ─murmuró sin mirar a nadie en especial. ─De verdad, gracias.

* * *

La luz comenzaba a menguar. El sol se había escondido detrás de los rascacielos, volviendo a su lugar. Mientras caminaba la pregunta que había rodeado su cabeza por horas, volvía a instalarse en su mente: ¿había hecho lo correcto?

Después de haber abandonado la oficina de Tanya Osbourne a eso de las tres, había dado un paseo de alrededor de la ciudad y el tiempo se había ido como agua entre sus dedos. Los pies le escocían después de haber caminado tanto, pero no se arrepentía. El viento fresco le había aclarado la cabeza y cada vez se sentía más segura con su decisión. Miró a su lado los autos pasar con rapidez, empeñados en su misión de alcanzar cualquiera que fuera su destino, sin importar lo que encontrasen en su camino. Quizá fuera tiempo de que ella hiciera lo mismo. ¿A quién le importaba el futuro si no disfrutaba el presente? Estaba algo cansada de huir de todos, incluso de sí misma.

Avistó al final de la calle el alto edificio de apartamentos que había estado ansiando llegar desde hacía rato. Entró con cansancio, saludando al anciano portero que siempre estaba de buen humor. Su apartamento estaba en el cuarto piso. No era muy grande pero tenía un tamaño ideal, habían dedicado horas y horas a acomodarlo y decorarlo de tal forma que se sintiesen en casa. Y quizá no fuera exactamente su definición de hogar, pero se le acercaba un poco. Su verdadero hogar había quedado atrás hacía muchos años.

─¿Bella? ─escuchó una voz en llamarla desde la cocina. ─Qué bueno que llegaste, comenzaba a preocuparme.

─Estoy bien, Alice ─dijo ella sin muchos ánimos. Se descalzó rápidamente, dejando los zapatos en la entrada y caminó de puntillas hasta la barra que conectaba la cocina y el comedor para, recargarse sobre ella y mirar a su amiga.

─¿Te fue mal? ─preguntó ella, torciendo el gesto en un mohín. Alice, que estaba picando verduras, dejó su tarea para acomodarse en la misma posición que Bella.

─Oh, no ─se apresuró a contradecirla. ─Conseguí un empleo, uno muy bueno de hecho.

─¿De verdad? ─se ilusionó. ─ ¡Felicidades, Bella! Estoy segura de que será increíble.

─Sí, bueno, yo quiero creer lo mismo ─murmuró tratando de sonreír. ─¿Estás haciendo la cena? ─le preguntó, olisqueando al aire un aroma conocido aunque con una variación curiosa.

─Bueno, yo… Como no habías llegado creí que estarías cansada y pensé en ayudar ─dijo con un rubor coloreando sus mejillas.

─Eso es muy amable, Alice ─agradeció, volviendo a olfatear el ambiente. ─¿Qué estás haciendo?

─Lasaña ─se encogió de hombros.

─Me parece que tu lasaña está comenzando a tostarse un poco ─bromeó. Se apresuró a la cocina y, poniéndose la manopla se apresuró a sacar la bandeja del horno.

─Oh, demonios ─suspiró Alice al ver la capa tiznada que se extendía por el fondo del molde de vidrio. ─Está arruinado, ¿cierto?

─Er… veré qué puedo salvar ─trató de animarla.

─Lo lamento ─dijo cabizbaja. ─Creo que cocinar nunca será lo mío.

─Vamos, sólo tienes que practicar ─la animó.

─Llevas tratando de que lo logre desde que éramos niñas ─dijo frunciendo los labios con decepción.

─Es el tiempo que has estado conmigo a pesar de todo ─le recordó con una sonrisa amarga.

─¿Es tu nuevo empleo lo que te tiene así? ─inquirió, tratando de sonar conciliadora. ─Todo irá bien, Bella, ahora todo está bien.

─¿De verdad lo crees? ─quiso saber con tanta inocencia en su voz que Alice no pudo evitar abrazarla.

─Lo creo ─le aseguró. Se separó de ella para tomar las puntas de su propio cabello, justo sobre su hombro, con cada punta en cada dirección. ─¿Ves esto? Es la prueba de que nada es imposible si en verdad lo deseas, no importa cuántas veces tengas que tratar. Los últimos años han sido difíciles para ambas, pero todo ha acabado, Bella, todo va a estar bien.

─Todo va ir bien ─repitió ella, luchando por convencerse a sí misma.

─El pasado se quedó ahí y nunca va volver, lo prometo. Y nosotras… nosotras estaremos unidas para lo que sea que nos tenga preparado el futuro, no importa lo que sea. Por eso estamos en Seattle, es el inicio de nuestra nueva vida, una vida mejor.

Bella sonrió y asintió. Alice estaría ahí, con ella, como había estado desde el primer momento que se habían conocido. Y, a pesar de que quería creer sus palabras, un pensamiento se coló en su mente, diciéndole que el futuro le tenía preparadas muchas sorpresas que ni siquiera con ella a su lado podría soportar.

* * *

**Buenas noches.**

_Quizá lo correcto sea decir buenos días, poruqe ya son las doce con diecinueve minutos. Tengo que pedir perdón por el retraso pero sólo fueron un día y... poquito. Saben que mis días de actualizar son los sábados, pero de verdad, el sábado fue un día horrible. Escribí este capítulo cinco veces. Y aun así creo que este que he subido no es muy bueno, pero prometo que los siguientes serán mejores. Creo que mi nota anterior fanfiction me la borró. En general quería agradecer por las alertas, favoritos y reviews. A pesar de que he escrito originales, para mí fue muy... duro, desprenderme de Forever and Always, pero aquí estoy con Chain of Fools, dando lo mejor que puedo. Gracias de verdad.  
_

_Tengo que decir que Edward es un maldito desgraciado, ¿cierto? Bueno, no lo es. Pero igualmente los errores se pagan y él va a pagar los suyos muy caro. Tenemos un poquito sobre Bella, el siguiente capítulo ya será de la vida de ambos, de cómo él tratará de seducirla, veremos si funciona ;) El siguiente capítulo... bueno, aun no tengo el nombre, pero la buena noticia es que tengo más o menos la idea del capítulo y algunas escenas y diálogos en mi mente. Y voy a ver a mi amada Nevermissme mañana, así que en ella recae el peso de que me auxilie en el capítulo tres, reclamaciones a ella xD. Verán, la siguiente semana probablemente esté pasando un fin de semana en Estados Unidos así que no sé muy bien aun cómo voy a actualizar. PROBABLEMENTE, lo haga el viernes antes de irme. Pero igualmente creo que puedo actualizar el sábado desde el iPad en el hotel. Si me es demasiado complicado, estaría aquí el lunes, como hoy, pero no me gustaría, así que trataré de hacerlo el viernes o el sábado, aunque si les soy sincera es más probable el sábado porque el viernes con las prisas...pf.  
_

_¿Qué opinan de la historia? Yo creo que suena algo cliché. Pero amo los clichés y esoty poniendo todo de mí.  
_

_Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.  
_

_**¿Reviews?**  
_

_**LizBrandon.  
**_

* * *

_**09.07.12  
**_


	4. Capítulo tres: Celebración

**Di****sclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. __  
_

* * *

_You don't know me, you don't even care._

_She said you don't know me, you don't wear my chains. _

_She said I think I'll start a new life,_

_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name._

_~Augustana_

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: Celebración**

El sol pareció salir demasiado pronto. Sentía que apenas había dormido un par de horas cuando el radiodespertador sonó, a la hora de siempre. Le gustaba levantarse temprano, no porque le tomase demasiado tiempo arreglarse para ir a la oficina, pero sí que disfrutaba su café matutino acompañado de su desayuno improvisado. Se resignó a abandonar su cama tibia para que la brisa mañanera que entraba por la ventana rozara su cuerpo en una caricia incómoda.

Su cabello goteaba sobre su espalda desnuda después de la ducha. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la puerta del baño ─viejo, con las baldosas del suelo ya sin brillo y las delgadísimas canaladuras entre cada una de un color negro mohoso, aunque las losas en las paredes relucían contra la luz amarillenta de la bombilla desnuda, estaban sucias por el jabón acumulado y la tina, blanco alabastro, se veía vieja y manchada por los años ─ y no le pareció tan mal lo que veía. En realidad, se veía bastante mejor que un par de años atrás.

Las caderas se veían llenas, pero sin llegar a parecer robustas, la curvatura de su cintura se acentuaba y ya no se le notaban las costillas; los brazos, delgados, no parecían los del esqueleto de su clase de biología recubiertos por una capa de piel blanca lechosa, sino que se veían esbeltos y tersos. Sus piernas, por otro lado, eran harina de otro costal. Seguía teniéndolas rodillas huesudas y con un par de cicatrices de su niñez; los muslos, aunque eran lo suficientemente gruesos para diferenciarse de las pantorrillas, eran escuálidos. Tenía tobillos enjutos y los pies pequeños, con dedos cortitos y le resaltaban las venas en su piel pálida. Sin embargo, ignoró aquello, eran lo suficientemente decentes para mostrarlas bajo el vestido azul marino que había dejado sobre la cama sin tender.

Miró directamente su rostro en el espejo aun con círculos desiguales empañados debido al vapor de su ducha. Tampoco tenía tan fea cara. Tenía buen perfil. Nariz pequeña y ligeramente respingada, cejas delgadas y arqueadas sobre sus ojos de un café monótono y un par de espesas pestañas rizadas. A pesar de que su labio superior parecía descuadrarse ligeramente con el superior, cuando pasó el brillo de labios sobre ellos pareció disimularse. Le gustaban sus labios. Quizá no sería los de esas actrices que se inyectan colágeno para que se vieran carnosos y simétricos, pero tenían un toque natural bonito. «Muy besables» le había dicho Jacob Black en alguna ocasión, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por su parte.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y, sujetándose el cabello con ambas manos para peinarlo en una coleta, caminó fuera del único baño del apartamento, en dirección a su habitación. Se peinó con los dedos y, cuando consideró que había quedado completamente liso, se enredó una liga de goma, ajustándola cuando dio tres vueltas. El cabello estaba tan estirado hacia atrás que le jalaba la frente, pero estaba acostumbrada. Todos y cada uno de sus días de trabajo llevaba el cabello recogido hacia atrás, en una coleta de caballo, un moño sencillo o una trenza francesa; sus días libres los pasaba en casa con el cabello desordenado sujeto con unas pinzas.

Cuando salió de su habitación, el olor a café inundaba el pasillo del apartamento. Quizá fuera una pésima cocinera, pero Alice era excelente preparando café, aunque fuera de cafetera. Sobre la barra, estaba su taza usual, una verde que le había obsequiado el padre de Alice en Navidad… ¿o había sido en su cumpleaños? De ésta, brotaba un humo casi fantasmagórico que le decía que estaba hirviendo, como le gustaba. Se quemó la lengua al dar el primer sorbo, largo y profundo, pero no le importó, saboreando la cafeína entre sus labios.

─ Un día de estos te vas a quemar la lengua tanto que no podrás saborear nada nunca más ─dijo Alice, reprendiéndola.

─Ya voy tarde ─contestó, excusándose. Tomó todo el café de golpe, haciendo que la garganta le escociera cuando el café se deslizó por ésta. Se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente y depositó la taza en el fregadero.

─Aún llevas tiempo ─murmuró Alice, mirando su reloj de pulsera. ─¿Quieres que te lleve?

─No ─dijo sin un segundo de vacilación. ─Te desviarías demasiado, tomaré el autobús.

─Como quieras ─aceptó ella, sabiendo que era inútil discutir con Bella.

Dejando un besó en la mejilla, Alice desapareció de la cocina y del apartamento. Bella se tomó más tiempo para salir, se aseguró que tuviera todas sus cosas en el bolso y tomó su viejo volumen de _Cumbres borrascosas_, manoseado, con las orillas de la tapa ligeramente enrolladas.

El camino que había tomado aquella mañana no era demasiado largo, por lo que apenas había leído un par de capítulos. Cuando entró al gran edificio que resguardaba su oficina, tomó una bocanada de aire, profunda aunque sin sentido. Le gustaba su trabajo, no era mucho más difícil que ir a la universidad, además de que tenía el completo apoyo de Edward, quizá más del necesario para su gusto.

Saludó con una sonrisa de los buenos días a sus compañeros de trabajo, muchos de los cuales, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Todos parecían haberse esmerado en su aspecto aquel día en especial. La recepcionista llevaba su mejor blusa de tafetán verde olivo, con volados alrededor del cuello un tanto exagerados; el señor Stone, un contador mediocre que se daba aires de grandeza, llevaba un traje perfectamente planchado con una camisa de un blanco absoluto. Se preguntó si ella desentonaría con un vestido que había comprado en rebaja al final de la temporada pasada. Pero eso nadie porqué saberlo.

─Buenos días ─dijo monótonamente. No le pasó desapercibido la forma en que la recepcionista saltó de su asiento para recibirla para después dedicarle una mueca de decepción. Julia no era exactamente la mejor recepcionista del mundo, tenía muy mal genio. ¿O se llamaba Julie?

Mientras se dirigía al elevador, tomó de su bolso su libreta. Había organizado aquel día con el fin de aprovecharlo al máximo, puesto que estaba bastante ocupada. Sin embargo, la distrajeron las sonoras carcajadas del señor Stone, que estaba justo en la puerta de entrada, estrechando en sus brazos a un hombre que no pudo reconocer al primer momento. Cuando él por fin se deshizo de los brazos gordos del señor Stone, levantó la cabeza, incómodo. Era Edward.

─¡Felicitaciones! ─le decía Gerard Stone, palmeando su hombro como si fuesen amigos desde siempre.

─Gracias ─miró a Edward articular. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas e incluso se veía algo confundido.

En cuanto dio un paso lejos de Gerard, Julie se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte para felicitarlo con más empeño del necesario, con una sonrisa forzada que Edward se la devolvió con cierta ironía. Bella siguió caminando hasta el elevador y se introdujo en él, fuera lo que fuera lo que su jefe hubiera hecho, no le incumbía ni le importaba. Además, ¿por qué lo felicitaban? Hasta donde ella sabía, él era la clase de hombre que todo hace bien, un excelente empresario, con negocios exitosos, con una carrera brillante y, aunque con una trayectoria relativamente corta, sumamente célebre.

─Felicidades, señor Cullen ─escuchó decir a una mujer, cuya voz creyó que le pertenecía a la afanadora.

─Tanya ─gruñó Edward por lo bajo, pero le agradeció amablemente a la mujer.

─Felicidades, señor Cullen ─musitó ahora, un hombre de traje que Bella creía recordar que era ingeniero.

Escuchó esa frase tantas veces que lo creyó imposible. Comenzaba a botarle en la cabeza, por lo que dio gracias al Señor cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraron lentamente. Sin embargo, cuando éstas estaban a punto de sellarse herméticamente, una mano las detuvo, haciendo que volvieran a abrirse automáticamente.

─¿Te molesta? ─murmuró Edward en voz baja. Se adentró en el ascensor y volvió a presionar el número doce, para que éste comenzara a subir.

─¿Por qué lo haría? ─dijo ella sin ninguna emoción.

─Hubiera sido un poco incómodo quedarme ahí abajo esperando el otro ascensor con tanta gente ─se disculpó, con genuina vergüenza.

─Deberías estar acostumbrado ─señaló Bella. ─Quiero decir, eres el Director Ejecutivo. Eres quien les paga un sueldo cada quince días, es normal que te sigan.

─Yo no lo pedí ─se sinceró. ─Supongo que jamás me gustará ser el centro de atención; por lo menos no entre personas que realmente no les intereso.

Ella le dedicó una breve mirada de soslayo y asintió, volviendo la vista a sus notas. No quería tener esa conversación, no necesitaban tener pláticas íntimas que les diera una connotación equivocada a su relación. Él era su jefe y ella la empleada. Puede que fuera un buen hombre, inclusive uno muy atractivo, pero eso a ella no le interesaba, siempre sería su jefe.

Él esperó en silencio, mas expectante. Si todos los empleados lo sabían, ¿por qué ella no? Si todos los empleados se habían tomado la molestia de esperarlo para felicitarlo, ¿por qué ella no parecía inmutarse? Esperó el largo minuto del que constaba el trayecto, pero ella no despegó los labios.

Cuando estuvieron en su piso, ella salió primero y lo ignoró como si hubiera estado sola. No obstante, fue perfectamente consciente de que apenas Edward saliese del ascensor, las felicitaciones se alebrestarían de nuevo. Jessica estaba radiante aquel día, con esa sonrisilla tonta y su voz fingida que la caracterizaba. Sin embargo, las salutaciones no dejaban de ser impersonales, zalameras e interesadas. Bella pudo percibir que la única persona que fue sincera, había sido Jasper.

Había salido de su oficina especialmente para regalarle un corto abrazo y unas palmadas cariñosas en la espalda. Los vio murmurar por lo bajo y después reír, como si fuesen cómplices de una travesura. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Edward reír. Un sonido terso, ligero, pero tan musical como si hubieran tocado la tecla de un piano. Ambos entraron en la oficina de Edward y aun cuando cerraban la puerta, estaban riendo.

Se olvidó demasiado pronto del asunto. Tenía muchos expedientes que revisar. Había estado estudiando las inversiones, ganancias y pérdidas de los últimos cinco años, pero no tenía tiempo que perder pues la persona que antes llevaba su puesto, al parecer, era una inútil. Edward le había pedido que cualquier duda se dirigiera inmediatamente con él, aunque tenía la sensación de que él no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, sin embargo siempre tenía una respuesta coherente que murmurar.

El procedimiento que debía llevar a cabo en su trabajo era ligeramente distinto al que hacía en Georgia. Al principio le había parecido extraño e incluso sin sentido, pero había terminado acostumbrándose. «Es el protocolo» le había dicho Tanya encogiéndose de hombros. Era consciente de que Jasper revisaba su trabajo tan discretamente como era posible, pero había cosas que uno no puede evitar notar. Sabía que estaban asegurándose de que ella fuera merecedora de su confianza, pero no dejaba de mortificarla tener que cuidar cada paso que daba.

Cuando terminó de revisar comprobantes de pago que se había realizado en la última semana se levantó parsimoniosamente de su asiento. Había pasado por lo menos una hora sentada sin mover un músculo, por lo que sus piernas agradecieron el movimiento. No eran muchos los metros que separaban su oficina de la de Edward, de hecho estaba quizá, demasiado cerca. Había escuchado que la que ahora era su oficina pertenecía a un socio del corporativo que jamás pisaba las instalaciones. No quiso pensar mucho sobre eso, era bonita y confortable y eso era suficiente para ella.

─Necesito hablar con Edward ─le dijo a Jessica con sequedad, apenas dándole un escueto saludo.

─El _señor Cullen _ ─remarcó ─está atendiendo una llamada importante. De hecho, creo que hoy no tendrá oportunidad de recibirte ni a ti ni a nadie, personas más importantes son su prioridad.

─¿Qué, más felicitaciones? ─le espetó con sarcasmo. ─No es una visita social, algunas personas tenemos más trabajo que responder el teléfono. Serán cinco minutos.

─Pues quizá _debería_ ser una visita social, ¿no crees? ─respondió Jessica, petulante. ─Quiero decir, si te tiene tanta confianza para que le llames _Edward_, deberías tener atenciones con él, si es que no las tienes ya.

─¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir?

─Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad crees que no me doy cuenta? ─gruñó. ─_Nadie_, excepto tú y el señor Whitlock lo llaman por su nombre; si tú no estás en su oficina, él está en la tuya. Te presta más atención de la que nunca le prestó a una empleada. ¿Y ahora tú esperas que me trague que no vienes a darle tú misma una _calurosa_ felicitación por su cumpleaños? Por favor…

Bella la observó pasmada. Parpadeó, tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho. De un momento a otro, contrario a lo que Jessica pensaba, se echó a reír. No era una de sus acostumbradas risillas por lo bajo, se extendía hasta llegar a ser una carcajada.

─Qué absurda eres ─dijo ella, aun con un eco de sus risas en la voz. ─Ni siquiera sabía que era su cumpleaños. Y puedes pensar lo que quieras, al fin que sólo son imaginaciones propias de una loca secretaria enamorada del jefe. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Giró sobre sus talones, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Ignoró sus balbuceos diciéndole que debía esperar a que se le anunciara, y ella misma tocó la puerta cadenciosamente. Escuchó un «pase» casi inaudible, señal que esperaba para girar el pomo y adentrarse en la oficina, para la bilis de Jessica.

Como cada vez que estaba frente a él, adoptó una posición seria y reservada. Él estaba en el teléfono, tal y como le había dicho Jessica. Cuando la vio le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y le indicó que se sentara en silencio.

─Está bien ─decía con calma. ─Sí, gracias. También yo, madre. Lo haré, adiós ─suspiró. Colgó el teléfono para centrar su atención en ella. ─Lo lamento, ¿necesitas algo?

─Sé que estás ocupado ─se disculpó ella. ─Sólo tienes que revisar esto ─le entregó una carpeta gruesa y con la pestaña garabateada con su letra descuidada. ─Debes firmarlo y dármelo de vuelta. No tiene que ser justo ahora ─se apresuró a añadir.

Él abrió la carpeta y apenas leyó por encima el contenido y buscó la línea donde debería aparecer su firma. Cuando la encontró, tomó una pluma y trazó su complicada firma rápidamente. Siguió el mismo procedimiento con todas las hojas hasta llegar a la última, cerró la carpeta y se la tendió.

─¿Necesitas algo más, Bella? ─inquirió bajando la voz, haciéndola sonar seductora.

─¿No vas a leerlo? ─se extrañó ella.

─Confío en ti ─admitió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

─Sabes que pude haber robado todo lo que tienes con esa firma, ¿cierto?

─Sí ─murmuró. ─Pero sé que no lo hiciste; sé que es algo que _tú _ no harías.

Ella se negó a tomar la carpeta e insistió en volver más tarde, cuando hubiera tenido tiempo de leerla.

─¿Por qué mejor no te quedas? ─sugirió. ─Así puedes explicarme los pormenores que no están especificados.

─Bueno, creo que eres capaz de explicártelo mejor a ti mismo de lo que yo podría explicar.

─Me ahorrarías un par de horas ─insistió sonriendo. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, recargándose en la orilla del escritorio, ligeramente inclinado para mirar la carpeta en sus manos.

Ella asintió, pensando que de todas formas tenía otros asuntos que comentarle. Se quedó en silencio a falta de alguna otra observación. Él estaba sumido en su lectura, con sus dedos sujetando los papeles con cuidado. Hacía escasas preguntas, concretas y fáciles de responder. Su respuesta era corta y sucinta, a lo que él asentía una vez. Le preguntó distraídamente si había tenido algún problema con sus tareas y ella se apresuró a negar, aunque a su mente le vino de pronto aquel inconveniente que había tenido el día anterior y se dijo que se lo comentaría cuando terminara con esto. Edward pasó las hojas con fluidez, leyéndolas con atención.

─Bonita ropa ─interrumpió él el silencio de pronto. No se había dado cuenta que ya había terminado ni que había fijado su mirada en ella, por lo que se sobresaltó. Él no estaba mintiendo en absoluto. Le sentaba bien el corte del vestido, la hacía ver incluso más esbelta; era tan sencillo como ella, pero tenía el grado correcto de formalidad. Observó que de su cuello pendía el mismo colgante que el día que la había conocido, un tanto peculiar, no era la acostumbrada letra o una cruz que llevaban las mujeres siempre, pero le resultó un tanto original. Tenía que admitir que Bella era bonita, pero acababa de hacerle la clase de comentario que él no haría. No a alguien como ella. Pero le salió tan natural que ella no tuvo más remedio que creerle.

Bella iba a responderle algo inteligente pero amable, algo que le dijera que no debía hacer ese tipo de comentarios hacia ella. Evocó fugazmente lo que le había dicho Jessica, pero lo desterró rápidamente. Pero cuando ella iba a abrir la boca, timbró el teléfono.

Edward se quedó mirándola, complacido. No estaba seguro de que a ella le hubiera gustado o no su observación, pero al menos no la había rechazado. El sonido del teléfono era insistente e irritante pero lo ignoró y continuó observándola.

─¿No vas a contestar?

─No.

─Podría ser importante ─insistió, encontrando en la llamada una forma cortés olvidar el tema y de distraer su atención.

─Ya he hablado con quien quería hacerlo, no tengo ánimos de atender más llamadas hipócritas ─explicó.

─Ah ─articuló ella. Se preguntó cuántas llamadas habría recibido de gente interesada que esperaba sus favores. Pronto los timbres cesaron, envolviéndolos una vez más en un ambiente silencioso. ─Por cierto, felicidades ─congratuló con incomodidad.

─Gracias ─sonrió con genuina satisfacción. ─Creo que estoy oficialmente en la flor de mi vejez.

─Eso es ridículo ─rio Bella. ─¿Cuántos años tienes, veintiséis?

─Veintiocho ─la corrigió.

─Creí que comenzabas a ser viejo a los treinta y cinco ─lo animó. Inesperadamente, ella se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Él contuvo su necesidad de alzar una ceja y la estrechó rápidamente. ─Feliz cumpleaños.

Su gesto había sido tan inocente como respetuoso, pero no se esperaba que él entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos y la halará hacia sí, acortando la distancia que ella había impuesto entre ellos. Se vio en la penosa necesidad de preguntarse si aquello era una invitación a un abrazo. Se movió con cuidado y, tratando de no volverlo demasiado íntimo le dio un corto abrazo que él correspondió llevando sus manos a su cintura.

¿Que su madre no le enseñó que uno no toma por la cintura a cuanta mujer se le para enfrente?, se preguntó en silencio, aun enganchada a su torso. Ella hizo un pequeño ademán de separarse, pero él pareció no darse cuenta. No la soltó hasta que, un segundo después, el sonido de la puerta abrirse estruendosamente los hizo sobresaltarse.

─Feliz cumplea… ─comenzó a canturrear Tanya con su voz aguda. ─Oh, demonios, ¿interrumpo? ─dijo, dispuesta a retroceder, pero para entonces ya habían puesto por lo menos tres metros de distancia entre ellos. O Bella lo había hecho. Ambos negaron, ella con nerviosismo y él con frustración. ─Bien. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, ─volvió a cantar ─feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querido Edward, feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Bella por primera vez se fijó en Tanya, que llevaba entre sus manos un pequeño plato redondo y plateado con un pastel con un glaseado perfecto que desprendía un maravilloso olor a chocolate, volatilizándose por la habitación. Se veía apetecible, como un perfecto ejemplar en la vitrina de una pastelería. Hizo ademán de irse, pero vio en la expresión de Edward, que la miraba con advertencia, que era mejor quedarse.

Tanya caminó con sus altos tacones apenas sonando en el suelo. Tenía que reconocer que se veía espectacular, con su cabello divino, largo y rojizo cayendo rizado en su coleta de lado que dejaba ver el gran escote trasero de su vestido ostentoso. Le mostró el pastel a Edward con una sonrisa enorme, jocosa, parecía tener tanta alegría dentro que no era capaz de expresarla con solo una sonrisa. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y se tiró a sus brazos rezando buenos deseos en voz baja.

─Gracias, Tanya ─decía él ligeramente abochornado aunque agradecido.

Me gustaría que aprendieras a tocar la puerta, si no es molestia, quiso agregar, pero le pareció terriblemente maleducado.

─No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo ─decía ella con tanta dulzura, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, que Bella se sintió fuera de lugar. ─Dios, eres tan… grandioso. Eres mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado que fueras a los veintiocho años.

─Eso es probablemente lo más bonito que has dicho en tu vida ─dijo él, halagado. Le sonrió con sinceridad y afianzó el agarre de su menuda cintura, pasando sus dedos por la espalda desnuda. ─Gracias, estoy seguro de que es un pastel delicioso.

─Lo he hecho yo misma ─se rio. ─Tenemos tanto de que hablar, ¡deberíamos celebrar con una copa!

─Un día, Tanya, un día ─dijo él, imprimiéndole un tono que proyectaba tal noche a un futuro muy lejano.

─Oh, eres un amargado ─bufó, alejándose de sus brazos. ─Creo que estás un poco ocupado ─dijo a manera de disculpa mirando a Bella. ─Pero te veré esta noche en tu apartamento, querido, no tengas la menor duda ─le aseguró para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla e irse tan rápido como había llegado.

─Tanya es un poco demasiado emotiva, lo siento ─murmuró él, dándose cuenta de lo incómoda que se sentía. ─¿Se ha notado mucho?

─¿Qué, su emotividad? ─dijo ella, sintiendo la ironía fluir en sus palabras. ─No, para nada.

─Me refería a mí ─rio abiertamente. ─Quise decir que si se había notado que de verdad no quería ir a «celebrar». ¿Ha resultado muy grosero? No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero las celebraciones de Tanya resultan un tanto exageradas.

─Prefiero no saber qué clase de excesos acostumbra la señorita Osbourne ─musitó Bella, medio en broma.

─Mucho alcohol y eso ─fingió estremecerse. ─Yo ya no estoy para eso.

Esta vez, ella no pudo contener una carcajada espontánea.

─Te estás tomando muy en serio eso de la vejez.

─¿Debería haber aceptado? ─le preguntó, como si de verdad fuera a tomar en cuenta su opinión.

─¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí? ─dijo ella en respuesta, pero se arrepintió de la sequedad de su tono y agregó: ─Eso depende de muchas cosas.

─¿Cómo de qué? ─preguntó dudoso.

─Como de lo que pensaría tu novia, la rubia despampanante del otro día.

─¿«Rubia despampanante»? ─preguntó confundido, aunque divertido. ─Si puedes presentármela, encantado, porque me temo que no tengo el placer de conocer a ninguna.

Ella quiso decirle que Tanya era una de ellas, pero ese no era su asunto.

─Sí, la chica que estuvo aquí hace unas semanas, cuando comencé a trabajar aquí ─explicó.

─¿Hablas de Rosalie? ─preguntó, rebuscando en el primer cajón del escritorio una fotografía que le entregó.

Era una fotografía muy bonita. La rubia que había conocido hacía unas semanas se encontraba ahí, con su cabello largo cayéndole sobre la espalda cubierta por un abrigo de piel. Reía abiertamente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de un Edward que parecía más joven. Ambos llevaban guantes y sus narices estaban enrojecidas por la evidente baja temperatura. Él también reía. Observó el fondo cuidadosamente, estaban en una plaza frente a una impresionante construcción, sin duda con la corriente gótica en sus muros que le pareció conocida.

─¿Es el Palacio Real de Múnich? ─inquirió, mostrando apenas una sombra de su sorpresa. ¿Qué tanto podía estimar a aquella rubia para viajar a Alemania con ella? Él cabeceó afirmativamente. ─Bueno, creo que a Rosalie no le agradaría que flirtearas con una mujer como Tanya.

─Espera, ¿tú piensas que Rosalie y yo…? ─no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta. Hizo una mueca de asco hilarante, pero ella no rio. ─No sé si lo sepas, pero estudié un tiempo en Alemania. Ella fue a pasar Navidad conmigo. Rose es mi hermana.

Ella se sorprendió grandemente. Pero después comprendió el porqué de lo atractivos que resultaban ambos. A pesar de que él estaba llevando una conversación amena, ella sintió la urgencia de terminarla. No era algo que tuviera que hablar con ella. Le entregó de vuelta la fotografía y él la dejó con desinterés sobre el escritorio.

─Entonces, no creo que hubiera inconveniente en que flirtees con Tanya ─dijo, como si fuera obvio. Evitó que él le respondiera, dándole fin al tema. ─¿Ya has terminado? ─indagó, retomando su postura impenetrable y seria, señalando la carpeta que aun estaba entre sus dedos. Él se la tendió inmediatamente. Él, que aun estaba recargado contra el escritorio, cruzó los brazos. ─Verás, hay algo más que quería hablarte ─añadió Bella con timidez.

─¿Has tenido algún problema?

─En realidad, sí ─suspiró. ─He estado revisando los archivos de los movimientos financieros que ha habido en los últimos años, empezando a partir de abril del '99, cuando tú… bueno, tú sabes, cuando ascendiste a tu cargo.

─¿Un poco decepcionada? ─inquirió con cierta acidez, creyendo creer qué era lo que ella quería decir.

─No, en absoluto ─dijo ella, para su sorpresa. ─En realidad creo que todo ha ido bastante bien desde entonces. Pero hay ciertas pérdidas derivadas de… no tengo idea de qué, sólo sé que debió efectuarse entre mayo y octubre del 2000, porque faltan esos registros. He preguntado al chico de los archivos si sabía dónde podrían estar y dijo que eran registros de carácter confidencial, incluso estaba sorprendido de que yo los tuviera. Me preguntaba si tú sabías donde están.

─No ─admitió, quizá con más rudeza de la necesaria. Compuso su expresión, que se había crispado, y tomando una bocanada de aire profunda añadió: ─Supongo que los tiene algún miembro del concejo. Quizá los usan para reírse de mí a mis espaldas en cada una de sus estúpidas reuniones sociales en la que ellos buscan el «bien del corporativo».

─No veo por qué alguien se burlaría de ti, Edward ─afirmó ella con convicción.

─Las pérdidas que viste en los siguientes meses son insignificantes comparadas con lo que en realidad se perdió. Yo mismo diseñé el proyecto y a pesar de parecer prometedor, fracasó inminentemente. Después de eso el concejo propuso que los expedientes se volvieran confidenciales, aunque la razón está lejos de mi entendimiento. La semana que viene les pediré una copia en la junta, te la haré llegar tan pronto como me la proporcionen.

─Sí, yo… bueno, te lo agradecería ─dijo ella con vergüenza. Era notorio que era un tema que a él no le gustaba tocar, aunque trataba de disimularlo, podía ver la amargura dibujada en su rostro. ─Creo que volveré a trabajar ─informó vacilante. Levantó la carpeta, dando pasos atrás, añadió: ─Gracias.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió tan rápido como pudo. Pero cuando tomó el pomo para salir, se encontró con cuerpo grande que cubría la entrada. Se sorprendió ligeramente pero cuando él le sonrió, ella no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa.

─Mi querida Bella Swan ─canturreó. ─Es el destino el que nos cruza, ¿no te parece, preciosa?

─Buenos días, Emmett ─saludó. ─Yo ya me iba así que… con permiso.

Se escurrió en el pequeño espacio que Emmett no abarcaba pues era casi tan ancho como la puerta, y desapareció por el pasillo. Le restó importancia y se adentró sin tomar en cuenta el desacuerdo marcado en el rostro de Edward.

─¡Feliz cumpleaños, compañero! ─exclamó él, abriendo los brazos para rodear a su amigo con ellos. ─Oh, por Dios, incluso tienes tu propia celebración aquí ─dijo mirando el pastel de tan suculenta vista que había en el escritorio. ─Déjame adivinar: Tanya. Ay, mi hermosa Tanya siempre tan atenta. ¿Lo ha preparado ella? ─preguntó, a lo que Edward asintió. ─Por su puesto que sí. Siempre tan buena en todo lo que hace. ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, hermano? ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

─¿Por qué hay tanta confianza entre Bella y tú? ─inquirió sin rodeos, sin tomarse la molestia de agradecerle el deseo o siquiera saludarlo. Había acidez en su voz, inclusive desconfianza.

─¡Qué mal genio, Edward! ─soltó una carcajada. ─No es confianza, es una amistad naciente. ¿Celoso? Sí, yo también lo estaría. Lo siento, pero soy irresistiblemente encantador ─dijo, soltando una de sus risas jocosas que resultaban tan contagiosas, que Edward no pudo más que reír con él.

─Eres un bruto ─señaló.

─Pero después de que veas lo que te he traído, amarás a este bruto ─contratacó él agitando en sus manos el sobre que llevaba en sus manos y que le había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora. Era amarillo y tamaño oficio, con un llamativo moño azul en una esquina. ─Feliz cumpleaños, Edward Cullen.

Edward lo tomó con suspicacia. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede esperarse de Emmett. Desanudó el cordel rojo que mantenía cerrado el sobre cuidadosamente. Dentro, había una gruesa carpeta que, por encima, podía ver varios conjuntos de documentos engrapados en la esquina superior. Le dijo en silencio a Emmett que se sentara y él caminó hasta su propio asiento. Depositó el contenido del sobre sobre la mesa y lo observó. La pestaña de la carpeta rezaba con la caligrafía redondeada de Emmett:

«Isabella Swan»

─¿Qué es esto? ─indagó dubitativo, pero Emmett no le prestaba atención. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que él había centrado toda su concentración en la fotografía que él había dejado olvidada justo delante de donde ahora estaba su amigo. ─Emmett, dame eso ─pidió, pensando que quizá no estaba listo aún para enfrentarlo.

Pero también pensaba que quizá nunca estaría listo para enfrentar todo lo referente a Rosalie Cullen.

─Yo tomé esta fotografía ─dijo, soltando una risita falsa y un tanto histérica. ─¿Recuerdas ese día? ─preguntó, embelesado. ─Faltaban dos días para Navidad y el aeropuerto estaba totalmente abarrotado. Rose me hizo prometer que jamás te diría lo desesperada que había estado durante todo el vuelo por verte. Apenas te vio y te saltó encima. No la había visto tan entusiasmada desde que te fuiste.

─Nunca nos gustaron las despedidas ─coincidió él con precaución.

─Dímelo a mí ─respondió con sarcasmo. ─Cuando me di cuenta, estaba al otro lado del país sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerla. Creí que no volvería, al menos no tan pronto.

─Han sido más de tres años, Emmett ─puntualizó. ─Aunque apuesto que lo sabes mejor que yo.

─Estás siendo tan melodramático ─suspiró. ─Sé que crees que he contado los días, pero, ¿sabes? Quizá sí lo he hecho, pero eso es algo que tú jamás sabrás ─le sonrió.

─Tampoco es que quiera saberlo, eso suena más como algo que le interesaría a Jasper ─argumentó, mirándolo fijamente, tendiéndole la mano para que le entregara la fotografía. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, la lanzó a cualquier cajón, sin darle mucha importancia. ─Lástima que yo no soy Jasper.

─Una verdadera pena ─concordó Emmett.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, tratando de averiguar el grado de falsedad que contenía su expresión aparentemente relajada. Sabía que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pero también sabía que si alguien era capaz de hacerlo polvo, esa era su hermana. Decidió que era mejor olvidar el tema, era lo que él prefería y Edward se sentía más cómodo con esa opción.

─¿Qué es exactamente _esto_? ─volvió a preguntar, señalando el desorden que había hecho extendiendo los papeles sobre el escritorio.

─_Eso_ ─señaló ─es toda la información que tiene el Estado de Isabella Marie Swan.

─¿«Marie»? Su madre tenía un pequeño problema con eso de combinar nombres ─opinó, bajando la mirada para hojear los documentos frente a él.

─Se llevaría bien con Esme, Edward Anthony ─dijo Emmett con sorna. ─No tiene una vida particularmente interesante ─comenzó. ─Aunque tampoco particularmente feliz. Isabella Marie Swan nació el trece de septiembre de 1978 en Atlanta, Georgia. Hija de Charles y Renée Swan, ambos fallecidos en un accidente de tránsito el quince de octubre de 1983, cuando Bella tenía cinco años recién cumplidos. Sus abuelos habían muerto también y no tenía tíos, por lo que se crio en el St. Mary's Children's Home, un pequeño orfanato en el centro de Atlanta, dirigido por una congregación francesa que se remonta a principios del siglo pasado.

»Pasó trece años ahí. Buena estudiante, sin problemas llamativos. No tiene ninguna clase de enfermedad congénita, aunque es propensa a los accidentes domésticos. Cuando terminó el instituto era mayor de dieciocho por lo que recibió dinero que sus padres tenían en cuentas de banco y fue a la Universidad Estatal de Georgia, donde conoció y compartió apartamento con Mary Alice Brandon, una chica de Illinois que estudiaba mercadotecnia y publicidad. Actualmente, aún comparten apartamento y tienen una relación muy estrecha, como si fuesen hermanas, a pesar de que su lazo sanguíneo es nulo y la mejor palabra para describir su relación es «mejores amigas».

»No tiene antecedentes penales, fue la mejor de su generación en la universidad y trabajó para la sede de AT&T en Atlanta. Es soltera, no tiene hijos… Es tímida, reservada y muy observadora. Le gusta el café y la música clásica y los buenos libros. Leer es lo que más le gusta hacer y es increíblemente buena con los números.

─¿Y el Estado cómo sabe todo eso? ─lo interrumpió, intercalando miradas entre él y las anotaciones que había hecho a lo largo de las hojas.

─No lo sabe ─se encogió de hombros. ─Eso me lo dijo ella cuando la invité a almorzar hace dos semanas después de que la salvara de una muerte segura cuando se resbaló con el piso mojado. Después de eso, paso por su oficina cada vez que vengo.

─Emmett, tú nunca vienes aquí ─dijo contrariado.

─Que no venga a verte a ti, no significa que no venga ─afirmó con satisfacción. ─Si tú supieras lo entrometido y buen informante que puede ser Jasper, hermano, visitarías de vez en cuando su oficina. Además, deberías estar agradecido, me siento como en el instituto hablándole bien de ti a una chica que ni siquiera sabe que existes para que acepte salir contigo. Si de veras quieres algo con ella, debes comenzar a esforzarte más, ¡Dios, ni siquiera sabía que tenías un segundo nombre!

─¿Y cómo le explicas que vienes cada día y jamás entras aquí? ─preguntó con ironía. ─¿Le dices que vienes a tomar café con Jasper para enterarte de las nuevas?

─No, le dijo que tengo asuntos legales que resolver con Jasper.

─¿Y eso no es algo que se supone que deberías hablar conmigo?

─Eso es exactamente lo que ella dijo ─rio. ─Pero le dije oye, son cosas que los ingenieros no entenderían, hay demasiadas ecuaciones derivadas en su cabeza. Se rio. Pero también le dije que, para ser ingeniero, podías ser bastante amable, tú sabes, no eres un ermitaño. Bueno, eso le dije a ella, si descubre lo contrario, no quedó por mí. Ella es una chica increíble, y de verdad, si logras que se fije aunque sea un poquito en ti, vas a ser mi héroe.

─Te mando a investigar cosas sobre ella y lo único que se te ocurre es preguntárselas directamente ─suspiró, negando con la cabeza. ─¿Al menos conseguiste alto más útil?

─Er…─pensó detenidamente. ─Lo he escrito en la última hoja. Le gusta la comida italiana y cocinar. Es muy cuidadosa y ordenada. Su libro favorito es Cumbres borrascosas, lo ha leído unas cien veces. Hermano, de pronto me ha recitado una hoja entera a la perfección. Tú sabes, eso de: lo único que no puedes hacer es dejarme solo en este abismo donde no soy capaz de encontrarte. ¡Oh, Dios mío, es inconcebible! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!

─No preguntaré por qué _tú_ sabes eso ─dijo, más para sí mismo que para Emmett.

─Piénsalo un poco y encontrarás la respuesta ─lo instó, y Edward notó como su sonrisa menguaba. De pronto, una imagen vino a su cabeza, una de su casa cuando era adolescente, una en la que Rosalie casi bailaba por las escaleras leyendo en voz alta el momento en que Nelly le informaba a Heathcliff de la muerte de su amada Catherine. Esa era la parte favorita de su hermana cuando tenía quince, la había leído por lo menos un millón de veces frente a él. ─Como sea, le gusta el chocolate y las fresas. Es un tanto puritana pero nada que no se pueda sobrellevar. Es lista y culta. Siempre sabe cómo entablar una conversación, sea cual sea el tema.

─Bien hecho, Emmett ─lo felicitó, y éste tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos. Se dijo que un día de estos su puño le recordaría que era su amigo y no su empleado. ─Algo más, ¿conseguiste su dirección?

─Oh, eso ─suspiró. ─Fue un poco difícil. Es la cosa más rara que he visto. Su apartamento está a unos diez minutos de aquí, podría ir andando, pero todos los días toma rutas diferentes. Algunas veces tarda hasta media hora en llegar, sólo porque rodea buena parte de la ciudad. Al principio creí que se había equivocado o había ido a otro lugar antes, pero no, sólo rodea. Me costó algunos días poder seguirla y tuve que ser especialmente cuidadoso, era como si supiera que la seguía y quisiera perderme. Lo logró. Pero una vez que di con su apartamento, todo pareció ser más fácil. Incluso descubrí que tiene un coche, pero jamás lo usa para venir aquí. Es una chica complicada. Todo lo contrario a su información oficial, fue… demasiado fácil obtenerla. Tú sabes cómo son estas cosas, tienes que pedir favores aquí, cobrar deudas allá para obtenerlas, pero Bella… era casi como si me estuviera esperando con la información lista para mí. Yo qué sé, el gobierno se está volviendo débil quizá. También está anotada y dibujé un mapa de cómo llegar más fácilmente, es un lugar bonito.

Edward vio las hojas impresas una por una, leyéndolas cuidadosamente de no perder ni un detalle. Había hecho realmente un excelente trabajo, más de lo que él hubiera podido esperar. Entre las páginas engrapadas, cayó un sobre blanco impreso con la dirección que había visto antes y la identificó como la de Bella, con el nombre de Alice Brandon y con el símbolo de una empresa telefónica en una esquina.

─¿Esto es su cuenta de teléfono? ─inquirió pasmado. Observó el borde rasgado y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. ─¡Tomaste su correo y lo abriste! Por el amor de Dios, eres abogado, deberías saber que eso es un delito federal.

─Ingenieros y sus mentes cerradas ─exhaló cansinamente. ─La ley dice que es un delito abrir correo ajeno, pero yo no lo abrí, ya estaba abierto cuando a la chica, la compañera de piso de Bella, se le cayó. Llevaba prisa y muchas cosas en las manos y vi cuando se le resbaló y no se dio cuenta. Ella simplemente creerá que lo extravió. Muy guapa por cierto que es Alice Brandon.

─¿Y esto a mí de qué me sirve? ─preguntó, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño por hacer una travesura. ─Te dije que la investigaras, no que la acosaras.

─Bueno, ahora tienes su número de teléfono ─dijo, quitándole importancia. ─Y sabes a quien llama. Quizá reconozcas algún número, yo qué sé, era mejor que lo tuvieras tú a que lo tuviera cualquier otro, ¿no lo crees? Por cierto, deberías darle un aumento de sueldo, que su cuenta no es exactamente barata.

Edward sacó del sobre la cuenta de teléfono. Era absurdo, ¿por qué demonios le interesaría su cuenta de teléfono? Leyó en voz baja cada número que al que habían llamado en el mes y no reconoció ninguno más que el de un restaurante de comida rápida que estaba cerca de su apartamento. La musiquilla del anuncio en el radio resonó en su mente, diciéndole que efectivamente concordaba. Sin embargo, captó su atención que había largas llamadas a un número de larga distancia internacional.

─¿Lo notaste, eh? ─dijo Emmett, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. ─Yo me pregunté lo mismo. No tiene ningún familiar, eso es un hecho, pero debe haber alguna razón para que haya llamadas tan significativas a Madrid, España. Quizá un amigo. Aunque de todas formas pueden ser asuntos de su compañera de piso.

─Quizá ─concordó él. Volvió a meter la hoja de papel en el sobre blanco y lo puso a un lado. Era algo completamente irrelevante.

Emmett era bueno en eso, siempre lo había sido. Encontraba la forma de obtener información que nadie más podría. Había hojas y hojas de actas y documentos oficiales, inclusive tenía una copia de su licencia de conducir. Registros, constancias, fotografías… Emmett de verdad había trabajado en ello, era casi escalofriante. Había una fotocopia de un acta en especial que le pareció interesante. Tenía membrete del orfanato que Emmett había mencionado antes, pero al lado, estaba dibujado un símbolo, el viejo símbolo de la flor de tres pétalos que era propio de la realeza francesa.

─¿Qué es esto? ─le preguntó.

─Eso es un registro del orfanato de la estancia de Bella ahí.

─Me refiero al signo ─insistió. Lo había visto antes en muchas partes, incluso sabía en algún rincón de su mente que conocía el nombre, pero no lograba recordarlo.

─¿La flor de lis? ─inquirió. ─Es el símbolo de la congregación. Es francesa, supongo que se debe a eso, además, la flor de lis es el símbolo de la virgen María y de la Santísima Trinidad en el cristianismo.

─Bella tiene un dije de esta forma ─mencionó.

─Será signo de su pertenencia a la congregación o algo ─se aventuró él a pensar. ─O quizá lo compró porque es bonito. No lo sé, pero lo que si sé es que si no empiezas a moverte _ya,_ no vas a lograr que ella se case contigo antes de que el plazo se cumpla. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días exactos a partir de hoy, sesenta y seis si tomas en cuenta que el año que viene es bisiesto, no parecen ser suficientes para que le llegues a interesar si quiera un poco.

─Se llama estrategia, Emm, no puedo pretender que ella se dé cuenta de que estoy siendo serio si de un día para otro comienzo a seducirla. Es paulatino.

─Yo lo llamaría estupidez ─acotó. ─Y lo que ella siente por ti… demonios, no puedo encontrar otra forma mejor de describirlo que _indiferencia. _Si quieres que ella te note más que como su superior, tienes que hacer que te encuentre atractivo. No debe serte especialmente difícil, ¿sabes? Yo te encuentro sensual.

─¡Emmett! ─gruñó. ─No era algo que quería escuchar _de ti. _

─Pues si quieres escucharlo de ella tienes que apresurarte ─dijo, poniéndose de pie. ─He invertido mucho tiempo en esto, ¿sabes? Tengo que volver a mi trabajo, si el juez falla en contra de mi cliente y no me paga, tú cubrirás la cantidad. No todos vivimos de las herencia de nuestros abuelos, algunos de verdad tenemos que trabajar ─le advirtió con seriedad, aunque ambos sabían que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Edward asintió.

─Gracias, Emmett ─murmuró, levantándose también. ─Y, por favor, no intimes demasiado con ella.

─Será lo que tenga que ser ─le aseguró palmeándole el hombro. ─Ahora, trabaja, hombre. Deja de cotillear como una abuela, que si vuelves a hacer una idiotez como la de hace años, vas a dejar sin trabajo a tu futura esposa.

Edward fingió una risa, dejándole claro que no le parecía gracioso, a lo que él le respondió con una carcajada. Lo sacó de su oficina, cerrándole la puerta antes de que pudiera protestar. Quizá tuviera razón y debería trabajar, después de todo, para eso estaba ahí.

La tarde había caído quizá más lento que de costumbre. Estaba cansada. Las piernas le hormigueaba, ansiosas de estirarse después largas horas sin moverse. Se preguntó si Alice ya estaría en casa. Probablemente así fuera, pues el sol estaba escondido detrás de las nubes negrísimas y los gotones de lluvia comenzaban a golpear el pavimento con fuerzas renovadas, que apenas el día anterior parecían haber mermado. Pronto las orillas de las calles comenzaron a inundarse, con delgado riachuelo corriendo calle abajo hasta encontrar una alcantarilla.

Se dijo que debería volver a pie, pues sería más rápido que esperar el autobús. Armada con un gran paraguas negro, salió a la calle, resintiendo la fría humedad que traía la lluvia en la piel desnuda de sus brazos y sus piernas. Sintió cómo estas últimas se agarrotaban y decidió que el día siguiente, se pondría un pantalón y llevaría un par de calcetines en el bolso. El camino no era muy largo así que, entre más rápido comenzara a caminar, más rápido llegaría. Alice se reiría de ella si se resfriara en pleno junio.

El pensamiento la incentivo a iniciar el camino inmediatamente, sin embargo, sintió unos dedos largos rodear su brazo amablemente para detenerla. Se asustó un poco, pero disimuló el estremecimiento que le causó y suspiró aliviada al ver a Edward frente a ella, empapándose. Bella movió el paraguas para que los cubriera a ambos.

─¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ─preguntó con preocupación.

─Lo mismo que tú, recién terminé de trabajar.

─Son las seis treinta ─informó. ─Se supone que deberías irte a casa a las cinco.

─Si lo dejaba justo donde estaba, mañana tendría que volver a empezar ─explicó. ─No me molesta irme un poco después.

─Sí, pero si te hubieras ido a la hora correcta, no estaría lloviendo y no te mojarías yendo a casa.

─A veces tienes que hacer sacrificios si quieres que algo salga bien ─dijo con suavidad, aunque había una seriedad en su postura que lo hizo pensar que aquello tenía más de un sentido para ella.

─Deja que te lleve a casa ─susurró, acercándose ligeramente a su rostro. ─Así no tendrás frío.

─No tengo frío ─contestó, aunque sabía que sus la piel de sus brazos estaba erizada. ─Además, no sería correcto.

─Eso depende del punto de vista que lo veas, a mí no me parece correcto dejar que una mujer camine sola en medio de la lluvia.

─Y a mí no me parece correcto ir a casa en el coche de mi jefe, así que, gracias, pero _no_ ─dijo con firmeza, mirándolo con intensidad a través de sus anteojos de pasta gruesa.

─Pero aquí, ─señaló su entorno ─fuera de la oficina, no soy tu jefe. Sólo soy un compañero que se ofrece a llevarte para que no sufras las inclemencias del tiempo.

─Si no eres mi jefe aquí, entonces no me veo obligada a aceptar por educación. Una vez más, gracias, pero _no_.

Edward comenzaba a exasperarse. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obstinada? Tenía la apariencia de una universitaria amable y atenta, pero estaba dándose cuenta de que no era así. Era terca y orgullosa.

─Lo que quería decir, ─suspiró ─era que tu respuesta no afectaría en absoluto nuestra relación de trabajo. Es una oferta de amigos, quedará olvidada mañana que te vea allá adentro.

─¿Seguro que no afectará nada? ─preguntó con curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos. Edward se apresuró a asentir. ─¿Esto estará olvidado mañana?

─Por supuesto.

─Bien ─sonrió con lo que a él le pareció una nota de cinismo. ─Entonces no hay problema con lo que sea que responda.

─Absolutamente no.

─Entonces puedo decirte con toda libertad, que prefiero morir de una pulmonía antes de subirme a un coche contigo. Con permiso, señor Cullen, que tenga buenas tardes.

La miró girarse y caminar lejos de él a una velocidad que parecía más bien ir trotando, dejándolo ahí, sólo y mojándose, con una respuesta que apenas había alcanzado a rozarle los labios, pensando que era la mayor humillación que le había hecho pasar una mujer.

* * *

_Buenas noches. _

_Sé que dije que actualizaría el sábado pasado. Hoy es lunes. No tengo vergüenza. Pero no puedo hacer más que disculparme. Las explicaciones se vuelven mentiras, mentiras que no vienen al caso y yo no soy mentirosa. Sólo diré que cada vez que trataba de escirbir mi madre me llamaba, o había laguien en el teléfono, o tenía que ayudar a limpiar algo y cuando finalmente tenía tiempo para esto, me quedaba dormida. Trabajé muchas horas por las noches. Son 8,000 palabras. Los primeros capítulos no son exactamente los mejores, pero son importantes porque son los que nos dan información. Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que me han dado, favoritos, alertas, comentarios. Demonios, realmente he trabajado tanto en esto pero cuando me siento a escribir digo, no sé si pueda ser lo suficientemente buena para ustedes, para lo que merecen. Estoy cansada de leer historias sin trama, en la que él es un playboy y ella una sumisa estúpida. Quiero una historia de verdad y estoy tratando de hacerlo. Espero que con el paso del tiempo lo logre._

_Juro por la madre de mis hijos (?) que actualizaré el fin de semana. A veces actualizo el sábado en la noche y en otros países ya es domingo, pero no sabe lo que trabajo para esto._

_Como sea, ¿que creen de esto? Parece que las cosas no van tan bien como Edward esperaba. Personalmente, me gusta Emmett, en F&A no apareció mucho y quise incluirlo porque es un personaje tan lindo. Espero que a mi querida Lucy le complazca. Edward no es tan malo como pueden creer._

_Btw, me siguen preguntando por qué pongo frases de canciones antes del capítulo. Si las pongo, no es al azar, creanme. Me tomo el tiempo de elegir una adecuada porque es algo predomiante en el capítulo. Si quieren tomarlo como una recomendación de canción, bueno, son puras canciones de mi gusto._

_Bien, que tengan buenas noches. Nos leeremos pronto._

_Besos_

_Liz._

**P.D.: ¿Reviews?**

* * *

**21.07.12  
**


	5. Capítulo cuatro: El Concejo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**  
_

* * *

_Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

_~Sara Bareilles _

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro: El Concejo.**

─¿Bella? ─susurró Alice en voz baja, agitando su hombro. ─Bella, cariño, despierta.

Bella apenas se movió, gruñendo por lo bajo. Lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz brillante que entraba a sesgos a través de las cortinas de algodón. Se incorporó, desorientada. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta que estaba en la cocina.

─¿Has dormido aquí? ─preguntó Alice con cierta incredulidad. ─¿A qué hora te has dormido? ¡Mira esas ojeras, niña!

Bella movió el cuello y los hombros. Los sentía agarrotados y adoloridos por la incómoda posición en la que había pasado toda la noche. O al menos algunas horas de ella. Llevó sus manos a su nuca, tratando de aliviar la tensión en los nervios acumulados ahí.

─Tenía que terminar esto ─señaló, mirando el montón de hojas dispersas por la mesa, alrededor del portátil, que estaba cerrado. Encima de él, estaba el informe final que debería entregar aquel día tan temprano como le fuera posible.

─¿Tú? ─dijo Alice con cierta ironía. ─Me parece que es algo que no te corresponda, que el pedazo de imbécil de tu jefe no sea capaz de hacerlo no es tu problema. ¡Has pasado toda la noche haciéndolo!

─En realidad, _sí_ me corresponde, es parte de mi trabajo pero nadie tuvo la delicadeza de decirme antes que la junta es hoy ─suspiró con cansancio. ─Pero tienes razón, es un imbécil.

Se puso de pie y trató de disimular que las piernas entumidas no le respondieron al primer momento. Alice estaba enfadada, pero no con ella, sino con quien le había mandado el trabajo a casa. No necesitaba una escena maternal por su parte, por lo que disimuló las consecuencias que le había traído su noche en vela.

─Bella, mírate, estás tan cansada ─dijo con algo que Bella pudo identificar como lástima. ─Con todo respeto, amiga, estás hecha un despojo. Juro que cuando lo tenga en frente voy a romperle esa narizota que tiene por hacerte esto.

─¿Cómo sabes cómo es su nariz si no lo conoces? ─respondió con la única intención de fastidiarla. Se sirvió una taza de café y, tras inhalar la esencia de la cafeína, bebió pequeños sorbos.

─Lo sé, pero puedo imaginarlo ─gruñó por lo bajo. ─Bajito, de unos cincuenta años, y con una barriga que rebota cuando camina. Cabello ralo y gris, nariz grande y chata, con una papada tan robusta que entierra su cabeza en sus hombros. ¡Y todavía te coquetea! Dios, ese hombre no tiene vergüenza.

─Alice, Edward tiene veintiocho ─informó, conteniendo la risa. Se había imaginado a Edward modificado a las características que le había dado Alice. ─ Y es exactamente lo opuesto a lo que describiste.

─¿Ahora me vas a decir que es guapo? ─bufó. ─Tiene sentido, los idiotas lo son.

─Bueno, sí ─concedió. Lo pensó por un momento, dándole sorbitos a su taza de café y añadió: ─Tengo que reconocer que sí es atractivo. Pero es el clásico hombre que se siente adinerado y poderoso. Cree que soy estúpida y no me doy cuenta que sus intentos de ser amable son evidentes coqueteos no correspondidos.

─Ese idiota está en mi lista negra ─murmuró Alice por lo bajo. Se había sentado en la mesa de la cocina a tomar su sencillo desayuno que constaban de un par de rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada de zarzamora.

─Ese idiota es mi jefe ─suspiró. ─Sólo espero que pare con sus cumplidos vanos. Quiero decir, ¿no le basta con Tanya? Recuerdas que te hablé de ella, ¿cierto? Me importa un comino lo que suceda entre ellos, pero no tienen que hacer sus escenas en mi cara, es demasiado… personal. Y aun frente a ella se atreve a halagarme. ¡Como si fuera a creerle! Me gusta mi trabajo, no quiero que me despidan por romperle la nariz de un puñetazo.

─Lo haré yo si te sigue dando tanto trabajo ─acotó Alice masticando su pan.

─Bueno, en realidad no ha sido él ─concedió. ─Él sólo sugirió que sería buena idea, fue Jasper quien me pidió que lo hiciera.

─¿Y ese quién es? ─preguntó con amargura. ─Seguro que él sí es un vejete bigotón.

Bella rio de nuevo.

─En absoluto ─negó. ─Jasper es… lindo. No tenemos mucha relación porque él lleva más bien asuntos legales, pero siempre ha sido amable conmigo, pero sin segundas intenciones. Aunque no estoy segura de si te agradaría, es demasiado tranquilo. Edward y él son muy cercanos.

─Pues estoy segura de que es un imbécil arrogante como tu jefe ─aseveró.

─Quizá ─aceptó Bella, no del todo convencida. Llevó su mano izquierda a su rostro, frotándose los ojos. Dio un bostezo corto y murmuró: ─¿Qué hora es?

─Pasan de las siete treinta.

Bella se atragantó con su café. Bebió el último sorbo de su café y salió de la cocina rápidamente, trotando tan rápido como le era posible. Apenas sintió el agua hirviendo de su corto baño cuando ya se había envuelto en la toalla y corrido a su habitación a vestirse. Se puso apresuradamente las pantimedias negras y encima el vestido azul rey que le envolvía el cuerpo más de lo que le gustaría, cubriéndole las rodillas.

No se tomó el tiempo de mirarse en el espejo demasiado, su reflejo era casi deprimente a pesar de que su atuendo le sentaba bien. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y había grandes bolsas amoratadas debajo de sus ojos que estaban ligeramente enrojecidos por la falta de sueño. Sabía que nadie se fijaría en lo estrecha que lucía su cintura enmarcada en la gruesa cintilla negra que adornaba el vestido, viendo aquel rostro cansado y desanimado. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con los escotes exuberantes que parecían estar de moda, prefería sutiles escotes en V como aquél, pero en aquel momento no le hubiera importado llevar el pijama.

─¿Puedo pasar? ─escuchó decir a Alice.

─Adelante ─asintió. ─Pero no es un buen momento, ya debería estar en la oficina.

─Te robaré cinco minutos.

─Cinco minutos que no tengo ─suspiró Bella, esperando que no la hubiera escuchado.

─Querida, sé que te desagrada, pero créeme, lo necesitas más que nunca ─murmuró ligeramente apenada.

─¿De qué me estás hablando? ─dijo, suspicaz, dejándose arrastrar por su amiga hasta la cama, donde tomó asiento.

─Tú sólo quédate quieta.

Tomó una bocanada de aire. Sabía a qué se refería. Odiaba sentir esa capa polvorienta que la hacía sentir como si hubiera estado en medio de una tormenta de arena. Pero probablemente por aquella ocasión, estaría bien. Se dio por vencida cuando sintió la suave esponja de Alice deslizarse por su piel en movimientos circulares. Apenas la despegó de su rostro para remplazarlo por una brocha y una vez más por un pincel negro que brillaba contraluz debido a la pintura fresca.

─¿Lo ves? ─rio. ─Estás maravillosa, van cuatro minutos y medio y no dolió ni un poco.

─Arde ─se quejó, parpadeando.

─No iba a dejar que ese inepto de _Jasper _creyera que es demasiado para ti ─la animó. ─Eres la mejor Asistente Financiera que nunca tendrán, demuéstraselos.

─Gracias, Alice. Ahora debo irme.

Se despidió escuetamente de ella, y tomando su bolso, corrió fuera del apartamento. Tomó un taxi que atravesaba la calle frente a su apartamento, luchando por no caer por las escaleras del pórtico. Era la misma hora que todos los días, pero sabía que era importante que llegase temprano para fotocopiar su trabajo de toda la noche.

El ascensor le pareció especialmente lento y, cuando por fin llegó al piso número doce, casi corrió haciendo resonar sus zapatos contra el suelo. Vio a Jessica rodar los ojos desde su puesto, pero no se molestó ni en darle los buenos días. Encendió las luces aun cuando la luz atravesaba las ventanas. Su oficina era mucho más pequeña que la de Edward, pero era más… personal. Tenía un escritorio perfectamente organizado, tan limpio que parecía no haber sido usado nunca.

Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que era un día importante para el corporativo ─o más bien para Edward, de quien dependía su propio puesto─, pero no podía evitar pensar que algo iba mal. Tenía la sensación incómoda en el estómago que le pronosticaba que algo no saldría como esperaba.

Tomó la carpeta de su bolso y se dirigió a la oficina de Edward. Estaba comenzando a habituarse a ignorar a Jessica y tocar la puerta ella misma. Al parecer, era de las pocas personas que se molestaba en hacerlo.

Él estaba tan elegante como siempre, aunque lo notaba distinto. Quizá era la expectativa que lo mantenía más alerta y observador que de costumbre. Le dio los buenos días tan amablemente como era su costumbre y, de la misma forma, ella respondió con un tono impersonal que solía usar con él. Desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con ella notó algo diferente, había en su rostro un cambio que la hacía ver… bonita. No tenía la clase de belleza que tendría su hermana, pero ella sin duda estaba sobre el promedio, o por lo menos aquél día sí.

─Lamento la tardanza ─se excusó.

─Está bien, llegas a tiempo ─le sonrió, aun sabiendo que se había retrasado más de quince minutos. Comenzaba a cansarse de tener que guardarse lo que le molestaba y mostrarse siempre tan condescendiente. Él no era condescendiente. ─¿Terminaste el informe?

Ella se lo entregó rápidamente, esperando con toda sinceridad que le pareciera suficiente. Suspiró con pesadez, conteniendo un bostezo. Vio que él abría la carpeta, que desde su perspectiva parecía especialmente delgada, demasiado en realidad.

─Esto es una broma, ¿cierto? ─murmuró Edward al borde de la exasperación.

─¿Disculpa?

─Está en blanco ─señaló.

─Eso no puede ser ─negó, acercándose a él, para casi arrancar la carpeta de sus manos.

Observó con horror que, efectivamente, la carpeta no contenía más que hojas completamente blancas. Vio de soslayo que Edward fruncía el ceño. Sabía que estaba teniendo una lucha interna por tranquilizarse.

─Debo haber confundido las carpetas ─dijo apesadumbrada.

─La pregunta del millón, ¿dónde está _mi_ carpeta? ─murmuró entredientes.

─En mi apartamento ─suspiró, sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo. ─Iré por ella, estará aquí a tiempo para que puedas leerla y tener las fotocopias listas antes de las nueve, lo prometo.

─Nunca llegarás a tiempo, haré que te lleven ─dijo él, controlando su enfado.

─No… quiero decir, iré en taxi, volveré pronto.

─Ni hablar, tengo que quedarme, pero Jasper te llevará ─dijo con firmeza, haciéndole saber que no era un cortesía, era una orden.

Bella estaba apenada. Jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza. Ella trataba de mostrarse tan seria como podía en su oficina y, al parecer, su pequeño descuido rompería esa imagen de ella. Se llamó estúpida internamente. Él se levantó con gracia de su asiento, indicándole que esperase ahí, cuando una nueva voz se unió a la conversación.

─¡Edward! ─exclamó Tanya, en un chillido agudo e iracundo. ─¿Puedo saber por qué demonios se presentó en mi oficina Aaron Freed sin invitación alguna? ¡Creí haberte dejado muy claro que lo quería lejos de mí!

─Maldición ─gruñó por lo bajo. ─¡Se suponía que vendrían dentro de una hora!

─¿Lo sabías? ─dijo indignada. ─Ese hombre podría ser mi padre. Quiero sus ojos lejos de mis piernas _ahora. _

─Tanya, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso. Me viene bien que esté ahí, entretenlo, ¡haz algo! Pero que no suba a la sala de juntas bajo ninguna circunstancia ─le ordenó fríamente. Salió de la oficina en pasos largos y ágiles y pronto se volvieron silenciosos a través del pasillo, haciendo que Tanya gruñera. Aunque tomó aire y se giró hacia Bella, que parecía preocupada.

─¿Pasa algo, querida? ─inquirió con dulzura. ─¿Te ha hecho o dicho algo el mequetrefe que tenemos por jefe?

─No, no ─se apresuró a decir casi entrecortadamente. ─Es sólo que he hecho una tontería y ahora es tarde. Hoy es la junta de consejo y he arruinado a Edward.

─Qué va ─suspiró ella. ─Edward siempre soluciona todo a tiempo, estoy segura de que todo se arreglará. En cambio yo… querida, yo parezco estar condenada.

─¿Tan malo es ese Aaron Freed?

─No te lo imaginas ─lloriqueó, sentándose sobre el escritorio de Edward, como una colegiala, balanceando sus piernas cubiertas por una corta falda. ─Es un hombre que fácilmente me dobla la edad y ha estado detrás de mí desde que llegué a Aircraft Designs Co. Dios, qué hombre tan vulgar. Podrá estar forrado en dinero pero, créeme querida, el dinero no compra la clase. Por tu propio bien, mantente lejos de él.

─Lo recordaré ─sonrió, aunque su expresión era más bien tensa.

─De verdad, Bella, aléjate de esos… arg, idiotas del concejo. Son unos buitres. Solamente buscan quitarle todo lo que tiene a mi… A Edward.

A Bella no le pasó desapercibido el pronombre pero lo dejó pasar. Tanya era realmente agradable, todo lo contrario a la imagen que daba. Parecía ser la clase de chica hermosa que sólo piensa en su imagen y tan materialista que resulta insoportable tan sólo mirarla. Pero Tanya incluso resultaba humilde, a pesar de su apariencia ostentosa. Era risueña y comprensiva, aunque no se distinguiera por su prudencia, era alguien que no podías evitar alegrarte de ver. Por tanto decidió relajarse por primera vez, tratando de olvidar por unos minutos el asunto del informe.

─No creo tener oportunidad de conocerlos de todas formas, pero de verdad aprecio la advertencia.

─¿Que no la tendrás? ─dijo soltado una risa tintineante. ─Querida, creo que te equivocas. Tal vez yo no supiera que hoy es la junta de concejo, pero sé muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que Edward aprecia tu trabajo más de lo que ha apreciado el de nadie nunca. Ni siquiera el mío, y mira que tenemos una relación estrecha. Estoy segura como que me llamo Tanya Osbourne que te hará entrar con él. Eres su más brillante posibilidad de demostrarles a esos vejetes que Edward Cullen no es el niñito estúpido que ellos creen.

─¿Lo dices de verdad?

─¡Por supuesto! Y mira, si aceptas un consejo, no hables si ellos no te lo piden, son un tanto quisquillosos, sobre todo con los desconocidos. Además de que todos siguen como perros falderos al señor Hopkins, que es el socio con más voz en el concejo después de Edward. El señor Hopkins, aunque no podría decírtelo con exactitud, estará llegando a los setenta años. Como imaginarás, su edad lo vuelve, además de un hombre muy experimentado, un machista de primera. La señora Hopkins, Katherine, también es parte del concejo, pero ella es uno veinticinco años menor que él. Ella es igual o peor de ambiciosa que su esposo.

»El señor Hopkins y el señor Cullen, el abuelo de Edward, han sido socios desde hace años y aunque él siempre ha tratado de adueñarse de lo que no le pertenece, los Cullen nunca se lo han permitido. Aunque Henry Cullen confiaba ciegamente en su amigo, Edward no. La señora Hopkins no solo es codiciosa, es insaciable. El señor Cullen hace unos veinte años le vendió una parte, no muy grande, del corporativo al padre de la señora Hopkins. Pero él era un hombre muy grande por lo que falleció poco tiempo después. Katherine Hopkins lo remplazó entonces, siendo muy joven. A pesar de que su padre la había dejado en buena posición, ella quería escalar socialmente y pretendió por años que Henry Cullen abandonara a su esposa, la abuela de Edward, y se casase con ella, sin importarle que éste le doblaba la edad. Pero Henry Cullen siempre ha fue un hombre honorable y respetuoso e ignoró abruptamente a Katherine. Ella, al ver que no conseguiría nada, se enredó en un repentino romance sobrio con Richard Hopkins. Todo el mundo sabe que su matrimonio es una pantalla, pero una muy bien interpretada. Ambos detestan a Edward. Si pudieran lo sacarían ellos mismos del corporativo, pero les es imposible. Una pareja muy ácida y desagradable debo añadir.

»Después está Aaron Freed, vulgar, pero me parece que es el socio con más poder y dinero. A él realmente no le interesa el corporativo, sólo lo conserva por su amistad con el señor Cullen. Aunque es muy fácil de manejar, por lo que los Hopkins lo tienen en sus manos.

»También está Abigail Finnerty. Ella ha sido siempre muy cercana a Katherine. Heredó de la misma forma una pequeña parte del corporativo y lo conserva por Katherine. Tan interesada la una como la otra, pero Abigail tiene un lado maternal que aprecia un poco a Edward. Ella tiene buenas intenciones, pero jamás contradecirá a los Hopkins.

»¿Quién más? Claro, el inútil de Arnold Newton. Él es un soberano imbécil. Nunca hace nada, ni sabe de lo que están hablando. Le gusta fingir que tiene negocios por todo el mundo, cuando en realidad sólo es un monigote petulante. Su mujer, Karen, lo controla por completo. Pretende ser tanto o más que el señor Hopkins, pero la verdad es que ha perdido casi todo lo que tenían en juegos de azar. A él le pertenecía tu oficina, pero de verdad, en los años que llevo aquí, nunca lo he visto pisarla.

»Y… bueno, David Sherwood. Él le dio su confianza a Edward, pero después de todo lo que sucedió, ahora apoya más a Hopkins, aunque no en todos los casos. Sólo le pertenece una parte muy pequeña de la compañía por lo que no lo toman demasiado en cuenta, aunque es muy inteligente. Él es más joven que los demás, por lo que se adapta más a la modernidad, a la tecnología. Es un buen hombre, supongo que el único con el cual vale la pena entablar una conversación.

»Ah, y claro, están Edward y Jasper, pero a ellos ya los conoces.

─Espera, ¿Jasper es parte del concejo?

─Claro, y por supuesto, él siempre apoya a Edward sin importar lo que pase. Esa es la razón que el concejo ha tratado de sacarlo, porque saben que él siempre estará de su lado. Pero ya ves, no lo han logrado.

─Sí, bueno, Jasper parece ser un amigo de los buenos ─concedió Bella.

─Jasper es un hombre con principios, íntegro, pero ante todo es muy leal. Nunca traicionaría a Edward, ni Edward a Jasper. Supongo que con los años los amigos se vuelven parte de tu familia. Edward y Jasper crecieron casi como hermanos, eso tiene que cambiar sus perspectivas. Aunque, ¿qué voy a saber yo? Tú sabes lo complicado que puede ser entender los razonamientos de un hombre. Demasiado fácil para parecer cierto ─dijo, con un sinceridad que la hizo reír.

─Tanya, ¿qué haces sentada en mi escritorio? ─intervino Edward cuando Bella iba a replicar. Le había hablado más serio de lo que nunca había visto que le hablara a Tanya. Eso le hizo pensar que quizá estaba más enfadado de lo que aparentaba. ─Creí haberte pedido que entretuvieras a Freed.

─Te estaba esperando, querido; y, además, creí que habías entendido que ese hombre me da náuseas. Te recuerdo que no todos los hombres pueden ser afortunados como tú, que pueden disfrutar de la compañía de una mujer como yo.

─Señorita Osbourne, retírese ─ordenó ácidamente. Ella bufó, poniéndose de pie de un salto, mas no salió. ─Señorita Swan, vaya por sus cosas, Jasper la llevará a su piso. Se reunirá con usted en su oficina en un minuto, apresúrese por favor.

Bella asintió obedientemente. Odiaba ser la empleada que corría detrás de su jefe como un cachorro, pero sería demasiado insensato de su parte no hacer lo que le pedía después de semejante error. Agradeció en voz baja a Tanya y le deseo suerte con el señor Freed.

Sólo tenía que buscar su bolso para reunirse con Jasper. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien si no quería tener una hermosa y reluciente carta de despido sobre su escritorio al día siguiente. No podía seguir usando sus ahorros para sobrevivir, éstos menguaban con una rapidez asombrosa y no podía permitirse quedarse en la calle. Quizá Alice tuviera el apoyo de su familia, pero ella no tenía tanta suerte.

Cuando hubo recogido sus cosas y lanzado al bolso con premura, quiso salir de la oficina para buscar a Jasper, pero se sobresaltó al ver a alguien que no esperaba bajo el umbral de la puerta. Era Alice. La estaba observando con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza. Llevaba una ropa diferente que en el apartamento, pero lucía tan pulcra y perfectamente acicalada como siempre, como desde aquel día que la había conocido, tan lejano, pero que seguía adherido a su mente.

─Alice, ¿qué haces aquí? ─preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta. ─Lamento tanto esto, pero me tengo que ir justo ahora, debo ir al apartamento porque…

─¿Olvidaste algo? ─se aventuró a preguntar.

─Sí, no lo creerás, soy tan estúpida yo olvidé…

─¿El informe en el que trabajaste toda la noche? ─volvió a adivinar, haciendo que Bella entornase sus ojos. ─Cariño, lo has dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina ─anunció, mostrándole la famosa carpeta que había amenazado con volverla loca.

─Oh, Alice, me has salvado la vida ─suspiró con una risita. La envolvió en sus brazos con entusiasmo, más del que solía demostrar a cualquiera, incluso a Alice.

─Bueno, creí que te serviría un poco más aquí que en casa.

─Gracias, gracias ─replicó besándole las mejillas. ─No podría tener una mejor amiga.

─Claro que no ─aceptó. ─Bien, ya he hecho mi acción buena del día, ahora iré al trabajo. Te veré en casa ─se despidió.

Bella besó su mejilla y, con el informe en mano, caminó con ella por el pasillo para volver a la oficina de Edward. Se despidió de Alice con la mano cuando ella se dirigió al ascensor. Andaba silenciosamente, parecía incluso que apenas rozaba el suelo. Estaba satisfecha de haber ayudado a Bella, consciente de que le ocasionaría problemas su descuido. Pensaba en su propio trabajo, animada por el proyecto que le habían mandado. Estaba ilusionada porque era la primera vez que le darían la oportunidad de hacer algo ella misma, confiando en que era lo suficientemente capaz de dirigirlo exitosamente. Estaba confiada en que iría bien, todo estaba bien ahora, desde que habían llegado a Washington.

Cuando llegaba al ascensor, donde los pasillos se cruzaban, hurgó en su bolso buscando el teléfono que vibraba insistentemente. Distraída, no fue consciente de que había otra persona en su camino y tropezó con él, tirando al suelo todo el contenido de su bolso.

─Lo lamento ─lo escuchó decir en voz baja. ─No te vi y yo…

─Está bien, fue mi culpa ─se disculpó deteniéndose a observarlo. Sabía que era un hombre desde el primer momento pues el aroma de su loción le había inundado los pulmones, pero no pensó que fuera alguien como él, tan alto y bien parecido. Pensó que era un hombre noble, inclusive tierno. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y se había acuclillado para levantar sus cosas y ponerlas cuidadosamente en el bolso. ─No te molestes, está bien ─insistió, pero para entonces, él se había incorporado para entregarle sus pertenecías. Tenía ojos azules, de un tono acuoso que le recordaban al mar, que parecían emanar calma. ─Gracias.

─¿Quién eres? ─le preguntó sorprendiéndola. ─No trabajas aquí, eso es seguro; no habría olvidado una cara como la tuya.

─Bueno yo… eh, me llamo Alice, sólo vine a traerle sus cosas a mi amiga, pero ya… ya me voy. Fue bueno tropezar contigo… Yo… Adiós.

─Espera…

─¡Jasper! ─gritó Edward detrás de ellos. ─¿Dónde te has metido? Bella tiene los informes.

Alice miró a Bella, que iba detrás del hombre que le era desconocido. Supuso que era su jefe, al que había descrito aquella mañana como viejo y regordete. Ahora veía cuan equivocada estaba. Y entonces, su mente trabajó rápido, relacionando las descripciones que le había proporcionado su amiga. Jasper… había escuchado el nombre…

─Oh, por Dios eres el imbécil arrogante ─susurró, sorprendida.

─¿Perdona? ─dijo Jasper, preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

─No, nada, no dije nada ─se disculpó.

─Ella es mi amiga Alice ─explicó Bella viendo el repentino nerviosismo e incomodidad de ésta. ─Al, ellos son Edward Cullen y Jasper Whitlock.

─Un placer ─le dijo Jasper tomando su mano cortésmente. Había algo en sus manos, suaves y bruscas al mismo tiempo, que la hicieron preguntarse qué se sentiría entrelazar sus dedos.

Edward rodó los ojos discretamente. Era obvio para él que a Jasper le había parecido fascinante la amiga de Bella. Recordó el comentario de Emmett acerca de ésta, y se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba tan mal. Quiso golpear la nuca de su amigo, que la observaba cuidadosamente de arriba abajo, pero no lo creyó conveniente.

─Coincido con Jasper, señorita Brandon, pero me temo que estamos un tanto apurados ─se excusó. ─¿Nos vamos, Jasper? Tenemos una junta que atender.

─Eh, sí, claro. Con permiso, Alice.

─Sí, sí ─murmuró con nerviosismo. ─Espere un segundo ─le dijo a Edward, aprensiva. ─¿Cómo ha sabido mi apellido?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo cuadrar los hombros, tenso. Miró a la mujer, bajita y un tanto diferente a la mayoría, pero tenía una esencia estética atractiva. Compuso su expresión y sonrió torcidamente, tratando de lucir persuasivo, aunque algo le decía que ella era ligeramente más difícil de engañar.

─Seguramente Bella lo habrá mencionado en alguna ocasión; tengo buena memoria. Ahora, si me disculpa, es hora de que nos retiremos.

Alice asintió, aunque sin creérselo del todo. Le dio una última mirada a Jasper antes de entrar en el ascensor que recién había abierto sus puertas.

─Has elegido un mal momento para ligar, compañero ─le susurró a Jasper mientras caminaban a la sala de juntas. ─Y peor chica no pudiste encontrar.

─¿Quién dijo que estaba flirteando con ella? ─resopló. ─Se llama ser amable, pero sé que es algo que tú no conoces, _compañero_.

─Como digas. Sólo ten cuidado la próxima vez que la veas, se te pueden salir los ojos.

Bella había caminado en silencio detrás de ellos, ignorando su intercambio de palabras. Nunca había estado en aquella sala a la que caminaban, en un pasillo adyacente que no le era necesario usar. Era una sala amplia, con ventanas relucientes a través de las cuales entraba la resolana. No había mucho mobiliario excepto una amplia mesa de cristal rodeada por sillas de madera, con asientos de cuero acolchados. Había cuadros en la pared que enmarcaban reconocimientos a la compañía, así como uno que indicaba la fecha en que había sido fundada, décadas atrás. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono melón suave que volvía luminosa y un tanto acogedora. Del techo pendía un candelabro que hacía juego con la mesa, quizá demasiado ostentoso para la sala.

Edward se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, con Jasper a su derecha. La hizo sentarse a su izquierda y ella obedeció con movimientos vacilantes. Se dispuso a, por fin, leer el informe tan detallado que había realizado Bella, dándole una fotocopia a Jasper.

─¿Estos datos son reales? ─preguntó el rubio en medio del silencio denso que se había creado.

─Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo serían?

─Demasiado alentadores, ¿no te lo parece?

─Tengo semanas estudiando el crecimiento y decrecimiento financieras de los últimos años, estoy segura de que son datos correctos y comprobables ─afirmó, sintiendo indignación ante su incredulidad.

─Un trabajo muy detallado ─convino Edward. ─Pero me parece que ambos tienen razón. Lo que sucede es que no has incluido los datos que faltan en los archivos, se salta casi un semestre del año 2000. Pero creo que no podrán estar en contra mía esta vez, y te lo agradezco, Bella.

─Es mi trabajo ─concluyó secamente.

Ambos hojearon los informes, leyendo cuidadosamente los datos que les parecían más relevantes, satisfechos de las gráficas y tabulaciones que había desarrollado. Tenía que reconocer que la mujer sabía hacer su trabajo, incluso mejor que su antecesora. Nunca fue el mejor de su clase de Finanzas o en la de Administración de Negocios, pero sabía reconocer cuando algo estaba bien hecho. Sabía tan bien como el concejo que su lugar no estaba ahí, sino unos pisos más abajo, diseñando e ideando proyectos innovadores que hicieran valer todos los años que había ido al Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts y a la Universidad de Glasgow, pero él no había elegido aquella opción.

Jasper se levantó minutos después para bajar al primer piso y recibir al concejo. Esa era una cortesía necesaria que Edward odiaba hacer. Bella estaba sentada, rígida, con los músculos de la espalda tensa y con las piernas tan juntas que le dolían los muslos. Sus labios estaban una línea, inexpresivos y sus ojos estaban perdidos en los cuadros colgados en los muros.

─¿Bella? ─escuchó decir a su jefe. Se estremeció ligeramente, tratando de salir de su ensimismamiento lo más disimuladamente posible. ─Escucha, me gustaría que te quedes pero si te resulta demasiado incómodo no dudes en disculparte y salir de aquí. No te voy a mentir, no va a ser exactamente un almuerzo entre viejos amigos. No importa lo que digan, no los escuches, ¿de acuerdo? ─pidió de una forma tan protectora que le sorprendió. ─Van a atacarte tan pronto abran la boca, pero digan lo que digan yo no voy a permitir que te falten al respeto. Eres una mujer brillante y totalmente capaz, tienes todo mi apoyo.

─Lo tomaré en cuenta ─admitió vacilante. ─Y… gracias.

─Lo digo porque es verdad ─argumentó. ─Y una cosa más. Digan lo que digan, quiero que confíes en mí. No importa cuan razonable parezca lo que digan, no creas nada que me desacredite frente a ti. Sobre todo si vienen de Katherine Hopkins.

─Está bien.

Edward la observó unos instantes, analizando la proporción en que ella estaba dispuesta a seguir sus recomendaciones. Entonces, cuando ella alzó su mirada, rodeada de gruesas pestañas rizadas, más espesas de lo normal, con su rostro evidentemente maquillado y sus facciones finas resaltadas, se dio cuenta de que había algo más que la capa de maquillaje que la hacía ver diferente.

─¿Usas lentes de contacto? ─preguntó inesperadamente.

─¿Disculpa?

─Sí, lentes de contacto. ¿Estás usándolos?

─No ─dijo arqueando las cejas por la banalidad de su pregunta, que parecía ser de suma importancia para él. ─Jamás he usado algo como eso.

─Entonces creo que el día de hoy olvidaste algo más que los informes en casa, Isabella ─rio, mirándola a los ojos, tratando de determinar que tan buena era su vista.

─¿De qué me estás…?

La interrumpió una risa a coro que se aproximaba a la sala y entraba repentinamente a la sala. Edward se puso de pie, olvidando que mantenían una conversación. Se levantó con lentitud, llevándose las manos a la cara, notando por primera vez lo que le hacía falta. No llevaba sus habituales gafas de pasta gruesa. Quizá era por eso que veía tan claro últimamente.

─Buenos días ─oyó a Edward decir, mientras terminaba de asimilar que no llevaba su anteojos.

Las salutaciones eran formales, más aburridas de lo que solían ser los buenos días en la oficina. Miró en silencio cómo cada uno miraba a Edward de distinta manera, unos con indiferencia y otros en un escrutinio evidente. No le pasó desapercibido lo desdeñosa que podía resultar Katherine Hopkins sin emitir una sola palabra.

Todos eran tal y como los había descrito Tanya, aunque era diferente escucharlo a verlo por sí misma. La seriedad de los rasgos severos de Richard Hopkins era intimidante, daba miradas frías y sonrisas cínicas que le helarían las venas a cualquiera. Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos cafés denotaban su edad; su nariz puntiaguda y sus labios delgadísimos hacían ver su piel dura, como su expresión. Era delgado, quizá demasiado, enfundando en un traje oscuro. A su lado estaba su mujer, demasiado joven para ser su esposa. Bella se sintió ligeramente asqueada.

Ella llevaba el cabello corto, sobre los hombros, negrísimo y con cada cabello acomodado perfectamente en su lugar. Tomó asiento entre su marido ─quien estaba sentado justo en el extremo contrario a Edward─ y Abigail y al lado de ésta Aaron Freed, quien era bastante más joven de lo que había imaginado; su rostro estaba enterrado en carne y se daba cuenta que Tanya tenía razón, tenía una ineludible mirada lasciva que la hacía estremecer.

Frente a ellos, al lado de Bella, había dos lugares vacíos y, al otro lado de Richard Hopkins, tomó asiento el que supuso, era David Sherwood.

Pero lo que más la impresionó, era la expresión de Edward. Parecía haber envejecido en los pocos segundos que había quitado la vista de él. Sus rasgos que antes parecían haber sido cincelados, se había crispado en un semblante impenetrable. Sus ojos verdes se había vuelto duros y sin sentimientos, como si quisiera evitar que las miradas que se centraban en él vieran algo más allá de su postura impasible.

─Bien, Edward, ─le sonrió Katherine Hopkins, con esos labios tan rojos que hacían ver su piel tan blanca como las baldosas del suelo ─no sé si lo sepas pero Richard y yo tenemos algo de prisa.

─Sé paciente, Kathy ─le ordenó su esposo con una tranquilidad estremecedora.

─Estoy listo para empezar tan pronto como tú lo estés, Katherine ─confirmó Edward.

─Por supuesto ─asintió ella. ─Sólo hace falta que tu _empleada_ se retire.

─Mi _empleada_ ─remarcó irónicamente ─se llama Isabella Swan y es por mucho la mejor Asistente Financiera que he tenido.

─Felicidades, Edward, has acertado en algo ─señaló. ─Pero es sólo una empleada, así que, señorita, le pido que se retire ─dijo autoritariamente, pero Bella no movió ni un músculo, recordando lo que Edward había dicho.

─Bella tiene mi absoluta confianza.

─Oh, Edward ─suspiró lastimeramente. ─Me temo que no puedo confiar en tu juicio. Creo que todos aquí sabemos que no eres exactamente el indicado para elegir en qué chica puedes confiar. Ya viste lo que pasó con Emma Schneider, que parecía tan confiable.

Vio a Edward tensar los hombros y fruncir el ceño. Él tuvo una reacción parecida a la ocasión en la que le habló de aquellas pérdidas del corporativo que habían sido por su causa: un tema que odiaba a tocar pero sabía que era ineludible. Aunque esta vez parecía que la intensidad de su disgusto se había multiplicado exponencialmente.

─No creo que sea un comentario adecuado, Katherine ─intervino Jasper. ─Concuerdo con Edward, Isabella Swan tiene nuestra completa confianza. Y creo que agradeceríamos si mantuvieras los asuntos personales fuera de esta sala, porque entonces no terminaríamos nunca esta discusión.

─Temo que Kathy tiene razón ─dijo el señor Hopkins. ─Tenemos una política de solo miembros del concejo, nadie más, y no puedes pretender romper todas las reglas, Edward.

─Ella se queda ─exigió Edward en un gruñido.

─Puedes disponer sobre los empleados, pero no sobre nosotros ─convino Abigail, una mujer en sus cuarentas, demasiado bien formada como para lucir natural.

─Así que, ─continuó Katherine ─creo que ella debe irse.

─Bella se queda ─repitió firmemente. ─-Ustedes pueden votar en contra de mí cuantas veces pueden, pero no pueden sobrepasar mi autoridad mientras _yo_ sea el Director.

─Mira, Edward ─suspiró Richard cansinamente. ─No es de nuestro interés lo que sea que la señorita tenga que hacer aquí a tu perspectiva. Ella se va.

─Edward ─susurró Bella en voz baja, un tanto abochornada por la situación.

─Relájense ─pidió Jasper. ─¿Por qué no votamos? ─sugirió. ─Es un procedimiento que siempre nos ha ido bien.

─Excelente ─gruñó Edward por lo bajo mirando a Jasper, quien le sonrió infundiéndole confianza.

─Por mí está bien ─habló por primera vez Freed. ─Parece ser de fiar ─le guiñó, lo que Bella prefirió ignorar.

─También por mí ─asintió David. ─Nunca viene de más una opinión más.

─Pues entonces me parece que es unánime, ¿no lo creen? ─dijo Jasper tranquilamente.

─Arnold no está aquí para votar ─arguyó Abigail.

─Todos sabemos que la puntualidad no es exactamente la mejor cualidad de Arnold ─respondió Jasper con un suspiro. ─Y si mal no recuerdo, Katherine y Richard tienen prisa. Así que no veo porque no comenzar ahora mismo.

Katherine rechinó los dientes silenciosamente pero asintió. Bella se mantuvo alerta a los comentarios de todos. En general, murmuraban comentarios mordaces de asuntos que no comprendía debido a la antigüedad de éstos. Ellos hojearon el informe que ella había elaborado, reportando lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses tomando en cuenta los cambios que había habido en los años más recientes.

El señor Hopkins ciertamente era más atinado con sus comentarios que su esposa, más sutil aunque sus juegos de palabras se caracterizaban por tratar de encerrar a Edward, que respondía ingeniosamente para evadir las preguntas incómodas. Abigail apoyaba cada palabra de Katherine mientras que David hablaba de asuntos estrictamente profesionales.

Aaron estaba concentrado en el plato de galletas que había dejado Jessica ahí hacía un momento, sumergiéndolas en su taza de café americano.

Llevaban casi una hora ahí dentro, discutiendo asuntos que Bella creía que eran innecesarios, pero los Hopkins insistían en conocer a detalles las actividades autorizadas por Edward. Fueron interrumpidos en su interrogatorio tan fuera de lugar por la irrupción de un nuevo personaje que Bella desconocía.

─Buenos días ─saludó el joven. Bella pensó en Arnold Newton, pero el muchacho que atravesaba las puertas de madera tendría un par de años menos que ella.

─Newton ─suspiró Edward. ─¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? No sé si lo sepas pero esto es una junta privada.

─Lamento la tardanza ─se disculpó sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento. ─Pero me parece que olvidaron pasarme el dato a tiempo.

Se internó en la oficina y tomó asiento al lado de Bella sin ser invitado. El chico tenía las facciones más finas que hubiera visto en un hombre, tanto, que pensó que si se dejara crecer el cabello rubio y se maquillara los ojos azules, bien podría creer que era una chica. Sin embargo, así, vestido de traje y con esa mirada irreverente inclusive parecía atractivo.

─¿El dato de qué, Mike? ─preguntó Jasper.

─Bueno, de la junta. Creí que sabían que sustituiré a mi padre desde ahora.

─Me parece que olvidó _pasarnos el dato_ ─suspiró Katherine.

─Como sea, ya estoy aquí ─dijo el muchacho con desenvoltura. ─Y ahora, ¿alguien tendría la amabilidad de presentarme a la linda chica que está a mi lado?

Bella juró que había escuchado a Edward gruñir por lo bajo.

─Ella es Isabella Swan ─presentó Edward. ─Es _mi _Asistente Financiera.

─No has perdido el buen gusto, mi amigo ─le sonrió, jocoso. Edward tuvo que contener el impulso de decirle que ellos nunca habían sido, no eran y jamás serían amigos.─ Bien, continúen, ¿en qué iban?

─Los _adultos_ discutíamos las inversiones, Mike ─le espetó en respuesta.

─¿Esto comienza a convertirse en una guardería, Edward? ─preguntó Katherine. ─Sí, bueno, creo que comenzamos hace unos años.

─De hecho, Edward estaba a punto de comentarles acerca de una serie de archivos faltantes ─murmuró Jasper asegurándose de que nadie se exaltara demasiado.

─¿Para qué necesitas esos archivos, Edward? ─preguntó Abigail, curiosa.

─Bella trabaja con ellos. Son reportes de hace varios años, del 2000 más precisamente. Me parece recordar que los habías solicitado, Katherine.

─Kathy los solicitó ─confirmó Richard. ─Pero después de revisarlos ambos, Arnold se los llevó para después devolverlos. Me temó que los extravió en aquel accidente que tuvo hace unos años, ¿sabes a qué me refiero, Michael? Ese en el condujo ebrio hasta Olympic y se estrelló contra un árbol.

─Eso fue hace mucho ─dijo Mike a la defensiva.

─Me temo que después de ello no pudimos recuperarlos, por lo que será imposible que se los proporcionemos, señorita Swan. De todas formas, no le ayudarían demasiado, puedo resumir aquel proyecto como no exitoso.

─Una mala organización y planeación de un proyecto siempre conduce al fracaso ─convino su mujer. ─Sin mencionar que era un proyecto sin pies ni cabeza desde el principio.

─Temo no concordar contigo esta vez ─suspiró Jasper. ─Fue lastimoso que un proyecto tan bien diseñado y prometedor fallase.

─Bien, pero así fue ─concluyó el señor Hopkins. ─Tengo que aceptar que este trimestre ha sido muy favorecedor para el corporativo. Bien hecho, Edward. Creo que es todo por ahora.

Los demás asintieron. Se despidieron escuetamente y se levantaron tan pronto que parecía que debían seguir al señor Hopkins a cada paso que daba. Éste estrechó la mano de Edward antes de salir de ahí, con el mentón en alto, y una sonrisa amenazante adornando sus labios. Su mujer iba de su brazo y ni siquiera se tomó la molesta de mirar a Bella, como si no existiera.

Sin embargo, Mike se quedó ahí por unos momentos más, para despedirse de Bella demasiado amablemente, ignorando la presencia de Jasper y Edward que lo miraban incrédulos.

─Espero verte por aquí pronto ─la aduló.

─Bueno, aquí trabajo.

─Mike, hazte un favor, ¿quieres? ─gruñó Edward con un mohín. ─Aléjate de las chicas que trabajan para mí. Ya tuve suficiente con que me dejes sin secretaria.

─Hombre, ¿cuántos años tienes, cincuenta? ─bufó. ─Nos vemos luego, Bella.

─Bueno, ¿salió bien? ─preguntó ella para romper el silencio que se había acomodado entre ellos cuando Mike salió de la habitación.

─Mejor que nunca ─admitió Jasper. ─Lo hiciste bien, Bella.

─Gracias, creo ─rio dudosa. ─Ni siquiera hablé.

─No, pero hiciste un gran trabajo ─señaló Edward con la carpeta en su mano. ─Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera llegado Newton sin esperarlo. ¿Qué demonios cree que hace aquí? Me exaspera solo verlo.

─Mike siempre ha querido compararse con Edward ─le explicó Jasper.

─Desde que volví de Alemania ha tratado de demostrarme que es mejor que yo, quiero decir, ¿a quién le importa? ─rezongó. ─Y mucho menos entonces, iba en último año del instituto. No ha cambiado desde entonces.

─A mí me pareció… agradable.

─Bueno, si quieres algo con él no tengo por qué intervenir ─aceptó Edward. ─Pero por tu bien, no dejes que Jessica se entere.

─Oh, no, no me interesa para nada ─negó. ─Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Jessica con él?

─Mike estuvo persiguiendo a Jessica por meses ─relató Jasper. ─Cuando consiguió lo que quería de ella, la abandonó e hizo como si nada. Pero ahora Jessica está embarazada y tan pronto como Karen, la madre de Mike, se ha enterado los ha obligado a casarse.

─Oh, Dios, ¡y yo que creía que éramos las mujeres las que cotilleábamos! ─exclamó, riendo.

─Cuando estás con alguien como Edward ─apuntó ─es imposible no enterarse de cosas.

Edward le dio una mala mirada, pero rio. Jasper palmeó su espalda y se disculpó antes de retirarse a atender otros compromisos. Se quedaron en un silencio tenso, esos que caracterizaban los momentos que compartían.

─Eh, Bella ─comenzó él. ─Gracias. De verdad que sí. No tienes idea de lo que odio estas juntas de concejo. Y esta vez no fue tan malo.

─Te lo he dicho, es mi trabajo, no podía hacer menos.

─Pero me gustaría recompensártelo ─sugirió cautelosamente. ─Quizá podrías aceptar almorzar conmigo. El sábado.

─Er, Edward, eso es muy amable, pero no puedo aceptar ─dijo, tensa. ─Ya tengo algo que hacer el sábado y es… importante. No puedo aplazarlo.

─Sí, yo entiendo ─sonrió. ─Quizá otro día, tú sabes, te veo todos los días…

Se le acercó con deliberada lentitud, tanteando el terreno. Bella sólo frunció el ceño. Aquello no estaba bien. Se estremeció cuando él tomó sus manos pequeñas entre las suyas, que eran notablemente más grandes. Ella se alejó con tanto tiento como pudo, dando un paso atrás, pero se topó con la pared.

─No creo que sea buena idea ─se excusó. ─Tú… tú eres mi superior y no deberíamos hacer esto.

─Bueno, sí lo quieres ver así, entonces supongo que podría ordenarte que aceptases ─bromeó, pero ella no encontró lo hilarante.

─Quizá lo haría, ─puntualizó─ si no fuera porque creo que estás confundiendo las cosas. Escucha, sé que deberíamos tener una buena relación laboral, pero verte fuera de la oficina podría cambiar eso, ¿comprendes?

─¿Y qué pasaría si yo quisiera cambiar eso? ─inquirió dando un paso adelante para atrapar su cuerpo con el de él, grande y cálido, que desprendía una loción que podría llegar a ser embriagadora.

─No sé a qué estás jugando ─espetó con acidez. ─Pero te lo advierto, no soy una pieza más de tu juego, soy un jugador.

─¿Y eso qué significa?

─Que no voy a dejarte ganar.

Lo empujó por los hombros y se apresuró a salir, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para ser considerada una huida. Lo dejó ahí, de pie, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Rugió bajito, estampando su puño contra la pared haciendo que el cuadro en la pared vibrara.

Era la segunda vez que ella se escurría, humillándolo en el proceso. Por primera vez, cruzó por su mente la idea de que ella no sería exactamente una mujer fácil; por el contrario, sería todo un reto lograr que ella tuviera alguna respuesta positiva.

Pero si había algo que él no podía rechazar, esos eran los retos.

* * *

_¿Quién no se ha dormido?_

_Buenas tare, chicas. Yo sé que es dos días tarde, hoy es lunes, y lo lamento. Pero hice tanto como pude, creanme que nunca me habían interrumpido tanto. Estuve varios días durmiendome a medianoche para terminar y no lo logré :/ pero crename que no es desinterés, es sólo que me es un pcoo complicado, poruqe soy una escritora muy cliché y muy romántica y aquí, como verán, no hay mucho romance.  
_

_Pero tengo mucho que agradecer porque a pesar de todo me siguen llegando reviews y alertas y favoritos. Ustedes son geniales. Y saben que no dejaré de actualizar. Les tomará un poco que llegue a siquiera caerse bien E/B pero tenemos A/J y estoy pensando en E,/R que tienen una relación un tanto tormentosa. Me gusta Alice y Tanya. ¿Qué piensa de la actitud de Edward? LE exaspera un poco que ella sea tan... rara xD. POR FIN en el siguiente capítulo se van a salir de la oficcina, me estaba cansando pensar en el mismo escenario siempre. Pero van a pasarm ucho tiempo más ahí. ¿Quién ve Once Upon a Time? Yo amo esa serie. Quien la vea, bueno la actriz que es la Regina, la Reina mala (xd) ella es muy parecida a Katherine fisicamente. Pero bueno, ya tendrán otro capítulo.  
_

_Disculpen si es aburrido, son 7,500 palabras, 17 hojas en word de Garamond 11.  
_

_Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews y a las chicas que dejan reviews anónimos, me gustaría si no es mucha molestia, pero pusiera una firma. No tiene que ser su nombre o pseudónimo, sólo algo para que pueda distinguir un review anónimo de otro, por favor.  
_

_Haré todo lo que pueda por actualizar el fin de semana, o el lunes a lo más. La buena noticia es que voy a comer hoy con mi mejor amiga, con Nevermissme, que es una escritora demasiado buena. Platicar mis ideas con ella siempre me ayuda a esclarecer puntos.  
_

_Gracias una vez más y disculpen el retraso.  
_

_Besos  
_

_**Liz**  
_

_**¿Reviews?**  
_

* * *

_**30.07.12.  
**_

* * *

_**¡Felices Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012!  
**_


	6. Capítulo cinco: Esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es _mía_._  
_

* * *

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart_

_I can tell you can fit one more._

_Open up make a brand new start_

_I don't care who's stayed before_

_~The wanted_

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: Esperanza**

La musiquilla del ascensor se interrumpió para hacer sonar el agudo timbre que indicaba que había llegado a la planta baja. Edward salió apresurado del pequeño cubículo jalando la correa suavemente, y en seguida sintió los pasos de su compañero detrás de él, acompasados y gráciles, como si flotara en esa bola de pelo que lo envolvía.

Salió por la puerta delantera, una que sólo usaba cuando iba al lado de su acompañante, para pasear o hacer ejercicio un par de horas. Bajaron por la calle, con la intención de ir a caminar al parque más cercano, dando vueltas alrededor de él, para que su mascota pudiera estirar las patas y sacar toda esa energía acumulada.

─¡Edward! ─Creyó que había imaginado esa voz gruesa llamándolo, por lo que siguió caminando sin prestarle atención. ─¡Edward! ─repitió.

Edward se detuvo en seco reconociendo la voz y miró a su perro dar un ladrido ronco que rebotó en las paredes de la calle angosta, llamando la atención de los conductores que esperaba por la luz verde en el semáforo. Conocía ese sonido, ladraba así cuando estaba contento, como una risa gruesa que hacía vibrar los cristales. Edward rio con él. Se preguntó si movería la cola animadamente, creando una ligera corriente de aire, si tuviera una.

Se puso en cuclillas para soltar la correa que estaba enganchada al collar, escondido entre su pelo que parecía interminable. El perro, de poco más de medio metro de altura, corrió en dirección opuesta, moviendo toda su corpulencia de unos cincuenta kilogramos en contra del viento seco haciendo que su pelo se moviera hacia atrás, quitándoselo de los ojos.

El perro no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a Emmett y levantando sus patas delanteras y apoyarlas en los hombros de éste. Ladró alegremente, como una carcajada estridente que penetraba los oídos. Emmett rio con él, apenas tambaleándose ante semejante golpe. El viejo pastor inglés le lamió la barbilla como un saludo amistoso, dejando caer un hilillo de baba en la camisa azul marino de Emmett.

─¡Eso es asqueroso, hombre! ─gimió, pero no perdió la sonrisa jocosa que bailaba en su rostro. El perro se apoyó en el suelo con las cuatro patas y ladró juguetón. ─Al menos tú no te olvidas de los amigos, ¿eh, Edward?

─Hola para ti también ─respondió divertido. Detrás de Emmett apareció Jasper, pero no hizo ningún ademán de saludarlo más que sonreír escuetamente y acercarse a acariciar el pelo greñudo del perro, quien elevó su pata delantera derecha como si quisiera estrechar su mano.

─Sí, claro, a mí me lames y a él lo saludas con toda formalidad ─resopló Emmett. ─Eres un traidor, _Chubby._

─Te trata como lo tratas tú a él ─lo defendió Edward.

─Los buenos perros no olvidan a su primer dueño, _Chubby_ ─le recriminó indignado, pero _Chubby_ no se inmutó, demasiado cómodo tirado en el suelo mientras Jasper le sobaba el vientre.

─Tú nunca fuiste su dueño, yo lo compré ─le recordó el rubio. ─Tú sólo lo tomaste y saliste de la tienda para que yo pagara.

─Como sea ─suspiró. ─¿Iban a algún lado en especial? ¿Llegamos en mal momento?

─Emmett, amigo, tú siempre llegas en mal momento ─se sinceró Edward. ─Pero sólo iba a que _Chubby_ caminara un poco y después a buscar un lugar donde almorzar.

─Ya has aceptado el nombre, ¿eh? ─murmuró él más que con diversión con un tono burlesco en la voz.

─Cállate, Emm ─rio con él, atizándole un golpe en el hombro. ─¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

─Caramba, casi creo que no te da gusto verme ─suspiró Emmett, aunque no estaba herido en absoluto como quería aparentar. ─Digamos que quería pasear un rato y llame a mi queridísimo Jasper para que me acompañara.

─Déjame adivinar, tenías una cita y te canceló a la última hora ─se aventuró a decir, viendo de reojo a Jasper que mimaba a su perro que seguía en el suelo, moviendo las patas complacido.

─No fue _tan_ así…

─No ─intervino Jasper. ─Lo plantaron en el restaurante.

─Bah, ─resopló Emmett ─ella se lo pierde. Pero entonces pensé, ¿por qué no llamar a mi buen amigo Jasper?

─Y después llamó a tu madre para apuntarse a almorzar en su casa ─agregó Jasper, impasible.

─Puedo decir en mi defensa que tiene meses diciéndome que debería pasar por ahí más seguido ─acotó. ─Además, tu madre me adora. Y a Jasper otro tanto, así que no veo el problema.

─Dile la verdad, fanfarrón ─espetó Jasper.

─Es lo que hago, amigo mío, es la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

─Entonces no tiene _nada_ que ver que vas a arrastrarme a almorzar con Esme con que ella también es madre de _Rosalie _y que ella vive ahí mismo.

Emmett cuadró los hombros y fingió una sonrisa socarrona. Pero el truco no le salió muy bien, al menos no frente a Edward. Lo escrutó con rapidez, reparando en que él evitó subir la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado de admitir algo. Por supuesto que está avergonzado, pensó Edward.

─Por favor ─resopló. ─Eso es ridículo. Si quisiera ver a Rosalie, la llevaría a alguna parte, no precisamente a la casa de sus padres.

─Y, ¿adónde llevarías a mi hermana, bruto? ─dijo Edward atizándole un golpe en la cabeza. ─Dando por sentado que ella aceptara.

─Lo dices como si eso fuese a suceder. ─Negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que la idea era ridícula. ─Te recuerdo que Rosalie y yo no somos ni siquiera amigos; es la hermana de mi amigo, sólo eso.

─Ten cuidado, Emm ─advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos. ─Mi hermana es exactamente la misma que cuando se fue, no queremos que vuelva a hacerte polvo.

─¿Como Emma lo hizo contigo? ─inquirió con un súbito tono mordaz.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Luchó por no atizarle otro golpe, pues quizá lo tuviera merecido. Sabía que su comentario sería reabrir una herida que Emmett había disfrazado como un cicatriz maltrecha que continuaba manando sangre.

Rosalie siempre sería la primera mujer de la que Emmett se había enamorado y obligarle a mantener su amistad era en cierta forma algo egoísta, pues lo obligaba a tener una relación indirecta con ella. Pero Edward no podía renunciar a la amistad de alguien como Emmett de la noche a la mañana sólo porque a su hermanita se le había antojado jugar con él.

Hizo un trato silencioso con su amigo, acordando que él no mencionaría a Rosalie si Emmett jamás volvía a pronunciar el nombre de Emma. Eran recuerdos amargos que había vaciado en una maleta para emprender un viaje y dejarla muy lejos de él, donde no pudiera hacerle daño, donde no le recordara que ella se había enamorado de una prepotencia que en realidad él no poseía, se había enamorado de un hombre que él sólo había pretendido ser sin darse cuenta para que se quedara a su lado, un hombre que él jamás podría ser.

Mientras ellos pactaban sin emitir ni un solo ruido, Jasper estaba ensimismado, sin prestarles la más mínima atención, aparentemente concentrado en pasar los dedos largos por el pelo de _Chubby_, aunque su mente divagaba en un lugar lejano ahí, hundido en memorias quizá demasiado cercanas para parecer tan distantes, tan lejos del alcance de sus dedos para convertirse en una imagen poco nítida y que no le hacía justicia a la realidad.

─¿Sabes qué demonios le pasa? ─preguntó Emmett, dejando pasar la incomodidad anterior. ─Tiene todo el día así. Sólo piensa y piensa y no habla ni media palabra, comienzo a pensar que se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y ha perdido un poco la cordura.

─Emm, ─articuló Edward ─Jasper nunca habla. Es lo que hace, pensar y pensar.

─Pero es más de lo normal. ─Su insistencia rayaba en una preocupación vana. Miraba a Jasper con lástima, como si fuera un animalito herido. ─Y mira esos ojos de idiota. Algo va mal con él, Edward.

─No hablen como si no estuviera aquí ─murmuró, sin despegar la vista del perro.

─¿Lo ves? ─Emmett negó con la cabeza. ─Incluso su voz suena como si hubiera perdido la razón. O por lo menos como si se hubiera atarantado un poco. Y, ¿quién demonios es Allison?

─No conozco ninguna ─afirmó Edward.

─No se llama Allison ─gruñó Jasper.

─Sí, sí, como sea ─le restó importancia el moreno. ─¿Crees que sea permanente?

─Cállate, Emmett ─volvió a gruñir. ─Se hará tarde, deberíamos irnos.

Emmett miró su reloj de mano y asintió. Se estaba haciendo tarde y la casa de los Cullen no quedaba muy cerca de ahí. Tenía que admitir que su corazón aun se aceleraba como el de un adolescente ante la idea de que ahí, frente a él, compartiendo la misma mesa, estaría Rosalie. Habían pasado semanas sin verla; semanas que le habían parecido años estirados hasta el punto de querer volverlo loco. Ni siquiera cuando ella había estado lejos se había sentido tan desesperado, quizá un poco más miserable, pero no tan ansioso de verla y comprobar que no era un espejismo que se difuminaría cuando se acercara.

─¿Dónde está la correa? ─preguntó Emmett mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si lo que buscaba fuera aparecer por arte de magia.

─¿Perdón?

─Que dónde está la correa de _Chubby. _Tenemos que irnos.

─¿Me estás diciendo que viniste hasta mi apartamento a decirme que almorzarías con _mi_ madre, en _mi_ casa, para luego llevarte a _mi_ perro?

─Hermano, sé que es tu única compañía, pero quizá sea tu oportunidad de traer a cierta chica que trabaja contigo, ¿o me vas a decir que se conforma con que la agarres de la mano? ─rio, guiñándole, haciéndole sentir incómodo. No demostró ninguna emoción en su rostro, volviéndolo impávido, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. ─¡No! Oh, Edward, me vas a decir que no has conseguido que ella se te acerque. Estás perdiendo el toque, compañero.

─No se trata de una chica con la que flirteas en una de noche de juerga ─recriminó. ─Trabaja conmigo y es una mujer que se da a respetar, no como las _amigas_ que frecuentas tú. Si va a ser mi esposa, entonces debería de hacer las cosas bien.

─O ella no te da ni la hora ─asintió Emmett. ─Vamos, Jasper, dejemos que Romeo enamore a Julieta.

─Necesitamos la correa ─comentó Jasper.

─Con o sin correa, _Chubby _se va con nosotros ─dijo con firmeza. ─Vamos, chico, es hora de ir a casa de la abuela Esme.

Edward le tendió la correa que había puesto en su bolsillo, resignado. Emmett se despidió, tan sonriente como era habitual, seguido por Jasper que se limitó a despedirse con un asentimiento. Ellos volvieron por el camino que había llegado y Edward apenas había podido dar un par de pasos cuando a su lado, por la calle, pasó el Jeep de Emmett, con Jasper en el asiento del pasajero y _Chubby_ en el asiento de atrás, ladrando a todo pulmón con la cabeza asomándose por la ventana.

Emmett hizo sonar el claxon, despidiéndose con la mano para después desaparecer a toda velocidad calle abajo.

─Debería conseguir nuevos amigos ─dijo al aire.

Se sintió patéticamente solo. Podría subir a su apartamento, vestirse e ir a la oficina, pero estaba harto de trabajar todo el día todos los días, sin tomarse un solo segundo para respirar. Pero quizá era por eso que no lo hacía, es que no encontraba otra cosa que hacer. Podría leer o simplemente pedir comida rápida a domicilio y ver la televisión todo el día, pero le resultaba demasiado poco atractiva la idea.

Se decidió por caminar. Solo. Caminar sólo porque quería pensar y para esconderse del mundo que era su realidad. Se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba de las absurdas formalidades de trabajar en una oficina, de todos los asuntos legales y financieros que se le atribuían a él y a un cargo que había tratado de llevar con la mejor disposición pero internamente seguía dudando de sí mismo; se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un solo diseño de un avión. Sus antiguos cálculos y miles de láminas erróneas que construían poco a poco una idea que se volvería realidad de la forma más majestuosa, habían sido intercambiados por contratos e inversiones para hacer prosperar un negocio en el que su mayor esfuerzo había sido volver de Alemania para sentarse en la oficina del Director.

Y ahora tendría que contraer matrimonio para conservarlo.

Mientras andaba notó como esporádicos hilillos transparentes se deslizaban por su frente y sus mejillas para desembocar en su cuello y esconderse bajo la camiseta polo que vestía. El clima estaba sorprendentemente caliente para la temperatura promedio de Seattle, aun siendo verano. En la esquina giró a la derecha siguiendo por la acera, con los manos en los bolsillos y caminando sin un rumbo fijo, con andares despreocupados, como las tardes en Múnich cuando daba cortos paseos por el campus. Sintió un amargo sabor en la garganta pensando que en uno de esos paseos había conocido a Emma Schneider.

Pronto se acercó a la avenida principal que conducía al centro de la ciudad, la que solía tomar cada mañana para ir al trabajo. La calle ancha, con gruesas aceras bordeando los costados, estaba atiborrada. Al parecer más de uno había tenido la misma idea que él. Frente a él caminaba encorvado un anciano enclenque de zapatos adustos, cuyo paso era más veloz que la mayoría de los hombres de su edad, renqueando en un vaivén acompasado; por la acera de enfrente andaba con cansancio una mujer joven cuyo vientre abultado era tan prominente que, estaba seguro, no podría ver sus pies. Le recordó a su querida Kate, que solía ir de arriba abajo como si no llevara un bebé en las entrañas. Aquella desconocida, a pesar de que era evidente el malestar que le causaba el solo hecho de caminar, acariciaba con ternura su abdomen. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría ver a su esposa en el mismo estado, se tratara de Bella Swan o de cualquier otra mujer.

Por un segundo, deseó que fuera así; deseó que Bella siguiera el plan que había trazado en su mente el día que lo había conocido y que llevara en su vientre a su hijo como aquella mujer cargaba el propio.

Los demás eran jóvenes insípidos que iban de un lado a otro, paseando de la mano de su pareja, o portando sus maletines de cuero ─cosa que le sorprendió, tomando en cuenta que era sábado ─que iban de un lado a otro creyendo que su porte altivo los hacía lucir enigmáticos y, quizá, inclusive seductores.

Edward quiso reír.

Son unos niños ilusos, quiso decirles. Eran niñatos que creían que el mundo caería a sus pies por el hecho de ser recién egresados. Pobres estúpidos que deberían buscar, en vez de un puesto prodigioso, un golpe de suerte que los lanzara a la cúspide de su carrera. Así era como se creaban los grandes empresarios, las celebridades e incluso los políticos. Todo consiste en un juego de azar en el que el dinero compra la suerte de algunos y otros simplemente son demasiado afortunados.

Cuando pasó por enfrente de la estafeta, a sólo unos metros de su destino, captó su atención una mujer sentada en la escalinata sucia y polvorienta, rodeada de la cantera que levantaba el edificio. Cuando estuvo más cerca observó que no se trataba más que de una chica que bordearía los veintitrés años. Su rostro tenía surcos negros y su nariz estaba tan roja que su piel lucía aun más pálida. De sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas gruesas y espesas que caían en una cortina similar a la que forma la lluvia, mojando el papel entre sus manos que, supuso, era el motivo de su llanto desconsolado.

Patético.

Había aprendido a lidiar con los berrinches amorosos de su hermana; caprichos sin sentido que no hacía más que quitarle el tiempo. Y no comprendía cómo alguien podía soportar su temperamento. Ella, de clase alta y de modales encomiables que podían resultar encantadores, era la persona más altanera, gruñona y egoísta que conocía. Su elocuencia era casi aduladora, su carisma era adorable, pero sólo alguien como él que la había visto nacer, podría escrutar sus gestos y descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones, inocentes o insanas.

Quizá Rosalie fuera una de las mujeres más hermosas que nunca conocería, sí, pero también era de las más inexplicables. Había tenido incontables amoríos adolescentes, que siempre terminaban aburriéndola o lastimándola. Pero, la primera vez que había visto en alguien un genuino, no sólo interés, se atrevería a llamar amor hacia ella, lo había aceptado por un tiempo para después echarlo a la basura como si no hubiera tenido importancia. Como si Emmett no hubiera dado su vida entera por ella.

Le dedicó una corta mirada desdeñosa a la chica sentada en los peldaños de mármol, rayana en lo lastimero. Avistó en el sobre de la misiva los sellos del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, sellos parecidos a los que había visto en las cartas que recibía Kate tan ansiosamente, lo que le indicaba que, probablemente, viniese de los lugares más recónditos de Asia donde se atrincheraban los campamentos militares, en medio de la guerra cruel.

Se preguntó fugazmente de quién vendría la carta, pero su contenido parecía traerle un dolor más intenso de lo que él querría imaginar. Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que eso no le incumbía.

Cruzó la calle hasta un pequeño restaurante que, aunque jamás había comido ahí, prometía ser una buena opción para aquel mediodía de julio. Lo recibían las paredes calizas de un blanco alabastro difuminado en todos ligeramente más oscuros, dándole un aspecto más antiguo de lo que en realidad era. Estaba seguro de que antes de irse a Alemania, aquel lugar no existía. Tenía brillantes puertas de cristal empotradas en marcos de madera de encino. Cuando entró, los pisos que le dieron la bienvenida estaban tan relucientes que destellaban contra la luz del sol, refractada por los cristales.

La chica de la entrada era escuálida y sin chiste, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa inocente que le hizo pensar que era nueva. Ella le preguntó su nombre amablemente, a lo que él sólo le respondió con su apellido. Odiaba que muchachitas como ella se tomaran el atrevimiento de hablarle con confianza y llamarlo por su nombre, en un vano intento de flirtear. Esperó a que ella lo guiara a una mesa apartada, pero sus pasos torpes y lentos los aburrían, a tal grado que estuvo a punto de adelantara y elegir una mesa él mismo, pero le pareció fuera de lugar.

El bullicio propio de un restaurante se instalaba a su alrededor, como un zumbido uniforme al uno se acostumbra fácilmente. Escuchaba conversaciones ininteligibles como un canto afinado con los cubiertos golpeando los platos de porcelana como música de fondo, con un par de risas a coro que terminaban la melodía tan incómoda pero tan fácil de ignorar. Oía al comentarista del noticiero de mediodía parlotear a la nada, uniéndose al coro, pero no pudo entender nada de lo que decía.

Sin embargo, alguien desafinó el concierto, haciendo que cada uno de los intérpretes mermara sus cánticos hasta el punto de que casi el silencio sumió al restaurante, exceptuando al comentarista que seguía hablando sin público. Era el efecto que tenía el cristal romperse entre la gente. Una chica a sólo unos metros de él había dejado caer su vaso repleto de hielo y lo que quizá sería agua. Pero ella ni siquiera se había inmutado. Veía su perfil, impertérrito y sus manos temblaban, sus labios entreabiertos trataban de murmurar algo pero no atinaba a decir nada concreto. Su compañero, un chico moreno que tendría la edad de Edward, la miraba ansioso y ligeramente avergonzado.

La mujer se levantó, dejando ver su largo cabello rizado caer sobre su espalda menuda. Por fin logró hablar, aunque se pareció más a una despedida a un comentario. La observó sacar del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones ajustados un billete. Enseguida, se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a la puerta del restaurante que estaba al otro lado de su mesa.

Entonces, cuando pasó a su lado, él reconoció las facciones finas de la chica: la nariz pequeña respingada, los labios carnosos y rosados, las mejillas sonrojadas y, ante todo, los ojos chocolate. Caminaba rápidamente, y apenas tuvo un segundo para mirarla pero supo con toda seguridad de que se trataba de Bella.

─¿Le gustaría junto a la ventana o en el medio, señor Cullen? ─decía la camarera.

─Yo… Yo tengo que irme, lo lamento.

Casi corrió lejos de la camarera, dejándola confundida. Siguió los pasos de su Asistente Financiera tan rápido como pudo y salió a la calle buscándola con la mirada desesperadamente. Miró su blusa cian de tirantes negros entre la gente y trotó hasta ella. Bella caminaba sorprendentemente rápido, pero cada una de zancadas eran la mitad de las de Edward. Cuando la alcanzó, tomó su muñeca para que no pudiera alejarse más entre el mar de gente que quería atravesar la calle por la esquina.

─Jake, déjame sola, ¿quieres? ─exigió con hosquedad, con los ojos enrojecidos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era quien ella creía, sus labios dibujaron una perfecta O y su rostro se relajó ligeramente, aunque aun estaban las muestras de su arrebato en sus facciones. ─¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo me encontraste?

─Yo ─balbuceó ─ te vi salir del restaurante y… quería saber si estabas bien.

─Me viste salir ─repitió para ella misma, aun con su muñeca presa entre los dedos de Edward. ─Un segundo, ¿me estás siguiendo?

─¿Qué?

─Lo que oíste, ¿me estás siguiendo, Edward Cullen? ─inquirió con rudeza, volviendo a adoptar el semblante frío que había tenido un segundo atrás. ─¿Es porque no quise almorzar contigo? Sabes, Edward, eso es la cosa más inmadura…

─No. ─Se apresuró a acallar sus protestas antes de que tuviera que despedirla por insolente, aun cuando no estaban en la oficina. ─No te estoy siguiendo, sólo quería almorzar, solo por cierto después de que me rechazaste tan sutilmente. Pero no tiene nada que ver con eso. ¿Te encuentras bien?

─Por supuesto ─suspiró ella, alejando su brazo de él. Volvió a sentir ese ardor en los ojos pero lo ignoró delante de su jefe. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para atender a las lágrimas traviesas que se resistían a permanecer en su lugar.

─¿Estás llorando? ─dijo incrédulo.

La miró tragar saliva y cuadrar la mandíbula altaneramente. Alzó el mentón, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de disipar la acuosidad que se había formado en sus ojos, derivado del nudo en su garganta.

─No sé si lo sepas, Edward, pero soy una persona ─gruñó. ─Dato adicional: tengo sentimientos. Y no, por supuesto que no estoy llorando.

─No quise ser grosero ─se disculpó apañándoselas para sonreír. ─Yo sólo quise decir que no pareces la clase de chica que…

─¿Que llora en cada rincón por cualquier estupidez? ─murmuró burlona. ─No lo soy. Y ahora, con tu permiso, tengo que ir a casa.

─¡Bella! ─llamó una voz desconocida para Edward, pero tan pronto como se acercó, lo reconoció como su acompañante, el chico moreno.

El chico iba ataviado en pantalones de casimir y un blazer gris que tenía el botón caído. El cabello negro combinaba con la piel rojiza, que acentuaba sus rasgos gruesos y su complexión musculosa. Era más alto que Edward, y quizá más fuerte, pero Edward no se movió ni un centímetro.

─Jacob, déjame en paz, por favor ─suplicó Bella. ─Déjame asimilar las cosas, ¿quieres? Sólo necesito tiempo para poder… _entender. _

─Es lo que no tenemos, Bella, tiempo. ─Su interlocutor, Jacob, respondió con naturalidad, como si un desconocido no estuviera entre ellos escuchándolos. ─Siento habértelo dicho así como así, pero…

─Sí, has sido un bruto ─concedió Bella. ─Por favor, vete, déjame sola.

─No puedo hacer eso, no puedo permitir que algo te ocurra, atribúyelo a cualquier clase de sentimiento que desees, pero no voy a dejar de protegerte.

─¡Protegerme! ─resopló. ─Eso es exactamente lo que se supone que has estado haciendo y mira dónde estamos. Vete, Jake, haz algo, pero por favor no me atormentes más.

Jacob se acercó a ella haciendo ademán de abrazarla pero ella se alejó, dejando su cintura atrapada en su brazo largo, bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos negros y suplicantes.

─Sabes que no ha estado en mis manos.

─Tampoco en las mías, Jake, ahora por favor suéltame.

─¡No voy a permitir que te vayas sola!

─Suéltame ─gruñó.

─¿No la estás escuchando? ─intervino Edward, harto de ser sólo un espectador. Rodeó su brazo con los dedos obligándolo a retroceder. ─Te está diciendo que la sueltes, ¿eres sordo o estúpido?

─¿Y tú quién te crees, Frank Farmer? No metas la nariz.

─¿Y tú quién te crees para tratarla así? ─espetó Edward empujándolo lo suficiente para que soltara a Bella. ─Y no importa quien sea yo, tú no eres _nadie_ para obligar a una mujer a estar cerca de ti.

─Tú no sabes _nada_ ─gruñó Jacob, sacudiéndose el saco. ─No voy a permitir que otro imbécil se meta con Bella, ¿me escuchas? ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!

─¿Y tú qué sabes si la conozco o no?

─Lo veo ─dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros. ─No eres la clase de persona a la que Bella se acercaría. Y aun si fuera así, estoy seguro de que no sabes nada de ella, no sabes ni siquiera su…

─Jacob, basta ─lo acalló Bella. ─Sí lo conozco, sí sé quien es y sí, tú estas comenzando a hablar de cosas que no te atañen. Ya me dijiste lo que tenías que decirme, ahora vete.

─Te acompañaré a casa ─puntualizó él. ─Puede ser peligroso.

─¡De eso nada! ─exclamó. ─¿Para qué, para protegerme? Creo que lo hago mejor yo misma, muchas gracias.

Jacob quiso tomar la mano de Bella, esta vez más amablemente, pero Edward no se lo permitió.

─Déjala en paz ─repitió, saliéndose de sus casillas. ─Si quieres que alguien la lleve a casa, ese seré yo. Ahora vete.

─Bueno, ¿y tú quién te crees para tomar parte en este asunto? ─le escupió. ─Y peor, ¡para decirme qué hacer! Quién se ha creído este pedazo de idiota…

─Este pedazo de idiota ─Bella señaló a Edward con la mano ─es mi jefe. Y me estoy cansando de esta conversación sin sentido, así que me voy. ¡Pobre de ti si me sigues, Jacob Black, porque juro que te vas a arrepentir!

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos. Edward intentó seguirla automáticamente, pero Jacob lo sostuvo con la mano, mirándolo amenazante.

─No voy a seguirla porque no quiero que se enfade ─gruñó en voz baja. ─Pero si se daña el más mínimo cabello de su cuerpo, te vas a arrepentir, ¿me entiendes?

Edward se deshizo de su agarre y la siguió acercándose a ella tan rápido como pudo. La llamó por su nombre un par de veces, pero ella no se detuvo, ignorando su voz aterciopelada que se cortaba por la respiración acelerada, caminando más rápido.

─Bella, espera ─pidió.

Ella finalmente se detuvo y espero a que la alcanzara para luego retomar su caminata. No dijo nada las primeras dos calles que subieron, cada vez más despejadas. Se mantuvo en silencio mirando el suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si viniera sola. En su fuero interno, aceptó que estaba asustada y que la compañía, sobre todo la compañía de alguien como Edward, la tranquilizaban. Edward era la clase de hombre que brindaba seguridad a una mujer con su sola presencia, fuerte e imponente. Pero esa no era la clase de seguridad que ella buscaba, al menos no la que necesitaba.

─¿Vas a venir conmigo todo el rato? ─espetó agriamente.

─Me parece que lo haré ─dijo él, con su voz fluyendo con alegría, caminando a su lado, tan cerca que sus caderas casi chocaban. ─Bonito día, ¿eh?

─Juro que a veces desearía que pudieras meterte la cabeza en la boca y te la tragaras ─suspiró por lo bajo.

Lo vio tensarse y por un cortísimo segundo temió haber herido sus sentimientos. Pero entonces, él miró hacia abajo para que sus ojos se encontraran, joviales y amistosos, que la miraban un tanto sorprendido. Y fue ahí cuando, por primera vez, rieron juntos. Sonrieron juntos y pronto se transformó en un risa que se volvió una sonora carcajada que retumbó en la súbita soledad de las calles. No era solo una risita fingida, era una risotada a mandíbula batiente que parecía interminable, hasta el punto que les dolieran las barrigas.

─Bueno, después de todo sí estuve contigo el sábado ─murmuró Edward después de que el ataque de risa cesara.

─Como si eso fuera tan divertido.

─Bueno, me has hecho reír como no reía en… mucho tiempo. Eso te convierte en mi persona favorita del día.

─Supongo que de nada.

─No fue sencillo reconocerte, ¿sabes? Te ves diferente, te ves tan… _no_ tú.

─¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Bella frunció el ceño. Trató de tomarlo por el lado amable, pero es que de verdad sus palabras le parecían inexplicables.

─En la oficina siempre eres… seria y callada. Fría. Siempre llevas esos vestidos y faldas formales, no me malinterpretes, te sientan bastante bien, pero pareces más…

─¿Vieja? Alice siempre dice eso.

─No. ─Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada. ─Indiferente. Es como si justo ahora estuviera con otra persona. No creí que tuvieras algo más que faldas entalladas y tacones. Y tu cabello.

─¿Qué tiene mi cabello? ─preguntó, temerosa de que se le hubieran pegado las migajas de pan que había estado comiendo. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo peinó improvisadamente, con cierta vacilación en sus dedos.

─Es largo ─dijo, como si hubiera descubierto un planeta nuevo. ─Quiero decir, te hace ver más diferente. Quizá más joven; más jovial. Y hoy tampoco llevas anteojos, aun no me explico cómo puedes ver si no llevas lentes de contacto.

─Oh, eso ─exhaló, inflando las mejillas con cansancio. ─Bueno, digamos que los anteojos son sólo un… accesorio. Los uso para leer, pero en realidad veo perfectamente sin ellos.

─Entonces deberías dejarlos en casa más seguido.

─¿Por qué haría eso?

─Porque no dejan ver lo bonitos que son tus ojos ─le sonrió coquetamente. Bella miró en otra dirección, escondiéndose con su cabello como cuando era adolescente, para que nadie viera sus mejillas rosas.

─Quizá la persona que crees conocer no sea yo; tal vez detrás de ella esté quien realmente soy.

No volvió a decir nada mientras caminaban. Faltaban escasas seis cuadras. Él parecía estar muy cómodo en su compañía, no como su empleada, sino como… como su amiga, quizá. No podía permitirse tener una relación sentimental, pero si tuviera una, se dijo que Edward tal vez no estaría tan alejado de la clase de hombre que elegiría. O tal vez sí.

Él caminaba a su lado, algo aparentemente común, pero al lado de ella se veía tan grácil como un modelo a media pasarela, a diferencia de ella que caminaba a trompicones, apenas logrando no tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Miró el suelo cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no caer, pues sería demasiado humillante. Inconscientemente aminoró la marcha, sintiendo las plantas de los pies cansadas, poco acostumbrados a caminar con esa clase de zapatos. Vio los pies de Edward, que eran como el doble de grandes que los de ella, adelantarse hasta la esquina, donde viró a la derecha lo cual llamó poderosamente su atención.

¿No debía ser ella quien lo guiara hasta su apartamento? Sin embargo, él parecía ser perfectamente capaz de encontrarlo por sí mismo. Lo examinó aprensiva, evaluando sus movimientos, demasiado seguro para ser un terreno desconocido para él.

─¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? ─soltó de repente, sobresaltándolo.

Edward se llamó imbécil. Era la segunda vez que dejaba ver que sabía más de lo que debería, pero trató de parecer despreocupado. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y aminorando el paso para ir junto a ella.

─Debo haberlo visto en tu expediente del corporativo.

─Esos datos son confidenciales, no los puedes haber visto por casualidad.

─No hay datos confidenciales para mí, preciosa. Soy el Director, ¿recuerdas?

─Sí, y por eso el concejo no te deja ver los registros que hacen falta en el historial del corporativo ─le dijo sarcásticamente, aunque sabía que él lo tomaría como una broma. ─Suena lógico.

─Tú los escuchaste, esos registros se perdieron y, siendo los originales, no hay forma de obtenerlos de vuelta.

─Oh, espera ─dijo, frenando en seco a sólo una cuadra de su apartamento. Le puso una mano en el pecho para que parara también y la quitó rápidamente como si le quemara. ─¿Tú te creíste eso?

─¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

─Oh, Edward, eres más ingenuo de lo que creí ─suspiró. ─Eso es, obviamente, la mentira más creíble que se le ocurrió al señor Hopkins. Ellos no quieren que veas esos registros por alguna razón y temo bastante que el concejo te está viendo la cara y tú tan campante.

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─preguntó, reanudando la marcha.

─No lo sé, quizá haya irregularidades. O quizá son imaginaciones mías, pero de que existen esos registros, existen. Estoy segura.

─Suena inteligente ─concedió él. ─Pero si es verdad, no hay forma de que los recupere, ni de probar que están mintiendo.

─Podría tratar de persuadirlos…

─Oh, no, no lo harás ─la interrumpió antes siquiera de que ella pudiera trazar la idea en su cabeza. ─El concejo es un dolor de cabeza, lo juro por Dios. No quiero que lo sea para ti también. Créeme, no es bonito.

─Está bien, sólo era un idea ─susurró cuando llegaban al pequeño pórtico de su edifico. ─Gracias por acompañarme, necesitaba distraerme. No ha sido tan malo ─bromeó. ─Yo… eh… hasta el lunes.

─Cuando quieras ─ofreció. ─Y, eh, Bella, sobre lo que dijo tu… novio…

─Jacob no es mi novio, justo ahora ni siquiera es mi amigo ─esclareció, aunque estaba demasiado confundida para explicarse a sí misma por qué le estaba dando explicaciones.

─Bueno, él. No sé qué haya sucedido entre ustedes o lo que haya pasado antes de conocerte, pero no importa, ¿entiendes? No importa quién sea o qué signifique o haya significado para ti, si no lo quieres cerca, no voy a permitir que te haga daño. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, Bella. Nunca. Lo prometo.

A Bella le abrumó la seriedad de sus palabras. La forma tan intensa que sus ojos verdes la escaneaban haciéndola estremecer, como si quisieran convencerla de que era verdad. Pero se negó a creer en el pequeño lado iluso que aun conservaba. Él era un hombre de mundo, con dinero y con cualquier mujer a su disposición.

Ella sólo significaba un reto para él, la única mujer que lo había rechazado y no había besado el suelo que pisaba. Eso era para él. Una más en la que seguramente sería una larga lista de mujeres ilusionadas con las que había jugado para obtener lo que quería de ellas y, cuando lo obtenía, las tiraba en la basura como muñecas viejas. Ella no iba a ser su muñeca. Había pasado demasiadas cosas en su corta vida para permitirse que un idiota adinerado jugara con su magullado corazón.

─Gracias ─le sonrió a pesar de todo.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar al edificio, dándole una mirada por encima del hombro. Él estaba ahí, parado al pie de la escalera, con una sonrisa boba en los labios, una sonrisa esperanzada.

Pero eso era lo que justo ahora escaseaba dentro de ella: esperanza. Y estaba segura de que era algo que él no le iba a poder brindar, sin importar cuánto pagara. Ella no era su tipo, estaba segura.

Y Edward Cullen nunca sería el hombre para ella.

* * *

**Para quien no lo sepa_ Frank Farmer_ es el personaje protagonista de la película El guardaespaldas, interpretado por Kevin Costner al lado de la difunta _Whitney Houston_**

* * *

_Buenas noches, lectoras bonitas.  
_

_Aquí, en mi ciudad, son las 3:02 de la mañana del martes 7 de agosto del 2012. Las 4:02 am en el D.F. si les sirve para orientarse mejor. He invertido tantas horas escribiendo esto que he perdido la cuenta. Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y que mis promesas ya no tienen validez para ustedes. Pero es que todo está en mi contra. El sábado tengo una cita con mi mejor amiga para ir al cine y ver Valiente, si es que no la han quitado ya -.-, por lo que no puedo comprometerme a subir durante la tarde, pero sí en la noche. Mis amigas tienen la culpa porque me traen de arriba para abajo con la excusa de que "casi entramos a la escuela" y que tiene que ser "el mejor año de la vida". Espero que lo sea.  
_

_Pero pasando a otros temas, ¿les gustó? Bueno tienen un pequeño acercamiento pero estos chicos dan un paso adelante y dos para atrás. En el siguiente capítulo van a cambiar un poco las cosas para ambos, en cuanto a su relación. Tengo una idea bastante concreta del siguiente capítulo. Pero también sabemos que mis ideas concretas cambian de un día para otro.  
_

_Yo... tengo que agradecerles sus reviews. Son muy bonitos. Saben que yo nunca he usado la excusa de "quiero tantos reviews para subir", Dios mío eso es patético. Si alguien me lee, debería hacerlo porque le gusta lo que hago no porque la esté obligando. Pero mi pregunta es, ¿por qué tengo 39 favoritos y no hay ni la mitad de reviews? No es una queja, es sólo que quiero saber lo que creen. Incluso si piensan que soy un asco, quiero saberlo.  
_

_Sin embargo, es sólo un comentario que quería hacer, nunca ha ido conmigo eso de "si no tengo muchos reviews no voy a subir". Simplemente me animan y en algunas ocasiones me hacen ver en qué me estoy equivocando.  
_

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, porque si estás leyendo esto es porque soportaste catorce hojas de word.  
_

_Gracias por seguir aquí, a pesar dee mi tardanza. Pero saben que nunca dejaría una historia, no, señor. Y a quien me ha preguntado, no, la historia absolutamente **no** es una traducción. Es mía, cada letra. Excepto los personajes, claro.  
_

_Que tengan una buena semana y nos leemos el fin de semana.  
_

_Besos.  
_

_Lizeth  
_


	7. Capítulo seis: El pasado

__**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_You never cared to hear the other side_

_So why would you care to keep this thing alive_

_You paint me into the memory of all your pain _

_But I will but be drawn into the past again_

'_Cause all of this is all that I can take_

_And you could never understand _

_The demons that I faced_

_So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world_

_For what everything you are_

_~Trading Yesterday_

**Capítulo Seis: El pasado.**

─Estoy en casa. ─Su murmullo se extendió sobre el silencio que se situaba en el apartamento, a excepción de la voz cantarina de Alice tararear.

─¿Cómo estuvo tu almuerzo con Jacob? ─preguntó. Su voz había cesado la cancioncilla tediosa, pero aun movía la cabeza rítmicamente, tirada en el suelo de la sala, pintándose las uñas de los pies sobre la alfombra.

─Horrible ─susurró. Casi había olvidado la razón por la que había salido corriendo del restaurante, pero ahora la verdad le golpeaba con rudeza, como una bofetada tan fuerte que hacía que le escociera la piel.

─Bueno, desde el momento en que llamó sabías que algo saldría mal, siempre que llama es porque algo va mal; o porque no se ha resignado a que te interesa en lo más mínimo. No puede haber sido tan malo. ─Sus intentos de darle ánimos eran inútiles y ambas lo sabían, pero Alice tenía la certeza de que no había nada que fuera tan malo como para no poder dejarlo pasar. No ahora, no en Seattle.

Bella se sentó sobre la alfombra al lado de Alice y guardó silencio, mirando sin mirar cómo la brocha se deslizaba sobre las uñas de ésta, tiñéndolas uniformemente de un bonito verde botella. Bella entrecruzó sus piernas y se recargó en el hombro de Alice, tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta.

─Vamos, querida, cuéntame qué ha sucedido. ¿Ese chucho ha herido tus sentimientos?

Había usado un tono tan cuidadoso que, al no obtener respuesta alguna, se preocupó más de lo que había creído que la situación ameritaba. Cerró el barniz de uñas apresuradamente y miró hacia Bella, que había cerrado los ojos, tratando de mantener una expresión relajada. Pero Alice sabía que algo no iba bien, y se alarmó al ver que hilillos transparentes brotaban de los ojos de Bella. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la había visto llorar.

─Bella, cariño, dime qué sucede, por favor ─suplicó, abriéndole los brazos para que se recargara contra su pecho. ─Me estás asustando, por el amor de Cristo dime qué es lo que está mal.

Fue entonces que Bella rodeó la cintura de Alice, aferrándose a ella con desesperación. Sollozos tímidos brotaron de su garganta, gemidos lastimeros que le helaban las venas al verla tan indefensa. Su espalda temblaba en una ligera vibración cadenciosa a la par de su respiración, que se aceleraba mientras sus ojos se convertían en un mar de lágrimas. Una vez que había comenzado, sabía que no pararía en un rato.

─Todo está bien, Bella ─susurró, pasando los dedos por sus cabellos, con un dolor instalado en el pecho que se abría un poco más con cada sollozo de su amiga. ─Estoy aquí, todo está bien.

─No, nada está bien ─balbuceó. ─Nada volverá a estar bien, Alice.

Se separó de su amiga para mirarla a los ojos, de un azul líquido, noble y compasivo. Alice sobaba sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarla, pero en ella misma había un presentimiento que la hacía estremecer.

─Escapó ─articuló, apenas pronunciándolo. ─Se acabó, Alice, todo se acabó.

Julio estaba tocando su fin, rozando agosto tan apresuradamente que parecía que las semanas fuesen días cuyas horas pasaban antes de que pudieras darte cuenta. El calor sofocante del sol estival estaba cediendo paulatinamente a las lluvias que ocuparían los treinta y un días de agosto, sin descanso, en diferentes proporciones, enfriando las calles, como si los preparase para un otoño que haría estremecer y un invierno crudo.

Sin embargo, aquel día último de julio, hacía tanto calor que Bella se preguntó, mientras caminaba subía el ascensor, si la chica rubia que caminaba en su dirección no se derretiría de un momento a otro con aquel blazer gris que le acentuaba la cintura esbelta y cubría sus caderas redondeadas. El mediodía era especialmente caluroso, pero ella no parecía inmutarse. Cuando se montó en el ascensor a su lado, la observó de cerca veladamente: no había una sola gota de sudor en ella. La identificó efímeramente, reconociendo ese rostro hermoso, esa presencia imponente. Pero no logró ponerle nombre a esa cara bonita.

Ella la miró de soslayo, reparando en la pequeña credencial envuelta en una mica transparente enganchada al chaleco con raya diplomática, donde señalaba su nombre y puesto, al lado de su fotografía. Le sonrió amistosamente, reconociéndola también.

─Tú eres Isabella Swan ─se aventuró a decir, mientras los números en la pantalla de la parte superior del ascensor crecían con lentitud. ─Me llamo Rosalie. Rosalie Cullen.

Fue hasta entonces que Bella la miró a la cara. Recordaba sus facciones del día que había comenzado a trabajar ahí y de la fotografía que Edward le había mostrado semanas atrás. Sin embargo, lucía diferente. Evidentemente era mayor, aunque parecía que su belleza medraba con la edad. Estaba por lo menos un decímetro por encima de la estatura de Bella, aunque ella jamás fue considerada muy alta.

─Sí ─dijo por lo bajo. ─Un placer, señorita Cullen.

─Me parece que ya habíamos tenido el _honor_, Isabella Swan. Dime Rosalie.

Se vio en ánimos de decirle que tanto ella como su hermano insistían en darle una confianza que no le correspondía, pero prefirió permanecer en silencio. Se dio cuenta que llevaba en sus manos una bolsa de papel blanco, algo nada común en alguien como ella, pero lo dejó pasar, tensa y desconfiada como cada vez que conocía alguien.

─Dime Bella, Rosalie.

Rosalie rio abiertamente, como si encontrara algo totalmente hilarante en su actitud.

─Edward tenía razón cuando dijo que eras _diferente._

─No veo la razón por la que Edward hablaría sobre alguien como yo.

─Me hago la misma pregunta, Bella Swan, pero temo que las respuestas que puedas atribuirle son totalmente distintas a las que yo daría.

─Espero que no se haya quejado mucho sobre mí ─comentó Bella, en un esfuerzo de reducir la incomodidad creciente que se le acumulaba en el estómago. ─Me refiero a Edward.

─Aquí todos se refieren a Edward ─suspiró. A la par, se abrieron las puertas cromadas del ascensor, como si ella hubiera dado una orden. ─En realidad, tengo un tiempo queriendo conocerte. Mis hermanos te encuentran fascinante.

Bella se fijó en el plural, desatando la inevitable pregunta sobre cuántos hermanos tendría Edward. Además, por lo que había insinuado Rosalie, debía conocerla también. Era una curiosidad morbosa que le traería problemas si no reprimía su indiscreción.

─¿Qué hace ella aquí? ─le preguntó señalando a Jessica que estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio realizando sus tareas habituales. ─¿No debería estar en casa, descansando por su embarazo?

─Me parece que eso será hasta dentro de unos meses, unas seis semanas antes del parto. No te agrada mucho, ¿cierto? ─atinó a decir, escrutando sus gestos impacientes.

─No ─dijo entre dientes. ─¿Necesitas ver a mi hermano? ─inquirió, transformando su tono y su expresión a una curiosidad amable.

─Er, sí, pero puede esperar. Sólo necesito entregarle informes de fin de mes ─puntualizó.

─Puedo esperar unos minutos ─sonrió. Puso una mano en su hombro delgado y la llevó hasta la oficina de Edward, ignorando los intentos de saludos aduladores de Jessica sin responderle más que un «buenas tardes».

Rosalie no parecía ser la clase de mujer que escondía sus intenciones. Era clara y directa, tanto que pudiera resultar un poco grosero. Sin embargo, su voz conservaba una tranquilidad que parecía haber sido más aprendida que natural, hablando con una elegancia que te hacía sentir abrumado. Entró sin más contemplaciones, como los más allegados a Edward solían hacer. Sabía que Edward se enfurruñaría de una forma tan graciosa que no podía perder la oportunidad para verlo.

No obstante, no estaba preparada para ver a su hermano abrazando a una mujer. Una con un cuerpo llamativamente curvilíneo que parecía amoldarse al cuerpo alto de Edward. A ella no le importaba, lo había visto en situaciones más íntimas y jamás le había sido difícil excluirlas de su mente. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba era que Bella Swan estaba a su lado, tan aturdida y ruborizada que había bajado la mirada. Estaba segura de que aquello no ayudaría mucho a las intenciones de su hermano para con ella.

Edward alzó la vista, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su presencia. Tal y como su hermana esperaba, la recibió dedicándole un gesto agrio. Sus manos grandes y pálidas se deslizaban por la espalda de la mujer, que temblaba imperceptiblemente. Rosalie observó detenidamente el moño tan suelto que enredaba su cabello rojizo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, reconociendo la mujer. Entonces, un súbito recuerdo vino a su cabeza y pudo comprender la repentina histeria de la chica.

─Todo irá bien ─le susurró Edward cerca del oído, tanto que sólo ella lo escucharía. ─Haré que todo este bien. Pero tenemos compañía, así que tal vez deberías irte.

Bella no se sorprendió demasiado al observar que la chica era Tanya. Era la clase de acercamientos que ella solía tener con Edward. Pero jamás había visto que él correspondiera tan condescendiente. Lo que sí la tomó por sorpresa fue ver su piel blanca manchada con líneas negras desdibujadas recorriendo sus mejillas y todo el rededor de sus ojos, con lágrimas espesas que se escurrían en un mar gris surcando sus pómulos.

─Oh, Dios mío ─suspiró entrecortadamente. Tenía los ojos irritados y su voz sonaba fañosa, no les sostenía la mirada, como si estuviera demasiado avergonzada o desconcertada para hacerlo. ─Yo… lo siento.

─Tanya, ─murmuró Rosalie antes de que ella se escurriera lejos de ahí, caminando tan rápido que parecía ir dentro de una carrera que ponía en juego su vida ─lo lamento. Sé que es duro para ti, también lo es para nosotros.

─Lo sé, Rose ─susurró.

Se marchó tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, sumiéndolos en una incomodidad tangible que hacían que Bella se sintiera fuera de lugar. Le entregó un par de carpetas amarillas en silencio y siguió el mismo camino que había tomado Tanya, avergonzada de haberse entrometido en donde no debía.

─Traje el almuerzo ─dijo Rosalie alegremente, tratando de aligerar la tensión que se había formado en el rostro de su hermano. Dejó sobre el escritorio la bolsa que había estado cargando todo el tiempo. Se acercó a Edward para besar su mejilla, en un intento de hacerlo sonreír.

─¿Comida rápida? ─inquirió burlón.

─Oh, es más que comida rápida ─murmuró alzando las cejas. ─Es _Burger King. _

─Estás bromeando ─se dijo a sí mismo, sentándose. De pronto se echó a reír levantando la cabeza hacia el techo. Vio a Rosalie sentarse con gracia frente a él, como si estuvieran en una mesa de algún restaurante, en vez de en una oficina. ─¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermanita que no comía nada más que vegetales?

─Cuando vives sola con una chica como Jenna, que no sabe mucho más que yo de cocina, aprendes a valorar la comida que no sabe a cartón.

Rosalie retiró de la hamburguesa, tibia, el delgado papel que la envolvía, para tomarla entre sus manos cuidadosamente para no enterrar sus uñas en el pan remojado. Rio quedito ante la mirada incrédula de su hermano y lo instó a comer con ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía con él algo tan trivial e insignificante, que no pudo evitar volver a sentirse una niña pequeña que lo obligaba a tomar el té con ella, rodeada de una habitación que combinaba los tonos de rosado y púrpura.

─Se llama _crecer_ ─resaltó Edward. Finalmente, se rindió y tomó su propio almuerzo. Su estómago gruñó hambriento cuando el olor a comida se desprendió del bulto aplastado que era su hamburguesa.

─A mí me gusta llamarlo «vivir al otro lado del país» ─dijo, mordisqueando el pan. Masticaba moviendo la mandíbula imperceptiblemente, como si se concentrara en cada bocado. Sus pensamientos no seguían un solo hilo, pero no podía soportar el silencio que se acomodaba entre ambos, como si el tiempo los hubiera rodeado de una capa intangible que los dividía y que sólo podía ser rota hablando. ─¿Dónde está Jasper? He traído su almuerzo también. Últimamente concertar una cita con ustedes dos resulta más difícil que cenar con el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

─Jasper está ocupado. ─Edward volvía a usar su tono profesional, pero cuando elevó la mirada y vio a su hermana mancharse el labio con cátsup, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. ─Debería ir con él, ¿sabes?

─¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya, hermano?

─Qué va, por supuesto que no, Rose. ─Negó con la cabeza, concentrado en robar las papas fritas de su hermana, que parecían más apetitosas que las propias. ─Bueno, ─aceptó─ quizá lo haría si no hubieses sido tan amable de traerme un delicioso almuerzo.

─Eres un patán, ¿lo sabes?

─Sé que no lo soy, hermana.

─¿Cómo llamas tú a lo que acabas de hacer? No creo que sea de mucha ayuda para tus _planes _ que Bella te vea hacer escenas con Tanya como la que vimos hace un momento. ¿Ella sabe quién es para ti?

─Podríamos haber evitado semejante _escena_ si alguna vez te molestaras en llamar antes de entrar ─recriminó. No la miraba, estaba entretenido jugueteando con las papas fritas sumergidas en cátsup.

─Podríamos haber evitado semejante escena si evitaras las relaciones personales con Tanya dentro de la oficina. Sabes que eso no está bien.

─Es el aniversario de muerte de su madre, Rose. Ni siquiera yo puedo ser tan duro para esperar que no le afecte.

─Lo comprendo y sé cuán duro ha sido para ella ─coincidió. ─Pero si quieres un consejo, no dejes que Bella vea que te relacionas con alguna otra mujer, sin importar la clase de vínculo que tengas con ella. Disculpa que te lo diga, hermano, pero no estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

Edward no respondió. Se enfocó en terminar su comida, encerrándolos en un silencio quieto que atosigaba a su hermana. Deseaba restablecer la confianza que revoloteaba entre ellos, pero no estaba segura de cómo estimular una amistad muerta, asfixiada por la distancia. Edward terminó de comer primero, pero esperó pacientemente a que ella mordisqueara su hamburguesa antes de envolver las sobras en el papel delgado y ponerlo de nuevo en la bolsa de papel.

Edward notó cómo su hermana se removía incómoda, mirándolo fijamente como si esperara que él rompiera esa línea que los dividía, como una película de hielo que le enfriaba hasta el alma.

─Dime lo que sea que hayas venido a decirme, no le des más vueltas. Sólo harás que crea que es peor de lo que parece.

─No es malo, en realidad.

─Pues no pareces muy convencida de hablar sobre el tema. ─Su sonrisa de suficiencia la hizo resoplar, pero admitió internamente que llevaba la razón. ─No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres. ¿Por qué no me dices mejor si ya has conseguido empleo? Es una vergüenza que vivas con mis padres a tu edad.

─Estuve buscando un apartamento, pero sabes cómo es mamá, no quiere que esté sola y preferiría no preocuparla. Además mi compañera de piso, Jenna, y yo estamos montando una tienda de antigüedades y he estado dedicándole mucho tiempo a ello. ¿No es genial? Ya hemos comenzado a buscar un lugar apropiado. Y voy a tener mi propia columna mensual en _Art & History Journal._

─No me imagino lo tremendamente interesante que será esa revista.

─Claro que no lo imaginas, bruto neandertal ─le espetó. ─Sólo tienes aviones y números en la cabeza.

─Eso quisiera ─suspiró. ─¿Tú te encargarás sola de la tienda de antigüedades?

─Jenna y yo nos turnaremos. Pero de todas formas, no abriremos por lo menos hasta mediados de septiembre, depende de cómo vaya todo. Y yo sólo me haré cargo hasta diciembre así que…

─¿Tan pronto crees que quiebre? ─se burló. Sus ojos jade se derritieron en una risa jocosa que suavizaron su expresión, haciéndolo ver más joven. Rosalie se preguntó si alguna vez se había dado cuenta de lo bien que le sentaba reír.

─Muy gracioso ─dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. ─Me matricularé en la Universidad de Chicago para hacer un máster. El curso comienza la segunda semana de enero, ya he pasado las pruebas correspondientes y enviaré papelería a finales de noviembre. Está todo arreglado.

─¿Qué? ─articuló. ─¿Te vas?

─Esto era lo que había estado tratando de decirte, es sólo que no había encontrado la oportunidad.

─¡Pero eso es ridículo, Rosalie! ¡Acabas de regresar! No puedes huir el resto de tu vida de Seattle sólo porque tienes miedo. El pasado se quedó ahí, y te juro por Dios que las posibilidades de que vuelva a ocurrir son nulas. No puedes hacernos esto, no puedes hacerte esto a ti misma.

─No tengo miedo ─aseveró, esquivando su expresión inquisitoria. ─No a lo que tú te refieres. Fue un incidente desafortunado que jamás olvidaré, pero aprendí a dejar atrás esos recuerdos que me hacían daño. A diferencia de otros, que insisten en dañar a los demás tal y como han sido dañados.

─Completamente fuera de lugar, hermana. Tú no tienes idea de lo que significó…

─¿Que no tengo idea? ─bufó. ─Tú no tienes idea de lo que fue que me mandaran al otro lado del país para que estuviera «segura», que me alejaran de mis padres y de mis hermanos, de la persona que yo _amaba_. No tienes idea de lo que es estar en una ciudad desconocida sin nadie que te recuerde en lo más mínimo el significado de la palabra «hogar».

─Sí lo sé, Rosalie. Estuve fuera de aquí por casi seis años, ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que en los veranos me quedaba en Massachusetts? ¿Recuerdas que durante los inviernos, cuando estaba en Glasgow, en vez de volver a casa viajaba a Alemania? ¿Recuerdas cuántas semanas pasé en Washington a lo largo de todos esos años? _Siete. _Siete semanas en casi seis años. ¿Tú crees que no sé lo que es?

─Tú estabas con Jasper ─le recordó. ─Y tú ibas por tu propia voluntad. Recuerdo cada detalle, ¿sabes? Te extrañe cada uno de los días que estuviste fuera de casa. Pero también recuerdo que cada visita que te hacía parecías más entusiasmado. Tú tuviste opción, a mí me forzaron a decidir.

─Te estaban protegiendo, Rose.

─Yo nunca planeé nada de lo que sucedió, ¿sabes? No es exactamente lo que uno sueña cuando va a entrar a la universidad. No son los planes que tienes cuando tienes veintiuno. Así que no me acuses de huir, cuando no sabes lo que ha sido todo esto para mí, no creas saber de qué estoy asustada cuando te has perdido tantos momentos importantes de mi vida por estar pensando en ti mismo.

─Si no tienes miedo, ¿entonces por qué te vas?

─¡Ya te dije que voy a hacer un máster! ─chilló. Se puso de pie, dejado caer migajas microscópicas en el suelo. Su rostro se tornó rojizo, como prueba fiel de su furia.

─¡Y yo no soy tan idiota para tragarme ese cuento! ─exclamó, alzando la voz como ella lo había hecho, pero conservando la calma. ─Tú estás huyendo de algo y si no es del miedo, entonces no me explicó a qué.

─¿No te lo imaginas? ─gruñó. ─No es tan difícil adivinar de _quien_ estoy escapando; no es tan difícil adivinar quien fue la persona que más extrañé cada segundo de los últimos cuatro años.

─¿Estás hablando de Emmett? ─habló pasados unos instantes.

─Arg, Edward, no puedes ser tan ingenuo ─soltó, haciendo ademanes hoscos con sus brazos. ─Por supuesto que estoy hablando de Emmett. ¿O piensas que para mí fue todo un _placer_ romperle el corazón?

─Lo abandonaste ─le recriminó. ─Jugaste con él como te vino en gana y ahora quieres que yo crea que lo _quieres._

─¿Ese es el concepto que tienes de mí, hermano? ─inquirió. Escuchó lo verdaderamente ofendida que se encontraba, como si hubiera estado todo aquel tiempo esperando por él, contando con un apoyo fraternal inquebrantable y él simplemente se negara a creerle.

─Creo en lo que vi ─dijo, severo. Apoyó los codos sobre la madera y entrelazó sus dedos creando una cuna improvisada para su barbilla, moviendo sus pupilas alrededor de la habitación por la que vagaba Rosalie. ─Le hiciste creer que le querías y después lo botaste sin contemplaciones. Conozco su versión de la historia porque, para cuando él pudo asimilar lo que decías, tú ya habías cruzado el país. Dime la tuya si es que esperas que te dé la razón, pero te advierto que dudo hacerlo.

─¡Le mentí! ─gimió. ─Mentí. Sé que dije cosas horribles, fui fría y no tuve compasión alguna de él, pero nada era verdad, Edward, lo juro. Tenía que hacer que me odiara para que no me siguiera; tenía que hacer que se olvidara de que yo existía. ¿Tú crees que era justo para él, cuando yo estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia? ¡Tú piensas que iba a dejar que volvieran a hacerle daño por mi culpa!

─Temo, hermana, que fuiste tú la que le hiciste daño.

─¡Pudieron haberlo matado! Si pasó una vez, podrían ser dos. Yo no era, no soy segura para él. Y no pienses que fue él el único que ha sufrido, porque yo tuve que resistir ver cómo se decepcionaba de mí, cómo se negaba a creer que no sentía nada por él. ¡Como si hubiera alguna forma de que yo no lo _amara_!

─Rosalie, Emmett es así, deberías saberlo. Él no es la clase de persona que se hubiera sentado a ver el espectáculo mientras veía cómo te lastimaban. No es como si hubiera sido la primera vez que se peleara a golpes con alguien. Es demasiado impulsivo para ello. ¿Te hubieras sentido mejor si te hubiera abandonado? Ni siquiera _Jasper_ hubiera podido evitar esa pelea.

─Le rompieron una pierna ─le recordó.

─Sí, y también le astillaron tres costillas y tuvo una contusión, y estuvo días sedado, pero estoy seguro de que él hubiera muerto feliz antes de permitir que alguien te tocara.

─¿Y si volvían? ¿Y si alguien trataba de herirlo después? ¿Tú piensas que yo hubiera podido soportarlo? Con un demonio, Edward, ¿tú piensas que puedo soportar la forma en que él me ve, debatiéndose entre odiarme o no? ¿Tú crees que cuando estuvo en casa la semana pasada no quise correr a sus brazos? ¿Tú cree que alguna vez voy a perdonarme a mí misma por infligirle tanto daño?

─¿Ya terminaste? ─preguntó. La acidez de su voz le taladró los tímpanos, pero no se dejó intimidar. ─Sí te das cuenta que está siendo estúpida, ¿cierto? Si de verdad te importara harías algo al respecto, no huirías como una cobarde; si de verdad te importara, no estarías diciéndome esto a _mí_, se lo dirías a Emmett y, quizá, deberías suplicarle que te perdonara.

Rosalie paró en seco su paseo de zancadas cortas que formaban un círculo amorfo en el suelo de la oficina, tapizado en baldosas relucientes. Sus labios temblaban en medio de su mar de desconcierto, a la par de sus hombros, que vibraban como efecto secundario a la furia que había sentido un segundo antes.

─No puedo ─susurró. ─No puedo hacer eso. No podría soportar que me rechazara.

─Rosalie, te ha esperado por cuatro años ─articuló lentamente. ─Dios, no hay forma en que _no_ te perdone. Quizá no sea inmediato, pero lo hará con el tiempo.

─¿Tú crees? ─preguntó dubitativa.

─Vamos, Rose, eres más valiente que esto. Ahora, ¡corre a los brazos del amor de tu vida y déjame trabajar! ─le sonrió, imprimiéndole un tono dramático demasiado fingido. Rosalie rodó los ojos, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. ─Te prohíbo que vayas a Chicago; ¡te prohíbo que salgas del estado en los siguientes veinte años, hermana! Ya he pasado mucho tiempo sin ti, no voy a seguir desperdiciándolo.

─Te quiero, hermano ─susurró en voz baja. No esperaba que Edward le correspondiera o que la envolviera en un abrazo conciliador, pero sí esperaba el brillo alegre que solían tener sus ojos cuando eran niños.

─Yo también, Rose, créeme que es así.

─Yo… tal vez debería irme.

Edward se levantó de la silla en lugar de contestarle y, posando su mano en el hueco de su cintura, la guio hacia afuera, pasando por el umbral y siguió de largo para abordar el ascensor para ir a la planta baja. Éste hizo varias paradas, pero ninguno de los otros pasajeros les hizo el más mínimo comentario a ninguno de los dos. En la planta baja, sin modificar su posición, la llevó hasta el estacionamiento donde depositó un beso en su frente, a modo de despedida.

─Gracias por el almuerzo, Rose ─farfulló, mirándola a los ojos, con la intención de memorizar su rostro, tan diferente al que le atribuía a la niña pequeña que solía ser su hermana. ─Deberíamos hacerlo seguido, con eso de que vas a vivir en Seattle _para siempre._

Rosalie asintió, evitando decirle que no había sido demasiado sutil en su intento de hacerla irse de ahí. No lo abrazó ni besó sus mejillas, ni siquiera palmeó su hombro para infundirle ánimos. Sólo lo miró, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había perdido para pasarlo con su hermano. El único hermano con el que compartía su sangre.

─Sería un placer, señor Cullen ─dijo, en un tono demasiado formal, recargándose en su convertible rojo. ─Pero justo ahora, quizá debería solicitar una cita con alguien que me odia ligeramente.

─_Ligeramente _─concordó Edward.

No volvió al edificio hasta que Rosalie hubiera encendido su coche. En su fuero interno, sabía que era sólo un vano intento de protegerla, de resarcir todas esas ocasiones en que no la había protegido como un hermano mayor debería proteger a su hermanita.

Sintió las miradas atentas de todos los trabajadores sobre su espalda. Pretendió no darse cuenta. Contempló la posibilidad de presionar el botón del piso seis, en vez del propio y visitar a Tanya. Pero entonces, a su lado, subió un joven que no recordaba haberse presentado nunca con él, aunque su cara le era familiar. Aunque él no supiera quién era o cual era su puesto, el joven por supuesto que sabía cuál era el de Edward, y se le antojaría extraño que pasara a un piso que no fuera el suyo. Tras una vacilación de sólo un par de segundos, presionó el número doce y volvió su rostro sereno una máscara de frialdad.

Tenía cierta sensación de culpa por haber juzgado a su propia hermana. Pero si su consejo, burdo como solían ser sus consejos masculinos, ayudaba a reconstruir aunque fuera sólo un poco los agujeros en su corazón, tal vez no fuera considerado tan mal hermano.

En el pasillo, afianzando con seguridad sus boleados mocasines, dudó una vez más. Se decidió rápidamente y giró a la derecha antes de llegar a su oficina. Conocía bien el camino, lo había transitado en aquellos cortos meses más veces que en los años que llevaba enclaustrado en esa oficina.

Tocó la puerta con el nudillo de su índice débilmente, creando un ritmo agradable con éste. Escuchó la voz baja y femenina de Bella desde adentro y se apresuró a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él. Bella siempre parecía estar ocupada. Miraba a través de sus gruesos anteojos y hacía anotaciones aquí y allá, leyendo con avidez múltiples documentos. El zumbido de la computadora rompía el silencio pacífico en el que ella se encontraba envuelta, completamente absorta en su trabajo.

Su usual trenza caía sobre su hombro izquierdo dándole una formalidad aburrida, tan diferente a aquella Bella con la que había caminado hasta su apartamento. Le gustaba esa Bella, no era tan fría y tan ácidamente profesional como la chica frente a él, pero conservaba su personalidad sarcástica. En cambio, la Bella que trabajaba a su lado, era como una máquina de perfección que no dejaba ver su humanidad, cubierta con una coraza invisible de aspereza. Quiso acercársele y soltar su cabello para que callera rizado, incluso con un toque salvaje, sobre su espalda estrecha, pero se contuvo.

─Edward ─pronunció con displicencia. ─¿Necesitas algo?

─No ─dijo, espontáneo. Pero cuando Bella subió la mirada, observándolo por encima de sus anteojos y con una ceja arqueada, supo que había sido la respuesta equivocada. ─Bueno, no exactamente. Quiero decir… sí. Te debo una disculpa.

─No recuerdo haber sido ofendida ─arguyó. ─Pero si crees que ha sido así, debo negarlo por completo. Si insistes, recibo tus disculpas, pero me parecen innecesarias.

Bella miró sus cejas castañas fruncidas, demostrando cuán arduo le resultaba pedir disculpas. O quizá encontrar una razón para pedirlas. Supuso que se refería al incidente de aquella mañana, que lo había visto en una situación ciertamente con un deje comprometedor, pero a ella realmente le importaba un comino su vida.

─Escucha, no suelo hacer esto, ¿sabes? Sólo no quiero que tengas un mal concepto de mí. Tanya es una buena chica, sólo estaba teniendo un día duro y… arg, no es lo que tú crees, ¿de acuerdo?

─De acuerdo ─dijo ella con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward caminó hacia el escritorio, tan pulcro como de costumbre. Apoyó las manos sobre él, haciendo que sus dedos caminaran hasta que rozaran los de Bella.

─_Nunca_ me fijaría en ella ─le aclaró, con tanta seriedad que podía resultar intimidante.

─Supongo que eso te evitaría problemas ─coincidió Bella, separando sus dedos de los de Edward delicadamente. Se puso de pie y se alejó, tratando de tomar un aire distinto al que el respiraba y le inyectaba su esencia que, tal vez no la volviera loca como él esperaría, pero sí le robaba el aliento. ─Realmente no entiendo por qué me dices esto.

─Sólo trato de que sepas que no soy la clase de hombre que se aprovecha de las empleadas que trabajan junto a él ─dijo, incorporándose. No volvió a acercarse, pero se tomó la libertad de recargarse en la mesa de trabajo de Bella. ─No importa que tan bonitas me resulten.

─Bueno, dudo que haya una persona en este mundo a quien Tanya no le resulte hermosa ─debatió. Le dio la espalda por un segundo y se acomodó en el alfeizar de la ventana, sentándose sobre él y apoyando las manos a los lados de sus caderas.

─No estaba hablando de Tanya.

─Tus disculpas se refieren a Tanya ─puntualizó. ─Si no es de ella de quien me hablas, entonces esta conversación ha perdido su sentido.

Edward guardó silencio, pensando en una respuesta taimada, audaz, asediado por lo impenetrable que podía resultar su interlocutora. Ella esquivó su mirada, que la escrutaba de arriba abajo, incomodándola, como si el mejor postor estuviera evaluando una posible compra. Miró hacia la ventana y hacia las gotitas caer como líneas punteadas hasta el pavimento caliente que no tardaría en hacerlas vapor. El cielo se había nublado, como era común por las tardes. Hacia abajo, miró la calle, que normalmente estaría insoportablemente transitada, inusualmente vacía, viendo autos tan pequeños que parecían juguetes en una pista de carreras. Un coche captó su atención, un descapotable que, a pesar de la lluvia ligera, llevaba la capota corrida hacia atrás, dejando ver a lo lejos un brillante cabello rubio.

¿Se trataría de Rosalie? La observó con detenimiento mientras ella estaba detenida en el semáforo. Podía distinguir su ropa gris, más no la clase de prenda. Pero los pocos detalles que podía ver, pudo estar medianamente segura de que se trataba de la hermana de su jefe. La miró avanzar cuando la luz cambió a verde y, detrás de ella, había un coche oscuro que imitaba sus movimientos como lo haría un espejo, quizá demasiado de cerca para su gusto. Avanzó calle arriba sin desprenderse del coche oscuro que hacía maniobras que a Bella le resultaron extrañas.

─La están siguiendo ─susurró. ─Es tu hermana ─dijo a Edward, sin dejar ver la nota de desesperación que había en ella. ─Están siguiendo a Rosalie ─murmuró angustiada. Él elevó la cabeza y asintió, sin inmutarse ni un ápice. ─¡Edward, están siguiente a tu _hermana_!

Edward se acercó lentamente, con resignación, mirando por la ventana como había hecho Bella hacía un momento, pero los coches habían desaparecido en la distancia, cubiertos por los rascacielos del centro que ocupaban todo su campo de visión.

─Me parece bien ─asintió.

─Estás de broma ─dijo, desconfiada. Su voz se estaba volviendo histérica sin que pudiera evitarlo ─Te digo que siguen a tu hermana y a ti te parece bien. ¿Hay algo mal contigo?

─Bella, cálmate ─le pidió, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa cínica. ─Yo sé que están siguiendo a mi hermana. Para eso les paga. La están protegiendo.

Bella soltó el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones en medio de la situación, con cierto alivio recorriéndole las venas. Por primera vez notó lo cerca que estaba él, pero no se movió, al contrario, se quedó muy quieta esperando que él hiciera el próximo movimiento para alejarse sin parecer descortés.

─¿Qué tan rico tienes que ser para que te guste que te sigan? ─dijo bajo su aliento.

─Rosalie _odia _ que la sigan ─murmuró, torciendo los labios. ─Aunque no tanto como yo. Pero no depende de nosotros. Sonará inmaduro o infantil, pero lo han ordenado mis padres. Sobretodo a Rose, no la dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, no puede respirar sin que ellos lo noten.

─Se preocupan por ti ─dijo por lo bajo, evitando su contacto visual. No quería volver algo íntimo aquella conversación.

─_Demasiado _─se quejó. ─Rosalie puede que lo necesite, pero yo tengo veintiocho, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

─¿Qué tan rico tienes que ser para que no crean que seas capaz? ─volvió a decir, más para sí misma que para él.

─No es como tú crees, no es como si tuviéramos _tanto._ Es sólo el promedio.

─La gente promedio no lleva guardaespaldas.

─No son guardaespaldas exactamente. No me siguen tan de cerca como a Rose, nunca se los he permitido. Es bastante molesto. Pero supongo que les da seguridad, tú sabes, que sus _niños_ van a estar bien ─sonrió de medio lado. ─Así que si estás conmigo vas a estar bien, tenlo por seguro.

El comentario captó poderosamente la atención de Bella pero lo disimuló, llevando la conversación por otro curso:

─Creo que eres más importante de lo que quieres aparentar, no es como si cualquiera tuviera un guardia personal. Los padres suelen exagerar, pero no a tal punto.

Edward se preguntó fugazmente si ella tendría recuerdos vagos de lo que era tener padres.

─No están exagerando ─se lamentó. ─Rose fue secuestrada cuando tenía veintiuno. Estuvo lejos unas ochenta horas. Mi madre estaba muriéndose por dentro. Es por eso que no puedo negarme.

─Es una buena madre ─dijo, casi felicitándolo, con un agujero en el pecho que ignoró, como había aprendido a hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que él estaba tocando terreno personal, dándole información que realmente no le incumbía, pero sí la asombraba. Se apiadó momentáneamente de Rosalie, pero se quitó tales pensamientos de la cabeza de inmediato.

─La mejor ─coincidió. ─Va a seguir lloviendo ─comentó. ─Puedo llevarte a tu casa, si esta vez aceptas.

─Mi compañera de piso vendrá por mí ─lo evadió, aunque no mintió. ─Pero gracias.

Él sonrió. Dio un paso más cerca, pero no se atrevió a tocarla. Tenían una relación demasiado frágil como para quebrarla con un roce.

─¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ─inquirió Bella, a lo que él asintió. ─Si no estás con Jasper, estás aquí, o estás con Tanya o sino estás con alguien como Rosalie. ¿Es que tú jamás trabajas?

Él le respondió con una risotada que lo hizo doblarse por la cintura. Su pregunta había sido tan sincera, tan espontánea que no pudo evitar encontrar inocencia en ella. Al inclinarse, sintió el aliento tibio de Bella más cerca que nunca, tanto que apenas podía enfocar sus ojos, enmarcados por su ceño fruncido.

─¿Podrías alejarte de mi burbuja de espacio personal? ─soltó de pronto, energéticamente. Él dio un paso atrás, cohibido. ─ Ahora te pido que me permitas seguir con mi trabajo. Gracias. _Adiós_.

Edward se sintió indignado. Quiso decirle que ella no era nadie para hablarle así, pero después se dio cuenta que sería inapropiado. Giró sobre sus talones y salió con el mentón alzado, tratando de recoger la dignidad que ella le estaba arrebatando.

Bella rio por lo bajo cuando vio salir. Él era tan obstinado…

Cuando subió al asiento del pasajero del ostentoso Porsche de segunda mano de Alice, inhaló profundamente. Tenía los músculos de la espalda agarrotados y le dolían las pantorrillas. Su amiga la recibió con una sonrisa grata, como las que sólo ella podía dedicarle.

─¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? ─preguntó curiosa.

─Déjame ver: trabajé, trabajé, entablé conversación con la hermana de mi jefe, encontré a mi jefe abrazado de la Jefa de Personal, trabajé, trabajé, me salteé el almuerzo, trabajé, mi jefe me pidió disculpas por haberlo encontrado manoseando a la Jefa de Personal, vi cómo la hermana de mi jefe era seguida, mi jefe se rio de mí porque no la estaban siguiendo, eran sus guardaespaldas, mi jefe invadió mi espacio personal y lo mandé al carajo, trabajé y trabajé un poco más. Sí, bueno, bastante normal.

Alice rio musicalmente, avanzando lentamente por la calle, en una fila interminable de coches desesperados por volver a casa.

─Bueno, creo que mi día fue un poco mejor que el tuyo ─sonrió con picardía. Bella observó sus ojos parpadear, coquetos, mostrándose más pizpireta de lo normal. ─La hermana de… ¿se llama Edward? Bueno, como sea, debe ser un peligro.

─No exactamente ─dijo entre dientes, reprimiendo la historia que Edward le había contado, como si fuera un secreto entre ellos. ─Al principio pensé que él era… esnob y por eso llevaba guardaespaldas también. Pero creo que no es así. Todo iba bien hasta que dijo esa ridícula frase de «si estás conmigo estarás bien».

─Quizá deberías tomarlo en cuenta ─dijo con seriedad. ─Especialmente ahora. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez que le gustes a tu jefe no sea tan malo.

Intercambiaron una mirada, cómplice como hacían cuando eran niñas y estallaron en carcajadas alimentadas por la risa de la otra.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, una idea se instaló en el cerebro de Bella, una que le traería más problemas de los que había imaginado.

* * *

_Buenas tardes, personas._

_Hoy es DOMINGO! Lo logré, actualizar en el fin de semana. A decir verdad tenía el capítulo desde ayer en la noche pero tenía que corregirlo y sí le cambié algunas cosas pero aquí estamos :D Bueno, quiero introducir un poquito a Alice y a Rosalie y pues estamos empezando con esto. Yo sé que no es así que digas ay qué interesante, pero en el capítulo siete van a cambiar algunas cosas y... bueno, quizá hasta Bella acepte algo con él (: Mañana comienzan mis clases así que... urg, será una semana horrible, pero nos vemos aquí el fin de semana, ya lo verán ;)  
_

_Quiero darles las gracias a todas las chicas que comentan y también a las que no lo hacen, porque he estado viendo los traffic stats y estoy complacida. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto que se pueda, y puedo decirles que Emmett (¿les he dicho que amo a Emmett) estará un poco más presente.  
_

_Gracias por todo, contestaré sus reviews ahora.  
_

_Besos  
_

_Liz  
_


	8. Capítulo siete: Ella

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._**  
**

* * *

_You become_

_Somebody else_

_'Round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_~Avril Lavigne_

* * *

**Capítulo Siete: Ella.**

_04 de Agosto 2003_

Lunes.

El fin de semana había sido anormalmente largo. Quizá demasiado. Emmett caminaba por los pasillos de los tribunales, con la luz del sol calentándole los brazos, que entraba en sesgos por los cristales diáfanos. Llevaba el saco en doblado en el antebrazo, caminando con cortos pasos hasta la puerta delantera.

Por primera vez en su vida, deseó tener más trabajo que hacer; deseó que su mente no pudiera enfocar más que diversas estrategias legales y no pudiera escuchar los inminentes pensamientos indeseables que se colaban a su mente.

Pensó en volver a la oficina y encerrarse en la oficina con Markham, su jefe, y discutir con él los casos de los que se hacía cargo él mismo debido a su importancia, hasta sacarlo de quicio. Recordó que le había advertido que la próxima vez que lo hiciera, lo despediría. Se preguntó, subiendo a su Jeep ─que iba en total desacuerdo con la imagen que proyectaba, enfundado en una camisa de lino y su corbata Hèrmes gris con patrones curvilíneos regulares─ si Markham habría cambiado de opinión cuando el juez había fallado a su favor.

Pensó en tomar un trago. Demasiado temprano para ello. De hecho, tenía el estómago demasiado revuelto para tomar siquiera un café. Miró el reloj digital del coche y se dio cuenta que tenía tres horas para su siguiente audiencia. Era demasiado tiempo libre, aun cuando se dedicara a estudiar sus argumentos. Tenía tiempo más que suficiente para que su mente siguiera caminos prohibidos y lo llevara al ineludible debate interno que había estado evitando todo el fin de semana.

Perdonar.

Él no era nadie para dar el veredicto final, para condenar o salvar a alguien más que se ha equivocado. Alguien que lo había dañado tan profundamente. Pensó en llamar a Jasper, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar del tema y verlo limitándose a guardar silencio, instándolo a hablar más de lo que quería decir. Podía llamar a Edward, por otro lado. Pero adivinó que él le daría una reprimenda acerca de cómo se dedicaba exclusivamente a quitarle el tiempo y, cuando supiera que estaba hablando de su hermana, suspiraría y… y no estaba seguro de qué podría hacer. No iba a ponerlo en esa encrucijada, esa clase de situaciones que tienes que elegir entre tu hermana y tu amigo.

Le quedaban algunas reminiscencias de su infancia, de cuando aquel niño moreno le había dado un puñetazo en el rostro después de que su equipo ganara el partido de futbol americano y, antes de que él pudiera responder el golpe lo había hecho alguien más, un niño rubio escuálido, que iba junto a uno pelirrojo que lo veía pasmado.

─Mal perdedor ─le había espetado el rubio que tendría menos de siete años en ese entonces. ─Disculpa si soy entrometido, ─le dijo a Emmett con formalidad ─pero él estaba comenzando a colmarme la paciencia.

─¡Eso estuvo genial! ─respondió, explotando en risas. ─Soy Emmett.

─Lo sabemos ─comentó el pelirrojo. ─Lo dice tu jersey.

El primer pensamiento de Emmett ante aquel niño delgado y bajito fue que era un sabelotodo.

─Soy Jasper y él es Edward ─murmuró el rubio con seriedad. ─Sé que parecerá un sabihondo, pero en realidad no lo es, sólo tienes que ignorarlo un poco.

Emmett sonrió al tráfico con la imagen fija en su cabeza. Después de ese día, su vida nunca había sido igual. Después de que sus padres se divorciaran, se había vuelto tímido, había dejado de ser el niñito de sonrisa bonachona que solía ser. Pero luego ellos aparecieron, dos niños que jamás había visto que iban en su misma escuela. Eran un par inigualable, que le permitían ser otra vez quien era, sin temer que lo culparan sobre cada error que cometían ellos. Pronto comprendió que Jasper no sólo se refugiaba en casa de los Cullen, casi vivía ahí. Y luego Emmett se les unió.

Cuando estaba en casa de su madre o a la de su padre y su nueva esposa, ya no sentía ese miedo irrefrenable de arruinar las cosas, contrario a la idea que éstos habían sembrado en su cabeza, haciéndole pensar que había sido _él_ quien había truncado su matrimonio.

Pero aquel día, en el campo de futbol, cuando su madre le había cogido la mano para llevarlo a casa, había visto a lo lejos al niño rubio, cuyo nombre había olvidado, despedirse de él con la mano. A su lado, caminaba Edward, asiendo la mano pequeñita de una niña de rulos rubios que apenas rozaría los cuatro años. Edward imitó a Jasper, llamando la atención de la pequeña. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Rosalie Cullen sonreír.

Golpeó el volante exasperado. No debería quererla, no debería sentir hacia ella siquiera respeto. Debería despreciarla. Debería odiar cada recuerdo, cada resquicio de sí mismo que le había pertenecido. Pero ella había estado tratando de protegerlo, de la forma más absurda que había podido concebir, pero había estado actuado de una forma poco egoísta. Ella también había estado sufriendo. La idea se le antojo falsa. Demasiado irreal. No estaba seguro de poder creerle, pero cuando ella lo había mirado fijamente, había tratado de hacerle saber que ya no tenía nada que esconder.

Había visto lo terriblemente asustada que estaba, inclusive ligeramente humillada. Pedir disculpas no figuraba entre las actividades asiduas de los Cullen, o por lo menos no entre Edward y Rosalie. Sin embargo ella había ido hasta su oficina a pedir perdón humildemente.

─Nunca deseé herirte ─había susurrado. ─Pero tenía que mantenerte lejos de mí; te amaba tanto que no podía permitir que alguien te hiciera daño, no como me lo habían hecho a mí.

La frase le había penetrado los oídos, instalándose en su pecho que de pronto había comenzado a arder, como si la herida que no había terminado de cicatrizar manara sangre de nuevo a través de los puntos. No lo dañaban sus disculpas ni sus explicaciones, era la forma en que ella hablaba, asegurando que lo había amado, pero jamás como una realidad presente, como si fuera un pasado lejano que le traía remordimientos que no le permitían conciliar el sueño.

─Tus disculpas no borrarán nada, ¿sabes? ─le había contestado. ─Pero nada lo hará. Así que si lo que quieres es que te diga que todo quedó atrás, ya está. Olvídalo, Rose, mira hacia adelante que lo demás ya no importa.

─Sé que no es tan fácil ─le dijo con un deje de desesperación. ─Nosotros…

─Puedo perdonarte, Rosalie ─le espetó seriamente. ─Pero no me pidas que seamos amigos, por favor, evítame la humillación. No mires atrás ni una sola vez, y eso me incluye a mí. Olvida lo que sea que hayamos sido, lo que sea que haya sido para ti. A estas alturas de nuestras vidas, los juegos de niños pierden importancia.

Ella había asentido con resignación. Emmett había odiado cada una de sus palabras, había odiado esa conversación más que aquella que habían tenido años atrás, antes de que Rosalie partiera. Odiaba la falta de intimidad que había habido entre ellos, la frialdad tangible derivada en un nerviosismo vano. Pero lo que más odiaba es que ella pudiera actuar sin un solo momento de vacilación, y él, en cambio, se lamentara constantemente.

Siempre había sabido que le tenía cariño a Rosalie, aun cuando ella era solo una niña. Ella solía revolotear de arriba abajo en sus frecuentes visitas a casa de los Cullen, siempre tan sonriente. Idolatraba a su hermano y, aunque jamás sufrió malos tratos por parte de Edward, tampoco solía ser especialmente cariñoso con ella. No recordaba ni una sola vez que Edward hubiera vuelto del colegio y corrido a abrazar a su hermana como ella solía hacer. La amaba, sí, pero no era muy propio de él externar sus sentimientos.

Con el tiempo, ella pareció contagiarse de la frialdad de su hermano.

La madre de Emmett no había podido tener más hijos después de él, y su padre había adoptado a las hijas de su nueva esposa ─una viuda amargada por la muerte de su primer esposo que jamás había llegado a amar a su padre, pero siempre había sido amable con él─. Sus hermanastras nunca lo habían tomado mucho en cuenta, pero él sí había podido observar que ellas no eran como Rosalie. No tenían su gracia y no era ni la mitad de bonitas, a pesar de no ser poco agraciadas.

Siempre había tratado de encontrar en ellas algo que pudiera asemejarse a Rosalie, pero nunca encontró nada más que la edad. Había sentido por muchos años una pizca de celos por la relación que ella tenía con Jasper, que siempre había sido sumamente fraternal con ella e incluso había mostrado más interés a sus problemas que su propio hermano. Rosalie solía decir que eran sus _hermanos_. Pero a Emmett jamás lo había incluido en dicha categoría.

Tenía diecisiete años cuando había descubierto que le _gustaba_ la hermana pequeña de su amigo. Había tenido que pasar un año antes de que él pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos a una Rosalie de escasos quince años. Se había enamorado de ella inevitablemente y ella le había asegurado haberse enamorado de él también.

─Las mujeres suelen mentir ─le hubiera dicho Edward con acritud.

Pero él estaba ciegamente enamorado. Tanto que no le había importado sufrir la ira de Edward cuando lo había sorprendido besando a Rosalie. Lo había acusado de traidor por fijarse en su hermana pequeña. Después de un par de puñetazos, gritos indignados de Rosalie y un sermón tranquilizador por parte de Jasper, había terminado por aceptarlo, bajo la amenaza de asesinarle si le hacía daño. Pero lo que él no se imaginaba era que sería ella quien lo dañara a él.

Su enamoramiento, su amistad, su lealtad hacia ella había crecido con el tiempo hasta el punto de estar seguro de que la amaba. Y estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba a él. Hasta aquel día en que, mientras paseaban por la noche, la habían alejado de él abruptamente sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Recordaba poco de aquel día, sólo que estaba oscuro y que, de pronto se había visto rodeados. Rosalie se había escondido detrás de su cuerpo, mucho más grande que el de ella. Tenía vagas memorias de haber tratado de defenderla, pero era poco lo que podía hacer en una pelea dispareja de cuatro a uno. Había sentido un dolor agudo en las costillas y, cuando había caído al suelo, había escuchado claramente el crujir de su pierna. Ella había chillado con desesperación, con gritos que se apagaban al tiempo que se alejaba.

Había sido sin duda el peor día de su vida. Las horas nunca habían sido tan largas. Esme acababa de perder a su única hermana y ahora le había arrebatado a su hija. No podía dejar de culparse por haber dejado que la alejaran de él, por no haber sido capaz de mantenerla a salvo. Le dio gracias al cielo cuando Rosalie estuvo en casa de nuevo, después de poco más de tres días.

Pero para entonces, todo había cambiado.

Rosalie había estado tan asustada, que no logró salir de su paranoia en meses. No se sentía segura aun cuando estuviera rodeada de la comodidad de su hogar lleno de su familia. Lo había rechazado tantas veces en las siguientes dos semanas que había perdido la cuenta. Inclusive se había negado a verlo.

Emmett trató de entenderla, él le había fallado. Pero cuando las semanas se volvieron un mes y luego dos, comenzó a preocuparse. Rosalie ni siquiera lo miraba, a pesar de sus múltiples intentos de suplicarle perdón.

Y el día que se había decidido a arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, ella no sólo había rechazado sus intentos, lo había rechazado a él. Sus facciones duras lo habían recibido con una sonrisa helada, hipócrita, y había tanta ironía en sus respuestas que se preguntó si de verdad le estaba hablando a Rosalie.

─Estoy harta ─había murmurado con apatía. ─Estoy cansada de que estés aquí todo el tiempo, alrededor de mí. ¿No lo has entendido? No quiero verte. ¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ─exclamó. Emmett apenas podía encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, tratando de atribuirle un significado amable. ─¿No lo ves? Esto no tiene sentido. He estado tratando de _quererte_ pero no puedo, Emm; simplemente no puedo obligarme a sentir algo por ti. Creí que sería divertido, pero ya ves que no lo es. Por eso me voy, me voy lejos de ti para no tener que seguir sintiendo lástima hacia ti. El juego se acabó, Emmett, no quiero perder más el tiempo en algo tan inútil como _esto._

Ella había sido tan cruel que Emmett no pudo hacer más que darse media vuelta y salir de ahí. No podía creer lo que ella había dicho. Había estado toda la noche pensando en cada palabra que había salido de su boca y, al día siguiente, cuando quiso hablar con Rosalie de nuevo, ella ya había tomado el vuelo a Nueva York. Y él no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para ir por ella.

Y ahora, después de años de ignorar la herida que le había causado, ella pretendía que simplemente la perdonara e hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado y fueran amigos. _Amigos._

─¿Y por qué demonios querría ser tu amigo? ─gimió al aire.

Frenó abruptamente, haciendo que su pecho se impulsara hacia adelante, siendo detenido por el cinturón de seguridad. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que la luz había cambiado a rojo. Era exactamente eso lo que quería evitar, quería continuar su libertad mental, ignorando cualquier tema relacionado con Rosalie, como había hecho los últimos años. Quería salir con quien se le diera la gana y no sentir la inminente culpa de la infidelidad inexistente. Quería olvidar el torrente de recuerdos que se habían desplegado en su mente después de aquella charla del viernes, especialmente al darse cuenta que los buenos predominaban y los malos eran apenas una imagen borrosa. No quería sentir esa dependencia emocional hacia una mujer, hacia Rosalie.

Había tantas memorias que sólo ella entendería, como secretos que habían formado una red que los había envuelto en una confianza tangible. Odió a Edward por darles un motivo más para esconder algo juntos, algo en lo que ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo. Era como reanudar un vínculo que había estado en pausa.

No se había dado cuenta que había tomado el camino que solía usar para ir a casa de los Cullen. Viró en dirección opuesta, sin rumbo alguno. Dio vueltas por la ciudad, cruzando las calles largas y estrechas.

Se preguntó si Edward se molestaría si forzaba la puerta de su apartamento y tomaba prestado a _Chubby._ Probablemente lo haría, tomando en cuenta que Edward había comentado alguna vez que había una copia de la llave en alguna parte fuera del apartamento, aunque Emmett no recordaba dónde.

En medio del bullicio de la calle, apenas pudo escuchar el repicar del teléfono. Tuvo que sonar una eternidad antes de que se diera cuenta de que era el suyo, aventado en el asiento del pasajero, vibrando y la luz de la pantalla parpadeando desesperadamente.

─¿Sí? ─le dijo al teléfono.

─Emmett, necesito tu ayuda ─suspiró al otro lado del teléfono con cierta exasperación.

─Escucha, Edward, también tengo un empleo, no puedo seguir espiando a tu juguetito nuevo…

─No se trata de eso ─gruñó. ─Y no es mi juguete.

─No voy a discutir eso ─soltó una bocanada de aire, mirando por el espejo retrovisor el mar de coches que había detrás de él. ─Lo que sea que quieras, la respuesta es no. Tengo mis propios asuntos.

─Cállate y escucha ─exigió. ─Necesito que me digas dónde metiste a Jasper. Lo necesito _aquí_, _ahora. _

─Jasper es lo suficientemente mayor para no tener que llevar un chaperón adonde sea que vaya, Edward.

─¿Dónde demonios se han metido toda la mañana? Sé que tienes un empleo pero Jasper también lo tiene y si no aparece en la próxima media hora va a perderlo.

─¿Y por qué me llamas a mí? ─respondió con un deje de enfado.

─Porque tu amigo no se ha dignado a responderme el teléfono. Carajo, Emm, sólo dime dónde demonios lo metiste.

─¿Por qué supones que lo he metido yo?

─Maldita sea, Emmett, estás colmándome la paciencia.

─¡Qué culpa tengo yo de que él no se presente a trabajar, no es como si yo lo incitara a eso! No he hablado con Jasper en días.

─¿Jasper no está contigo? ─se detuvo un momento, volviendo a su tono habitual sin esa amenaza que intentaba ser intimidante. ─¿No ha estado contigo en todo el día?

─Ya te dije que no, hombre. También tengo trabajo que hacer.

─Entonces, ¿dónde está?

─¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas a mí? Qué voy a saber yo, tengo la cabeza lo suficientemente revuelta gracias a tu adorada hermana para que vengas tú y me hables de algo que no entiendo. Tal vez fue a ver a su madre, tú sabes que tiene sus crisis de melancolía.

─No, no lo creo. Necesito que venga, tiene la oficina paralizada. Mientras él no esté aquí, nadie puede hacer nada ─dijo por lo bajo, impaciente. ─Ni siquiera yo.

─Bueno, te está dando un respiro ─murmuró Emmett sonriente. ─No sé dónde puede estar, pero sí sé que tú vas a morir en esa oficina. Haz algo provechoso, como… no sé, darle el día libre a todo el mundo.

─No estoy para bromas, Emmett ─farfulló. ─Si sabes algo de Jasper, avísame.

─Hombre, no se lo ha tragado la tierra, sólo se tomó el día ─lo animó, pero cuando no hubo respuesta, supo que no había sido la forma adecuada. ─De acuerdo, lo haré.

Edward colgó el teléfono con impaciencia. Solo Dios sabía lo malditamente ordenado que podía ser Jasper. Nunca se lo había reprochado, hacía su trabajo con tiempo de sobra y era increíblemente bueno en ello. Pero, si planeaba desaparecer, ¿no podía darle la llave de su escritorio? Era como entrar a una cocina ajena, la veías impecable, pero jamás lograbas encontrar los cubiertos. Estaría muy enfadado cuando viera el desastre que había hecho en su oficina, pero no le importaba. Él estaba más enfadado por dejarlo tirado.

Había estado saliendo más de lo común de la oficina y aunque a Edward le había extrañado, no le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto. Recordaba haberle preguntado escuetamente la razón y su respuesta había sido, manteniendo su calma acostumbrada, una que hubiera imaginado fácilmente:

─Sabes cómo es Emmett. ─Dicho esto, se había dado la vuelta y había salido de la oficina.

Susurró improperios que él jamás utilizaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan enfadado con él, estaba arruinando la que, prometía, ser la mejor semana desde que le habían dicho que estaba condenada a la horca. O al matrimonio.

Tenía que aceptar que no le había importado que desapareciera el fin de semana, pero aquello era el colmo. Suspiró dejándose caer en su silla. Sintió la corbata asfixiándolo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Jasper dejaba botado el trabajo? No podía despedirlo, era parte del consejo. Además no podía despedir a su mejor amigo.

Pensó en lo que había dicho Emmett, relajarse tampoco era tan mala idea. Estaba terriblemente cansado, no había podido conciliar el suelo en dos noches y la parte inferior de sus ojos comenzaba a mostrarse amoratada. Se sintió exasperado pensando en la razón que no lo dejaba dormir: Emma. Para variar. Buscó en su cabeza la razón por la que sus comentarios le habían afectado de sobremanera, si él ya no sentía nada hacia ella, ni amor ni odio, simplemente era una persona más en el mundo. Quizá estuviese enfadado porque ella había salido adelante y era lo malditamente feliz que él no podía; o tal vez fuese sólo la duda de cualquier estupidez que pudo haber dicho sembrando la semilla de la duda en Bella. Tenía que evitar verla de nuevo, ya había tirado abajo su mundo, no lo haría de nuevo.

Aun así, sonrió pensando en ese día, aunque sólo hubieran pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde entonces, significaba un triunfo para él.

No había sido intencional, pero los sábados tendían a ser fastidiosos. Pasear a _Chubby _comenzaba antojársele aburrido, a pesar de que no dejaría de hacerlo pues era sano para éste. Pero después de haber tomado una ducha tras los cuatro kilómetros que había recorrido, pensó en que había un lugar al que podía ir. Uno que antes hubiera resultado extraño.

Sintió un deje de lástima por dejar a _Chubby_ solo, como todos los días de la semana, pero cuando lo vio dormido profundamente en el sofá, tomó las llaves del Volvo y salió con premura. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero el resultado podía ser interesante.

Había planeado una ruta desde su apartamento en la que evadía semáforos y podía llegar lo más rápido posible, la había diseñado en su mente sin pensarlo, como si una parte de su cerebro lo hiciera automáticamente. No le fue difícil encontrar una plaza para el coche, justo frente el edificio. Era bonito, un tanto viejo, pero bastante cuidado. El concreto de los escalones del porche estaba cuarteado, pero seguían firmes y la fachada necesitaba una mano de pintura, pero se veía bastante… decente.

Tenía en su mente el número del apartamento: cuatrocientos cuatro. Por dentro, el edificio era sencillo pero pulcro y bien arreglado. El ascensor cromado era de una sola puerta y, exactamente como todos los demás, le hacían un nudo en el estómago en cuanto comenzaba a moverse. El número que buscaba estaba en el cuarto piso, según el pequeño cartel informativo en el ascensor.

Tocó la puerta con timidez, escuchando con atención el ruido interior. Se escuchaba el rumor de la aspiradora a lo lejos la cual sofocaba las voces risueñas que revoloteaban en el aire. Escuchó pasos, que eran casi inaudibles, pero los identificó como un par de tacones. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si eso lo preparase lo suficiente. Pero ahí no estaba quien esperaba.

─¿Necesita algo? ─preguntó la mujer bajita, mirándolo con interés.

─Eh, yo… me llamo Edward, ya nos conocíamos, trabajo con Bella. Tú eres Alice.

─Oh, claro ─asintió ella. ─El de la buena memoria. No te reconocí sin la corbata ─bromeó, haciéndolo reír nerviosamente. ─¿Necesitas algo? ─volvió a preguntar, sin dejarlo pasar.

─Bueno, me gustaría hablar con Bella, si ella está en casa.

─Por supuesto, Bella ─asintió para ella misma. ─¿Quieres esperar un segundo?

Alice se dio la vuelta y, contrario a lo que él pensaba, cerró la puerta en su nariz dejando un pequeño espacio por el que se colaba la luz amarillenta de la bombilla desnuda. La escuchó llamar a Bella a gritos pero éstos cesaron pronto. Volvió a agudizar el oído par escuchar, pero todo lo que pudo escuchar fue el ruido de unos pies arrastrarse parsimoniosamente.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, ahí estaba Bella, pero no de la forma que esperaba. Quiso reír, pero se contuvo para no herir sus sentimientos. Ella se veía tan sorprendida que su expresión resultaba hilarante. Su cabello ondulado estaba suelto, con los rizos en todas direcciones, cayéndole sobre los hombros hasta la mitad de su abdomen; su camiseta gris tenía agujeros y sus pantalones a cuadros rosas y verdes eran demasiado anchos para sus para lo menuda que era su cadera y no dejaban ver donde estaba sus piernas y eran tan largos que se metían en sus enormes pantuflas.

─Me gustan tus zapatos ─comentó, viendo el suelo con interés. Eran sin duda, las pantuflas más infantiles que había visto jamás, con la forma de la cara de un hipopótamo sonriente y con los ojos bien abiertos. ─Tú sabes, te da un toque profesional.

Ella se apresuró a descalzarse lanzando las pantuflas a algún lugar dentro del apartamento, haciendo que el pantalón le cubriera los pies.

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─le preguntó sin tomarse la molestia de saludar, con más rudeza de la que pretendía.

─Quería verte ─se encogió de hombros.

Bella alzó las cejas con cierta incredulidad.

─Bien, ya me has visto.

─¿No me vas a dejar entrar?

─No ─respondió con sequedad. Se aclaró la garganta, pensando que su madre la había educado mejor que eso. Pero no supo cómo enmendar su error.

─Sabes que podría despedirte por esto, ¿cierto? ─murmuró petulante.

─Sí, pero también sé que no lo harás ─dijo, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona. ─Además, dijiste que fuera de la oficina no eres mi jefe y te considero un hombre de palabra, Edward.

─Bueno, yo te consideraba la clase de mujer que deja a sus v isitas entrar a su hogar.

─No sabía que venías a visitarme.

─En realidad, ─aceptó ─vine a hacerte una invitación.

─Las invitaciones incluyen la oportunidad de negarte.

─No creo haberte obligado nunca a nada ─argumentó con seriedad. ─Quiero que vengas conmigo.

─Las invitaciones consisten en dar datos acerca del evento ─le explicó. ─Entonces, yo sabré si acepto o no.

─Esta invitación consiste en que vengas conmigo.

─Y, ¿qué pasa si digo que no? ─lo desafió, pero su risa le decía que se estaba dando por vencida.

─Er, no lo sé ─fingió dudar. ─¿Has escuchado que los hombres tendemos a querer lo que no podemos tener?

─¿Eso qué significa? ─rio abiertamente. ─No soy algo que puedas _tener._

─Sólo di que sí ─resopló a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco.

─Está bien. ─Vio que Edward casi soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Estaba haciendo cosas estúpidas y hacer cosas estúpidas la había llevado a donde estaba, pero en su mente aun estaba implantada la semilla de la idea que le decía que mientras estuviera con Edward estaría bien, al menos físicamente. ─Entra. Me cambiaré de ropa.

─Yo creo que te ves bien ─la molestó, mientras entraba al apartamento. Recibió en respuesta un cojín de la sala en su cabeza mientras ella desaparecía por el pasillo.

Su apartamento era pequeño, sencillo, pero tenía lo suficiente. La sala, donde él se encontraba, tenía suelo de baldosas antiguas, de aquellas que no brillaban como las modernas, con patrones desiguales y sobre este, había una alfombra café, igual que la mesita y en contraste a los sillones de vinil beige. Había una televisión, rodeada de múltiples adornos de cerámica y portarretratos. Resultaba tan colorido y uniforme al mismo tiempo que sólo podía definirse como una escala de colores bien combinados. Eran la clase de colores que parecían no ser el estilo de Bella. Ella era demasiado seria como para imaginarla usando uno de sus vestidos formales en un naranja chillón; y aunque también lo era como para imaginarla usando pantuflas con la forma de la cabeza de un animal, se le antojó algo que le pegaba más a la personalidad de Alice. O a la personalidad que él imaginaba que Alice tenía.

Se tomó la libertad de observar las fotografías. Había una de Alice con una pareja que, supuso, eran sus padres. Esa la desechó rápidamente. Alice aparecía en todas las demás acompañada de otra chica que le tomó varios segundos descubrir que era Bella. Había una en la que Bella era rubia y otra en la que era pelirroja y el cabello apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Había una más en la que su cabello volvía a ser largo, pero era de un negro azabache y llevaba lentes de contacto que hacían ver sus ojos de un azul eléctrico demasiado llamativo. Sus facciones habían cambiado, en las fotografías su rostro se mostraba más redondo e infantil, pero seguían siendo inconfundibles.

Pensó que siempre había sido bonita.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y se apresuró a dejar todo en su lugar. No era como cuando iba en el instituto y las chicas solían esmerarse en la forma que lucían para sus citas. Bella parecía importarle muy poco lo que él pudiera pensar de su aspecto, pero eso no hacía más que volverla más interesante. Pero entonces recordó que aquello no era una _cita. _Al menos no todavía.

─¿Estás lista? ─preguntó él con cortesía.

─No estoy segura, así que no hagas que me arrepienta.

Él rio musicalmente. Tenía que ser especialmente cuidadoso con sus palabras y acciones, ella era terriblemente suspicaz. No se permitió ningún contacto físico con ella, simplemente caminó a su lado hasta el ascensor y se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto. Le abrió la portezuela del auto, esperando que el gesto le agradase, aunque era algo que de todas formas hubiera hecho. No encendió la radio, esperando que hubiera una conversación de por medio, pero ella se mantuvo en silencio mirando por la ventanilla.

─¿Adónde vamos? ─inquirió súbitamente, cuando llevaban la mitad del camino.

─A un lugar que me gusta ─respondió con simplicidad.

─¿Adónde? ─insistió.

─Es una sorpresa.

─No me gustan las sorpresas ─informó.

Ella estaba perdiendo la frialdad con la que solía hablarle y, aunque no llegaba a haber ninguna clase de complicidad, resultaba más cómodo hablar con ella, sin esa estela de desconfianza que solía desprender.

─No, a todos nos gustan las sorpresas, lo que no te gusta es esperar ─contratacó.

─No, simplemente no me gustan.

Edward rodó los ojos.

─¿Tienes hambre?

─¿Entonces me has invitado a cenar?

─Sólo pregunté si tienes hambre.

─Pero estábamos hablando…

─Deja de tratar de adivinar qué es lo que estoy pensando, sólo respóndeme ─dijo riendo por lo bajo.

─Sí ─dijo después unos instantes de vacilación. ─Un poco. Digamos que dejaste a Alice sin cena porque estaba a punto de comenzar a prepararla cuando llegaste.

─Bueno, estoy seguro de que podrá arreglárselas.

─Eso espero ─suspiró. ─Si cuando regrese mi apartamento se ha vuelto cenizas lo llevarás en tu consciencia.

─¿Tan mala es?

─Bueno… Alice es buena para muchas cosas. Pero cocinar no está entre sus habilidades.

─Y supongo que entre las tuyas sí ─dijo, halagüeño. Era su oportunidad de que ella le hablara sobre sí misma.

─Digamos que no moriría de hambre.

─Eso es algo… natural, ¿sabes? Quiero decir es innato. Mi madre es una excelente cocinera y trató muchas veces de enseñarle a Rosalie y, aunque no se le da _tan_ mal, no es exactamente un chef. Jasper, en cambio, sólo tenía que tratar una vez para que resultara perfecto.

─No parece esa clase de hombre ─comentó, evocando una imagen en su cabeza de Jasper con un delantal en la cocina.

─Jasper fue capaz de hacer cosas que la mayoría no aprendemos hasta que vivimos fuera de casa. La ausencia de su madre lo obligó a crecer demasiado pronto, aun cuando la mía hizo todo por sustituirla.

─Se conocen desde hace mucho, ¿cierto? ─se atrevió a preguntar. Había tenido esa curiosidad insana carcomiéndola desde que lo conocía.

─Mi padre y el de Jasper se conocieron en la universidad. Fueron amigos pero perdieron contacto cuando el padre de Jasper se casó. No volvieron a hablarse hasta que mi madre y la de él coincidieron por casualidad. Yo tendría casi tres años. Jasper fue mi primer amigo. Estuve con él cuando mi madre estuvo en el hospital para el nacimiento de mi hermana. Cuando teníamos seis años, la madre de Jasper estaba embarazada. Murió en el parto y la hermana de Jasper unos días después. Mi mamá lo acogió cuando el padre de Jasper estuvo en depresión. Creció en mi casa, conmigo y con mi hermana.

─Eso es muy bonito ─le concedió, haciéndolo alzar las cejas. ─Quiero decir, de tu familia. No tenían por qué hacer nada.

─Bueno, para mí era como llevar a mi amigo a casa todos los días. A Jasper nunca le importó compartir cosas conmigo, a mí tampoco me importaba. Incluso creo que Rosalie lo quiere más a él que a mí. He tratado de decírselo muchas veces, pero, créeme, no es sencillo discutir con Jasper, se toma las cosas con demasiada calma. Terminas exasperándote tanto que prefieres dejar el tema de lado. Pero creo que puedes entenderlo, eres muy cercana a tu amiga, ¿cierto? Me refiero a que no es sólo tu compañera de piso.

─Sí, bueno, puedes verlo así. Para mí ella es como la hermana que no tengo. Supongo que en mi caso es al revés, la familia de Alice siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. Su madre siempre me ha tratado como una hija más.

─¿Y tus padres? ─inquirió, temiendo que fuera una pregunta demasiado íntima para ella.

─Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo ─suspiró, evitando dar muchos más detalles acerca del suceso.

─Entonces…─murmuró, mirando el tráfico a su alrededor, tratando de salvar la conversación que estaba a punto de morir. ─¿Por qué Washington? ¿Por qué tan lejos de Georgia?

Bella no respondió. Inclusive creyó que no lo había escuchado pues su rostro se mostró impasible. Evadió mirarlo y contemplo el paisaje urbano que se desdibujaba a su lado. Suspiró casi inaudiblemente y finalmente dijo:

─A veces, cuando has vivido cosas que preferirías no haber pasado, es más fácil huir. Olvidar se vuelve un reto cuando cada lugar que visitas tiene vida propia, inundada de recuerdos que forman parte de un pasado que desearías nunca hubiera existido. Washington fue lo más lejos que pude encontrar. Alice tenía una oferta de trabajo aquí, en Seattle y creímos que sería un bueno lugar para…

─¿Para qué?

─Para empezar de nuevo.

Edward no supo qué contestar. Quizá lo más adecuado era no contestar nada, pero no quería que dejara de hablar; no quería sumirse en el silencio.

─¿Eres rubia? ─Fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza, pero apenas salió de sus labios, se dio cuenta de que era lo más estúpido que podía haber dicho.

─¿Perdón?

─Que si eres rubia ─repitió. Al menos tenía que sonar firme.

─Bueno, la última vez que me vi en el espejo era morena.

─Hay una fotografía en tu apartamento. Ahí eres rubia.

─Oh, eso ─suspiró. ─Etapas que tiene uno. Durante la universidad llevé el cabello de todas las formas y colores que puedes imaginar. No fue hace mucho cuando… volví a ser yo.

Edward asintió. No volvieron a cruzar palabra hasta que él hubo aparcado el coche. Tuvo la oportunidad de escucharla reír triunfante cuando se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, era un restaurante. Pero su risa decayó de inmediato cuando observó que era exactamente la clase de lugar que ella jamás frecuentaba; era un edificio lujoso que a leguas podías calcular el precio que debía costar siquiera entrar, donde sólo iba gente con ínfulas de grandeza con sus mejores ropas a presumir sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Edward la guio hasta la entrada, donde un joven de traje los recibió, tratándolos con una amabilidad fingida que llegaba a ser tediosa. Los hizo esperar un segundo debido a lo concurrido del restaurante, segundo que Bella aprovechó para observar a las mujeres envueltas en vestidos hasta la rodilla y peinados elaborados, comiendo y riendo discretamente. Bella llevaba un par de jeans y una camisa verde.

─No hay forma en que me hagas entrar ahí ─le espetó, volviendo a la frialdad que parecía haber dejado atrás. ─No, señor.

─Sólo es un restaurante ─la instó. Realmente no podía ver la razón por la que no quisiera entrar.

─No, no lo es ─argumentó. ─Es un lugar para niños ricos como tú, no para chicas como yo. Acepté porque creí… creí que nosotros…

─¿Qué fue lo que creíste? ─preguntó con curiosidad, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

─¡No, no lo que estás pensando! ─Se apresuró a decir, con un nuevo sentimiento en el rostro: vergüenza. ─No sé qué es lo que creí, no sé por qué acepté. Esto está mal, ¿sabes? Es… inmoral. Sólo dije que sí para no parecer grosera después de haberte rechazado tantas veces

─Vaya, no sabes lo bien que se siente que alguien te diga que te tiene lástima ─dijo por lo bajo, conteniendo su temperamento.

─No quise decir eso ─se retractó. ─Yo sólo… no me gustan estos lugares. Prometo venir contigo cualquier otro día, cuando estemos en el trabajo y pueda… encajar. Por favor.

─A mí me parece que estás perfecta.

Ella iba a protestar pero el joven volvió y los instó a entrar con un gesto educado. Edward puso una mano en la cintura de Bella para hacerla avanzar a regañadientes. No quiso hacer una escena, pero en cuanto el mesero se diera la vuelta ella se marcharía de ahí tan sigilosamente como pudiera. Edward esperó a que se sentara para acomodar su silla y después sentarse él. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de sus modales refinados que no podía distinguir si eran naturales o no.

─Relájate, ¿quieres? ─pidió. ─Sólo vamos a cenar, no necesitas un vestido para eso.

─Discúlpame ─pidió humildemente, poniéndose de pie. ─Pero esto no es para mí. Disfruta tu cena, tomaré un taxi.

Ella iba a alejarse cuando él sostuvo su muñeca, de pie también, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sabía que resultaría un tanto humillante para él si ella se marchaba, pero no se sentía cómoda en una intimidad que, hasta donde ella sabía, no le había brindado.

─Quédate ─dijo en un susurro.

─De veras lo siento, si quieres despedirme por esto, está bien, yo sólo…

Edward, que estaba a su izquierda, rodó los ojos. Soltó el agarre de su muñeca, haciéndole creerse vencedora, pero sólo lo hizo para apresurar sus manos a su cintura y acercarla a él. No era como si sintiera repelida por él, ella no era exactamente de piedra y podía reconocer que él era atractivo y tenía esa aura de persuasión seductora que derretiría la voluntad de cualquiera. Pero ella no tenía ningún interés en caer a sus pies.

Sentía su aliento golpear su rostro suavemente. Se acercaba con deliberada lentitud hacia ella, concientizándola que iba a besarla. Quiso pedirle a sus pies que dieran un paso atrás, pero estaba demasiado ofuscada para moverse. Por un solo segundo, quiso acortar la distancia ella misma y besarlo bajo la atenta mirada de los demás comensales que, sabía, los estaban mirando. En el mismo segundo que creyó que sus labios se iban a encontrar, escuchó una voz sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

─¿Edward? ─murmuró ella alegremente. ─Oh, Dios, Edward, eres tú.

Bella lo alejó delicadamente, dedicándole una mirada a la mujer que la había salvado de caer en su propia trampa. Ella estaba justo al lado de ambos, vestida mucho más apropiadamente que Bella, con una sonrisa helada en sus labios.

Una vez más, Bella comprobó que Edward era la clase de hombre que se rodeaba de mujeres absolutamente hermosas. La chica era probablemente mayor que ella, pero su rostro era completamente terso con una piel blanca ligeramente bronceada y un rubor ligero coloreándolo, evidentemente artificial; de cejas con un arco envidiable y del mismo color de su cabello castaño oscuro que contrastaban con sus ojos de un verde acuoso, muy diferente al de los ojos de Edward. Tenía un gesto afable, aunque a Bella se le antojó falso. Estaba tensa, mirándola fijamente, más de lo educado, paralizada en su lugar.

─Por supuesto que soy yo ─le contestó ácidamente. Su actitud había cambiado demasiado rápido a la antítesis de su comportamiento para con Bella. Tenía el ceño fruncido y había cuadrado los hombros, mirándola aburrido, inescrutable. ─¿O qué esperabas, que me suicidara o algo? No seas ridícula, Emma.

_Emma._ El nombre le sonó conocido a Bella. Lo había escuchado en alguna otra ocasión, específicamente relacionado con Edward, pero no supo identificar dónde.

─Oh, vamos, Edward, no seas tan duro ─dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado. ─Creí que todo había quedado atrás. De verdad no esperaba verte aquí.

─Tampoco esperaba verte aquí. ─Su respuesta fue dura, fría como un bloque de hielo. ─La verdad no esperaba verte nunca más.

─Edward, querido, te has vuelto muy amargado ─dijo ella frunciendo los labios, torciendo las comisuras hacia abajo. ─Además, veo que no has perdido el tiempo. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu hermosa acompañante?

Bella notó el calor en su cara, como si antes de que ella hiciera mención de su presencia hubiera sido completamente invisible. Edward hizo un gesto arrogante, riendo cínicamente.

─Ella es mi _amiga_ Bella Swan ─presentó, colocando su mano una vez más en la cintura de Bella. ─Bella, ella es Emma Schneider.

_Emma Schneider_. El nombre volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Repentinamente tuvo la clara imagen de Katherine Hopkins mencionándola con cierto deje de lástima en la junta de consejo que había presenciado. Recordó el contexto de la conversación pensando para sí misma que Emma Schneider no era de fiar.

─En realidad, Edward, ahora es Hanley. Emma Hanley. Un placer conocerte, Bella Swan, estoy segura de que debes haber escuchado sobre mí.

─En realidad no. ─Soltó una risilla entre dientes. ─Edward jamás me habló de ti. Pero, bueno, no sé si lo sepas, Edward jamás habla sobre temas… irrelevantes.

La sonrisa de Emma no decayó, pero se volvió notorio lo difícil que era sostenerla.

─Sí, sé muy bien los temas de conversación de Edward ─asintió, inflando las mejillas como si estuviera cansada. ─¿A ti también te habla sobre Jerry? Siendo sinceros, Edward, resultaba abrumador. Espero que hayas aprendido un poco y ahora le prestes un poco más atención a tu propia vida antes de la de los demás.

─Jimmy ─gruñó Edward.

─Su nombre es Jimmy ─improvisó Bella. Quiso preguntar quién demonios era Jimmy, pero no era el momento adecuado. ─Y a mí me parece encantador. Tú sabes, es cuestión de tomar confianza.

Mientras hablaba, un hombre se le acercó a Emma, llevando entre sus brazos un bulto envuelto en una cobija rosada. No era exactamente un hombre irresistible, pero tenía cierto atractivo. O quizá su atractivo era que llevaba un bebé entre los brazos. Emma se apresuró a arrancarlo de sus brazos y a arroparlo delicadamente.

─No sé si recuerdes a Daniel ─dijo Emma, evadiendo el tema. ─Daniel, ella es Bella Swan, amiga de Edward. Ella es Sarah, nuestra hija.

A la par que la sonrisa orgullosa de Emma crecía, Edward cerraba lo puños con fuerza, tensando los músculos de su espalda, mirándolos con una animadversión opresora. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Daniel. Bella vio de soslayo como sus manos se movían peligrosamente, por lo que actuó precavidamente y envolvió su puño con su mano pequeña.

─Es preciosa ─la halagó. ─Ha sido un gusto conocerlos, pero tendrán mucha hambre. Ojalá nos veamos pronto.

─Ojalá ─concordó Edward irónicamente.

─Me parece que lo haremos ─sonrió Emma. ─Nos vemos, Edward, querido.

Ella se dio la vuelta y, siendo seguida por su marido, se marchó al lugar más lejano del restaurante. Después de la escena tan… interesante, Bella no estaba segura de cómo actuar. Edward parecía haberse relajado, pero aun notaba el disgusto en sus facciones.

─No voy a dejar que te marches sola, es tarde ─musitó. A ella le sorprendió que estuviera pensando en ello.

─No ─refutó. ─Supongo que estaría bien comer algo.

Desistió de sus deseos de salir de aquella jaula de oro en la que él la había metido. No dudaba de lo fabulosa que sería la comida ni de la excelencia del servicio, pero le hacía sentir un tanto fuera de lugar. Aun así, se tragó su orgullo y se sentó lentamente, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. Pero él apenas sonrió.

Mantuvo su comportamiento serio, hablándole al camarero fríamente ordenándole vino tinto. Ella hubiera preferido un refresco, pero una vez más, guardó silencio. Él apenas observó la carta, se dedicó a contemplarla mientras ella se asombraba de los precios indicados en ésta.

─Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto ─se disculpó finalmente, mirando hacia el plato vacío que estaba frente a él, soltando una bocanada de aire. ─Es sólo que ella me saca de quicio.

─Lo mismo dijiste de Tanya ─murmuró en respuesta, pero se arrepintió de inmediato.

─A Tanya le gusta hacerme enfadar, pero es inofensiva. Emma es… cruel. Hace lo que más le conviene sin importar cuánto pueda dañar a los demás, inclusive a quienes la aman.

Repentinamente, Edward se tensó. La descripción de Emma era exactamente la realidad, pero también era algo que definía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo él con Bella. Se sacudió el pensamiento antes que pudiera hacer mella en él, convenciéndose de que era una situación diferente.

─Déjame adivinar. ─Tanteó su estado de ánimo, esperando un momento antes de hablar. ─Ella es tu ex. Pero sólo estaba interesada en el dinero y esas tonterías. Tú estabas enamorado de ella pero ella nunca te quiso ni un poquito.

─Casi ─le sonrió. ─La verdad es que a estas alturas no sé si alguna vez estuve realmente enamorado de ella. Es muy bonita, o a mí me lo parece. Estaba algo… cegado por ello. Conocí a Emma mientras estudiaba en Múnich. En cierta forma tienes razón, estaba interesada en la posición social que la gente suele creer que tengo, pero la gente entrometida no suele escuchar bien, no soy nada fuera de lo común, nunca lo he sido. Pero lo que más le gustaba de mí era que yo era un imbécil que haría lo que fuera por ella y que soy estadounidense.

─Estoy de acuerdo en la primera parte. ─Dibujó una sonrisa tímida en su cara, contagiándosela. ─Pero yo también soy estadounidense, no veo lo interesante.

─Ella no lo es, Emma es alemana. Ella quería la ciudadanía y la manera más sencilla era contraer matrimonio con un estadounidense. Apenas regresé a Estados Unidos me comprometí con ella y conseguí su visa para que pudiera vivir aquí hasta que nos casáramos.

─¿Y? ¿Por qué no te casaste con ella, descubriste que era una arpía? ─preguntó, interesada en el drama de la vida de su jefe. Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y jadeó bajito. Estúpida curiosidad. ─Discúlpame, no tienes que decirme nada, soy una entrometida.

─Está bien ─la tranquilizó. ─De todas formas de vas a enterar, todo el mundo en la oficina lo sabe. Bueno, _creen_ que lo saben. Mi hermana y ella nunca se llevaron bien, Rose siempre opinó que ella era demasiado… inadecuada para mí. Yo no la escuché, Rosalie ni siquiera vivía aquí en Seattle en ese tiempo. Y los demás… me refiero a mi familia y las personas más allegadas a mí, simplemente se guardaban sus opiniones. Estaba conforme con ello, era _yo_ quien iba a casarme, no ellos.

»No puedo negar que teníamos problemas. ¿Pero quién no los tiene? Emma ciertamente nunca trató siquiera un poco de llevarse bien con mi familia. Y fui idiota, ¿sabes? La disculpaba diciendo que eran ellos quienes la atacaban, pero siempre era Emma quien insultaba a mis primas. No digo que ella sea mala, es sólo que no se llevaban bien y ninguna de las dos partes hizo nada por solucionarlo. De alguna forma, Emma tenía razón, yo le daba, le doy, demasiada importancia a mi familia; quizá no le presté suficiente atención, pero nunca voy a poder arrepentirme.

»Ella ya estaba enfadada porque me negué a que compartiésemos apartamento. Suena tan… patético ─rio por lo bajo, sin verla a la cara, hundido en su propia historia. ─Pero no me pareció correcto. No vivíamos juntos en Alemania, no lo haríamos aquí tampoco. No hasta que me casara con ella. Y ella simplemente no pudo más. Daniel ahora es su esposo y tienen una hija… ¿No es irónico?

─Disculpa, pero no veo la ironía ─dijo con cuidado.

─Emma me gritó muchas veces que ella _jamás_ tendría un bebé conmigo. Ella y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso porque ella había estado engañándome con Daniel. Hace poco se casó con él porque estaba embarazada.

─Suena un tanto trágico ─dijo por lo bajo, dándole pequeños sorbos a su copa. El camarero se aproximó a ellos para servirles su comida, un pequeño intervalo en el que Edward se quedó pensativo.

─No lo es ─murmuró cuando el mesero se hubo ido. ─Sí, fui duro para mí. Quizá aun lo sea. Pero ante todo, fue humillante. Todo el mundo se enteró un poco de la historia y comenzaron los cotilleos y si hay algo que odio es ser la comidilla de un grupo de gente que no tiene otra cosa que hacer que juzgar. Aunque la entiendo. Supongo que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, quizá no de la mejor forma, pero al final ella es feliz. Mírala. Es obvio que nos guardamos cierto recelo, yo a ella por la humillación y ella a mí porque la hice infeliz. Pero al menos uno de los dos pudo ser feliz a raíz de esto, me refiero en pareja. Todos buscamos nuestro propio bien, ¿no es así? Me consta que ella se enamoró de Daniel. Se enamoró de él como nunca pudo hacerlo de mí. Emma no fue un error, sólo una manera dura de comprender que a veces las personas somos idiotas.

─No pienso que seas idiota ─susurró con timidez, picando el pollo en su plato con el tenedor, sin llegar a llevar nada a su boca.

Edward sonrió. Estaba complacido, había estado siendo sincero completamente y ella parecía sentirse envuelta en la conversación, como si de verdad le interesara. Quizá no sería tan difícil hacer que se enamorara de él.

─¿Quién diablos es Jimmy?

Edward soltó una carcajada, retomando su semblante despreocupado. Su conversación fluyó en ámbitos más agradables, como en los lugares favoritos de Bella en Seattle a pesar de no conocerlo del todo y lo que más extrañaba de Atlanta. Le habló de su jefe negligente en AT&T y de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para tener un título universitario. Evadió temas como su infancia, pero no le importó, quizá era demasiado íntimo para una relación tan inestable como aquella. Supo que le gustaban las fresias y el chocolate; amaba leer pero él ya sabía eso, pero le sorprendió saber que solía pintar cuando era menor.

Ella hizo pocas preguntas, pero en ellas pudo denotar lo curiosa que podía ser. Le preguntó riendo si le había dado un respiro a sus _guardaespaldas_. Él frunció el ceño, incómodo de hablar sobre ello, respondiendo tímidamente:

─Ya te dije que no son guardaespaldas. No sé dónde puedan estar. Casi nunca les veo, pero esa es la idea, tienen que mantener una distancia que me haga olvidar que existen. Juro por Dios que un día de estos los golpearé yo mismo para que dejen de seguirme.

La escuchó reír más de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Y le gustó. No era un sacrificio estar con ella, era más inteligente que la media de las mujeres que conocía y tenía la sensación que tenía cosas más interesantes para contar que cualquier otra. Por un momento la evaluó, pensando que quizá no sería tan malo estar casado con ella. Un contrato conveniente con fecha de expiración. Podía con ello.

Bella se disculpó un segundo para ir al servicio. No le desagradaba la compañía pero comenzaba a abrumarle la idea de cuidar cada palabra que decía. No podía dejar entrever que escondía algo. Él no parecía notar su nerviosismo, pero es que ella había aprendido a disimularlo. Bañó su rostro con agua, dejando que las gotas se escurrieran por su cuello y se introdujeran en su camisa. Mentir era un arte que se había visto obligada a aprender, pero estaba cansada de tener que hacerlo.

Apoyó las manos contra el lavabo de cerámica que simulaba granito. Estaba húmedo y el espejo salpicado, pero podía ver claramente su reflejo. Estaba siendo Isabella. Sólo eso. Como debía de ser. Tenía que bajar la guardia un poco. No era como si tener una amistad como Edward fuera a hacerle daño. Por el contrario, le resultaba beneficioso.

¿Por qué no?

Se miró a sí misma a los ojos diciéndose que no había nada malo en lo que hacía. Él mismo lo había dicho, todos buscamos nuestro propio bien. Había un par de mujeres a su alrededor, pero las ignoró, esperando que todas salieran. Ellas no tenían idea de su debate interno. Miró por el espejo que la puerta se abría silenciosamente, mostrando a Emma con Sarah en sus brazos. La acunaba dulcemente mientras ella reposaba la cabeza contra su hombro y jalaba los mechones de cabello oscuro de su madre.

Ella le sonrió. Aunque esta vez sabía quién había detrás de ese rostro hermoso, le pareció que era una sonrisa sincera.

─Mira, mi cielo, ella es Bella ─le dijo a Sarah melosamente, sosteniendo su manita para que la agitara como un saludo. Bella se giró extendiéndole la mano, como si fuera un adulto más. Sarah instintivamente envolvió su dedo índice con sus dedos minúsculos.

─De verdad, tienes un hija muy bonita ─la felicitó.

─Gracias ─rió. Caminó con Sarah en brazos, acomodándola en el cambiador pegado a la pared. ─Es más difícil de lo que parece. Tener un bebé, quiero decir.

─Puedo imaginarlo.

─No, créeme que no puedes ─dijo amablemente. ─Yo nunca quise esto, no quería ser responsable de alguien más, no cuando no podía hacerme cargo de mí misma. Pero cuando ves el resultado positivo en la prueba de embarazo, o más bien cuando eres realmente consciente de que hay alguien dentro de ti… Bueno, yo comprendí que tal vez era mi lugar.

─No sé por qué me estás diciendo esto.

─Porque a Edward le gustan los niños. Pero eso tú ya debes saberlo.

─Lo sé ─le aseguró, mintiendo descaradamente.

─Hay muchas cosas sobre Edward que estoy segura que no sabes. Él definitivamente no es un hombre común.

─Lo tomaré en el buen sentido ─dijo a regañadientes.

─Lo es. Pero si quieres tener un futuro a su lado, te daré un consejo: prepárate para _nunca _ser su prioridad. No sé tú, querida, pero yo no nací para ser segunda opción. ─Su seriedad se veía opacada por el papel maternal que desempeñaba, jugueteando con su hija.

─Quizá no supiste posicionarte en el primer lugar.

─Quizá ─concordó. ─Espero que tú sí sepas, Bella, porque si no, y te lo digo como amiga, te espera una muy desdichada vida a su lado.

─Edward y yo no vamos a tener una vida juntos, sólo es mi amigo.

─Pero él está interesado en ti ─opinó, vistiendo a Sara de nuevo con sus pequeñísimos pantalones de algodón. ─Y tú lo sabes. No sé que tan profundo pueda ser su interés en ti, porque definitivamente no eres la clase de chica que frecuenta, sin ánimos de ofender, eres muy bonita, pero hay algo diferente en ti. Quizá sea eso lo que le atrae.

─Estoy segura de que se decepcionará de mí pronto y me dejará en paz ─soltó, con una abrupta sinceridad que debió haber contenido. Emma le ofreció cargar a Sarah mientras ella se lavaba las manos. La niña se acurrucó en sus brazos, como si fuera una vieja conocida, observando desde su posición los movimientos de su madre, riendo ruidosamente como si burbujas de esa bonita melodía saliera a borbotones de sus boquita.

─Sí, es posible ─coincidió. ─Pero Edward no es de los que juega a los cortos amoríos tórridos. Él tiene relaciones serias. Quizá haya cambiado su _modus operandi_ en los últimos años, pero me parece poco probable. Es demasiado educado para eso.

─ No hay nada _tórrido_ en nuestra relación ─contradijo.

─Pero lo habrá ─murmuró con un encogimiento de hombros. Tomó una toalla de papel y se secó las manos lentamente, como si estuviera cavilando cuidadosamente algo. Alzó los brazos a Sarah, la cual casi brincó a ellos, dando un vistazo por encima para asegurarse que tenía todo. ─Sé que no soy la indicada para decirte qué hacer, evidentemente no funcionó para mí; pero si de algo estoy segura es que conozco a Edward y hay una cosa más que deberías saber: cuando él quiere algo, lo tiene. _Siempre._ Ha sido un placer, Bella Swan, con permiso.

Se apresuró a volver a la mesa, donde Edward la esperaba. Quizá se había ausentado demasiado tiempo. Él ya había pagado la cuenta. Observó su postura, aparentemente despreocupada, pero con los hombros tensos. Tuvo la certeza de que había visto a Emma entrar y salir del baño y que habían tenido una conversación. Ella había revuelto sus pensamientos y tenía la sospecha de que Edward estaba al corriente de ello.

─Quiero irme a casa ──pidió en un susurro, como una niña pequeña hambrienta que pide un dulce.

Él se levantó rápidamente, encarándola para asentir. Escrutó su rostro, contraído por la confusión. Suavizó sus facciones y, frunciendo el ceño, quiso llevar sus dedos largos hasta su rostro, pero se arrepintió en el camino y los dejó sobre su hombro.

─¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

─No sé de qué me estás hablando.

─No, sí lo sabes.

Bella suspiró resignada. Esto la estaba llevando por un camino que no había imaginado y que no le terminaba de gustar.

─No dijo nada ─informó. ─Sólo habló de su hija.

Él no le creyó ni una palabra, pero asintió. No volvieron a cruzar palabra, pero el hecho de que ella no protestara cuando rodeaba su cintura le devolvió el buen humor. Bella estaba demasiado pensativa para siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde y los coches a amontonarse en las calles, para volver a casa o salir de ella. La amena comunicación que habían establecido se había roto. Y, aunque no había vuelto a sumergirse en el mar de incomodidad que les confería el silencio, tampoco había una confianza absoluta.

─No comprendo ─susurró tan bajo que su voz podría haber sido sofocada por el cadencioso ronroneo del auto al avanza por el asfalto húmedo. El cielo era de un azul grisáceo. Se preguntó si su _jefe_ la llevaría de vuelta a casa antes de que el cielo comenzara a caerse en una lluvia torrencial acompañada de una orquesta atronadora mientras los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo ennegrecido de medianoche o la llevaría adonde se le diera la gana.

─¿Qué es lo que no comprendes? ─inquirió afablemente. Sus dedos largos y pálidos rodeaban el volante con suavidad. Los músculos de su espalda estaban relajados, aunque su postura seguía siendo erguida. Incluso detrás de un volante parecía tener gracia. Giró su cabeza y sus ojos ─que antes parecían más fijos en la nada que en la carretera─ la enfocaron, completamente indiferente al tráfico. ─Me parece que todo es más que claro, Bella.

─No comprendo por qué estamos aquí; por qué yo. No tenemos absolutamente nada en común.

Él volvió la vista a la carretera, pero vio cómo esbozaba una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Se preguntó si pretendía encandilarla o era algo natural. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclararla, aunque no lo logró del todo.

─¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yo creo que tenemos en común más cosas de las que había tenido con nadie.

─Veamos. ─acotó, completamente segura de que sería en vano─ tú te graduaste en no sé qué lugar de Alemania con honores; yo fui a la Universidad de Georgia. Tú sabes tres… cuatro idiomas.

─De hecho son cinco ─dijo con una presunción tan encantadora que su voz parecía apenas rozarle los oídos.

─¡A eso me refiero! Yo apenas domino el inglés.

─Continúa ─la instó ─ me gusta escucharte decir mis cualidades.

Bella no pudo reprimir un bufido.

─Me refiero a que yo vivo en un pequeño apartamento y comparto las cuentas con mi mejor amiga y tú vives en una casa cuatro veces más grande en los suburbios.

─Mis padres viven en una casa así, pero, de hecho, yo también vivo en un piso.

─Por el amor de Dios, yo soy tú empleada y tú mi jefe. No puedo comprender por qué estoy aquí contigo.

─Eso es fácil ─murmuró, ensanchando su sonrisa. Se tomó la libertad de envolver su mano con los dedos delicadamente y añadió: ─Estás aquí porque me gustas.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Dije que actualizaría en fin de semana, ¿no es así? Sí, soy mala persona, pero mi excusa es la escuela. Debería estar estudiando para mi examen de probabilidad y estadística de mañana. Y ya ven. En fin, capítulo demasiado largo pero que no pude cortar. Tenemos a Emmett, tenemos a Rosalie, tenemos a Emma y bueno, no tenemos a Jasper. No tengo mucho que decir excepto que lo siento. Y trataré de actualizar demasiado pronto.  
_

_He tenido unos problemillas con algunas personas y me estoy cansando un poco. No quiero ser "famosa", no me doy a desear. Decir que no me interesan los reviews sería mentira, porque me gusta su opinión, pero estoy haciendo esto porque me gusta y bueno el fandom está muy decaído y ojalá contribuyera a que valiera la pena otra vez. Estoy harta de historias sin sentido demasiado... explícitas. Por no decir pornográficas. No me importa lo que tenga que decir de mí, que si soy una amargada, que si no quiero crecer, que si lo que escribo es aburrido... No digo que sea perfecta y me gusta cuando me digan que me equivoco para corregirlo pero cosas como "hey puedes hacer de esta forma" o "cuida tus comas" pero no que me digan que base mi historia en descripciones vulgares. Estoy algo enfadada por los problemas que hay en fanfiction y aunque estoy dispuesta a mantenerme al margen, no deja de sacarme de quicio.  
_

_Otra cosa, mis pequeñas lectoras, si es que queda alguna. **No** voy a abandonar esto. Sé que tardé, pero solo es que estoy ocupada y como pueden ver es un capítulo muy largo, de los más largos que he hecho, son 10,000 palabras y eso no se hace de la noche a la mañana. Me tomó muchas, muchas horas considerando que borré escenas y las reescribí. Y **no** tampoco estoy en depresión porque Kristen Stewart le puso los cuernos a Robert Pattinson. Muy su vida. Digo, pobre tipo y los admiro a ambos, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer y deprimirme porque dos actores terminaron es la cosa más tonta que puedo hacer.  
_

_He tenido días muy difíciles, es mi último año de preparatoria y eso influye en esto. Pero les juro por Dios que hago lo que puedo. Para mí y para ustedes. Se supone que uno escribe para uno mismo, pero cuando yo subí el prólogo hice un compromiso y también soy lectora y sé lo que se siente que la #$%&/ de la autora del fic que estás leyendo no suba. No me importa cuántas personas lean esto, una sola me basta para que yo mantenga mi compromiso y suba.  
_

_Merecen una graaaaaaaaaaaan disculpa. Y si de algo les sirve, bueno, no he escrito nada como para ponerlo de preview, pero les puedo decir que Jimmy es un niño pequeño y es ahijado de Edward... También puedo decirles que van a comenzar a tener una clase de relación extraña, pero relación al fin.  
_

_Y que Jasper no estaba precisamente en el cementerio llevándole flores a su madre (:  
_

_Bueno, feliz domingo, personas bonitas, contestaré sus reviews y espero un par nuevos.  
_

_Gracias por leerme aun  
_

_Besos  
_

_LizBrandon  
_


	9. Capítulo ocho: Sí

**Disclai****mer: **Los_ personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_I get lost in the beauty_

_Of everything I see._

_The world ain't half as bad_

_As they paint it to be._

_~Sara Bareilles_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Sí**

_ 12 de agosto 2003_

_Estás aquí porque me gustas. _

La frase retumbó en su mente. Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños para sacarla imagen de su mente. Su cinismo era inconcebible. Hablaba con tanta seguridad que sentía que podía disolver cualquier clase de duda en ella con una sola palabra. Pero era eso lo que la confundía. Él parecía tener un interés _demasiado_ grande. Demasiado irreal.

Los días habían seguido su curso después de aquella súbita confesión y cada día él se volvía más insistente como si estuvieran desarrollando una clase de vínculo que ella desconocía. Era como cimentar algo sobre la cuerda floja. Ella no tenía la suficiente estabilidad para tener la clase de relación que Edward pretendía. Y tampoco el interés.

Y, sin embargo, él jamás había dicho en voz alta _exactamente_ el lugar que quería que ella ocupara en su vida, aunque tenía una idea que se le antojaba muy cercana a la realidad.

Y, sin embargo, ella en ningún momento lo había rechazado. Al menos no del todo. O no lo suficiente.

El día anterior la había llevado a su apartamento cuando caía la tarde. No había estado completamente de acuerdo con la idea, pero finalmente había aceptado que no se sentía lo suficientemente bien para ir caminando. Estaba tan cansada que había estado a punto de quedarse dormida en el coche.

Luchaba por mantener los párpados abiertos, entrecerrándolos para ver el resplandor naranja que bordeaba los edificios al tiempo que el sol se escondía. No dijo nada, escuchando el silencioso ronroneo del coche avanzar. Le hubiera gustado borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro de un golpe, pero lo cierto es que no se lo había ganado. Él sólo estaba siendo amistoso, a pesar del ambiente que los rodeaba que les confería una intimidad que no terminaba de gustarle.

A pesar de ello, se sentía cómoda. Edward había sido claro con ella, cosa que ella agradecía grandemente. Si de algo estaba cansada era de jugar. Lo escuchaba tararear por lo bajo, creando una música de fondo, al tiempo que lo miraba de soslayo. Su pie, que aparentemente estaba inmóvil, se hundía alarmantemente sobre el acelerador. Decidió concentrarse en otra cosa, temiendo que la idea de morir en aquel coche hiciera mella en su cabeza. Pero antes de que ella pudiera concentrarse realmente en algo, se detuvo en seco. Iba a preguntarle acerca de ello, cuando se dio cuenta que estaban afuera de su edificio.

Él había abierto la puerta y le tendía la mano amablemente. Dudó un segundo y con sus dedos, hizo que bajara su palma extendida y bajó por sí misma. No necesitaba aquello. No _quería_ aquello. Recordaba haberse despedido de él con cortesía, agradeciéndole el gesto, pero también recordaba lo escueta que había sido. Él sólo le dio una sonrisa helada.

La acompañó hasta la puerta, subiendo la escalinata de concreto pisándole los talones y, cuando ella se dio la vuelta para despedirse por última vez con la mano, Edward rodeó su cintura con las manos y la acercó a él para estampar sus labios con los de ella.

Sabía que su relación podía ser incierta, inesperada, pero nunca creyó que él se atreviera a besarla sin su consentimiento. Tuvo que aceptar internamente que admiraba su brío. Y también que sabía besar, apenas moviendo sus labios contra los de ella, aturdiéndola en su hálito mentolado.

No fue un beso cariñoso ni pasional en absoluto. Acabó más pronto de lo que ella pudo asimilar que su jefe la estaba besando en medio de la calle. Aunque duró lo suficiente para que pudiera memorizar el sabor de su boca, totalmente ofuscada para pensar en algo diferente a ello. Él, tan petulante como un hombre puede ser tras robarle un beso a una mujer, se separó de sus labios y le sonrió, aun demasiado cerca de su rostro. Ella, tan indignada como puede estar una mujer tras haber sido besada inesperadamente, se alejó de golpe y lo abofeteó.

─Vete ─le exigió por lo bajo. ─Por favor, vete.

No esperó a ver si él la obedecía o no, giró sobre sus talones y entró al edificio, cerrando la puerta justo en su nariz, caminando con el mentón en alto con toda la dignidad que le quedaba.

Se alejó del escritorio que adornaba el centro de su oficina, deslizándose sobre las ruedas de su silla. Era ergonómica, pero ella se hundió en ella hasta que su espalda casi rozara el asiento, dejando escapar un suspiro. Si él se había propuesto volverla loca, lo estaba consiguiendo.

La puerta abierta le ofrecía la visión de un Edward aparentemente despreocupado que hablaba a susurros con Jasper. Trató de quitarles la vista de encima, pero una repentina curiosidad la inundó. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Jasper respondía con su usual calma, pero podía notar la tensión en sus hombros debajo de su camisa negra. Y estaba segura de que Edward también lo notaba.

Se distrajo un segundo con el sonido del teléfono, pero estaba tan absorta en la escena que no vio los pequeños números que aparecían en la pantalla del auricular, indicándole quién llamaba. Atendió sin prestarle atención, respondiendo mecánicamente su nombre seguido del de la empresa.

─¿Bella? ─escuchó decir.

─Jacob ─dijo conteniendo el aliento. Sin embargo, en un rincón de su mente, observando a distancia su sonrisa torcida recordó sus labios y se preguntó seriamente la sinceridad de Edward.

─¿Por qué tanta prisa? ─decía Edward, entrecerrando los ojos, aprensivo.

─Es hora del almuerzo. ─Jasper se encogió de hombros para darle credibilidad a su excusa.

─¿Vas a almorzar fuera? ─insistió, escrutando veladamente su expresión.

─¿Sí?

─Tu _nunca_ almuerzas fuera. ¿Por qué?

─¿Porque tengo hambre? ─quiso afirmar, pero sonó como si se lo cuestionara a sí mismo. Su firmeza no mermó.

─Pero puedes comer aquí o pedir comida por teléfono. Eres un adicto al trabajo y, si mal no recuerdo, tienes trabajo que revisar para la junta de concejo.

─Faltan _años _para la junta. A algunos nos gusta relajarnos de vez en cuando.

─Sí, ─concordó Edward─ pero tú no eres de ese selecto grupo, compañero. Y menos cuando el futuro del corporativo que paga tus cuentas está en tus manos.

─Necesito aire.

─Oh, está bien ─sonrió. ─ También yo lo necesito. ¿Vamos?

─Quiero estar solo.

─Una buena excusa para alguien como tú, pero para tu mala suerte te conocí en preescolar, lo que me ayuda a saber que estás mintiendo. Es decir, que adónde sea que vayas, no vas solo.

─Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho ─rió Jasper, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

─Lo sería si no llevaras la corbata que te obsequió mi hermana en tu cumpleaños la cual era «demasiado elegante para trabajar».

─Hablas como una novia celosa.

─Hablo como tu amigo al cual le parece muy sospechoso tu actuar. No hagas nada que puedas lamentar, Jasper Whitlock.

─¿O qué? ¿Me despedirá, señor Cullen? ─inquirió en tono burlón.

─No, por supuesto que no ─dijo con seriedad. ─No lo haré yo, lo hará quien sea que el concejo decida poner en mi puesto si arruinas todo. Te lo advierto, Jasper, aléjate de Bella y de todo lo que le rodee.

─Como ordene, su Majestad ─espetó. ─Que tú quieras arruinar tu vida, no significa que yo haga lo mismo con la mía. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy.

Edward bufó. No era la primera vez que tenía esa conversación con Jasper. En cualquier caso, no le importaba con quien saliera, pero en esta ocasión sabía que le traería más problemas de los que ya tenía. Caminó a largas zancadas de vuelta a su oficina, mirando de soslayo la oficina de Bella. Debería hablar con ella, pero justo en ese momento no tenía tiempo, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a su reunión al otro lado de la ciudad. Sintió escocer su mejilla, como si la sombra de su palma se hubiera vuelto a estampar en su rostro.

Suspiró, tratando de animarse a sí mismo. Siempre había sabido que las mujeres eran complicadas, pero no esperaba de ninguna forma ser abofeteado. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera su madre, lo había tocado para que viniera Isabella Swan y dejara la silueta enrojecida de su mano pequeña en su cara. Y aun así, no se arrepentía de haberla besado.

Tenía que acostumbrarse, después de todo, sería su esposa. Y tampoco era como si fuera un sacrificio del todo. Tal vez no la quisiera, pero era hombre antes que nada. No todo tenía que seguir el camino del amor. Y, por lo visto, aunque no probablemente ella no lo pensara, podía seguir la misma ruta. Por más que tratara de serle indiferente, no podía negar que lo había besado de vuelta. Había comprobado agradecido que besarla iba a ser su placer.

Cerró la puerta de su oficina y se apresuró a salir, dándole una última mirada discreta a Bella antes de salir. Ya hablaría con ella más tarde. Con un poco de suerte, podría volver a besarla.

Jasper había salido de la oficina de mal humor. Sabía que, de alguna forma, Edward tenía razón. Pero el conocimiento de que había una posibilidad de que todo saliera mal no iba a detenerlo. Le gustaba la rutina que había comenzado unos pocos días atrás, pues a pesar de que pronto se convertiría en sólo una actividad más, todos los días variaba un poco, sacándolo de la monotonía diaria. Era como si le imprimiera un poco de vida a sus días aburridos.

Ella era vida.

Caminaba todos los días hasta una cafetería escondida en un callejón a unas cuadras de la oficina, con cierta emoción revoloteando en el pecho. Era una emoción que no sentía desde hacía años; una tan desconocida que no se atrevía a nombrarla por temor a engañarse a sí mismo.

No había certeza alguna en lo que hacía últimamente, pero era lo que lo incentivaba a seguir en ello. La duda nunca le había parecido tan interesante. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído por la idea de dar un paso en falso; nunca había deseado tanto caer si con ello podía conseguir que ella lo levantara.

Todos los días trataba de ir un poco más temprano para llegar primero, pero no siempre conseguía su objetivo. Ella era impredecible. Y aquel martes sería el más diferente de todos.

Viró en la esquina de la avenida y siguió su camino hacia el sur y, cuando encontró el callejón, la vio caminar por la acera de enfrente. Ella le sonrió cuando la miró. No parecía sorprendida en absoluto. Y, en lugar de seguir caminando, se detuvo en la esquina, como si hubiera estudiado exactamente lo que sucedería antes de venir. Jasper ni siquiera miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar.

─Siempre tan puntual ─lo halagó, mirando su reloj de mano que se escondía bajo su cárdigan.

─Tenía hambre ─se excusó.

La observó con detenimiento, como todos los días, tratando de conservar cada detalle de su rostro fino en su memoria. El viento le había sonrosado las mejillas y despeinado su cabello corto.

─¿De verdad? ─dijo con una nota de decepción. ─Creí que era porque querías verme tanto como yo quería verte a ti.

La confesión le tomó por sorpresa. Aunque no sabía porque debería estar sorprendido, si ella jamás se guardaba sus pensamientos para sí misma. Eso era lo que la volvía fascinante. Tan honesta. Era consciente de que era humana y debería equivocarse, pero desde su posición, pensó que jamás había conocido a alguien tan bueno como ella.

─Por supuesto que quería verte, Alice.

Alice rio complacida.

─¿Vamos? ─le ofreció su brazo y, aunque ella lo aceptó, rodeándolo con el propio, negó con la cabeza.

─Me gustaría saber si quisieras dar un paseo conmigo.

─¿Adónde?

─Los paseos no son en un lugar determinado, Jasper ─susurró, mirando hacia arriba debido a la diferencia de estaturas.

Jasper asintió sin hacer más preguntas. Se echó a andar al lado de Alice, acortando sus pasos para ajustarse al andar de ella. No había mucho que ver por ahí, pero siguió el camino que ella marcaba. Descendieron al centro mirando a su alrededor, disfrutando de un silencio acogedor. Jasper ni siquiera recordó que estaba hambriento.

─Te he estado quitando mucho el tiempo últimamente ─murmuró Alice, sorprendiéndolo.

─¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no.

─Bella me ha dicho que has desaparecido de la oficina más de lo normal y lo enojado que está tu amigo por ello. No quiero causarte problemas.

─¿Le has dicho de nosotros?

─¿Nosotros qué, Jasper? ─preguntó, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente. ─No, no le dicho nada. Y tú tampoco se lo has dicho a Edward.

─No ─confirmó. ─Pero creo que lo sabe.

─¿Cómo podría?

─Emmett es muy entrometido ─explicó mientras cruzaban la calle. ─Aunque no tiene la seguridad. Me lo habría echado en cara.

─Es tu amigo ─argumentó. ─Los amigos no se echan en cara que salgan con otros amigos.

─Es una situación complicada, Alice.

─Se trata de Bella, ¿cierto? ¿Qué es lo que quiere Edward con mi amiga? ─le preguntó seriamente, quizá de forma demasiado dura para parecer una pregunta casual.

─Edward es una buena persona.

─Jamás lo he dudado ─musitó con calma. ─Pero esa no fue la pregunta.

─No lo sé, Alice ─susurró, odiándose por mentir. ─La verdad es que no lo sé.

Alice asintió. Cruzaron la última calle para llegar a una plaza, más parecida a un parque que a una plaza, y se adentraron en un sendero rodeado de arbustos verdísimos, absorbidos por una humedad casi tangible. Había árboles que Alice nunca había visto, diferentes a los que había en Shawneetown y en Chicago, pero que ofrecían una sombra fría pero de cierta forma confortable. Era como encerrarse en un refugio de hojas verdosas con motas amarillentas. El camino estaba casi cubierto por hojas que crujían al pisarlas y había árboles casi desnudos a su lado.

─Eres un amigo muy leal ─señaló en voz baja. ─Yo tampoco traicionaría a Bella aun si tuviera que mentir para ello. Pero mentir_te_… bueno, es una prueba de verdadera lealtad.

─¿Por qué supones que te miento?

─No lo supongo ─rio, mirando la alfombra de hojas a sus pies. ─No sueles dudar al hablar; ni evitas mirarme. Pero lo entiendo. Quizá no sea mi asunto.

─No soy mentiroso, Alice.

─Sé que no. Mentir por alguien a quien amas no te vuelve mentiroso. Sólo… sólo no dejes que la lastime. Bella ha tenido suficiente por el resto de su vida como para que un estúpido embaucador la seduzca y la tire a la basura. Con todo el respeto para tu amigo.

─No lo hará ─le prometió. ─Me encargaré de ello.

─Entonces no niegas saber lo que trama.

─No ─se resignó.

Alice apenas curvó las comisuras de sus labios, pero fue suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba complacida con su sinceridad.

─Recuerda que nosotras no tenemos nada que perder en Seattle, no todavía. Somos un paquete, si se va una, la otra la sigue. Por eso te pido que no permitas que la hagan querer _escapar, _porque a pesar de que no dudaría un segundo en empacar, creo que yo sí tendría algo que perder.

─¿Y qué es eso? ─le preguntó, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

─No sé quién es Edward ─señaló, ignorando su pregunta. ─Desconozco todo de él. Pero sé que no voy a permitir que se interponga entre alguien que ame y yo.

─No va a hacerle daño a Bella ─le aseguró.

─No hablaba de ella ─murmuró, adelantándose rápidamente para dar por terminada la conversación. ─Una cosa más, Jasper ─gritó a unos diez metros de distancia, sintiendo como esferas de agua comenzaban a colorear su suéter.

─Dime ─la instó, sumergiéndose en su propia sinceridad.

─¿Te enfermas frecuentemente? ─preguntó mirando al cielo, abriendo los brazos como si estuviera esperando que algo cayese.

─No ─respondió arqueando las cejas, mirándola con interés.

Alice soltó una risita dulce.

─¿Entonces te importaría llevarme a casa?

Las gotas poco a poco habían tupido el cielo, transformándose pronto en algo más que una llovizna, se había vuelto una cortina de agua cayendo sobre sus cabezas, empapándolos. Jasper la había instado a correr, pero ella se había negado.

─Ya estoy mojada ─le había dicho muy segura de sí misma.

Era como caminar estar bajo la ducha pero con ropa. Y sin la calidez que proporcionaba el vapor del baño. Jasper la había rodeado por la cintura, cubriéndola de la lluvia en vano. Los cabellos rubios se le pegaban a la cara y ambos rostros se había sonrosado. Escuchaba su risilla tintinear debajo de él.

Vio a los lejos el edificio pero no apresuró el paso. Sabía que tenía que volver a la oficina pronto, pero todo el tiempo que pasara con Alice era invaluable.

─No va a descansar hasta que Bella acepte estar con él ─confesó súbitamente.

Alice dejó de caminar. Su sonrisa mermó y frunció el ceño.

─¿Por qué?

Jasper no respondió, consciente que había sobrepasado los límites impuestos por sus propios principios. La observó pensar inútilmente en una razón lógica. Sabía que ella era inteligente, pero no podría imaginar ni por asomo la realidad. Con suerte, sus palabras escuetas la harían caer en una resolución equivocada. Alice se había alejado de él, dejando entre ellos medio metro, distancia que Jasper eliminó para posar sus dedos sobre su barbilla y alzar su rostro.

─No es sobre nosotros ─susurró, suplicante. Estaba suficientemente involucrado en aquella situación tan escabrosa como para inmiscuir a Alice.

Estuvo mirándola por una eternidad disfrazada de segundos cortísimos que podría contar con los dedos. Había establecido una conexión con ella incomparable que surcaba un camino directo a su alma y trataba de gritar lo mucho que le consternaba las circunstancias que rodeaban su relación tan dudosa, pero que tenía un lazo tan fuerte que parecía prefabricado, como si hubiera estado escrito que se encontraran en algún punto de sus vidas.

Se preguntó qué debía hacer. Con ella todo era tan natural, como si tuviesen toda una vida juntos en la que había atravesado por peores obstáculos. Pero la verdad era que no existía una base sobre la cual sedimentar nada. No había nada construido en donde refugiarse, había una fría intemperie que los rodeaba y les decía que era inútil vivir de esperanzas infundadas.

No era como si hubiera algo diferente en ella, la verdad era una muchacha común; la diferencia estaba en él. La forma en que se sentía, tan ligado a una mujer que había conocido hacía solo un par de meses, con deseos irrefrenables de emprender un camino juntos lo hacía pensar que ella era _la_ correcta. La manera en que ella sonreía y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules lo hacían pensar que quizá ella podría ser su hogar, un concepto arrumbado en su mente, casi olvidado con el paso de los años. Ella podría ser el puerto seguro, quien gritara y reprochara que no llegase a tiempo a cenar y quien se preocupase por su adicción al trabajo; alguien que se enorgulleciera de él por haber superado su adicción al tabaco y quien lo incentivara a seguir adelante. Tal vez ella era a quien debería cuidar.

Había pasado los últimos veinte años ocupado cuidándose a sí mismo, sobreviviendo en vez de vivir. Quizá ella podría recordarle lo que era un hogar, uno que alguna vez había tenido pero se había roto cuando su madre había muerto.

Alice no dijo nada, absorta en sus propios pensamientos, memorizando cada color y cada forma en de la cara de Jasper. Su silencio la hizo estremecer. Él sabía más de lo que nunca admitiría, pero no podía culparlo. Pero era como sumergirse en las frías aguas de la realidad, que volvían hielos las ilusiones que podría tener. Inclinó su cara al lado izquierdo para que la palma de él acunara su rostro. Sus dedos estaban húmedos, pero no dejaban de irradiar cierto calor.

Fue entonces que Jasper no vaciló. Llevó su otra mano a la cintura de Alice, que amenazaba con escurrir si la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza, y acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Había un sentimiento de tranquilidad dentro de él cuando ella rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y lo acercó tanto como pudo, como si deseara fervientemente eliminar cualquier milímetro existente. Lo besó de vuelta con vehemencia, dejando que su cuerpo pequeño se amoldara a la corpulencia de Jasper. Había una intimidad solemne en su beso, como si estuvieran sellando un trato silencioso en el que jurasen algo más que un arrollador arrebato; había un sentimiento en proceso, uno que crecía en sus pechos, demasiado neófito para llamarlo amor, demasiado grande para nombrarlo amistad. Era una comodidad casi tangible. Pero era una comodidad limitada por sus propias promesas inquebrantables.

Alice rompió el beso, tratando normalizar su respiración. Sentía el corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho, haciendo que la adrenalina recorriera todas sus venas. Sonrió, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Su piel estaba erizada, pero no estaba segura de si se debía al frío a él. Quizá una combinación de ambos.

Tomó entre sus minúsculas manos su rostro empapado y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con tiento y lentitud. Duró apenas unos segundos, pero vio con placer que Jasper cerraba sus ojos y la besaba de vuelta.

─No sé qué es esto. ─Hizo un ademán con su mano izquierda, refiriéndose a la conexión que había entre ellos, aun sosteniendo su rostro. ─Pero tampoco sé si puede haber un «nosotros». No ahora, Jasper, no así.

Rozó sus labios un segundo antes de alejarse de él y caminar de espaldas hacia su apartamento, viéndolo como si fuera la última vez, asustada de que así fuera.

─Será mejor que no nos sigamos viendo, no como hasta ahora ─murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta. ─Te llamaré, lo juro por Dios, pero antes… antes todo de ir bien. Todo tiene que estar bien. Adiós, Jasper.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió por la acera, acercándose al edificio a cada paso. Comprendió por un segundo a Bella, lo difícil que resultaba proteger a quien le rodeaba. Y en aquel preciso momento, Alice no podía permitirse enamorarse de alguien que, si sus sospechas no estaban mal, representaban un peligro para Bella. No podía enamorarse del enemigo, no cuando estaban tratando de protegerse de un enemigo mucho más peligroso. No después de tanto tiempo.

Jasper volvió a la oficina sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca. No le gustaba sacar conclusiones apresuradas pues casi siempre resultaban erróneas, pero no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza al súbito cambio de Alice. No tenía ese miedo latente de saber si era correspondido porque sabía que era así, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho que lo acusaba de haberse equivocado, de haber hecho algo mal.

Tomó un taxi hasta la oficina. Su saco casi chorreaba, quizá no serviría más, pero no le importaba. Ni siquiera debería importarle ella. Decidió que dedicaría sus pensamientos a cualquier cosa que estuviera lejos de ella. No formaría historias sin rastro de verdad en su cabeza. Sólo volvería a pensar en Alice Brandon cuando ella se lo permitiera.

Tomó el ascensor contrario a su costumbre de usar las escaleras. Eran doce pisos, pero al menos así se mantendría sano después de estar ocho horas seguidas sentado frente a una computadora. Pero esta vez se sentía demasiado abatido para hacer el esfuerzo. Veía que sus compañeros de trabajo habían armado un bullicio más alto de lo normal, como cuando una noticia inesperada llegaba a la oficina y cotilleaban sin parar sobre ello por semanas.

Jasper les sonrió, ignorando las miradas extrañadas que se posaban sobre su ropa mojada. Agradeció el silencio que le ofreció la soledad del ascensor. Veía los números iluminarse uno a uno lentamente mientras subía. Cuando llegó al último piso, escuchó el eco del revuelo en el primer piso. Gritaban susurros ininteligibles que lo hicieron fruncir el ceño.

Vio la puerta de la oficina de Edward azotarse. Su primera reacción fue ver el reloj, ¿había vuelto a tardar tanto? Había pasado más de lo que esperaba, pero no lo suficiente para que él se enfadase. Tendía a enfadarse sólo cuando lo necesitaba y eso no era muy frecuente. Se alertó de que había algo más que un enojo momentáneo cuando vio a Bella entrar a la oficina, caminando rápidamente y con un semblante preocupado.

Se apresuró a ella, quitándose el saco que se había vuelto demasiado pesado. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí sigilosamente. Era una escena inusual sin duda. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo, mirando hacia arriba y sostenía el puente de su nariz con los dedos. Veía que estaba furioso. Pero lo más llamativo de él, era la gran herida que iba desde su ceja, atravesando su sien hasta esconderse entre su cabello. No manaba sangre, pero sí lo había hecho por lo que tenía el rostro y los dedos manchados. Un cardenal comenzaba a colorear su mejilla, tan grande como lo sería su puño.

─¿Qué demonios sucedió? ─preguntó Jasper, sin poder salir de su asombro.

Edward sólo gruñó.

─¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ─volvió a preguntar, aunque esta vez se dirigió a Bella.

Ella se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

─Llegó hace un minuto así ─le explicó. ─Edward, ¿te sientes bien?

Edward quiso gruñirle un comentario ácido e irónico pero se contuvo. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza para pensar en responder algo amable. Bella se acercó cuidadosamente, observando la herida, rozando delicadamente su rostro. Edward gimió.

─Lo siento ─susurró. ─Tienes que limpiar esto o se infectará.

─Estoy bien, Bella ─trató de sonreírle.

─Edward, mejor cállate ─sugirió Jasper. ─Bella, ¿podrías buscar un maletín de primeros auxilios? Este bruto neandertal va a morir si no lo ayudamos

Bella asintió.

─No te muevas ─indicó a Edward antes de salir.

Edward cerró los ojos, tratando de buscar sopor. Le ardía la cara y sentía el cuerpo adolorido. Estaba seguro de que habría cardenales en sus hombros y su frustración no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor.

─Es una buena chica ─murmuró Jasper.

─Sí, lo es ─aceptó en voz baja, tratando de ignorar el eco en su cabeza que generaba cualquier sonido, taladrándole el cerebro.

─¿Has considerado dejarla en paz?

─¿De qué hablas, Jasper? No puedo pensar claramente justo ahora, ¿sabes?

─Me refiero a que quizá ella no se merezca sufrir.

─Nadie lo merece ─acotó, aun con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos, juntando las cejas, como si eso fuera a hacer que las sienes dejaran de palpitarle. ─Si lo que quieres decir es que ella merece alguien mejor que yo, sí, merece alguien mejor que yo. Pero no estamos para complacencias.

─Quizá si le dijeras la verdad…

─¿Qué se supone que le diga, oye eres una chica decente, quieres casarte conmigo para que no me lleven a prisión? No eres muy romántico.

─Tampoco lo es que le mientas ─espetó.

─Sé que te preocupa ella y sé que me odias por meterte en este atolladero conmigo, pero no soy tan mal tipo. Puedo hacerla feliz. Deja de ser tan pesimista. Sé que sueno como un imbécil, pero es un intercambio. Una relación lo es. Yo le daré felicidad y ella me dará libertad de la forma más absurda que he escuchado. Me agrada, en verdad que sí; y sé que no es suficiente, al menos no para siempre. Pero dime qué es lo que dura para siempre ─lo instó, sabiendo que no tendría una respuesta. Abrió los ojos, y mirando hacia la nada, sonrió de lado. ─Espero que este dolor no, por lo menos.

Jasper rio.

─Eres increíble.

─Gracias. ─Miró hacia el frente, curioso por el motivo que tenía Jasper para hablar sobre ello. ─¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Alice?

─¿Qué dices?

─Lo que escuchaste ─insistió. ─Vamos, Jasper, no soy estúpido.

─¿Cómo has sabido sobre ella?

─No eres muy discreto, compañero. Acepto que no creo que ella sea exactamente buena para ti, pero no es mi asunto. Pero deberías pensar que ella te odiará cuando esto termine. Las mujeres son así, no tienes que haber hecho nada malo, es suficiente que estés relacionado conmigo para que, al final, no quiera saber nada de ti. Y apuesto que Alice es de las que se solidarizan.

─De todas formas no quiere saber nada de mí, y ni siquiera has comenzado con _esto. _

─Suena como si fuera mi culpa ─torció el gesto amoratado.

─Lo es. ─Jasper se había recargado en la pared este de la oficina, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión inescrutable, aunque no parecía enfadado, sólo pensativo.

─De verdad te agrada, ¿cierto? Entonces búscala, Jasper, sé que no me estás pidiendo permiso, pero si ella es buena para ti, entonces haz que se quede. Sobre Bella… bueno, ya buscaré algo que hacer para que no resultes afectado. Te debo mucho y no puedo quitarte esto, no después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. No puedo prometer que no habrá daño alguno, pero sí que trataré de que todo sea de la mejor forma posible.

─¿Nunca te has planteado que, quizá, podrías enamorarte de Bella?

─Jazz, me duele mucho la cabeza para que vengas a decir estupideces ─soltó, tomando una bocanada de aire.

─¿Por qué no? Es una buena persona.

─Ser bueno no basta. Bella y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada en común. Emma parecía ser exactamente igual a mí y ya ves, al final no teníamos nada.

─Bella no es Emma ─le recordó.

─Gracias por la información, Jasper, pero ya lo sabía. No pueden compararse en ningún aspecto.

─Precisamente por eso ─obvió, rodando los ojos. ─Emma nunca te quiso lo suficiente; quizá Bella pueda hacerlo.

─_Nunca_ podría enamorarme de ella. Es bonita y simpática, pero es demasiado fría. Quizá pueda quererla pero sólo eso. Es demasiado opuesta a mí.

─Lo dice el señor Amor ─se burló.

─Jazz, ─su seriedad fingida era rota por la sonrisa que se asomaba en sus comisuras ─ya cállate.

─Dime qué es lo que te ha ocurrido. ─Habían vuelto a un terreno seguro, pero Edward frunció el ceño, recordando la frustración que le había causado el incidente.

Cuando Edward iba a comenzar, Bella entró rápidamente, con el maletín entre sus manos. Parecía nerviosa, quizá angustiada. Miró a Edward con preocupación y un deje de lástima. Sin duda se había dado un buen golpe. Le entregó el maletín a Jasper, lo que le tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba tener que hacerlo él.

─¿Por qué no le ayudas tú? ─dijo amablemente, avergonzado.

─Sí, ─concordó Edward ─puede matarme sin darse cuenta.

─Sólo tienes que limpiar con alcohol y aplicar un vendolete ─explicó.

─No creo que sea buena idea ─sonrió Jasper. ─Le haré daño.

Bella rodó los ojos, pensando que los hombres eran unos gallinas. Se sentó junto a Edward con el botiquín en su regazo para bañar una torunda de algodón en alcohol y rozarla cuidadosamente con la herida en la frente de Edward. Él dio un pequeño saltó. Le recordaba a cuando de niño iba al colegio y se raspaba las rodillas y la enfermera tenía que curarlo. Excepto que la enfermera del colegio era una anciana entrada en carnes.

─No tienes que destrozarte los dientes, Edward ─rio. ─Puedes decirle a Jasper qué fue lo que te ocurrió, se ve que se está muriendo por saberlo. Prometo no decirle nada a nadie.

─Me asaltaron ─soltó.

─¿Que tu qué?

Incluso Bella dejó de moverse, demasiado impresionada con la declaración como para continuar con su tarea.

─Tenía una reunión en el Sheraton, iba a almorzar con Ryan Soper, ¿lo recuerdas? Era proveedor hace algunos años antes de que el concejo lo botara. Cuando salí del hotel estaba distraído. Estaba pensando en cómo llegar hasta aquí más rápido. Y luego apareció este chico de la nada (que tendría algunos años menos que Bella), diciéndome que le entregara todo lo que llevara encima. Creí que era una broma de Emmett, ahora veo que es estúpido, Emmett no hubiera hecho eso. Y me negué. Simplemente le dije que no y le di un codazo en el estómago. Y entonces me di cuenta que era de verdad. Tenía un arma y me golpeó con ella en la cabeza en más de una ocasión. Me embotó la cabeza y no me dio oportunidad de pensar nada cuando aparecieron Brutus uno y dos. Ni siquiera recordaba sus caras. Caí al suelo y creo que me perdí por un minuto. Me _rescataron_ como si yo fuese una niñita que necesita que la defiendan ─gruñó. ─No sé qué hayan hecho con el chico, la verdad no me importa, pero me tomó por sorpresa que estuvieran ahí. Creía que habían dejado de seguirme. Después me trajeron aquí, ni siquiera me permitieron conducir como si hubiera quedado lisiado por el golpe.

Bella escuchaba con atención, interesada por el suceso. Veía lo enfadado que estaba, pero sabía que en el fondo debía de estar agradecido. Rebuscaba en el botiquín tratando de aparentar desinterés. Fabricó el vendolete cortándolo cuidadosamente, lo colocó sobre la herida para que cicatrizara fácilmente. Recorrió su rostro con algodones inundados en alcohol para limpiar los pequeños cortes que se habían distribuido por todo él.

─Suena como si estuvieras enfadado con ellos por ayudarte ─opinó en voz baja.

─Clara que lo está ─dijo Jasper con desaprobación. ─Pudo haberte herido, Edward, deberías agradecer que estuvieran ahí.

─Claro que estoy agradecido. ¡Pero era innecesario! Era un chiquillo diez años menor que yo, podía arreglármelas solo.

─Sí, pero los chiquillos diez años menores que tú saben cómo disparar un arma ─replicó Jasper. ─Sé a lo que te refieres cuando dices que no los necesitas, pero tienes que aceptar que en esta ocasión te han salvado la vida.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo a ambos. Jasper había tomado la postura de un padre enfadado y Edward el de un niño enfadado. Veía lo mucho que le molestaba que no creyeran que podía defenderse por sí mismo, y sobretodo, el saber que probablemente no hubiera podido hacerlo.

─Lo sé ─lamentó. ─Es sólo que jamás había sucedido algo como esto, no a mí.

─Tienes que ser consciente de que tu orgullo está arriesgando tu vida ─siguió el rubio, completamente exaltado. ─Las personas piensan de ti cosas estúpidas y eso hace que hagan cosas estúpidas. No importa cuán cierto sea, es la imagen que proyectas. El dinero enloquece a las personas. Ya ves lo que sucedió con Rosalie. No puedes permitir que se repita contigo, Esme moriría.

─Te prohíbo que se lo digas ─espetó, moviendo la cabeza demasiado rápido haciendo que volviera a marearse.

─No lo haré ─aseguró Jasper. ─Ahora iré a trabajar. Por favor, vete a casa. No creo que puedas pensar mucho justo ahora. No dejes que haga tonterías, Bella, por favor.

Ella asintió. Jasper les dedicó una última mirada resignada y se marchó sintiéndose descolocado.

─Tal vez deberías ir al médico, podrías tener una contusión. ─Bella habló con cuidado, tanteando su ánimo.

─Estaré bien, quizá Jasper tenga razón y debería ir a casa.

─Sí, ─coincidió ─y también la tenía cuando dijo que deberías estar agradecido. Mira que te han dado un buen golpe ─dijo frunciendo los labios. ─¿Te duele mucho? ─indagó apenas rozándole la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

─Sólo un poco más que tus bofetadas ─le sonrió. ─Sé que te debo una disculpa pero no te las pediré. Las disculpas pierden sentido si no estás arrepentido y yo no lo estoy en absoluto.

─Entonces supongo que yo tampoco tengo que disculparme por golpearte ─le sonrió de vuelta, negando con la cabeza.

─Sólo si desearías no haberme golpeado.

Bella fingió pensarlo un segundo.

─Entonces no, no debo disculparme ─confesó, tratando de mantenerse seria.

─Sí, bueno, tenías que salvar tu orgullo después de haber deseado por tanto tiempo besarme.

─¿Perdona? ─dijo incrédula.

─Eso, querías besarme. Yo sólo cumplí tu deseo.

Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo pero lo decía con tanta seriedad que por un segundo se sintió inclusive ofendida. Iba a replicar, diciendo que él no tenía idea de lo que ella podría desear, pero Edward acunó su rostro y lo acercó a él, besándola profundamente, haciendo que no pudiera pensar por unos segundos.

─¿Lo ves? Tú también querías besarme, lo que significa que te gusto tanto como tú a mí, Isabella.

─¿Cómo puedes sacar conclusiones tan estúpidas tan rápidamente?

─Sólo interpreto tus silencios.

─No soy esa clase de persona, que sólo se queda sin palabras delante de cualquiera. Si no digo nada es porque puedes despedirme.

─Creí que _sabías _que no lo haría.

─Pero ahora estamos en la oficina y _puedes_ hacerlo. Tampoco soy la clase de persona lo suficientemente idiota para insultar a su jefe en su cara.

─Entonces, me gustaría saber la clase de persona que eres. ─De pronto se había vuelto serio, casi traspasándola con la mirada, verde acuosa, demasiado intensa para clasificarla como falsa.

Bella lo analizó. Sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero recordó la llamada de Jacob y eso cambió su perspectiva. Lo hizo el saber que cuando Edward había dicho que con él estaría segura no había sido una frase prefabricada. Asintió levemente, rindiéndose contra ella misma, probablemente sumergiéndose en el error más estúpido de su vida.

Edward volvió a acercarse para besarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

─Puedes comenzar sabiendo que no soy de las que corren a recibir a su novio con un beso apasionado.

Edward suspiró, ella tendía a confundirlo. Sin embargo la realidad de sus palabras lo golpeó, haciendo que una sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios.

─¿Eso significa que eres mi _novia? _

* * *

_Buenas noches, días para algunas. Es domingo 23 de septiembre desde hace dos horas. No tengo vergüenza lo sé, pero jamás creí que quinto semestre fuera tan, TAN duro. Juro que moriré enterrada en tarea.  
_

_No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que he trabajado tanto como he podido en esto y sé que no dice mucho, y sé que probablemente pudieran esperar mucho más pero simplemente no puedo más. De verdad estoy encerrada en un infierno que termina en noviembre.  
_

_Seguiré haciendo tanto como pueda, ruego a Dios que les guste.  
_

_Bueno, son ocho capítulols y POR FIN son algo. Veremos si pueden llegar a quererse un poco.  
_

_Amo sus reviews, gracias.  
_

_Besos  
_

_Liz  
_


	10. Capítulo nueve: Inesperado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

'_Cause all I know is we said "hello"_

_your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name _

_And everything has changed._

_All I know is you held the door,_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours._

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

~_Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Inesperado**

A las seis de la tarde volvió a su apartamento, como hacía usualmente. Tenía la cabeza revuelta, con los pensamientos entrecruzados y la confusión latente dentro de ellos. Caminó mecánicamente a la cocina, aventando el bolso al sofá y sacándose los tacones junto a la alfombra.

Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas corridas por lo que su visibilidad era reducida. Había un silencio que delataba una inusual soledad; un silencio demasiado denso que le erizaba cada vello del cuerpo. Alice debería haber vuelto ya. No quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto, concentrándose en preparar la cena, pero cuando encendió la luz no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las manchas húmedas que había en el suelo. Eran pequeñas, como si alguien hubiera caminado de puntas con los pies enlodados.

Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la espalda. Las huellas se desdibujaban apenas un metro más adelante para desaparecer por completo unos pocos centímetros después. No había encontrado nada extraño al abrir la puerta, ni siquiera al entrar, pero estaba segura de que ella misma no podía haber dejado semejantes pisadas.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, con sus sentidos agudizados, escuchó un suave murmullo. Había sido tan bajo que no podía estar segura de haberlo escuchado. Permaneció inmóvil por un minuto, tratando de identificar los sonidos a su alrededor. Entonces, lo escuchó de nuevo, acompañado de un pequeño golpe metálico que retumbó en sus oídos. Siguió la dirección del ruido sigilosa, manteniéndose en la incógnita.

Avanzó por el pasillo despacio, lista para volver sobre sus propios pasos en cuanto fuera necesario. Vislumbró una raya de luz sobre linóleo que antes le había pasado desapercibida pues se escondía detrás de uno de los muros. Escuchó una vez más el extraño murmullo, esta vez más claramente y se dio cuenta que era más bien un tarareo. Dedujo que, tanto la luz como el ruido, provenían del baño.

Salió de su escondite y miró con cautela la puerta entre abierta. Iba a dar un paso al frente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era una estupidez. Debía salir de ahí tan pronto como pudiera. Entonces, por tercera vez, escuchó aquel tarareo que se estaba volviendo familiar. Tanto como la voz, aguda y sutil. Se atrevió a mirar por la ranura que había entre la puerta y la jamba, dando un suspiro aliviado.

Abrió la puerta sin ninguna clase de educación, adentrándose en el baño.

─Me has metido un susto de muerte, niña ─reclamó en voz alta, como una abuela enfadada a la que le han roto su galletero favorito.

─Hola para ti también ─le sonrió Alice, hundida en la bañera.

Veía sus rodillas sobresalir de la nube de espuma que burbujeaba en el agua, envolviéndola como si fuera una manta esponjosa. Gruesas gotas de agua resbalaban desde su frente hasta su barbilla, provenientes de su cabello empapado, que se pegaba a su cuello.

─Creí que había alguien en casa ─resopló Bella.

─Pues de hecho, sí lo había ─sonrió en respuesta, distraída jugueteando con las burbujas.

─Sabes lo que quiero decir ─suspiró.

─Estás más paranoica de lo normal, ¿no lo crees?

─Después de lo que dijo Jacob por teléfono…

─¿De verdad quieres irte? ─la interrumpió, mirando hacia arriba con un súbito temblor en la voz. ─ ¿Esa simple llamada ha sido suficiente para tirar abajo todo esto?

Bella no contestó de inmediato. Le sorprendió la vehemencia de su pregunta, la forma en que le suplicaba que lo pensara dos veces, sin percatarse ella misma que lo hacía. Le estaba rogando en silencio que dijera que no. No pudo evitar notar sus ojos enrojecidos, haciéndola preguntarse si de verdad estaba sobreactuando. Bella suspiró.

─No estoy segura.

─¿Qué planeas? ─espetó, elevando los brazos en un ademán más grosero de lo que pretendía, salpicándola en el trayecto ─. ¿Vamos a huir cada vez que Jacob llame? Eso no es vida.

─No estoy buscando vivir ─susurró apoyándose contra la pared frente a Alice.

─Pues para mí sobrevivir no es suficiente ─terció ─¸no después de todo este tiempo.

─No tienes que acompañarme.

─Pedirme que no te acompañe es como si me pidieras que te condujera a la horca ─argumentó ─. No voy a dejarte. Pero tienes que ser consciente de que las posibilidades de que nos encuentren son las mismas aquí y en cualquier otro lugar.

─Estoy asustada, Alice ─gimió, mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si estuviera de pie frente a ella y no sentada en una tina colmada de burbujas. ─No sé qué hacer, no quiero arrastrarte en todo esto. Tú serías la primera a quien lastimaría.

─Estás nerviosa ─le restó importancia ─. No estás pensando con claridad. No podemos irnos, tienes un trabajo genial y yo también, es el mejor apartamento que hemos tenido. Estás acercándote a tener una vida normal.

─De veras quieres quedarte, ¿eh?

─Quiero seguir adelante, no volver sobre mis pasos por inseguridad. Estaremos bien, nadie sabe dónde estamos. Estados Unidos es muy grande.

─¿Cómo se llama? ─preguntó de pronto, con tanta seguridad que parecía ya saberlo.

─Cómo se llama, ¿quién?

─La razón por la que quieres quedarte.

Alice la miró, tratando de fingir que no sabía de qué hablaba. Hundió sus dedos en el agua, escondiéndolos rodeándose los tobillos con ellos. Quizá de esta forma ella no notaría que los movía ansiosamente. Cuando le resultó evidente que no había funcionado, chasqueó la lengua con resignación.

─Es un tanto largo de contar ─suspiró, sumergiéndose en la tina, con el agua tapándole los oídos y amenazando por inundar su rostro.

─Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. ─Tomó asiento en el piso del baño, sin importarle que estuviera mojado y fuera a arruinar su falda. Cruzó las piernas una sobre la otra y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

Alice salió de su escondite momentáneo y apoyó los antebrazos sobre el borde de la tina, acomodando su barbilla sobre los nudillos. Había un sonido acuoso que acompañaba sus movimientos que evidenciaban los pequeños momentos en que vacilaba.

─Jasper ─confesó cerrando sus ojos, como si fuese una criminal a punto de relatar su más reciente crimen.

─Bien ─murmuró Bella con paciencia ─, y ¿quién es ese Jasper?

─Jasper Whitlock ─habló bajito, como si tuviera la esperanza de que no la escuchara.

Bella alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

─¿Mi Jasper Whitlock? Quiero decir, ¿hablas del Jasper Whitlock con el que trabajo, mi superior, miembro del concejo, el mejor amigo de mi jefe?

─El mismo ─asintió ─. Sólo que para mí es sólo Jasper.

─Esa no me la esperaba ─concedió, dejando caer las palmas sobre sus rodillas.

─Tampoco yo. ─Alice esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tímida y avergonzada ─. Lo conocí el día que fui a tu oficina. Cuando olvidaste tus informes o lo que sea que fueran, ¿recuerdas? Ese día me tropecé con él. Y no fue exactamente como que pensé que era un dios griego ni nada por el estilo, sólo creí que era guapo. Pero Edward también lo es.

─Lo recuerdo ─soltó una risita─. Cuando te fuiste Edward lo reprendió cuando creyó que no estaba escuchando, dijo que no era un buen momento para flirtear.

Alice dibujo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

─Me topé con él unos días después. Fue cuando la señora Barlow, mi jefa, me pidió modificar un poco mi horario de almuerzo. Fui al restaurante de siempre, sobre la Décima avenida. Quisimos entrar al mismo tiempo y, por alguna razón, nos reconocimos. Pero luego sonó mi celular y me quedé afuera para atender. Me gustaba ese lugar porque es cómodo, pequeño y no tiene mucha gente, o no a la hora que solía ir. Pero una hora después ya no era así. Cuando entré, la camarera me miró con pena y me informó que no había ni una sola mesa libre. No tenía tiempo de ir a otro lugar y me estaba muriendo de hambre. Así que me senté con Jasper.

─¿Así, sólo porque sí?

Alice rió.

─Sí ─dijo traviesa─. Lo busqué con la mirada en cada mesa hasta que lo encontré. Estaba sólo, mirando la carta como si estuviera en otro idioma, absorto. Simplemente me senté frente a él y me presenté. Él rio.

»─Sé quién eres ─me dijo amablemente ─. No olvidaría una cara como la tuya.

»─Eso dijiste cuando te conocí.

»─Soy fiel a mis ideales ─me sonrió.

»Y simplemente pasó. Hablamos poco, sólo comimos e intercambiamos un par de comentarios sobre el clima y me preguntó si me gustaba Seattle, cosas nimias. Él pagó mi cuenta. Nos despedimos y, sin decirnos nada, al día siguiente estábamos sentados en la misma mesa, puntuales. Después de unos días, quizá una semana, me invitó a salir. Y bueno, dije que sí, una, dos, tres veces, quizá cuatro. Luego ya no tenía que pedírmelo. Le mostré mi trabajo, incluso lo traje aquí una vez. Me contó que su madre murió y que había crecido con los Cullen. Me habló de su padre, que es ginecólogo y su relación con él; de Edward y su hermana, inclusive de Emmett. Me llevó a ver la ciudad a la Aguja Espacial.

»Él no habla mucho, pero sé más de él de lo que puedes creer. Se ha saltado la mitad de sus horas de trabajo de las últimas semanas por estar conmigo. Y aún así no parece ser… suficiente. Odio cada vez que se despide de mí; y de cierta forma sé que él también odia hacerlo. Es como si no tuviera que decirlo para que yo sepa qué está pensando.

»Nos gustan cosas opuestas, pero me ha enseñado a disfrutarlas con él. Jasper es una persona con muchos miedos. Pero el peor de todos es su incapacidad de confiar en él mismo. Tiene la certeza de que en algún momento va a equivocarse. Como si no todos nos equivocásemos alguna vez. La ausencia de su madre ha sido muy dura para él. Y tengo la sensación que eso no se lo cuenta a cualquiera. Y me ha introducido en su mundo como si siempre hubiera sido parte de él. Ha sido tan fácil como respirar. Ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme, sólo tuve que decirle mi nombre y él confió automáticamente en mí.

»Y hoy… Hoy…─vaciló un instante, como si no encontrara la forma correcta de expresarse ─. No sabes lo miserable que me sentí hoy cuando le dije que teníamos que dejar de vernos. Fue como si le hubiera clavado una daga en su amor propio. Creo que se sintió muy decepcionado. Pero no podíamos seguir así. No podía permitirme… no puedo ni siquiera decirlo. No puedo quererlo, Bella, ni siquiera un poco.

─¿Por qué no? ─le dijo en un tono conciliador ─. Yo no conozco a Jasper en absoluto. Pero parece ser bueno para ti.

─Pero después…

─Tú jamás piensas en lo que pasará después ─la interrumpió ─. Y aún cuando en el futuro dejase de ser bueno, justo ahora te hace feliz. Hace tiempo que no eres feliz del todo. Eso es mi culpa de cierta forma. Pero me alegra que él pueda devolverte eso.

─No puedo, no cuando no sé si vamos a quedarnos, no puedo permitir el riesgo que yo supongo se extienda hacia él ─suspiró con pena, mirando el suelo ─. No cuando no puedo decirle quién soy yo y él sea libre de decidir.

Bella torció los labios.

─Suena como mi culpa. Lo lamento, Alice, de verdad.

─No lo es ─se apresuró a asegurar ─. Es sólo que lo que tengo con Jasper, si es que hay algo, es demasiado inestable. Es dudoso, tanto por mi parte como por la suya. Puedo vivir sabiendo que le escondo algo porque son secretos que no me pertenecen; pero no puedo con la duda de saber qué es lo que él esconde.

─Y, ¿por qué crees que esconde algo?

─Sólo lo sé ─murmuró ─. Y sé que, al igual que yo, no me lo dirá porque es sobre Edward. No tienes idea del afecto que le tiene a Edward. Han pasado inclusive más tiempo juntos que nosotras. Y Jasper le será leal hasta el día de su muerte.

─Y, ¿qué tiene que ver Edward? Sólo lo has visto una vez. No debería ser un obstáculo.

─Jasper me dijo hoy que Edward no descansaría hasta que tú aceptaras estar con él. Vete tú a saber para qué. No tiene que ser necesariamente malo. Pero si fuera bueno no vacilaría en decírmelo.

─Eso es entre Edward y yo ─murmuró con cierto desdén ─. No dejes que te afecte. Te he quitado demasiadas cosas en esta vida, Alice, como para seguir con la lista. Después de todo, no puede ser tan malo. No es como si no supiera que él tiene un interés en mí… curioso. Ya averiguaré yo de qué se trata; aunque tampoco me importa demasiado. Si tú quieres a Jasper, haz lo que sea que haga que funcione. Vamos a quedarnos tanto tiempo como tú lo desees, Al.

─¿Me estás dando permiso de salir con alguien? ─le preguntó risueña. Pasó su mano por su cabello corto, haciendo un peinado gracioso que se mantenía firme por la humedad.

─No ─rio, posando las manos sobre las de ella y enderezando la espalda para verla de frente ─. Te estoy pidiendo que pares de dejar tu vida de lado sólo porque la mía es un caos. Y si lo que quieres es a Jasper, está bien para mí. Exageré un poco hoy, es sólo que Jacob es un bruto para dar informes.

─Ese hombre tiene tanto tacto como un dinosaurio ─bufó ─. No sé quién me desagrada más: él o Edward.

─Pues te recomiendo que te acostumbres ─murmuró pensativa ─, porque tengo el presentimiento de que Edward va a venir… seguido.

Alice se alzó sobre sus rodillas, sacando la cabeza de la tina, chorreando el suelo como un cachorro recién bañado.

─¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

─Bueno, hoy estaba semiinconsciente y eso no lo detuvo para besarme de nuevo.

─Y tú eres tan buena que temiste herir sus puros sentimientos rechazándolo ─resopló sarcásticamente ─. Ahora dime lo que en verdad sucedió.

Bella dudó. Ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de qué era lo que había hecho. Todo había pasado muy rápido. Ella había tomado la repentina resolución de que él no podía ser tan malo. Se había conformado a sí misma diciéndose que no estaba mal salir un par de veces con él. Había ignorado su voz interna que le decía que iba contra sus principios. Pero la voz de su moral fue acallada por los gritos desesperados de sus miedos. Sabía que estaba mal, que estaba jugando con fuego, pero también sabía que no era la única que iba a jugar. Y si la finalidad del juego era beneficiarse el uno del otro en un trato silencioso, una tregua cuyos términos le eran desconocidos al otro, entonces estaba bien. O al menos no estaba tan mal. Prefería no estar enterada de los detalles sórdidos que la hicieran recular en aquel pacto tan convenientemente oportuno.

Se había negado rotundamente a la posibilidad de designar su curiosa relación como un noviazgo. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura. No estaba dispuesta a dar algo diferente a ello. Edward la había robado besos y se tomaba más atribuciones de las que debería, pero nunca le había faltado al respeto. No lo creía capaz de sugerirle algo que se saliera del decoro. Se preguntó si ella lo había sugerido sin querer al oponerse a su propuesta tácita.

─¿Eso significa que aceptaste? ─preguntó Alice, curiosa, después de haber escuchado con atención.

Se había envuelto en su bata de baño cuando el agua se enfrió finalmente, con miles de gotas escurriéndose por su cuerpo. Bella se levantó del suelo con los tobillos entumidos, lista para salir de ahí y dejar a Alice sola.

─La verdad es que no sé qué fue lo que hice.

Por la mañana, las cosas ya no parecían tan difíciles. Le fue fácil ignorar de momento la información que Jacob le había proporcionado. Tenía que esforzarse por creer que todo iría bien. Después de todo, no le servía de nada preocuparse por algo que no había sucedido aún.

Comenzaba a tomarle cariño a la rutina que la mayoría de la gente terminaba por repudiar. Hábitos tan comunes que se volvían costumbres que se iba a arraigando con el tiempo. Sólo esperaba tener suficiente tiempo para ello.

El café humeaba en la encimera, el reloj de pared hacía tic tac segundo a segundo. Era como si hubiera tomado una fotografía del día anterior. Se había levantado a la misma hora y se había peinado el cabello en un moño como cada día. Incluso llevaba los mismos zapatos del día anterior. Alice había engullido su desayuno en un tris tras, siempre con prisas por la mañana, luciendo tan impecable como cada día de los últimos veinte años.

─¿Quieres que te lleve? ─le preguntó, revisando su bolso antes de salir.

─Todos los días me preguntas lo mismo ─dijo con tranquilidad ─. Y todos los días te respondo lo mismo. Además, es como si olvidaras que yo también tengo un auto.

─Ese cacharro es sólo un montón de metal, es un insulto llamarlo auto ─la acusó con el dedo ─. Pero como quieras.

Salió de la cocina con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Sabía que esa era su despedida, demasiado apresurada para tomarse el tiempo de darle un beso en la mejilla. Por lo mismo, le sorprendió escuchar su voz decir:

─Bella, ¿te importaría venir un segundo?

Bella le restó importancia, tomándose tiempo para disfrutar su café. Se aseguró de que la cafetera estuviera desconectada y que la estufa estuviera apagada. Se asomó por el pasillo, bolso en mano, lista para salir un par de minutos después. Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás cuando vio que, recargado en la puerta, estaba Edward.

─Buenos días. ─Se acercó con sigilo y le besó la frente ─. Siento haberte asustado.

─No me asustaste ─respondió rápidamente, pero enseguida supo que no le había creído ─. ¿Dónde está Alice?

─Tu amiga se fue tan pronto como te llamó ─hizo una pausa ─. No estoy seguro de si tenía prisa o en realidad estaba molesta de verme.

─Yo me haría la misma pregunta ─admitió ─. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

─Creí que te daría gusto verme ─aseguró amablemente ─. Además, aparentemente soy incapaz de conducir por las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas, así que me pareció que serías buena compañía.

─¿Qué, pretendes que sea tu chófer? ─preguntó con voz fría.

─Jamás ha sido mi intención ─respondió con elegancia, aunque mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo ─, te lo he dicho, creo que serías una maravillosa compañía.

─¿Por qué no puedes conducir?

─Al parecer sufrí una leve contusión con el golpe de ayer ─replicó pesaroso ─, inofensiva, pero digna de cuidarse. Claro que yo no estoy seguro de eso ya que no soy doctor, pero no me queda más que confiar en mi padre.

─¿Cómo llegaste aquí, entonces?

─En coche, naturalmente. ─Paseó sus dedos por su barbilla hasta llegar a su oreja y acomodar un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su moño ─. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas e irnos de una vez?

Bella le cogió la mano, haciendo la alejara de ella. Comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. Sólo asintió y se apresuró a salir del apartamento antes de que fuera tarde. Era consciente de su postura; él estaba tan cerca que sentía su hombro rozarle el suyo. Él entrelazó sus dedos en un gesto demasiado cariñoso para su gusto, pero no se alejó.

Estaba explorando un terreno dudoso en el que corría el riesgo de acostumbrarse a su compañía. Fueron a la planta baja sin prisa. A Bella le dio la impresión de que él quería alargar el momento tanto como pudiera.

Cuando intentó ir a la puerta principal, como todos los días, él la haló hacia atrás negando con la cabeza. La condujo a la puerta lateral, la que rara vez utilizaba, pues conducía hacia el aparcamiento. Se le antojó extraño ya que el aparcamiento estaba reservado para los habitantes del edificio, pero le restó importancia.

La luz exterior le lastimó los ojos momentáneamente, obligándola a parpadear. Las nubes matinales se habían disipado antes que de costumbre, dándole al día una iluminación etérea que hacía mucho que no veía. Le recordó fugazmente a Shawneetown, como si volviera en el tiempo momentáneamente, pero alejó los recuerdos de su mente antes de que hiciera mella en ella. Shawneetown había quedado atrás y no volvería ahí hasta que fuera mandatorio.

Asida de la guía que suponía la mano de Edward miró a su alrededor, tratando de vislumbrar el Volvo plateado. Sin embargo, le sorprendió ver algo que definitivamente no encajaba en la escena: un Mercedes negro detenido en doble fila. Desentonaba con los coches desvencijados de sus vecinos. Demasiado ostentoso, demasiado llamativo.

No obstante, el Mercedes ─cuya marca desconocía─ no retuvo su atención demasiado. Mientras caminaba, depositó toda su atención en los hombres que, al parecer, aguardaban por ellos, recargados en el capó.

─¿Quiénes son?

No pudo contener la pregunta antes de que se escaparan de sus labios.

─Tú los llamarías guardaespaldas.

Su boca formó una O. Repentinamente, la tensión acumulada durante los últimos días, se deshizo como por arte de magia. Un súbito alivio se sentó sobre sus hombros. El nudo que se le había formado en el estómago se aflojó, convirtiéndose en no más que una molestia pasajera.

─¿Cómo los llamarías tú? ─le preguntó de último momento, pero se encontraban demasiado cerca para que él pudiera contestarle.

─Mark, Derek ─dijo en voz alta. Hablaba con su seguridad innata, aunque había una frialdad que sólo se hacía presente cuando daba órdenes, algo que a lo que Bella se estaba acostumbrando vergonzosamente rápido. Sin embargo, había algo diferente: su rostro usualmente resultaba absolutamente inescrutable, tenía un rastro de vacilación e incomodidad. ─, ella es Isabella Swan. Tiene toda mi confianza y va a estar viajando con nosotros.

Esperaba un saludo seco o un simplemente asentimiento. Pero ambos sonrieron; esbozaron sonrisas diferentes e iguales a la vez, tan iguales como si le estuvieran dando una cordial bienvenida y estuvieran felices de que se uniera, tan diferentes como lo eran sus rostros. Uno rubio y el otro moreno, aunque igualmente altos, tanto que ella a su lado parecía apenas una niña.

─Señorita Swan ─le extendió la mano el rubio, todavía risueño ─, Derek Hensley. Y él es Mark ─señaló a su compañero ─, si podemos ayudarle, háganoslo saber.

Edward quiso poner los ojos en blanco, pero no lo hizo por educación. Pero nunca esperó que Bella, con lo indiferente rayano en lo apática que podía llegar a ser, soltara una risita. Dio las gracias con vehemencia, demasiado cómoda para su gusto con la presencia de Mark y Derek.

Edward se quejó de la hora, apremiándolos.

En el trayecto, el ambiente fue llenado por la voz masculina de la chica que daba las noticias por la radio. Bella estaba ensimismada, mirando por la ventanilla, sin darse cuenta que la observaba. Una chica curiosa, pensó Edward. Tuvo la repentina urgencia de saber cuánto tiempo tardaría en aceptar. Un sí era todo lo que pedía. Él nunca había sido de los que juega a conquistar a una mujer, se daba o no, no estaba para perder el tiempo. Pero ella era diferente. Ella no estaba buscando ser conquistada, de hecho, ella nunca le había pedido nada. Ni material ni sentimentalmente. Ella le hacía difícil saber cómo llegar hasta ella si no decía qué era lo que quería.

─No estoy siendo buena compañía, ¿cierto? ─le preguntó inesperadamente.

─¿Perdona?

Lo había atrapado con la guardia baja.

─Dijiste que querías que te acompañase ─explicó suavemente ─, pero sólo me he sentado aquí sin decir nada.

─No tienes que decir nada para ser encantadora.

Edward sonrió, sorprendido de sí mismo. No sabía que podía improvisar tan rápido. Bella le sonrió en respuesta, pero no abarcó hasta sus ojos. Esperó un agradecimiento o un ligero sonrojo, pero no obtuvo nada. Absolutamente nada. Como cada que intentaba adularla. No obtenía acercarse más a ella, sólo una mirada suspicaz que susurraba su desconfianza.

─¿Vas a explicarme este… cambio? ─inquirió mirando al frente. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, sin prestarle atención a nada más que su entorno. Nunca a él.

─No ahora ─respondió con simplicidad.

─¿Cuándo?

─Tengo sobre mi escritorio un plan presupuestario para un proyecto que está impulsando el concejo ─acotó con formalidad─, quiero que vayas por él y lo revises. Haz anotaciones en lo que difieras y revisa la disponibilidad económica.

Bella asintió en silencio. No volvió a esforzarse para tener una conversación con él. Tampoco quería tenerla. Cuando entraron a la recepción, fue consciente de que habían atraído la atención de todo el mundo. A nadie le había pasado desapercibido que habían llegado juntos.

Los débiles cuchicheos se detenían inmediatamente cuando se acercaban, como si tuvieran un sensor que les avisaba el momento exacto en el que entraban en el campo de audición; alternaban miradas nada discretas entre su interlocutor y ellos. Sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, descendiendo por su barbilla deteniéndose en la base de su cuello.

Edward, sin embargo, parecía tenerle sin cuidado. Lo siguió sin levantar la mirada del suelo como si fuera la peor pécora entre los santos hasta el ascensor, en el que finalmente podría refugiarse de las miradas.

─¿Te estás imaginando lo que están diciendo de nosotros? ─susurró cerca de su oído, con tono travieso.

─No hay nada que decir.

─¿Tú crees? ─chasqueó la lengua, presionando el botón del ascensor─. Yo casi puedo escucharlos hablar entre dientes, compartiendo sus suposiciones de la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

─Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación ─espetó con dureza.

Lo escuchó reír bajito mientras accedían al elevador. Su risa era cínica y despreocupada, realmente le tenía sin cuidado lo que estuvieran murmurando.

─Todavía ─estuvo segura de haberlo escuchado decir.

─¿Quieres que revise el presupuesto o debería darle seguimiento a los compromisos que hiciste con Soper ayer?

Él pareció pensárselo, unos segundos, los suficientes para que el ascensor alcanzara el piso doceavo y las puertas cromadas se abrieran.

─Justo ahora quiero que vengas a mi oficina.

Caminó hasta la oficina de Edward, viendo con curiosidad que no había nadie más por ningún lado. Edward abrió con su llave la puerta, dejándola pasar primero.

─Siéntate ─la instó ─. Discúlpame, no me gusta dar explicaciones delante de las personas a quienes no les incumben.

Bella, acomodada en el sofá, con la espalda recta y las manos sobre las rodillas, asintió, entendiendo a qué se refería.

─¿No se supone que deberías confiar en tus guardaespaldas?

─Confío en ellos ─suspiró ─. Confío mucho en ellos. Son buenos en lo que hacen. Si yo les pido que hagan que me olvide que existen, no me dan la cara hasta que vuelva a llamarles; si les pido que estén aquí, están aquí antes de que pueda darme cuenta. Pero no quiero que se vuelva algo de mi vida diaria. No quiero que intervengan en cada movimiento que hago, al menos no estando yo consciente de ello.

─Lo haces sonar como si fuera una verdadera tortura.

─¿Y no lo es? ─resopló ─. No soy de los que viven con miedo, Bella. Puedo cuidarme yo mismo.

─Entonces, ¿por qué cambiaste? Todo parecía sentarte bien hasta ayer.

─_Touché_ ─me sonrió ─. Es verdaderamente sencillo ─prosiguió dejándose caer en el sofá, a su lado, preguntándose si estaba bien darle tantas explicaciones ─. Resulta que mi estimado amigo Jasper no supo mantener su boca cerrada y le contó todo a grandes rasgos a mi hermana, quien decidió que yo estaba en un inminente riesgo de muerte porque tenía un cardenal en la cara. Así que ayer cuando llegué a mi apartamento me estaban esperando toda mi sagrada familia, encabezados por mi padre, seguido de mi hermana y mis primas. Como si me hubieran baleado o algo.

» Mi padre me obligó a ir al hospital hoy temprano para revisarme y resultó que no tengo nada, pero me mandó a tomar Tylenol y me prohibieron conducir, cocinar o cualquier acción que suponga un riesgo para mi integridad física. Como no puedo conducir y no iba a pedir un taxi, decidí que era tiempo de hacerles su trabajo un poco más interesante a Derek y a Mark. Pero nunca me imaginé que fueran a decirme que el chiquillo tonto de ayer no era ningún chiquillo tonto, él sabía perfectamente quién era yo.

»No creo que sea demasiado peligroso, era sólo un niño de diecisiete años. Pero bueno, no tengo tiempo para arriesgarme.

─Lo entiendo ─dijo con una tranquilidad casi perturbadora ─. Pero, ¿dónde entro yo en todo esto?

─Te lo dije ─sonrió arrebatadoramente─, eres una compañía espectacular.

Edward se movió hacia un lado para sentarse justo a su lado, sin más distancia. Bella fingió no darse cuenta.

─Estás mintiendo ─murmuró sagaz, pero divertida.

─No, no es cierto ─dijo el con firme convicción. Subió los dedos para tomarle la barbilla y mirarla de frente, como si eso fuera a convencerla de lo contrario. Bella alzó las cejas ─. Bueno, quizá un poco. La verdad es que me incomodan. Cuando hay alguien más, bueno, es más fácil. Y creí que tú serías una buena opción.

─Me siento honrada de que el señor Edward Cullen haya pensado en mí ─espetó con cierta ironía, moviendo la cabeza para alejar sus dedos de su cara.

─Siéntete así siempre, entonces ─susurró, llevando sus dedos a su mejilla para acortar la distancia que ella había creado─, porque pienso en ti mucho más de lo que debería.

Antes de que ella dijera nada, antes de que pudiera reaccionar y romper la magia que sus palabras trataban de crear ─y sabía que lo haría sin vacilar─, la besó. La besó trémulamente, tratando de hacerla sentir bien. Ella debía sentirse querida, deseada. Aun cuando él no pudiera quererla ni una pizca.

─¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? ─le dijo contra sus labios.

─Er ─dudó ─, creo que te estoy besando.

─Aquí no. ─Lo escuchó suspirar. ─No dije que no. Sólo aquí no.

─¿Me estás sugiriendo algo?

─¡Edward! ─lo regañó ─. Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que alguien podría vernos.

─Hablas como si estuviéramos haciendo algo mal ─murmuró dulcemente, aun con las manos en su rostro.

Volvió a besarla, complacido de que no lo rechazara. Por el contrario, parecía cómoda besándolo de vuelta. Y que Dios lo perdonara si pecaba, pero no iba a dejar de besarla si ella no se lo pedía; ya pediría perdón por sus errores si llegaba el día en que Isabella Swan fuera su esposa. Porque no iba a encontrar una esposa ficticia mejor que ella.

─¿Y cómo sabes que no está mal?

Iba a ignorar su pregunta para besarla de nuevo, pero se vieron interrumpidos por un suave jadeo. Gruñó por lo bajo. La gente solía ser tan… inoportuna.

─Yo… eh… volveré en un rato ─escuchó la voz de Tanya temblar, verdaderamente apenada.

Bella se tapaba el rostro con la mano, tratando de esconder el rojo escarlata de su rostro. Deseó que apareciera un agujero en el suelo y se la tragara cuando vio que no sólo era Tanya, sino que era seguida por Jessica y otra chica que desconocía.

Edward se puso de pie de un salto.

─¿Qué quieres, Tanya? ─gruñó, respirando pesadamente.

─Yo… Juro que toqué pero creo que no… no me escucharon, ¿cierto, Jessica? ─la miró en busca de apoyo, con la cara del mismo color de su cabello. Jessica asintió con vehemencia, con los ojos casi saliéndosele de sus cuencas.

─Limítate a contestar lo que te pregunto, _Tanya_ ─remarcó su nombre para prevenir intervenciones ajenas ─. Dime qué quieres, rápido.

─Bueno, eh, Jessica va a…. tú sabes, renunciar ─le anunció─, por lo de su embarazo y eso. Estuve reclutando una nueva secretaria para ti. La encontré. Así que hoy es el último día de trabajo de Jessica y ella ─dio un paso atrás para dejar ver a la chica que había permanecido en silencio ─ es Ángela Weber. Ella puede empezar a trabajar cuando tú lo digas.

Edward suspiró.

─Está bien, Tanya, gracias ─dijo con un sosiego que un minuto atrás parecía que jamás volvería a sentir. ─Jessica, bueno, fuiste una buena secretaria, espero que todo vaya bien con tu bebé.

─Muchas gracias, señor Cullen ─respondió de inmediato. Había tanta euforia en su voz que Bella estuvo segura que Edward nunca le había dicho algo tan amable ─. Ha sido un gran honor trabajar aquí y…

─Me imagino ─la interrumpió Edward con una sonrisa helada ─. Estar aquí debió ser una experiencia muy… enriquecedora. Por cierto, Jessica, me veo en la penosa situación de recordarte que has firmado un contrato de confidencialidad en el que estás de acuerdo en callar todo, absolutamente _todo_ lo que viste o escuchaste en esta oficina.

─Sí, señor Cullen ─asintió, concienzuda de lo que Edward quería decir.

─Ahora, retírate, por favor ─le pidió con una amabilidad atemorizante, haciendo que la embarazada no dudase un segundo en obedecer.

─¿De veras crees que le va a importar un comino el dichoso contrato? ─preguntó Tanya, un poco más confiada que antes.

─En absoluto ─suspiró ─, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Como sea, señorita Weber, un placer conocerla. Soy Edward Cullen ─la chica asintió, dudosa. ─ Considérese bienvenida. Espero que pueda integrarse al corporativo a partir de mañana. Confío en el juicio de la señorita Hopkins, así que no me decepcione. No quiero que considere tiempo perdido haber venido hasta acá hoy así que aprovéchelo familiarizándose con sus tareas.

Bella, que de pronto se sentía como parte del mobiliario, no pudo evitar notar que Edward le hablaba a la chica con respeto pero con una marcada indiferencia. Igual que a Jessica. Igual que a todos los demás empleados excepto a ella y, quizá, Tanya.

─Por supuesto, señor Cullen ─habló por primera vez.

Su voz era tímida, amable, pero denotaba una arraigada inseguridad. Bella la observó por primera vez. Era sorprendentemente alta. Llevaba el cabello oscuro, lacio y suelto sobre sus hombros delgados. Aunque Bella pudo notar en las raíces que no era su tono natural, sino un castaño miel. Miraba al suelo, como si tuviera miedo de algo.

─¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? ─intervino Bella, examinando su rostro.

─Ángela ─vaciló.

Bella se puso de pie sigilosamente para no incomodarla. Tenía los ojos café claro, bonitos, pero se escondían en un evidente retraimiento. La nariz pequeña y los labios delgados, de rostro afilado y pómulos marcados…

─Disculpa, ¿te conozco? ─le preguntó con curiosidad.

Ángela subió la mirada.

─¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─Isabella ─respondió automáticamente ─. Isabella Swan.

─No ─dijo ella, mirándola con suspicacia ─. Estoy segura de que no conozco ninguna Isabella Swan.

─Seguro que no ─dijo Bella por lo bajo. Aun cuando la conociera, era muy lógico que Ángela no tuviera idea de qué le estaba hablando ─. Perdona, debo haberte confundido. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Con permiso.

Salió apresuradamente, mirando a Tanya avergonzada.

En el pasillo, agradeció que estuviera vacío, pues no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar a todos los empleados, sabiendo que a estas alturas todo el personal de Aircraft Designs Co. estaría al corriente de que Jessica Stanley había visto al Director besarse con su Asistente Financiera. Eso definitivamente no podía ser buena noticia. Aunque a Edward no pareció preocuparle la idea.

Estaba tan preocupada, tan abstraída, que cuando estuvo sentada en su oficina, se dio cuenta que no había tomado la carpeta que Edward le había pedido que revisara. Se levantó deprisa para volver sobre sus pasos. Esta vez, Jessica ocupaba su lugar, al lado de Ángela, que veía una agenda con tanta atención que parecía estar memorizando cada número.

─Señorita Swan, ¿la anuncio? ─espetó Jessica ─. Oh, espera, quizá quieras darle una sorpresa al señor Cullen.

Ángela levantó la mirada, sorprendida por las palabras de su compañera.

─Sorpresa te vas a llevar cuando haga válido el contrato de confidencialidad por divulgar asuntos que no te corresponden, Jessica ─dijo en respuesta, irritada ─. Ángela, por favor, no la escuches. El embarazo la pone de mal humor. Con permiso.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, detalle que se le antojó extraño. Iba a tener la delicadeza de tocar, pero ello no le impedía _escuchar_ lo que ocurría adentro.

─Eres malo ─decía Tanya enfurruñada─. Por lo menos deberías haberme dicho que estaban saliendo.

─No sabía que tenía que pasarte una bitácora ─le respondió Edward con frialdad.

Tanya resopló.

─Aun así sigues siendo mi favorito ─rio por lo bajo.

Fue entonces que abrió la puerta con cuidado, tocando suavemente, conteniendo el aliento cuando tuvo una visión completa de la escena. Sin duda le iba a costar borrar la imagen de Tanya, sentada al lado de Edward en el sofá, el mismo sofá que había ocupado ella antes, con las piernas extendidas horizontalmente sobre las de él, depositando una serie de cortos besos alrededor de su rostro.

Jadeó bajito por la sorpresa. Incrédula, se dijo a sí misma que, de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días esto, en definitiva, se llevaba el premio de lo más inesperado del año…

* * *

_Buenas noches, preciosas._

_¿Hay alguien ahí aun? Bueno, no puedo hacer más que disculparme. Tengo unos días agitados. Tengo meses preparando esto, como se habrán dado cuenta. Estoy tratando de escribir todo lo que puedo. Perono doy suficiente.  
_

_Espero que les guste el capítulo, es un tanto... cambiante. Tengo la mitad del capítulo 10 que estaré subiendo entre lunes y martes y después... Dios dirá, pero ya no me iré tanto tiempo.  
_

_Espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas y que tengan un 2013 geniaaaal.  
_

_Gracias por sus inboxes, reviews, correos, mensajes de facebook, etcétera. Han sido muy dulces. Espero que aún haya alguien ahí leyéndome.  
_

_Nos leemos en unos días.  
_

_Besos  
_

_Liz.  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 10.  
_

_—No las quiero —gruñó—. No quiero verte. Vete, por favor._

_—Sigues enfadada, ¿cierto?_

_—¿Tú qué crees? —lo miró inquisitiva, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas arqueadas —. ¿Tú qué pensarías en mi lugar?_

_—No puedes estar enfadada el resto de tu vida._

_—¿Quieres ver? —lo desafió con una sonrisa agria._

_—No me gusta cuando te pones sarcástica._

_—¿No me digas? Disculpe, usted, su Majestad. Dígame qué puedo hacer para complacerlo._

_—Vamos, Bella —trató de hacerla desistir—, no hice nada malo.  
_

_[...]  
_

_—Haznos un favor a ambos y vete._

_—Estás sobreactuando, ¿sabes?_

_—Te pedí amablemente que te fueras, no me hagas sobreactuar ahora —exigió, adoptando un tono mucho más severo._

_—No me iré, todo esto es un malentendido y yo… —dudó, demasiado enfadado como para idea algo lo suficientemente inteligente que la hiciera recular._

_—¿Tú qué, Edward?_

_—Yo quiero estar contigo —se aventuró a decir—. Y no voy a dejar que tus celos infundados arruinen esto._

_—¿De verdad crees que estoy celosa? —le recriminó—. ¿De verdad luzco como la clase de niña estúpida que cela cada paso que das? Estás mal, Edward, tu ego te ciega._

* * *

_**25.01.13**  
_


	11. Capítulo diez: Confianza

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

_Hey, slow it down._

_What do you want from me?_

_Yeah, I'm afraid. _

_What do you want from me?_

_Once upon a time I didn't give a damn _

_But now, here we are._

_So, what do you want from me?_

_~Adam Lambert_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Confianza**

_16 de agosto 2003_

La oscuridad era interrumpida por una luz al final del camino, pero no sentía la paz absoluta que siempre había creído que sentiría cuando caminara por aquel lúgubre pasillo, por el contrario, veía sombras tenebrosas volando a su alrededor, haciendo sus pasos vacilantes y trémulos. El miedo le helaba la sangre, como si esquirlas de hielo se mezclaran en sus venas, raspándolas dolorosamente.

Era como ver los fantasmas del pasado en una reunión nada acogedora, dispuestos a herirlas tan profundamente, torturarla hasta que el alma se le desangrara en los retazos de su arrepentimiento inerte.

—Bella —escuchó decir. El sudor le escurrió por la frente, dibujando un camino sinuoso por su rostro. El cabello se le pegaba al cuello. Sentía la respiración atorársele en la garganta mientras sus pies se acercaban inconscientemente a la fría luz de su destino. —Bella —repitió esa voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, distorsionada por la lejanía, gruesa pero encantadora, atemorizante.

Entonces, cuando la luz la cubrió por completo, haciéndola entornar los ojos, lo vio, lo vio exactamente igual que la última vez, con esa mirada penetrante que parecía enterrarle dagas silenciosamente y que la hacía sentir tanto odio como nunca había sentido. Lo vio abrir los labios para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarlo y sonrió con cinismo.

—Pronto —articuló.

Y la luz la cegó por completo, hundiéndola en una soledad inhumanamente imaginable.

—¡Bella! —chilló Alice. —Despierta, Bella.

Se incorporó con la respiración acelerada, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara con tanta rapidez como su corazón palpitaba. Miró con alivio el rostro benévolo de Alice mirarla con diversión.

—¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas, cariño? —lamentó en voz baja. Tomó una bocanada de aire y elevó las comisuras de sus labios tan alegremente como pudo. —Vamos, tienes que levantarte —informó. —Alguien te busca.

—¿Jacob…?

Alice frunció la nariz.

—Tienes que dejar de pensar en él —la regañó con impaciencia —. No quiero que pienses en Jacob ni en nada de eso por lo menos hoy. Vamos, te están esperando, levántate.

Quiso preguntarle quién pero Alice la ignoró y se fue. Se levantó a pasos parsimoniosos y aletargados, deseosa de volver a hundirse en la calidez de las mantas. Se ató el cabello en una coleta sin mirarse en el espejo y cepilló sus dientes cuidadosamente. Tenía esa vieja manía de cepillarse los dientes todo el tiempo.

—Lo primero que la gente verá de ti, es una sonrisa limpia —solía decirle su madre cuando era niña.

Comenzaba a hacerse una idea sobre _quién_ podría ser su ansiada visita. Y la verdad era que no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarse a la vergüenza de sus propios actos. Nunca se había caracterizado por ser impulsiva, mas sí orgullosa y ese era exactamente el quid de la cuestión, tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que se había equivocado.

—No hagas nada que haga que me arrepienta de haberte dejado entrar —escuchó a Alice decir. Recorrió el pasillo con timidez, como si estuviera hurgando en una casa ajena y espiara una escena que no le correspondía.

Su amiga salió de la sala tan pronto como la vio entrar. Ella no era exactamente discreta, pero no era entrometida. Sintió una repentina tensión derivada del nerviosismo sentarse sobre sus hombros, volviéndolos rígidos. Él, sin embargo, parecía más fresco que una lechuga.

—Buenos días, Edward —saludó cortésmente. Se ahorró las tonterías de fingir un cariño que no sentía.

—Buenos días, preciosa —le sonrió él en respuesta.

Sabía que él no se detendría de hacer su propia voluntad, estuviesen en la situación que estuviesen. Recortó la distancia segura que ella había marcado para abrazarla por la cintura cubierta por la vieja camiseta con el escudo de la universidad. Cuando él se alejó apenas un palmo, se imaginó lo que vendría a continuación, pero no se esperaba que en lugar de inclinarse como solía hacerlo, la tomara por las caderas y la levantara del suelo para besarla.

Tuvo el bochornoso impulso de besarlo de vuelta. De todas maneras no podría no haberlo hecho. Aun cuando su relación ya temblorosa pendía de un hilo, resultaría demasiado extraño que ella no desease besarlo. Y la verdad era que no la pasaba tan mal. Al final, ¿quién no iba querer besar a alguien como Edward?

—¿Te importaría bajarme? —rompió el beso con deliberada brusquedad. Edward la dejó con tiento en el suelo temeroso de su reacción. Tenía que admitir que estar con Bella era más entretenido de lo que se imaginaba. Y es que ella siempre hacía lo contrario a lo que él pudiera imaginar. Tenía que cuidar especialmente lo que decía si no quería alejarla irreversiblemente. —¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno, yo… Vine a verte —sonrió abochornado—. Y te traje flores—agregó, mostrándole el ramo que había dejado sobre la mesilla y que Bella no había notado.

—No las quiero —gruñó—. No quiero verte. Vete, por favor.

—Sigues enfadada, ¿cierto?

—¿Tú qué crees? —lo miró inquisitiva, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas arqueadas —. ¿Tú qué pensarías en mi lugar?

—No puedes estar enfadada el resto de tu vida.

—¿Quieres ver? —lo desafió con una sonrisa agria.

—No me gusta cuando te pones difícil.

—¿No me digas? Disculpe, usted, su Majestad. Dígame qué puedo hacer para complacerlo.

—Vamos, Bella —trató de hacerla desistir—, no hice nada malo. Me gustas más cuando flirteas conmigo.

—Bueno, Edward, temo que eso no lo verás jamás —frunció los labios en un gesto lastimero, manteniéndose ceñuda—. Ahora haznos un favor a ambos y vete.

—Estás sobreactuando, ¿sabes?

—Te pedí amablemente que te fueras, no me hagas sobreactuar ahora —exigió, adoptando un tono mucho más severo.

—No me iré, todo esto es un malentendido y yo… —dudó, demasiado enfadado como para idea algo lo suficientemente inteligente que la hiciera recular.

—¿Tú qué, Edward?

—Yo quiero estar contigo —se aventuró a decir—. Y no voy a dejar que tus celos infundados arruinen _esto._

Bella soltó una carcajada ligera, bajito.

—¿De verdad crees que estoy celosa? —le recriminó—. ¿De verdad luzco como la clase de niña estúpida que cela cada paso que das? Estás mal, Edward, tu ego te ciega.

—Entonces explícame el problema que no lo veo en ningún lado —murmuró, haciendo ademanes con las manos.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho.

—¿Decirte qué?

—Sobre Tanya, Edward —gruñó por lo bajo—. No tenías que haberme dejado hacer una escena.

—Oye, ya te expliqué lo que ocurrió, no hice nada malo.

—Corrección: esperaste que Tanya me explicara lo que sucedió.

—¿Cómo iba a saber las conclusiones que ibas a sacar? No puedo adivinar tus pensamientos —murmuró, casi suplicante. Había una seguridad entremezclada con desesperación en su voz que la hacía dudar, pero ella misma sentía la determinación de no recular, no hasta que entendiera que _nunca_ debía mentirle, ni siquiera en cosas tan triviales como aquella. Ya tenía suficiente con su propia red de mentiras como para lidiar con un novio problemático por el que no podía sentir nada más que atracción.

—¡En _más de un_ _mes_ no encontraste el momento para decirme que Tanya Hopkins, la chica que trabaja con nosotros, la que me contrató, a la que consuelas en tu oficina cada vez que se te da la gana…! —soltó un gruñido, incapaz de terminar la oración.

—Tú viste lo que quisiste ver —dijo él, restándole importancia.

—¿Quieres que hagamos un recuento? Desde que conocí a Tanya se toma demasiadas atribuciones contigo, se burla de ti, inclusive te insulta, te trata con cariño, la consuelas en tu oficina, _solos_, sabe más cosas de ti de las que nadie más parece saber. Dime, ¿qué demonios quieres que piense si te veo con ella en sentada en las piernas? Oh, sí, seguro estaba afeitándote la barba—le espetó con sarcasmo, mas no con amargura. Era como si regañase a un niño pequeño que no parecía entender por qué no debía comer galletas antes de la cena. —Me sentí tan estúpida, Edward. Y eso es algo que no le permito a _nadie. _

—No eres estúpida —trató de enmendar su error.

—Claro que no lo soy —medio gruñó —. Dios mío, Edward, ni siquiera te inmutaste, te limitaste a reírte de mí en mi cara.

—Debo admitir que esa no fue la decisión más acertada —aceptó en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, cavilando sus acciones —. Pero, Bella, eres irresistiblemente hermosa cuando te pones histérica.

Aquello hizo que la ira acumulada hirviera haciendo que se le acelerase la respiración casi imperceptiblemente.

—Cállate y lárgate —le pidió enfadada—. Querías una oportunidad, te la di, pero te equivocaste de chica, Edward Cullen, no vas a reírte de mí.

—¡Pero no estaba riéndome de ti! —insistió.

—No, sólo de mi cara de estúpida —bramó—. Y lo peor fue darme cuenta que había creado una escena porque al _señor_ se le ocurrió no decirme _insignificantes_ detalles de su vida. No sé cómo volveré a ver a Tanya a los ojos y todo es tu maldita culpa.

—A ella le ha causado bastante gracia.

—Lo sé —suspiró. Trató de mantener a raya la furia que desataba en su interior sentirse tan terriblemente humillada, pero ésta pugnaba por salir.

—Debería disculparme, ¿cierto?

Después de un larguísimo minuto en el que lo miro con una mezcla de emociones —ninguna especialmente alentadora— finalmente controló sus sentimientos y asintió.

—Sí, sí deberías —soltó bajo su respiración. Edward saboreó su propia victoria cuando vio que _casi_ sonreía —. No sé qué estaba pensando cuando acepté tener algo contigo —añadió. Su semblante triunfante decayó —. Han pasado sólo unos días y míranos. Pero si quieres que funcione aunque sea un poco, vas a tener que dejar de esconderme esos pequeños detalles, ¿estamos?

—Nunca te he mentido —le aseguró con tanta firmeza como pudo reunir dentro de sí mismo. Ella tenía una mirada dura, un tanto difícil de mantener, pero logró decirlo sin dudar ni una vez.

—Sólo voy a creerte una vez —le advirtió—. No soy tan ingenua como parezco, Edward Cullen, no estoy para juegos.

—Nunca he sido tan serio en mi vida —terció con entusiasmo—. Y no es tan grave, sólo omití decir un par de cosas sin importancia.

—Sí, sin importancia… —lo golpeó en el pecho. Se alejó de él y se sentó en el sofá para tener el suficiente espacio para pensar coherentemente.

Contuvo al aliento ante el recuerdo de su reacción. No estaba enfadada, estaba furiosa. Él había hecho que se devanara los sesos meditando entre lo que debía y lo que podía hacer, entre lo fácil y lo correcto. Y cuando había llegado a la resolución más conveniente, él tenía que hacerle esto. Nunca fue aprensiva o celosa, mucho menos posesiva, pero le resultaba demasiado cínico que se besara con otra chica en el mismo sofá que la había besado a ella.

Ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, pudo haberse reído de la forma en que Tanya había saltado del regazo de Edward, acomodándose la falda con ansiedad.

—¿Alguien sabe tocar en esta oficina? —se había preguntado Edward en voz baja.

De pronto, un trío de miradas se había conectado, volviendo el momento probablemente más humillante. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía en cúmulo de emociones confusas pero que iban todas en la misma dirección desde la ira hasta una pequeña decepción.

Recordaba haberse introducido en el despacho para tomar los documentos que le hacían falta y a Edward tomando su mano para que esperara un poco. Después, todo había pasado en un borrón, lo había insultado pero no lo había maldecido ni una vez, había atacado su ego veladamente, pero a él no parecía importarle. Tanya, por su parte, suplicaba a Edward en voz baja que le explicara cómo eran las cosas.

Y entonces, cuando le dio la oportunidad de que le explicara, él rió. No era una carcajada, tan solo una risilla, una risilla fresca y sincera, como si la comicidad de la situación fuera evidente. Fue entonces que la furia la inundó por completo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ahora no sólo se reía de ella a sus espaldas, también en su cara.

—Absurda —le había llamado.

Fue entonces que se giró sobre sus talones para salir a toda velocidad de la oficina. Lágrimas de rabia se le habían formado en los ojos, amenazando con aumentar su humillación.

—Bella, espera, escúchame —lo oyó decir, pero ella ya se había marchado.

Volvió a ignorar a Jessica y Ángela en su trayecto hasta su oficina. Sabía que la estaba siguiendo, pero lo ignoró. Sin embargo, cuando entró en su propia oficina y lo encaró, se dio cuenta de que era Tanya quien la seguía. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, para no llamar la atención de las secretarias.

—Edward no es bueno para las explicaciones —acotó Tanya, visiblemente nerviosa —. Por eso le he pedido que no venga, sólo va a empeorarlo todo.

—No tienes que interceder por él, Tanya —gruñó, dando vueltas por la pequeña oficina, con la rabia carcomiéndola, con la repentina necesidad de hacer pedacitos algo, cualquier cosa.

—No estoy intercediendo por él—dijo con más calma —, pero no voy a dejar que ese cerdo estúpido haga que cambies tu opinión sobre mí.

—¿Y por qué demonios te importaría lo que yo crea de ti? —terció enarcando las cejas—. ¿Qué más te da si yo creo que eres una cualquiera? Para este momento Jessica debe haber informado a todo el edificio que yo me beso con Edward por todos los rincones y no estoy explicándole nada a nadie.

—Jessica puede decir misa, pero nadie va a creerle. Sólo harán correr rumores porque es lo más interesante que hay para hacer. En cambio, tú lo viste por ti misma, y aun así, has visto mal. No me gusta que la gente tenga una mala impresión de mí, no quiero que _tú _tengas una mala impresión de mí.

—¿Qué más da? Ni siquiera tendría que verte si tú no vinieras a este piso.

—Ya me pasó una vez —sonrió—, y fue muy duro para Edward. Si vas a ser parte de mi familia no quiero que pienses mal de mí.

Bella tenía una respuesta taimada en mente, pero se le olvidó en cuanto terminó su oración.

—¿Familia?

—Edward tenía razón cuando te dijo que nunca se fijaría en mí, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo cuidadosamente—. Aun cuando él sintiera algo por mí o yo por él, no podríamos. Edward y yo somos _primos._

Bella tardó un segundo en darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua en la cara. _Primos_. Edward no le había mentido. Había omitido información, pero no estaba flirteando con Tanya ni mucho menos… Por su mente pasaban múltiples escenas que había presenciado cuyos protagonistas eran Tanya y Edward. Eso lo explicaba todo. Tenía demasiada familiaridad con Jasper y Rosalie, su trato hacia a Edward, su condescendencia de él hacia ella, sus insultos, su seguridad…

—¿Con primos quieres decir que…?

—Que mi madre y Esme, la madre de Edward, son hermanas —confirmó—. Somos primos hermanos, Bella, tenemos un lazo de sangre directo. No eres la primera que lo piensa, a Edward siempre le ha parecido algo absurdo porque si nos observas con cuidado, inclusive nos parecemos un poco. Edward ríe cada vez que alguien lo insinúa porque le asquea la idea.

—Pero… yo creía que tú… tú sabes, suspirabas por él —confesó apenada.

—¿Por Edward? —tuvo que contener una carcajada para no parecer descortés —. ¡Por el amor de Cristo, claro que no! No desperdiciaría ni una respiración por él; no planeo morir asfixiada por un imbécil como Edward.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡qué vergüenza! —exclamó.

Sintió el rostro calentársele, tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo intenso.

—Es normal que lo pienses —la animó —, es sólo que me es muy difícil ignorar mi parentesco con Edward, somos muy unidos. Pero nadie más lo sabe. Sólo Jasper y ahora tú. Así que debes prometer no decírselo a nadie.

—¿Por qué?

—Es política de la empresa —se encogió de hombros —. No llegué a mi puesto de la forma más justa que haya. El nepotismo no es algo muy ético que digamos. Cuando Edward llegó a la empresa mis hermanas y yo teníamos muchos problemas. Edward siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor para nosotras. No sabes cuánto ha hecho por nosotras, sobre todo por Kate y por mí. Él es un hombre muy noble, créeme. Me dio el empleo cuando más lo necesitaba. Al concejo no le interesan los empleados mientras no haya problemas y nunca nos han relacionado porque nuestros apellidos son diferentes. Meterías a Edward en un problema con el concejo si saben que somos familia.

_Familia._

La voz de Edward extrajo su mente del recuerdo. Una pequeña parte de su mente registro que le había preguntado algo, pero no estaba segura por lo que se limitó a hacer lo que se hacía en esos casos: asintió con vehemencia y sonrió forzadamente.

—Sí, ¿qué? —preguntó sin despegar la vista del camino. Su mano derecha soltó el volante para llevarla hasta la de mano de ella, apoyada sobre su muslo —. Te pregunte por qué estás tan callada.

Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa. No sabía en qué momento había aceptado ir hacia lo desconocido con él, en todos los sentidos. Él tenía una habilidad de persuasión impresionante. Le había pedido sólo una oportunidad para que lo conociese, para que viera que era mejor persona de lo que era en la oficina. La había acorralado con sus palabras, la había hecho aceptar sin ella misma saber que lo hacía.

—Me preguntaba adónde vamos —vio por el espejo lateral el Mercedes en el que había viajado hacía unos días seguía al Volvo de cerca—, al parecer soy la única que no está al corriente.

—Me gustan las sorpresas —dijo él, sonriendo levemente, aun sosteniendo su mano.

—A mí no.

—A todos les gustan las sorpresas —discrepó—, es sólo que a ti no te gusta confiar en la gente.

El comentario hizo a Bella girar la cabeza rápidamente, como si tuviera un resorte en el cuello.

—¿A qué viene eso? —inquirió con cuidado.

—Bueno, no es muy difícil darse cuenta que no eres de las que da el beneficio de la duda. Apuesto mi brazo derecho que la única persona en la que confías ciegamente es tu amiga, la chica con la que vives.

—Alice —le recordó —. Es una observación interesante. Pero aún no me dices adónde me llevas.

Se miró a sí misma, vestida con jeans y una playera a rayas. Deseó internamente que no volviera a llevarla a uno de esos lugares que él acostumbraba. Descartó la idea escrutando su ropa, que parecía ajustarse a la de ella: pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter delgado arremangado color canela.

—Te va a gustar —murmuró a modo de promesa. Le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano para infundirle confianza —. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a ese lugar.

Bella asintió, guardando silencio. Miró hacia atrás una vez más: Derek y Mark aun iban detrás de ellos. Se hundió en el asiento y dejó que el casi desconocido sentimiento de seguridad la inundara y disfrutó del resto del camino.

Por un momento creyó que la llevaría a la Aguja Espacial pero sintió la curiosidad carcomerla de nuevo cuando la pasaron de largo y siguieron derecho por la calle Broad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió alivio de sentir sana y pura curiosidad y no la maldita incertidumbre en la que había vivido el último tiempo.

De pronto, algo que le había pasado desapercibido por completo, llamó su atención. Casi soltó una carcajada ante la idea, pero la contuvo. Se limitó a sonreír y decir, no sin cierta burla:

—¿Me llevas a la feria? ¿El gran Edward Cullen me está llevando a dar un paseo por la feria?

—¿Tienes siempre que arruinar el momento? —suspiró, aunque había una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro —. Dime, ¿no te gusta la idea?

Bella sonrió antes de contestarle por primera vez con entera sinceridad:

—Me encanta.

El estacionamiento estaba realmente cerca de la entrada. Edward asió su mano en cuanto emprendieron el camino y ella no hizo movimiento alguno para zafarse, fascinada ante las luces de neó apenas mediodía del sábado, por lo que había tanta gente en algunas áreas que era difícil pasar sin golpear a alguien.

Había hileras e hileras de pequeños puestos improvisados en los que vendían desde comida hasta camisetas con logos famosos. El bullicio denso se volvía una sola melodía, mezclada con la música de cada atracción, llenando el ambiente de una extraña libertad.

Los juegos mecánicos funcionaban a intervalos regulares, hipnotizándola con sus giros y sus luces opacadas por el sol que estaba en su cenit. El aroma a hot dogs se mezclaba con el del algodón de azúcar y demás comida chatarra.

Había cientos de niños gritando y correteando de aquí para allá, con madres atolondradas que corrían detrás de ellos, preocupadas pero muertas de risa en compañía de sus familias.

Hombres envueltos en pesadas botargas de los personajes infantiles que todo el mundo reconocería deambulaban por el parque agitando sus manazas saludando en todas las direcciones. Un falso demonio de Tasmania asustó a Bella apareciendo por la esquina sin previo aviso, haciendo a Edward reír.

Había enormes carruseles con imitaciones infantiles de animales adorables. Hubiera insistido en montarse en un elefante si no fuera porque los demás viajeros fuesen niños de diez años o menos. Pero Edward, que parecía contagiarse de su repentina alegría, la arrastró hasta los autos de choque.

—Demuéstrame que sabes hacer algo más que cuentas —la retó, robándole un beso cuando estaba desprevenida.

Soltó su mano por primera vez para montar su propio auto, uno lila, mientras Edward montaba uno azul. Rio ante la idea.

El tiempo pasó rápido, como si alguien estuviera moviendo las manecillas en vez de que éstas siguieran su curso normal. Edward la hizo recorrer todo el parque, aventurándose a juegos de azar en los que nunca ganabas nada, comiendo hasta reventar, subiendo a la montaña rusa hasta que sus rostros se tornaron verdes.

Se encontraron con unas cuantas parejas que saludaron efusivamente a Edward como si fuese grandes amigos. Edward reconoció en voz baja cuando se hubieron alejado que sólo recordaba a la mujer pelirroja que había ido con él al instituto y aun así no sabía su nombre, los demás eran rostros totalmente desconocidos para él.

Bella se preguntó si de verdad había conocido a tanta gente en su vida o tenía mala memoria. Internamente, deseó la segunda opción.

Estuvieron caminando por casi una hora con viento ligero golpeándoles el rostro, deseando que éste se llevara el mareo persistente. Aun llevaban sus manos entrelazadas y Bella llevaba en el bolso una pequeña tira de fotos que había obtenido de una cabina fotográfica.

Los pies le escocían, pero no lo suficiente como para sentarse. Estaba disfrutando el paseo, aun cuando hubiera dado vueltas y vueltas a lo largo del día. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado en un lugar como aquel.

—Nunca había visto esto —comentó mirando a su alrededor —. Quiero decir, no es como que puedas pasar desapercibido una montaña rusa como esa. —Señaló con el dedo la inmensidad de la atracción mecánica que, ciertamente, se observaba a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

—Es porque es ambulante —respondió —. Mi madre solía traernos a Rose, a Jasper y a mí cuando éramos pequeños. Esperábamos meses por esto. Cuando crecimos un poco solíamos venir con Emmett, Tanya y sus hermanas. Era casi una tradición. Pero eso fue hace mucho, cuando íbamos al instituto. El último año que estuve en Seattle antes de ir a la universidad bueno… fue algo complicado para mí y dejé de hacer muchas cosas que me gustaban.

Los pasillos atestados se había vaciado un poco, la gente comenzaba a sentir hambre lo que los hacía aglomerarse entre los puestos de comida. Miró fugazmente hacia la entrada y encontró fácilmente a Mark y Derek. Suspiró.

—Y nunca las retomaste —observó, mirando a su alrededor, fingiendo que no prestaba mucha atención.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

—Nunca volviste —acotó —, vives en la oficina, siempre estás pensando en el trabajo… No suena como si disfrutaras mucho tu vida.

— Disfruto mi trabajo.

—No, no lo haces —se aventuró a decir, girándose para mirarlo —. Siempre tienes la presión del concejo, como si no fueras más importante que ellos, como si no hicieras un excelente trabajo. Siempre estás cuidando no cometer ni un error como si fueras a decepcionarlos. Pero no te das cuenta de que nunca los cometes, y si lo hicieras no sería malo. Equivocarte no te vuelve un pecador, Edward, te vuelve humano.

—No puedes mantener una compañía cometiendo error tras error —respondió, aunque con mucha más frialdad de la que ella esperaba.

—Pero tú no quieres mantener una compañía —declaró —, tú nunca quisiste eso. Pero es lo que te dieron. Uno tiene que ser feliz con lo que tiene, pero quizá lo serías más si dejases de intentar ser perfecto, hermético e insensible.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? No soy insensible.

—Pero tratas de serlo —sonrió, mirando los muñecos de felpa apilados sobre una mesa —. Fingir que no tienes un corazón no va a evitar que alguien te lo rompa.

Edward iba a contestarle cuando lo distrajo una mano posarse sobre la suya, la que estaba libre. Miró a su lado y vio que una anciana de baja estatura sostenía entre sus manos arrugadas su palma. Su cabello encanecido y una parte de la piel morena de su rostro estaban cubiertos por una pañoleta azul brillante que contrastaban con su atuendo rosado. Ella alzó la mirada para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Tienes una vida muy complicada, ¿eh? —le dijo casi con sorna la mujer, con su voz apagada y cansina. — ¿Quieres que te diga tu futuro?

Bella enarcó una ceja, mirándolo casi acusadoramente.

—Sabes que ella es una estafadora, ¿cierto? —murmuró sin tomarle importancia que la mujer la estuviera escuchando.

La anciana entornó sus ojos negros pero sonrió burlonamente.

—Una escéptica —soltó una risilla —. Puedo decirte de él más de lo que tú sabes, niña. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que veo, hijo? Tienes un futuro muy claro.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Edward, intrigado.

La mujer se le quedó viendo fijamente a su mano, cerró los ojos como si con ello fuese a _ver_ con más claridad. Bella le apretó la mano a Edward, lanzándole una mirada un tanto intimidada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—-Las malas acciones se pagan, hijo —habló de nuevo la anciana —, y nadie se va de esta vida sin pagar sus culpas.

Fue entonces que Edward se intimidó un poco también.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que no te irás de este mundo hasta que sufras todo lo que hagas sufrir. Es muy claro, sufrirás por amor. Vas a amar tanto que dolerá. Aunque tendrás una vida muy larga, ésta se verá interrumpida. Hay mucha culpa dentro de ti, pero eso sólo te vuelve bondadoso. Sin embargo deberías recordar que la bondad del alma ajena es el arma de los maliciosos. Pero no todo es malo, vas a ser muy feliz por aquello que tanto añoras que no suceda. Pero nunca bajes la guardia porque hay un punto negro que amargará tu felicidad, hay pérdida, hay _muerte_.

—Edward, ¿podemos irnos, por favor?

—Edward —repitió la mujer —, confía en el inocente que yace bajo los culpables, que será éste quien te guiará a la verdad. Pero cuídate de la falsa ingenuidad, que ésta te llevará a ti y a quien amas a enfrentar un destino que no desean.

Bella haló la mano de él, instándolo a retirarse, pero cuando la anciana soltó su mano tomó la de ella de inmediato.

—Una chica astuta —alagó —. Pero tu sagacidad no es innata, la has desarrollado por necesidad. Hay mucho miedo en tu vida, niña. Pero también hay una luz, una muy próxima, pero necesitas abrir tus ojos. Un pasado tormentoso sin duda te acecha, pero llegará a ti cuando tú se lo permitas, cuando dejes de huir. La longitud de tu vida es dudosa, depende de tus decisiones. Pero veo lo mismo que en él, amor y pertenencia, felicidad a intervalos, pero también hay sufrimiento. Hay tanto sufrimiento como falsedad.

—¿Por qué debería creerle? —murmuró Bella, sacando su palma de entre sus manos frías.

—Porque tú sabes que hay verdad en mis palabras —comenta ella con tranquilidad —. Sus futuros están conectados. Y no sólo por ustedes mismos, sino por sus allegados.

—¿Cómo puede saberlo? —preguntó Edward, vacilante.

—Son cosas que las viejas como yo sabemos —volvió a reír —, así como sé que tú tienes un hijo.

—Basta ya —interrumpió Bella —. Esto es absurdo. Ella no sabe nada de nosotros y tú _no_ tienes hijos.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —dijo la anciana, socarrona—. No tiene que ser un hijo de sangre. Pero estoy segura de que hay alguien en tu vida a quien has criado y has querido como un hijo y yo nunca me he equivocado.

—Que tenga buen día, señora, con permiso —exclamó Bella, alejándose rápidamente.

Se escurrieron entre la gente, caminando lejos de la mujer. Bella estaba casi temblando. Nunca había creído en la clarividencia, era la cosa más tonta que podía imaginar, pero aquella mujer le causaba escalofríos. Hablaba con tanta seguridad, como si tuviera la certeza de que pasaría tarde o temprano. Como si realmente la conociera.

—Bella, cálmate —le pidió Edward, deteniéndola. — Sólo dice lo que cree, no significa que va a suceder.

—Es el colmo de la desfachatez. Dios mío, ¡un hijo! Cómo se atreve a engañar a la gente de esa forma…

Entonces, Edward la besó. Se inclinó hacia ella y juntó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso suave, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, callándola en el acto.

—Sólo no pienses en ello, ¿sí? —le pidió contra sus labios —. Imagina que nunca escuchamos eso.

La vio asentir, tranquilizándose, mientras que por su mente le daba la razón a la anciana, si era de la forma en que ella lo ponía entonces él, de hecho, sí tenía un hijo…

Cuando logró de sacarse el episodio de la cabeza eran más de las cinco de la tarde. El tiempo se les había escurrido entre los dedos y ahora la única atracción que faltaba era la rueda de la fortuna. Era tan alta que, sentados uno junto al otro, tuvieron la sensación de alcanzar las nubes con los dedos, con el olor a agua salada inundándoles el olfato, con la hermosa vista de la costa frente a ellos.

El sol comenzaba a caer, volviendo a su hogar detrás de las montañas, volviendo el viento ligeramente fresco. El día no había comenzado de la mejor forma para ellos, pero había ido mejorando paulatinamente. Realmente no podía encontrar un momento, obviando el pequeño episodio de la clarividente, en el que se hubiera sentido incómoda a su lado.

Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y Bella no se quejó. Hacía frío en lo más alto de la rueda y él parecía exudar una calidez confortable.

—Gracias por traerme —le dijo de pronto —. Hace mucho que no pasaba un día como este.

—-Gracias por venir conmigo —se apresuró a contestar.

Lo dejó besarla un par de veces más antes de que el paseo terminara. Estaba cansada, había sido un día largo y un tanto agitado. Quería ir a casa pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que cuando volviera a verlo el lunes por la mañana, no sentiría la confianza que habían establecido ahora. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fueran personas distintas.

Decidió retirar el pensamiento de su cabeza. Ambos tenían su propio interés en el otro y ella se limitaría en conseguir el que le correspondía. Si él creía que podía manejarla a su antojo, entonces dejaría que lo creyese.

Cuando los pies de ambos no pudieron más, cerca de media hora después, se encaminaron hacia el Volvo, que prometía ser un buen lugar de descanso por los siguientes veinte minutos de regreso a casa. El silencio se acomodó entre ellos, como un pasajero más, interrumpido sólo por el bajo volumen de los _blues_ que sonaban en la radio.

Edward la miraba de soslayo disimuladamente, pensando sin cesar en lo que había dicho la clarividente. Él sabía que tenía razón en más de una predicción y se preguntaba que tanto había de verdad en cuando a lo que le había dicho a Bella. Se preguntó si su respuesta estaba en su súbito nerviosismo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le dijo, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—Dime —respondió con tanta amabilidad que dudó apenas un segundo.

—¿Qué tan… qué tan cierto es eso de tu eh, bueno, pasado tormentoso?

Ella lo escudriñó por un rato, como si tratase de encontrarle un sentido diferente a una pregunta tan elocuente.

—Nadie tiene una vida fácil, Edward —afirmó con entera tranquilidad —. He vivido lo que he tenido que vivir y ciertamente mis decisiones, buenas o malas, han traído consecuencias irreversibles. No siempre las decisiones correctas nos hacen felices; claramente, yo me equivoqué al elegir ser feliz...

—Suena como si hubieras tenido que tomar muchas —dijo entre dientes, temeroso de su reacción.

—¿Y quién no? Cada mañana cuando te levantas tomas una decisión que puede trascender desmesuradamente o ser insignificante —su voz se había tornado sombría, evocando recuerdos a su mente que hubiera querido borrar. Edward detuvo el coche frente a una luz ámbar, girándose para mirarla con inquietud —. Las decisiones de la vida son como esto, justo ahora. Pudiste haber decidido cruzar aun cuando estaba en ámbar, pero no lo hiciste. Eso probablemente pudo cambiar nuestras vidas, pudo no hacerlo. Pero al final eres tú quien decide y quien enfrenta lo que pueda suceder.

—Quizá no lo hice porque no estaba pensando sólo en mí.

—O quizá lo hiciste porque estabas pensando en ti, pero no planeaba interferir en ello.

—No, no es así —aseguró —. Hace tiempo que ha dejado de ser así.

* * *

—Tú no lo amas —la voz de Tanya se reprodujo en la mente de Bella, casi podía verla sentándose frente su escritorio —. Ignoro por completo si lo quieres, pero sé que no lo amas. Y sé que él no te ama a ti. Pero también sé que él está siendo serio contigo. Más serio de lo que ha sido con nadie, ni siquiera con Emma Schneider. Deberías de tenerlo en cuenta.

—Si lo que tratas de decir es que Edward no está jugando conmigo yo…

—-Edward no es de esos —la interrumpió —. Puede ser egoísta e imbécil, pero no te haría daño, no deliberadamente.

—Le tienes mucha fe, ¿eh?

—Toda la que le puedes tener a tu hermano.

—Entonces no esperes que confíe en tu juicio, no es imparcial —murmuró, suspicaz, escudriñando sus expresiones espontáneas.

—Tú no lo conoces.

—Tal vez no, tal vez sí; pero qué tanto lo conozca es algo entre Edward y yo. —Su tono cortés se había vuelto un tanto irreverente, mas su intención nunca fue ofenderla.

—No confías en él, eso lo dejaste claro hoy —le espetó de la misma manera —. Pero yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, sé mejor que nadie que Edward no es un santo. Sólo te pido que no le ofrezcas más de lo que estás dispuesta a dar.

—La confianza se gana, Tanya.

—Entonces, si tan poco crees en él, deberías empezar a ponerlo a prueba, ¿no lo crees? —replicó amablemente aunque con una nota de sarcasmo.

* * *

Fue entonces que Bella se dio cuenta que no le creía ni una sola palabra.

* * *

_Disculpen tanta raya, es sólo que FF no me permite separarlos con puros espacios. _

_Hola, buenas tardes._

_Se me borró mi nota original -.- Pero bueno, aquí estoy. Tengo este capítulo desde hace un par de semanas pero no podía subirlo porque sentía que le faltaba algo. Pero aquí esta finalmente. _

_En mi nota original di un discuros de cómo estoy en mi último semestre del colegio y de que tengo muchas actividades, pero he reflexionado y no creo que les importe en realidad. Pero es la pura verdad. _

_Gracias por las alertas, favs y reviews. Creí que ya no quedaba nadie por aquí. _

_Btw, my girls, digan NO al plagio. Me he topado últimamente con un montón de plagios y es tan lamentable... Yo he estado aquí en FF desde que tengo 13 años y no es excusa para nada. En su mayoría las chicas que copian y pegan historias ajenas son niñas de esa edad y se escudan en ello. Es muy duro para una autora eso, así que por favor, denunciénlas. _

_Bueno, estoy escribiendo el capítulo 11, espero terminarlo hoy pero tengo tarea de Seminario de Cultura Regional -.- Pero haré todo lo que pueda, lo juro._

_Les agradezco lo que hacen por mí,_

_Con amor,_

_LizBrandon  
_

* * *

_**17.02.13**_


	12. Capítulo once: Encuentro

**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes perteneces a S.M._

* * *

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind _

_For me it happens all the time. _

_And I said I wouldn't call _

_but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without… _

_I just need you now. _

_~Lady Antebellum_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Encuentro  
**

Las horas comenzaron a correr con rapidez, convirtiéndose en días y luego en semanas. Con septiembre llegaron los primeras muestras del otoño, volviendo las mañanas más frescas y las tardes más cortas.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Alice, pero el tiempo es relativo, y habían parecido años y años de una ausencia imborrable. Era como si se hubiera llevado una parte de él con ella, una parte que Jasper no sabía que existía.

Había sentido ánimos varias veces de presentarse en su apartamento sin previo aviso, sólo para ver su reacción. Aunque ella había prometido llamarlo y él se esforzaba por creerle, sus condiciones comenzaban a parecerle sin fundamento.

Y es que la verdad era que nada con Alice tenía una razón específica, sólo sucedía. Y de esa misma forma fue el día que la volvió a ver, sólo sucedió.

Era viernes por la tarde cuando Jasper caminaba por la acera calmadamente. Había planeado ir a cenar a casa de su padre —Joshua Whitlock — aquella noche, como era su tradición mensual, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Él era de pies a cabeza la copia fiel de su madre, pero si había algo que había heredado de su padre, eso era su suspicacia. Y no tenía ánimos de sumergirse en una conversación tan íntima que rozaría los límites cómodos establecidos en un contrato invisible que había firmado hacía mucho con su padre. A él no le gustaba meterse en su vida ni en sus decisiones y a Jasper tampoco le gustaría que lo hiciera.

Pensó que sería un buen detalle llevar un postre. Su padre jamás preparaba postres para la cena, pero le encantaban. Tenía vagos recuerdos de un pudín de chocolate que hacía su madre los sábados, era el favorito de Joshua. Solía competir con Jasper para ver quien terminaba su porción primero. Su madre solía rodar los ojos, tan azules como los de su hijo.

Entró a una pastelería famosa sobre la avenida con semblante taciturno, interesado por las tartas que lucían en los escaparates y que prometían ser una delicia. Dentro, se rodeó de un aroma a pan recién horneado con ese toque dulzón del extracto de vainilla. Se vio envuelto en una serie de pasteles de diferentes tamaños, colores, olores y sabores. Tardó apenas unos minutos en decidirse por un pastel de cubierta de chocolate brillante y de muy buen aspecto, pero cuando se disponía a tomarlo, otra persona intentó hacerlo también.

Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando vio que esa persona era Alice.

Parecía tan sorprendida como él cuando sus manos se rozaron. Compuso su expresión asombrada en apenas un instante, elevando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa. El fulgor de su expresión como si estuviera encantada de verlo, lo hizo devolverle la sonrisa.

—Jasper —murmuró por lo bajo, apenas pronunciando su nombre, casi disfrutando decirlo.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, insegura de qué decir, ajustándose el cárdigan a su cuerpo menudo. Casi había dejado de pensar en él, o casi se había convencido de ello. Pero dentro de ella sabía que no era verdad, todos los días resistía la tentación de preguntarle a Bella cómo se encontraba; se enfrentaba a la duda de si ya la había olvidado.

—Yo iba a llamarte —trató de decir con seguridad. Hizo un mohín al darse cuenta que sonaba como una excusa sin sentido —, pero…

—Me da gusto verte, Alice —la interrumpió—. Empezaba a creer que no volveríamos a encontrarnos nunca.

Jasper dobló sobre su brazo su saco con gracia. Tomó el pastel que al parecer ambos habían elegido y se lo entregó a Alice para luego tomar otro para él.

—Es el favorito de Bella —agregó ella con timidez —. Mañana es su cumpleaños.

—Edward me comentó algo —asintió —. Si me disculpas, tengo prisa. Con permiso.

Giró sobre sus talones con tanta dignidad como le quedaba y se dirigió hacia el mostrador para pagar e irse. Luego tendría tiempo para evaluar su situación, luego, lejos de Alice. Afortunadamente no había nadie más que él formado por lo que podría salir tan pronto como la cajera le entregase el cambio.

—Quizá tu orgullo te haga sentir fuerte, pero no te hará feliz —la escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

—No me siento fuerte —le susurró en respuesta, pero no espero a ver si ella lo había escuchado.

Guardó las monedas en el bolsillo de su pantalón de cachemira y salió de la pastelería apresuradamente en busca de su coche que estaba en la esquina. Desactivó la alarma a distancia. Sentía cierta rabia hervirle en su interior. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No podía pasar semanas y semanas preguntándose por una sola chica y, cuando finalmente volvían a encontrarse, ignorarla olímpicamente. De la misma forma ella no podía venir a decirle qué hacer después de desaparecer de una forma tan abrupta.

Escuchó las campanillas de la puerta de la pastelería repicar intranquilas y después pasos detrás de él, pero no les prestó atención. Abría la portezuela del pasajero del Camry para dejar su compra y dirigirse a casa de su padre inmediatamente cuando volvió a escuchar su voz:

—Jasper, espera —gritó, jadeante, corriendo por la acera hacia él.

Iba a contestarle algo, lo que fuera, que lo dejara irse cuanto antes al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Pero fue entonces que ella lo alcanzó, nunca aminoró el paso y cuando llegó hasta él lanzó sus brazos esbeltos alrededor de su cuello.

Y lo besó.

No lo dejó pensar ni un segundo cuando juntó sus labios con los de él. Aunque no duró demasiado su beso, estaba consciente de que lo había tomado por sorpresa y, ofuscado como se encontraba, tal vez tuviera tiempo suficiente para que escuchara lo que Alice tenía para decir.

Se separó de él poniendo sus manos heladas en su cuello, haciendo que Jasper se estremeciera ligeramente. Buscó en su mente retazos de los largos discursos que había creado en su mente cada noche antes de dormir, pero no encontró nada. Sabía que su tiempo se agotaba, lo veía en la confusión creciente en los ojos de Jasper. En un intento desesperado por no perder su única oportunidad, recurrió a la única palabra que nunca había incluido en sus imaginarias peroratas nocturnas:

—Perdón —exhaló.

Escudriñó su rostro con cuidado. Creía que lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para no olvidarlo pero ahora se daba cuenta que con las semanas los detalles se había ido borrando de su memoria, detalles que no quería olvidar. Había pormenores que lo volvían tan único como el pequeño lunar que tenía debajo del ojo izquierdo y la cicatriz en su sien; lo delgados que eran sus labios y lo marcado de su mentón. Y si en sólo pocas semanas su memoria no lograba hacerle justicia, no podía permitir que pasara más tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Alice? —indagó casi con ternura, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

—No lo sé —se apresuró a decir —, no lo sé. Sólo necesitaba decirlo. _Decírtelo_. Me asustas. Me asusta no saber en dónde vamos a parar, en qué dirección nos va a llevar esto. Pero he pensado mucho y ahora sé que quiero averiguarlo _contigo_, siempre he querido. Pero si tú no… bueno yo entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo. Y entenderé que tal vez he perdido mi oportunidad, si es que alguna vez tuve una.

Debilitó el agarre de sus manos, con la vergüenza invadiéndola repentinamente. Con la intención de alejarse agregó:

—Siento haberte quitado el tiempo, de veras lo lamento —murmuró mirando al suelo, con su voz tenue y eufónica decayendo atribulada.

Iba a dejar caer sus brazos a sus costados pero Jasper le rodeó las muñecas, manteniéndolas en su lugar. Luego, rozó con las yemas de sus dedos sus pómulos con cuidado.

—¿Sabes? Creo que me he expresado mal —soltó una risilla acercando su rostro al de ella —. Lo que quise decir es: ¿qué es lo _me_ estás haciendo, Alice?

Haló su cara con cuidado para estampar sus labios con los suyos. Quizá, y sólo quizá, podrían hacerlo funcionar; quizá podrían dejar de lado la lealtad hacia sus seres queridos para entregársela el uno al otro. Quizá podrían ignorar el pasado ajeno y concentrarse en un futuro que los incluyera a ambos.

Pero aquello sólo ocurriría cuando ambos se dieran cuenta de la dimensión de su pertenencia. Y en aquel momento, cuando Alice sentía una culpa estrujarle el alma al sentirse tan irremediablemente feliz y a Jasper el peso de lo que escondía era más fuerte que lo que sentía, definitivamente no tenían idea de cuán perfectos podían ser juntos.

* * *

Buenas tardes,

¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Meses? La verdad no lo recuerdo. Escribí este capítulo hace mucho pero quería hacerlo más largo, pero al final decidí que no quería romper la magia de Alice y Jasper.

Ya escribí el capítulo 12, lo subiré el viernes, I swear God. Quiero darles las gracias a quien aun está conmigo, a pesar de todo.

Creo que mis problemas personales influyen un poco en Chain of Fools, creo que podría hacer mucho más para esta historia, pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo. Y le doy las gracias a quien aun me lee a pesar de todo.

Espero que les guste,

Con amor

Liz

* * *

03.04.13


	13. Capítulo doce: Realidad

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M._

* * *

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal myself and I._

_I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now._

_~Fergie_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Realidad**

Cuando entró en su oficina, lo último que esperaba ver era semejante arreglo de rosas.

Sentado sobre su escritorio, había un jarrón inmenso con al menos cinco docenas de rosas rojas y blancas. El aroma inundaba la habitación, dándole un toque acogedor.

El corazón se le hubiese encogido de gusto si de verdad sintiera algo de quien provenían. Porque estaba muy segura de saber quién era la única persona que le daría un regalo como aquél.

─Feliz cumpleaños ─escuchó un susurro a sus espaldas.

Frunció el ceño. Esa no era la voz que esperaba. Sintió un repentino sudor correrle por el cuello. Las manos le temblaron. Con tanta lentitud como pudo miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con el rostro que tanto había temido.

Éste le sonrió.

─Feliz cumpleaños ─repitió─, Anabella.

Se despertó con la respiración acelerada. Tenía la blusa del pijama empapado de sudor. Esos estúpidos sueños tan vívidos que solía tener habían vuelto y parecían no tener ánimos de irse.

Odiaba tener una imaginación tan amplia, una que mezclaba la realidad con recuerdos y viejos tormentos, sino que la imposibilitaban a cualquier forma de escapar.

Vio el calendario maltrecho pegado en la pared de su habitación, confirmando que, efectivamente, era trece de septiembre. Sólo alguien con su suerte podía haber nacido un día trece.

Prácticamente saltó de su cama y se introdujo en la ducha, con el agua más fría que pudo soportar. Necesitaba despertar. Sus manos todavía temblaban. Limpió sin cuidado el sudor de su piel, pasando el jabón por su cuerpo casi con desidia. Como una autómata dejó de lado el vestido que llevaba en su sueño y tomó un par de pantalones. Deseó con ansias sacárselo de la cabeza.

Cuando salió de su habitación, pudo olfatear desde el pasillo el café mezclado con el delicioso olor a chocolate. Le resultó embriagadora la combinación de sus sabores favoritos. Alice podía no ser la mejor cocinera, pero tenía buenos gustos culinarios.

La encontró leyendo el periódico en la mesa de la cocina, con un pastel con una brillante cubierta de chocolate frente a ella. Alice alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

─Feliz cumpleaños, querida.

Se puso de pie y la envolvió en un abrazo caluroso

─Otro año —le dijo Bella en voz baja.

—Uno de muchos, Bella —murmuró, con una risa cantarina y aguda—. Y para que sea por lo menos uno más, deserté la idea de prepararte un desayuno de cumpleaños. Pero compré un pastel.

—Es muy amable, no era necesario, Allie —dijo, aunque no pudo evitar hundir su dedo índice en el betún.

Aunque le costó un manotazo por parte de Alice.

—Es tu cumpleaños, come algo y después haré lo que tú quieras.

—Sabes que nunca me ha emocionado cumplir años —arguyó. Partió dos rebanadas de pastel y las puso en los pequeños platos de porcelana que Alice había dejado en la mesa —. Pero ahora que lo mencionas si hay algo que me gustaría.

Captó la atención de Alice. En los veinte años que llevaban de conocerse, Bella jamás le había pedido algo por su cumpleaños. La miró expectante, agudizando los oídos.

—Quiero saber dónde demonios te metiste ayer.

Vio las orejas de Alice tornarse el color más rojo que había visto en ella.

—Fui a comprar el pastel —se zampó un bocado grande de su rebanada.

—¿En serio? —rió Bella —. Vaya, Al, gracias. Se nota que te tomaste tu tiempo en buscar uno adecuado. Para que hayas vuelto hasta las tantas de la noche… Gracias, amiga, no tenías que arriesgarte a andar por ahí _sola_.

—¿Para qué son los amigos? —sonrió, con nerviosismo, mostrándole sus comisuras envueltas en chocolate.

Se quedaron en silencio, dando bocados tranquilamente, haciendo sonar los cubiertos contra los platos, dando sorbitos a sus respectivas tazas de café. Bella disfrutó internamente cada segundo de vacilación de Alice, mordiéndose los labios para no reírse.

—No esperas que me trague ese cuento, ¿verdad? —enunció mirando su plato.

—No.

Rompieron en risas ligeras. Bella no requirió más explicación. Tampoco la quería. Sabía exactamente con quién había estado y se hacía una idea dónde. Prefería no saberlo. Sabía que a Alice le resultaba duro de explicar porque jamás había estado en una situación similar, una en la que involucrase a una persona para con quien tuviera semejantes sentimientos. Se sintió feliz por ella.

La vio abrir la boca varias veces para cerrarla de nuevo al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Se levantó para recoger los platos de la mesa. Alice salió de la cocina tarareando animadamente cuando escuchó el timbre.

Al menos una de las dos está feliz, pensó.

Escuchó un diálogo ininteligible en el que distinguió la risa asombrada de su amiga. La llamó en voz alta para que se reuniera con ella en la sala con tanto ahínco que Bella no se detuvo ni a dejar el vaso de cristal que estaba secando.

—Te han traído algo —anunció.

Entonces, cuando entró en la sala, dejó caer el vaso irremediablemente, haciéndose añicos a sus pies. Dejó salir un jadeo atemorizado y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer al ver qué era lo que habían traído.

Era un jarrón con al menos cinco docenas de rosas rojas y blancas.

Edward entró en el pequeño restaurante con premura. Entre más rápido empezaran, más rápido terminarían. El camarero lo guio a la mesa que estaba reservada para ellos. Richard Hopkins ya estaba ahí, sentado, tomando una taza de café con meticulosa lentitud.

Lo descolocó el verlo solo. Cuando Ángela le había informado que la asistente de Richard Hopkins había concertado una cita con él, no creyó que se encontraría únicamente con él, sino con Katherine también.

Esa mujer era una auténtica lapa humana.

─Puntualidad ante todo, ha sido siempre el lema de los Cullen ─lo felicitó Richard con esa sonrisa seca que lo caracterizaba.

Edward consultó su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que eran las nueve en punto, tal y como había sido acordado.

─Buenos días, Richard.

Se apresuró a ordenar lo primero que vio en la carta y un café, apremiando a su acompañante para que ordenase también.

─Veo que llevas prisa ─observó con naturalidad ─. No me sorprendería saber que hay alguien esperándote en tu apartamento.

─No, no, qué va ─se apresuró a aclarar Edward ─. Es sólo que hoy es cumpleaños de… Bueno, no importa. Pero sí, llevo un poco de prisa.

─Me imagino ─soltó. Su aire calculador parecía estar impregnado en su voz, como si jamás pudiese dejarlo de lado ─. El amor es un espejismo fácil de creer cuando somos jóvenes, ¿a que sí, Edward?

Edward rió.

─¿Me has citado aquí para hablarme de amor, Richard? Esta vez sí que me has sorprendido.

Esta vez fue el turno de Richard de reír.

─Sólo trato de saber un poco de ti, hijo ─informó, tratando de darle un tono paternal a la oración. Edward lo miró incrédulo. Él había tenido una figura paterna envidiable y, a pesar de lo bueno que podía ser Richard para hacerte caer en sus palabras, Edward no se dejó engañar.

Se desplegó una conversación sin sentido en la que el interés invisible de Richard Hopkins por saber algo de Edward parecían más falsa que una moneda de tres centavos. Edward se limitó a contestar cualquier pregunta sin añadir nada más, a hacer comentarios secos y tratar de disimular su incomodidad, mirando su desayuno más que comiéndolo. De pronto se le había quitado el hambre.

─A todo esto, ¿dónde está Katherine? Creí que estaba pegada a ti o algo.

─No tengo la menor idea ─admitió, dándole vueltas a su café ─, aunque, si te soy sincero, tampoco me importa mucho.

─Hoy venimos especialmente sinceros ─observó ─. Prometo guardar el secreto.

─No hay que hacernos los tontos, Edward. Tú sabes que Kathy y yo no somos exactamente almas gemelas ─lo miró un segundo, como si esperase que asintiera ─, así como yo sé que quien te espera es la chica de la junta de hace algunas semanas. Muy guapa señorita, sin duda.

─No es algo sobre lo que tenga que dar explicaciones ─objetó, esta vez con más irreverencia.

─Lo que me llama la atención es el cambio tan drástico ─meditó Hopkins frunciendo el ceño ─. Emma Schneider era bastante… diferente.

─Tú y todo el concejo parecen tener una fijación con Emma Schneider.

─Una mujer hermosa, con clase, difícil de olvidar. No hay punto de comparación, sin restarle méritos a la señorita Swank.

─Swan ─lo corrigió ─. Su apellido es Swan.

─Me resulta un tanto… rústica. Sin chiste, sin aspiraciones.

─No la conoces en absoluto ─rió.

─Lo que he querido decir es… ¿Es en serio, Edward? ¿Tu secretaria?

Richard Hopkins habló con su acostumbrado desdén, aunado a cierto resentimiento que Edward no entendió.

─Isabella no es mi secretaria, es mi Asistente Financiera.

─Es una empleada ─resopló ─ resulta patético.

─Te repito, Richard, no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie.

Richard Hopkins se soliviantó, aunque la única muestra de ello fue la línea tensa de sus labios. Evidentemente, él esperaba una respuesta diferente.

─Henry se debe estar revolcando en su tumba. Hizo tanto para ti y Carlisle y ya los ves, tu padre jugando al hospital y tú usando la oficina de burdel.

Edward dejó caer sus cubiertos, mirándolo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

─Te prohíbo que ofendas de esa forma a Isabella ─gruñó ─. Y si has terminado con tu repertorio de opiniones que me importan un rábano, por favor, dime lo que tengas que decir.

─De hecho, es exactamente por esta muchacha, Indira ─dijo con voz soberbia.

─Es Isabella ─habló con voz fuerte, sin dejarse amedrentar.

─¿Sonaría más amable si finjo que me importa? Ella tiene que irse ─gruñó Richard Hopkins, impasible, sin dar lugar a replicas ─. Liquídala, indemnízala, haz lo que se te venga en gana, pero la quiero fuera del corporativo hoy mismo.

─Y, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Por qué tú lo dices? Disculpa si soy desatento, Richard ─sonrió de medio lado, socarrón ─, pero no puedo hacer más que reírme.

─Ella rompe las reglas de esta empresa constantemente, haciendo que la estabilidad económica se tambalee. No voy a dejar que un par de niños como ustedes tiren abajo todo el corporativo ─habló con acidez, haciendo ademanes con las manos─. Así que decide, Edward, tu empresa o tu insulso romance.

─Ella es la mejor en su cargo que este corporativo haya tenido jamás, si ha roto reglas ha sido bajo mi dirección. Puedes quitarme el control de las decisiones, puedes humillarme como se te venga en gana, pero en _mi_ oficina ellos son _mis_ empleados. Yo y sólo yo decido quien se queda y quien se va. E Isabella definitivamente se queda.

─Ella se está metiendo donde no le corresponde ─dijo con rabia ─. Además, su insolencia rebasa los límites. Así que no me obligues a orillarte a tomar una decisión.

─¿Qué vas a hacer, poner al concejo en mi contra? Eso ya lo hiciste. ¿O vas a sacar a Jasper del concejo? Vamos, inténtalo. Vamos a ver quién gana, Richard.

Richard sonrió, escondiendo sus ojos entre las arrugas. Su rostro enjuto parecía esbozar tanta alegría maliciosa que no podía ser escondida.

─Creo que me conoces más… _personalmente_ que eso, Edward. Si esa es tu decisión, no puedo hacer nada, pero sí te suplico que mantengas tus actividades íntimas fuera de la oficina. No seas tonto, hijo ─se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro ─, ella es una chica bonita, sin duda. Pero creo que los dos sabemos la utilidad de esa clase chicas. Y confía en mi testimonio, cuando envejecen, pierden la gracia.

─¿Lo dices por Katherine, o tienes escondida alguna otra? ─dijo un tono burlesco.

─No sé en dónde tenía la cabeza Henry cuando decidió que eras capaz de manejar todo esto, todo este mundo, toda esta presión.

─No sé qué demonios tiene que ver una cosa con la otra ─siseó en voz baja ─. Sabes que he hecho cuánto está en mis manos y la prueba la tuviste en la junta del concejo, el corporativo está en el súmmum de su crecimiento. Pero si no he permitido que se metan en mis decisiones en la oficina, mucho menos voy a dejar que se metan en mi vida personal.

Sacó de su cartera un billete y se levantó la mesa, furioso. Richard sonrió.

─Me preocupas, Edward, tú y tu familia ─le informó esbozando una sonrisa guasona ─. No sea que sucedan cosas inesperadas.

─Disculpa, pero no tengo tiempo para quedarme a escuchar sandeces ─escupió ─. Ah, y por favor, no vengas hacer el papel paternal, Richard, yo tengo un padre y tuve un abuelo que supieron hacer muy bien su trabajo y, créeme, a ti no te pega.

─No digas que no te lo advertí…

Salió apresurado del restaurante. Sentía el rostro escocerle. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Sólo esperaba que su amenaza quedase en sólo una advertencia.

Preparó su mejor sonrisa a medida que se acercaba al apartamento de Bella; al apartamento de su novia.

Suspiró.

Pensó en las palabras de Richard. _Cuando envejecen, pierden la gracia._ ¿Conocería a Bella cuando envejeciera? ¿Seguiría siendo guapa? Pensó en la forma tan despectiva que había hablado de su propia esposa, como si no tuviera ningún valor. Como si fuese un objeto más que había comprado y podía desechar en cualquier momento. Se preguntó fugazmente si él en algún momento se expresaría de esa forma de Bella.

Se odió por un segundo por ser un patán; se odió por ser inclusive peor que Richard Hopkins.

Trató de relajar los hombros a la vez que timbraba suavemente.

Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a ver a Alice asomar la cabeza por la puerta antes de que lo dejara pasar. Cada vez que iba deseaba internamente que Bella le evitara el incómodo momento en el que su compañera lo escrutaba de arriba abajo, como si tuviera que asegurarse de que se trataba de alguien de confianza. Poco le faltaba para cachearlo.

No se molestó en darle más saludo que una sonrisa helada para luego internarse en el apartamento. Detectó cierto fastidio en su voz cuando llamó a Bella.

Qué chica tan rara, pensó.

─Feliz cumpleaños.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir cuando su Asistente Financiera entró en la sala. La notó un tanto pálida y su aspecto se le antojo descuidado comparado con el que veía a diario en la oficina. Era como si fuera una mujer completamente distinta a la que le entregaba informes perfectos.

No estaba seguro de cuál le era más indiferente.

La rodeó con los brazos en un gesto más íntimo del que solía tener con ella y le besó la frente. Ella, por su parte, parecía aburrida.

─Gracias ─dijo tan bajo que apenas la escuchó.

Estaba más abstraída de lo común. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando le sugirió salir, lo siguió hasta el Volvo sin hacer preguntas. No estaba poniendo atención, por alguna razón lejos del entendimiento de Edward, ella sólo estaba confiando en él. Aunque no le pasó desapercibido que miraba por el espejo lateral en repetidas ocasiones.

No es que su actitud estuviera ayudando mucho al mal humor previo de Edward. No le molestaba estar con ella, pero no era exactamente su persona favorita en el mundo. Aunque no podía culparla, no tenía una persona favorita.

─¿Por qué no le agrado a tu amiga? ─inquirió mientras tomaba la salida hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

─¿A Alice? ─le preguntó distraída. Por primera vez en los veinte minutos que llevaban de camino, pareció escuchar de verdad lo que había dicho.

─No conozco ninguna otra amiga tuya ─señaló, esforzándose por sonreírle.

─Oh, sí. Disculpa ─hizo una pausa para suspirar ─, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Claro que le agradas, ¿por qué no lo harías?

─No parecen gustarle mucho mis visitas.

─Bueno, no es a ella a quien deberían gustarle, ¿eh? ─murmuró y Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba más irritable de lo normal.

─¿Y a ti? ─preguntó, secretamente complacido de molestarla. Bella era más divertida cuando estaba molesta.

─¿Y a mí qué?

─¿Te gusta que te visite? ─inquirió con una curiosidad casi pueril.

─Eso depende ─lo miró ─, a veces eres realmente agradable.

─¿Sólo a veces?

─Sí, sólo a veces. A veces me haces pensar que la vida está llena de errores, traspiés y tristezas, pero conocerte… conocerte me confirma que alguien allá arriba me tiene verdaderamente mala voluntad.

Edward se mantuvo callado. Su juego de palabras no le había salido exactamente como esperaba, pero nunca creyó escuchar semejante respuesta. Miró de soslayo su rostro completamente serio. No parecía estar arrepentida en absoluto de sus palabras.

Qué raro, pensó con sarcasmo.

─¿Hay algún trasfondo positivo debajo de todo eso?

─No, no lo creo ─aceptó, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra ─. Pero cuando no eres un dolor de cabeza, de veras me gustas.

Bella pensó para sí misma que su crisis de sinceridad estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Y, aunque no lo demostró, se sintió un poco mal de herir sus sentimientos.

─Vaya, gracias ─objetó.

─Edward ─murmuró ─, sé que tengo muchos defectos, no soy ni pretendo ser perfecta; y, la verdad, aun no me explico por qué estás conmigo cuando podrías estar con cualquier otra chica si te lo propusieras, aunque he de confesar que tampoco quiero saberlo. Y no tengo idea de cómo vamos a hacer para que lo que sea que tengamos funcione, pero creo que hay que tratar de sincerarnos con nosotros mismos, ¿o no?

Se preguntó qué diría si ella se sincerase al cien por ciento, pero ya era tarde para retirar lo dicho.

─Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras ─ofreció.

Bella miró a ambos lados. Los rascacielos habían quedado atrás y el camino no era bordeado más que por algunas casas maltrechas y una que otra plaza comercial.

─También puedes comenzar a preguntarme adónde quiero ir en vez de sólo conducir y mantenerme con la incógnita.

─Hoy es un día especial ─puntualizó con firmeza ─, es una sorpresa de cumpleaños. Ya casi llegamos. Te va a gustar. Además, ¿no te han gustado los lugares adonde te he llevado?

─Bueno, sí. Pero...

─Entonces cállate y espera. Sin peros, Isabella.

Le tomó la mano que descansaba sobre la pierna y pasaron los últimos diez minutos sin hablar, sumiéndose en la comodidad implícita del silencio. La notó intranquila pero no dijo nada, esperaba que si algo le preocupaba se olvidara de ello por un momento cuando llegasen.

A Bella le sorprendió ver que se detenía un parque. Un parque infantil igual a cualquier otro, con áreas verdes enormes y juegos infantiles, familias apiñándose alrededor del quisco, sentados sobre la alfombra verde de césped.

Edward le ayudó a bajar con cuidado, sin perder su vieja caballerosidad. Tomó del asiento trasero que le había pedido a Tanya que le ayudara a preparar, bajo la atenta mirada de Bella. Sabía que estaba tentada a preguntar pero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que fuera él mismo quien le revelara su plan.

─¿Te gusta caminar? ─Bella asintió vacilante ─. Qué bueno porque nos esperan casi cinco kilómetros de caminata.

Quiso reírse abiertamente de su expresión, pero consideró más amable quedarse callado. Le tomó la mano y la hizo avanzar. Era consciente de que ella no era la persona más hábil que había conocido, pero no tenía prisa. Apenas era mediodía y no tenía nada más interesante que hacer.

Se encaminaron en dirección aparentemente opuesta, caminando al principio con más vehemencia que el que pudieron mantener. Edward optó por mantener su brazo enganchado a la cintura de Bella para evitar que se cayera, en vista de que el senderismo no era lo suyo. No le fue difícil encontrar el camino, lo conocía bien. Era como andar en bicicleta, por más tiempo que pasara, siempre que lo necesitara, sabría cómo hacerlo.

De nuevo se sumieron en el silencio, concentrados en sortear las raíces gruesas que salían de la tierra, las ramas caídas. Entre más avanzaban el suelo dejaba de ser verde para combinarse con la tierra deslavada hasta que el sendero se volvió pedregoso e intrincado. Llegaron al pie de una colina ligeramente escarpada. Bella miró su reloj de mano, había pasado más tres cuartos de hora, por lo que debían estar por llegar adonde fuera que se dirigieran.

Atribuyó el tiempo a sus traspiés, pues aunque a ella le faltaba un poco la respiración y los muslos comenzaban a escocerle, Edward parecía tan fresco como cuando había llegado a su apartamento.

Edward prácticamente la alzó en brazos mientras subían por la senda, como si fuera la cosa más ligera que hubiera cargado.

─¿Estás lista? ─le preguntó de pronto.

─¿Para otra caminata? No, gracias ─exhaló. Se detuvo un segundo a recuperar su aliento bajo la sombra de un gran arce amarillento.

─Vale la pena ─le aseguró. La instó a seguir caminando hasta llegar a la cima de la colina, aunque justo antes de llegar, le tapó los ojos.

─Edward, voy a caerme ─clamó.

Edward llevó su mano derecha a su cintura para que se sintiera segura. Cuando estuvieron en lo más alto, contó hasta tres en su oído y la dejó mirar por fin.

Era un lugar verdaderamente bonito. Era un claro de menos de una hectárea, en el que todo volvía a ser verde, pero no plástico cómo lo había sido antes, había tantas tonalidades que era imposible contarlas, con flores silvestres esparcidas a lo largo del claro, serpenteando las orillas, delimitándolo.

Ahí, inclusive el cielo parecía más azul, con los cirros esparcidos como suaves plumas desplegadas. Olía a hierba fresca y podía ver el rocío brillar en el césped irregular, pero también se dio cuenta que olía a sal, a una calma burbujeante traída por la brisa ligera. Caminó por el claro algunas decenas de metros para situarse en el medio para darse cuenta de dónde provenía la esencia.

Podía ver el Estrecho de Puget desde ahí, el puerto, el ferri y pequeñas embarcaciones. Era como verlo desde el cielo; como si se hubieran introducido en un mundo milenario en el que no existía nada más.

─Te ha gustado ─se aventuró a decir Edward.

─Es asombroso, Edward ─admitió ─. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado en un tiempo.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a que Edward fuera más empalagoso de lo que a ella le gustaría, por lo que no protestó cuando él pasó sus brazos por su cintura. Tenía la sensación de que eso de acurrucarse a media luz tampoco iba con él, pero se esforzaba por hacerla sentir bien.

─Te esfuerzas de más ─quiso decirle y desasirse de él, pero no le pareció educado.

Lo cierto era que se habían embarcado en una relación en la que tenían que dar más de lo que estaban dispuestos, inclusive más de lo que les gustaría recibir.

Edward la hizo sentarse en el suelo, con la canasta que había estado cargando todo este tiempo. Ahora que la examinaba, no se veía muy ligera.

Abrazó sus rodillas mirándolo con cuidado. Sólo esperaba que, conociéndolo, no le viniera con una de sus declaraciones que ni él se tragaba. Pero él no volvió a decir nada con intenciones románticas, sólo se quedó en silencio, sereno.

Resultó que en la canasta llevaba comida suficiente para una decena de comensales; guardaba desde agua embotellada, sándwiches, ensalada de frutas hasta vino de mesa. Inclusive había llevado un pequeño pastel con velas.

Iba a protestar, pero después se dio cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre que podría comer todo lo que él le pusiera delante, por lo que mejor cerró la boca. Tampoco quería arruinar el repentino buen humor de Edward, más risueño que de costumbre. No le había mentido cuando le había dicho que en ocasiones de veras le gustaba, como justo ahora, cuando dejaba de ser sarcástico y sólo hablaba cuando era necesario, sin tratar de adularla todo el tiempo.

Divisó dentro de la canasta un estuche cuadrado de terciopelo, el típico que obtienes en las joyerías, pero no comentó nada, probablemente preferiría no saber qué contenía.

Suspiró, escuchando la fuerza impetuosa del agua golpear las rocas, un centenar de metros más abajo, preguntándose quién era realmente el hombre que se sentaba frente a ella.

─Te noto algo turbada ─comentó Edward cortésmente ─. Creo que tienes algo que decirme pero no te atreves, aunque no entiendo por qué. Te he dicho que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, ángel.

Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Pero no podía decirle que no tenía miedo de hacer la pregunta, tenía miedo de recibir una respuesta. Aunque se decidió a no quedarse con esa duda.

─Edward ─nombró ─, ¿tú me enviaste flores?

─¿Flores? ─se sorprendió. No era la pregunta que esperaba en absoluto.

─Sí ─continuó ─, rosas rojas y blancas.

─Yo no…

No supo qué contestar. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

─Tenía una tarjeta, decía algo como: "Feliz cumpleaños, princesa". Pero no tenía firma y no era tu letra ─habló con ansiedad ─, yo no supe si…

─Oh ─articuló ─. Sí, claro. Lo olvidé por completo. Le pedí a Ángela que te mandara flores hace unos días, pero si te soy sincero, no lo recordaba.

─Gracias a Dios ─susurró tan bajo que no estuvo seguro que lo hubiera dicho.

─¿Qué, esperabas flores de alguien más? ─le preguntó, con la sonrisa cayéndosele de los labios.

─No, claro que no ─se apresuró a negar ─. Bueno, quizá Jacob, pero él no hubiera mandado semejante arreglo…

Edward enarcó una ceja, observándola. Podía notar su nerviosismo a metros de distancia.

─¿Jacob? ─inquirió ─. ¿Y quién es ese Jacob?

─Lo conoces ─relató ─. Inclusive discutieron un poco, la primera vez que me llevaste a casa.

─¿Hablas del pelmazo al que le gustas? ─bufó ─. Suerte que no fue él, porque entonces sí hubiéramos discutido.

Bella hizo un mohín.

─¿Y qué si las hubiera mandado él?

─Querida, eso no hubiera sido bonito para ver ─le sonrió con cinismo.

─¿Qué, no puedo tener amigos?

─Él no quiere ser tu amigo, preciosa, te lo puedo asegurar ─murmuró, comenzando a irritarse.

─¡Pero sólo lo has visto una vez! ─exclamó, indignada ─. No puedes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas.

─No necesito conocerlo para saber que tiene un interés muy particular en ti ─gruñó. Ella tenía la habilidad de hacer que su humor se volviera inestable.

─No sabía que fueses celoso.

El comentario lo hizo levantar la mirada. Había terminado por sulfurarlo. Ella era exactamente lo que necesitaba y quizá tuviera suficiente con que le rompiera el corazón pero no iba a permitirle hacerlo sentirse humillado. Había tenido suficiente por el resto de su vida con una sola relación rota por la desconfianza engarzada con el engaño y no le iba a permitir a ella que volviera a hacerlo.

─No lo soy ─dijo con precaución, conteniéndose. ─Sólo soy un hombre.

El ambiente tenso la hizo bajar la guardia. Quizá se había exaltado demasiado. Se dijo que era normal que Edward reaccionara de esa forma. Él estaba acostumbrado a ganar, a ser el omnisciente, a tener el control sobre todo.

─¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? ─sugirió, indulgente. Edward asintió, aun con los hombres tensos, pero aliviado de dejar el tema ─. ¿Qué tal está Hopkins, igual de amargado?

Él bufó.

─Ese hombre es agrio por naturaleza ─acotó ─, lo conozco desde niño y jamás lo he visto de buen humor.

─Asumo que no te fue bien.

─No ─suspiró ─. Según él quiere acercarse a mí. Pero su brillante forma de volvernos cercanos es pedirme, _exigirme _que te despida.

Bella se exaltó apenas un segundo, abriendo los ojos incrédula.

─¿Debo considerarme despedida?

─Por supuesto que no. No sé qué le sucede, nunca le había importado quién trabaje o deje de trabajar en el corporativo ─farfulló entre dientes. Mordisqueó un sándwich pensativo, perdiéndose un instante en sí mismo ─. Lo que me recuerda, ¿has hecho algo que yo no sepa?

─ ¿Tengo que darte un reporte de mi día a día? ─espetó.

─Me refiero a algo que le haya hecho pensar a Richard que estás inmiscuyéndote en sus asuntos.

Bella iba a negar vehementemente pero se detuvo al recordar lo que había hecho hacía unos días. Edward le había prohibido terminantemente relacionarse con el concejo y ella había acatado sus órdenes. Pero cuando Mike Newton se había cruzado con ella en el elevador, no pudo evitar sugerirle que podría investigar más a fondo qué había sucedido con los informes que le hacían falta, esos que supuestamente no existían.

─Tengo tanto trabajo ─había gimoteado ─. Pero quizá tú pudieras ayudarme…

Le había coqueteado descaradamente, mordiéndose los labios y pasando las manos por su saco de vez en cuando. El chico no era muy listo, puesto que no había sido muy difícil, ni siquiera para una mujer tan poco seductora como Bella se consideraba.

Le había pedido, acercándose más de lo debido, que de ser posible, le hiciera llegar dichos documentos cuanto antes. Pero entonces él se había empezado a tomar las cosas muy en serio, rayano en lo peligroso.

─¿Tendría una recompensa entonces, señorita Swan?

Bella había agradecido al cielo que entonces llegaran al piso número doce y que, en el pasillo, estuviera Edward. Se había apresurado a su lado para no tener que responder.

Para su buena o mala suerte, Edward la había tomado por la cintura y besado en los labios profundamente. Probablemente aquello no le hiciera gracia a Mike Newton y se hubiera decidido a denunciarla con el concejo, aunque nada de eso se le había ocurrido antes.

─Puede que haya hablado con Michael Newton ─sonrió de medio lado. Vio que Edward comenzaba a enfadarse de nuevo, por lo que decidió que no era necesario que conociera los detalles ─. Pero nada fuera de lo normal. Ya sabes lo desagradable que es el chico ─soltó un bufido.

─¿Te ha seguido molestando?

─No, no, para nada ─le restó importancia ─. No te preocupes por él, hace unos días le dejé muy claro que estoy contigo ─declaró, pretendiendo estar segura de sí misma.

Era algo inexperta en las relaciones, pero su instinto le dijo que era un buen momento para distraerlo. Y lo único que pudo pensar fue plantarle un beso.

Edward pareció relajarse.

─Es mi cumpleaños ─se excusó─. No quiero hablar del trabajo. Mejor háblame de ti.

Bella respiró cuando la sonrisa volvió a instalarse en su cara. Una sonrisa que estaba comenzando a gustarle. Él podía hablar todo lo que quisiera mientras no tocara temas vergonzosos o inadecuados.

No es como si Edward fuera de muchas palabras, pero le contó una breve reseña de cómo había conocido a Emmett, un poco de su niñez y adolescencia. Le habló de su madre con tanta devoción que hizo que a Bella se le aguaran los ojos pensando en la propia; habló sobre su abuelo y su padre, de su relación con su hermana y de sus viejos amigos. Hablaba cosas íntimas pero superficiales al mismo tiempo, pero a ella no le importaba, no necesitaba inmiscuirse demasiado en su vida.

─Entonces tú no querías volver ─enunció Bella, mientras le hablaba de su estancia en Alemania ─. Si… bueno, no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, quizá hubieras estado en Múnich mucho tiempo más.

─Quizá ─coincidió ─. Pero soy más sentimental de lo que parece, extrañaba mi país, mi casa, mi familia. Pero la verdad es que no estaba preparado para eso. Recién había egresado, no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida y de pronto estaba sentado en una silla muy grande para mí. Pero sobretodo, no estaba preparado para perder a mi familia. El '99 fue un mal año.

─Perder a una persona no significa que has perdido a toda tu familia ─lo animó.

─Pasaba más tiempo con mi abuelo que con mi padre. Siempre tuve una gran admiración hacia él, a pesar de que mi padre era una especie de héroe para mí cuando era niño. Ese año también falleció la madre de Tanya, ellas de verdad lo tuvieron difícil, con Kate y su bebé, y cuando parecíamos tener suficiente, secuestraron a Rosalie. Apenas unas semanas después, luego de todo el drama con Emmett, Rose estaba en Nueva York.

─Pero si estás aquí, es que lo lograste. Sobreviviste y dejaste de eso en el pasado. A veces miró hacia atrás ─bajó la voz, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos ─, y me preguntó cómo es que llegué hasta donde estoy. Cuando estas sumido en una situación difícil, parece que todo está al borde del fin, es como si no hubiera una solución posible. Pero luego, simplemente lo dejas atrás. Y todo lo que sufriste, todo lo que hiciste para seguir adelante, es sólo un recuerdo borroso. Y si te preguntan cómo lo hiciste… Es sólo que dejaste que las cosas fueran como tuvieran que ser, aun cuando no lo hubieras planeado de esa forma.

─¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sola, Bella? ─se atrevió a preguntar.

─¿Sola? ─Lo evaluó con la mirada, tanteando el trasfondo de su pregunta ─. Hay una diferencia entre _estar_ solo y _sentirse_ solo. Tengo una respuesta diferente para ambas.

─Me gustaría saber ambas ─respondió cuidadosamente.

Bella no respondió de inmediato. Tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró; miró a su alrededor, buscando donde resguardar al enemigo invisible que estaba siempre al acecho, tratando de asegurarse de que todo era real y no un sueño inducido por su miedo.

─Si te refieres a cuánto ha pasado desde que mis padres se fueron, mucho tiempo. Pero nunca estuve sola. Y sé que nunca lo estaré, a pesar de lo que pueda sentir.

Edward la escuchó con atención. No quería presionarla, pero necesitaba saber de sus labios lo que él sabía. No era una necesidad de saber los detalles morbosos, pero sí de tantear qué tanto podía abrirse con él; qué tanto confiaba en él.

─¿Cómo… cómo…?

─¿Cómo murieron mis padres? ─inquirió, soltando una risita seca.

Lo vio asentir, como un niño atemorizado. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba asustado de lastimarla, sino de que la brecha que creía haber abierto en la muralla que le impedía confiar en él se cerrase.

Si supieras, quiso decirle.

Tanteó su rostro, sereno, inclusive honesto; sus ojos tan verdes habían dejado caer la película traslúcida que los volvían duros, derritiéndose a la luz de sol. Bella sonrió, infundiéndole confianza. Él era un buen embaucador, pero no era el mejor que conocía, aunque le hubiera gustado que fuera así. Por un segundo, le hubiera gustado dejarse envolver por él, recaer los gritos del pasado sobre un hombre desconocido que le ofrecía una mano enguantada, una mano falsa.

No lo culpó, cada cual tenía sus motivos y personalmente no le interesaban los suyos. Pero se sintió ligeramente traicionada por sí misma, se preguntaba si ella fuera otra, inclusive si fuera la de antes, caería tan fácil como una colegiala tonta; se preguntaba si ella podría creer en semejante histrión.

Se preguntó si podría haberse enamorado de ese papel enmascarado que tan bien interpretaba.

─Murieron en un accidente de tráfico hace casi veinte años ─le dijo, escueta, resumiéndolo como se lo había aprendido de memoria y había repetido tantas veces.

─Lo siento ─respondió Edward con genuino pesar ─. Debe haber sido muy difícil.

─Lo fue ─admitió, endureciendo su semblante, tambaleándose en la línea de entre creerle o no ─. Cuando perdí a mamá, es fue la primera vez que me sentí verdaderamente sola. Y cuando papá se fue… Creí que no iba a volver a sentir nada.

─Eras una niña, es comprensible…

─Mamá solía decir que nací con treinta años ─rió entrecortadamente. Tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta ─. Ella creía en lo sobrenatural, cosas como los milagros y la suerte. Decía que yo había nacido especialmente afortunada, lo veía cuando me miraba a los ojos. Pero al parecer perdí la suerte, ¿eh? Papá decía que cada uno fabrica su destino. Pero, ¿sabes? Este no era el destino que yo deseaba.

Edward se acercó a Bella y la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Sabía que ella no iba a llorar ni a decir nada más. Pero una pequeña parte de él estaba conmovido. Ella era una buena persona, una que había sufrido a lo largo de la vida, que había madurado porque la vida la había hecho madurar. Y él estaba ahí, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacerla trizas. Ella merecía alguien que le diera todo el amor no había tenido en años y ése no iba a ser él.

¿Cuántas vidas vas a mancillar, Edward Cullen? Se preguntó.

Había más de un par en la lista.

Su piel estaba helada a pesar del sol. Pasó sus dedos por sus brazos, como si el simple roce fuera a calentarlos. Deseó quererla, deseó ser suficientemente hombre para dejarla en paz. Pero ninguna de las dos le resultó viable.

Bella se preguntó por qué le había dicho la verdad a medias. Debería de haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

─Haré que todo vaya bien ─le mintió, prometiéndose a sí mismo lograrlo en la medida que fuese posible ─. Juro por Dios que haré que seas feliz.

Y ahí, en medio de la nada, recargada contra su pecho, creyó en él por primera vez.

* * *

Buenas noches.

Aquí estoy, como prometí. La verdad es que lo hubiera subido antes pero no estuve en todo el día en casa. Pero bueno, aquí estoy :D Quiero decirles que creí que nadie leería el capítulo pero vi las estadísticas en mi cuenta y bueno, son más altos de lo que esperaba. Así que, gracias.

Bueno, este es un capítulo mediano, pero de verdad, creí que jamás lo terminaría.

Se nos desatan incógnitas? No lo sé, tal vez. Espero saber su opinión, aun cuando digan Dios, esto es tan predecible, me gustaría saberlo.

Quiero darle las gracias a las chicas que me han dicho que están leyéndome aun cuando tarde, sé que ustedes también tienen cosas que hacer y yo... bueno, he perdido mucho la inspiración. Pero hey, gané segundo lugar de cuento en el colegio, el año pasado gané tercero y este año concursaron más personas, me sentí bien. Estoy algo suceptible, nostálgica con eso del cierre de semestre. Estoy en sexto semestre, tengo que cerrar esta etapa de mi vida y no lo puedo creer aun, asi que disculpenme si no estoy dando el ancho y eso. Pero, de nuevo, gracias.

Por cierto, ¿saben qué me hace reír? Leer a Patito Fanfics Romance. Tiene unas historias muy divertidas, serias, pero no pierden su... no sé, su gracilidad, su sencillez. Esta chica tiene dos cuentas Patito Fanfics Romance y otra me parece que es Patito Fanfics Pasion. No he leído las historias de la segunda, la diferencia es que en en esta son rated M y en la primera son rated K - T.

Sí, le doy publicidad. Hey, no la conozco pero la chica me agrada.

Bien, bien, mucha platica.

Que tengan buena semana, nos vemos la semana que viene con el favor de Dios.

**¿Reviews?**

Besos

Liz

* * *

05.04.13


	14. Capítulo trece: Interrogatorios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Mr. know it all_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Yeah, baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah, baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_~Kelly Clarkson _

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Interrogatorios**

Encendió la antigua radio de válvulas con botones de baquelita. Le llamó la atención la estación en la que estaba sintonizada. Ella jamás escuchaba esa estación. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la canción que retumbaba por las bocinas maltrechas del pobre aparato.

Demasiado moderna para semejante antigüedad.

De pronto, sus oídos volvieron a escuchar la música estridente, sus pupilas se dilataron ante la oscuridad iluminada por los reflectores de colores que se movían de un lado para otro. Tenía la cabeza embotada, había dejado de tratar de escuchar los chistes sin sentido del nuevo novio de Jenna hacía más de una hora.

Se preguntó por qué había accedido a ir.

No es que no disfrutase de salir hasta las tantas de la noche, saboreando una libertad que le habían quitado, bebiendo lo que se le antojara, con quien le viniera en gana. Pero no hoy, no con alguien tan estúpido como le parecía el que era el amor de la vida de Jenna en turno.

No cuando le hubiera gustado que, mientras ésta se lanzaba miradas cómplices con él, ella tuviera a alguien con quien hacerlo también. Le hubiera gustado quedarse en casa, mirando fotografías y hundiéndose en recuerdos, en vez de estar en un lugar abarrotado y seguir sintiéndose terriblemente sola.

Sabía que estaba estorbándole a su amiga, que si ella no estuviera ahí, frente a ella, con una copa en la mano, ella probablemente se hubiera marchado hacía bastante. Se hubiera marchado con el tal Alex.

Así que le pareció adecuado darles unos minutos de privacidad, teniendo en ellos la oportunidad de escapar y, con ello, liberarla a ella también de la tortura de estar ahí. Se preguntó si hubiera sido buena idea invitar a Edward, pero se sacó la idea de la mente antes de concretarla. Edward no hubiera asistido, ni siquiera aunque le hubiera rogado. Además, ahora se mantenía pegado como a una lapa a esa chiquilla que no tenía idea de cuán vil podía ser su hermano.

Tal vez debió a decirle a Jasper. Aunque él también parecía haber encontrado alguien con quien estar, la diferencia era que él parecía quererla sinceramente.

Se escurrió entre los estrechos pasillos que se formaban entre los sillones de vinil y las sillas de metal, tratando de llegar al servicio. La gente la miraba con desdén mientras pasaba a su lado, como si atravesara una línea invisible que representaba el espacio delimitado para cada grupo de amigos. Cómo si en aquel lugar hubiera alguna parte que pudiera denominarse «espacio».

Caminó con cuidado, aferrándose a sus tacones altos. Y, a pesar de que ella poseer una gracia ostensible, cruzar un camino que era más parecido a un campo minado que a los pasillos de un bar, no le resultó una tarea fácil.

Y, efectivamente, fue una misión fallida.

Una chica con un vestido rojo demasiado ajustado impulso su silla hacia atrás, empujándola ligeramente, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Para su buena o mala fortuna, estaba cerca de la barra, y logró asirla antes de que su cara besara el suelo. Pero para ello, tuvo que caerle encima al hombre que reposaba en uno de los bancos mientras bebía una copa, cuyo contenido terminó en su falda.

Sintió el rostro calentársele con una rapidez asombrosa. Se apresuró a incorporarse, tambaleándose. Sentía una incomodidad en el estómago reflejada en el color de su rostro. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie parecía haberse percatado. Sin embargo, a través de la música ensordecedora, escuchó la risa suave del hombre en cuyas piernas prácticamente se había sentado.

—¿Estás bien? —le gritó, haciendo que su voz fuerte sobre el ruido.

—Sí —dijo apenada, a la vez que asentía. Se alisó la falda que estaba estropeada, disimulando su nerviosismo —. Gracias. Y lo lamento.

—No lo hagas; no todos los días me cae encima un ángel como tú —le respondió esbozando una sonrisa radiante.

Rosalie rio.

—Y, ¿podría saber tu nombre? —inquirió como que no quiere la cosa.

—Rosalie Cullen—respondió, coqueta —. ¿Puedo saber el tuyo?

Fue consciente de que él la estaba mirando de arriba abajo, pero la sensación de incomodidad se había esfumado. Quizá fuera el efecto del alcohol, pero de pronto se sentía más desinhibida que de costumbre.

Él torció una sonrisa, complacido.

—Royce —dijo, casi pavoneándose al pronunciarlo —. Royce King.

Cambió de estación, tratando de darle un ambiente mucho más sosegado a la tienda de antigüedades. Jenna y ella habían estado trabajando mucho en ella y por fin parecía que estaban teniendo resultados. Había encontrado un bonito local en el centro, en un callejón tranquilo que le brindaba cierta exclusividad, cierta seguridad.

Escuchó la puerta de cristal abrirse, haciendo sonar las campanillas de la entrada. Dio gracias al cielo que Jenna hubiera llegado, estaba muriendo de hambre. Sin embargo, cuando giró en redondo, pegó un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta que no se trataba de ella.

—Edward —se llevó una mano al pecho —, me has metido un buen susto.

—Vaya forma de decirme que me veo mal —le sonrió, con un humor impecable.

—Casi no te reconocí con pantalones de mezclilla —se excusó su hermana, rodeando el mostrador para abrazarlo.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, desde que se había mudado a su apartamento para ser más precisa. Lo irónico es que el apartamento de Edward estaba sólo a unas cuadras, y lo veía menos que cuando aun vivía con sus padres, en los suburbios.

Edward envolvió su cintura automáticamente, acomodando su mentón sobre la cabeza de su hermana pequeña. Era consciente de que se había perdido muchos episodios de su vida, pero así, con ella en la seguridad de sus brazos, se preguntó cuánto habría cambiado. Llevaba una camiseta ancha debajo de un chándal de algodón y tenis.

Era como si estuviera abrazando la pequeña Rosalie de ocho años, en vez de la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos. Se preguntó si alguna vez le había dicho que la quería. Probablemente la respuesta era no.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se desviaron cuando algo captó su atención: a pesar de que su cabello tenía la fragancia acostumbrada, su aroma era diferente. Definitivamente no olía como Rosalie. Pensó en la esencia que despedía Bella a pesar de estar seguro que ella no usaba perfume. No, Rosalie no olía así.

Ni siquiera olía como una chica

Olfateó discretamente, dándose cuenta que olía de la misma forma que su baño todas las mañanas. Olía a loción.

—¿Con quién estuviste? —le preguntó, separándose de ella delicadamente.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Con quién estabas antes de conmigo? —insistió amablemente, aunque sus labios se volvieron una línea.

—Con nadie —respondió confundida —.He estado aquí desde las diez.

Entonces, su mente comenzó a trabajar. Rose podía haber cambiado, pero no tanto. Su rostro estaba completamente limpio de maquillaje y su cabello no tenía sus usuales rizos. La camiseta ancha que llevaba era algo que ella nunca hubiera comprado.

Alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de que _Rosalie_ estaba usando ropa de hombre.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—Edward, ¿por qué demonios me preguntas esto?

—Creo que la pregunta sería: ¿estás _durmiendo_ con alguien?

—Y eso, ¿a ti qué te importa? —se soliviantó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Endureció la mirada, escondiendo el sentimiento desagradable de sentirse descubierta.

—Soy tu hermano, por supuesto que me importa.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —soltó irónicamente —. No recuerdo haber escuchado eso nunca antes. No necesitas volverte el estereotipo de hermano mayor justo ahora, Edward, es un poco tarde. —Edward no le respondió inmediatamente. No estaba enfadado, estaba sorprendido por su reacción tan a la defensiva —. Jasper te ha estado cubriendo los últimos veinticinco años.

Edward se mantuvo impasible, aunque, en su interior, tuvo que aceptar que ese era un golpe que no se esperaba de su hermana.

—No te estoy recriminando nada, Rose —murmuró con tranquilidad, elevando sus palmas, como si con ello se librara de culpa —. Tú sola estás dándome a entender que estás haciendo algo malo.

—No es malo —farfulló ablandando el gesto —. No estoy haciendo nada mal, Edward, o eso creo. Tengo veinticinco, creo que puedo hacer lo que se me antoje sin pedir permiso; creo que tengo derecho a ver hacia el futuro.

—Por supuesto —coincidió, tanteando su humor. ¡Mujeres!, pensó —. Pero no me pidas que no pregunte con quién estás saliendo, no es la política de los hermanos mayores —bromeó.

Estaba tratando de hacerla reír. De cierta forma, sabía que ella tenía razón. Él no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionarla cuando él la había hecho a un lado por sus propios intereses. Inclusive se había comportado más como un hermano con Tanya que con Rose. No tenía ningún derecho, pero seguía sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo.

—No es algo que le cuentes a tu hermano mayor —se excusó ligeramente avergonzada.

Relajó los hombros, rodeando la vitrina para ocupar su lugar, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos. Soltó un suspiro, sin mirarlo directamente, preguntándose cómo iba a responder a la curiosidad natural de su hermano.

—No quiero saber los detalles morbosos —pidió Edward cerrando los ojos dramáticamente. No podía imaginar a su hermana con un hombre sin que el estómago se le retorciera. La imagen de ella con su amigo se le vino a la cabeza, haciéndolo atar cabos —. ¿Has vuelto con Emmett?

La pregunta se le escapó de los labios tan rápido que Rosalie no pudo evitar sisear bajito.

—No —dijo con voz rotunda —. No, por supuesto que no. Emmett no quiere volver a verme.

—Ah —articuló contrariado. Creía recordar que la misma persona frente a él le había asegurado que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Emmett. Se detuvo frente a ella y añadió —: Y, ¿dónde conociste a tu… novio?

—No es mi novio —lo corrigió —. Lo conocí hace unas semanas, en un bar no muy lejos de aquí. Me salvó de avergonzarme frente a todo el mundo.

—¿Semanas, qué tantas? ¿En un bar, Rosalie? Es un desconocido, puede tener malas intenciones, tú sabes que la gente tiene un concepto….

—Edward, basta —lo interrumpió —. Sí, lo conocí en un bar, lo demás no es de tu incumbencia. Tengo muy claras sus intenciones conmigo así como las mías para con él.

Edward ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. Asintió una sola vez después de un instante.

—Sólo dime que no estás tratando de poner celoso a Emmett —le pidió en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —exclamó —. Por supuesto que no. Mi vida no se basa en él, Edward. Ya no. No creo que te hagas una idea de la conexión que había entre Emmett y yo, de lo mucho que lo he amado. Y, por favor, no vayas a decir que lo sabes porque lo que sentías por Emma Schneider no era amor.

—No planeaba hacerlo. Últimamente todo el mundo parece tener la manía de nombrar a Emma cada cinco minutos —rezongó.

—Bien —suspiró —. Porque no hay comparación. Tú sabes cómo es él, y la verdad es que si yo me enamoré de él fue porque él me quiso aun cuando me sentía más sola, aun cuando no podía quererme a mí misma. Y soy consciente que las cosas sólo ocurren una vez en la vida, que jamás conoceré a alguien como él, ni querré a nadie de la misma forma. Pero me equivoqué y no puedo seguir haciéndole daño tratando de enmendar mi error. Desde que volví a Washington me he pregunta una y mil veces si de veras quiero desaparecer de su vida para siempre; pero luego despierto de mis sueños absurdos y me doy cuenta de que lo hice sin preguntarle, sin siquiera preguntármelo.

»Estoy tratando de olvidar el pasado y cada vez que tengo miedo de dar un paso me digo: ¿por qué no? Emmett está y siempre estará dentro de mí, pero ya ves, no está conmigo. Y la verdad es que eso me duele, ¿sabes? No tuve, no me di la oportunidad de decirle siquiera adiós; aunque eso no está tan mal, porque no sabría cómo decirlo, no creo saberlo nunca. Así que, por favor, deja de sacar esas conclusiones. Si Emmett no me quiere en su vida, entonces no estaré en ella. Nunca más.»

—Con un «no» hubiera bastado —masculló, conteniendo una sonrisa guasona —, pero te creo. No juegues con fuego, Rose, te puedes quemar.

—Lo mismo para ti, hermano —dibujó una sonrisa en respuesta. Le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en el viejo sofá que estaba en venta, pero él se negó. Adoptó la misma posición que ella había tomado, justo frente a ella—. Dime, ¿qué haces aquí en vez de estar con tu _enamorada_?

—Es por ella que he venido —aceptó, con una timidez inusitada —. No está funcionando como creí.

—¿Que, resultó más lista que tú? —se mofó —. ¿O no cayó en tus embustes?

—No, no es eso —suspiró —. No sé si está haciéndose la difícil o ella es realmente poco común.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No acepta lo que intento ofrecerle, se incomoda si la presento con alguien relativamente importante, rechaza mis obsequios. Es como si ella quisiera algo que está fuera de mi alcance.

—Tal vez esa es la respuesta —se encogió de hombros —. No todo lo que queremos son cosas materiales, Edward, también nos gustan los detalles sin importancia. Tal vez estás fallando en eso. Si quieres que se enamore de ti, tienes que demostrarle que la aprecias. Nos han educado a creer que si un hombre no te quiere, bueno, ya sabes qué es lo que quiere de ti. Aunque no sea exactamente tu caso.

—Yo soy un caballero, Rose —le guiñó, haciéndola soltar una risita —. No buscaría esa clase de relación ni con ella ni con nadie.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —alzó las cejas —. Y dime, hermano, ¿cómo planeas tener un hijo con ella, con una probeta? Creí que planeabas disfrutar tu matrimonio más que eso.

Edward gruñó bajito, rodando sus ojos. Pero no perdió su buen humor.

—No la entiendo —exhaló —. Hay cosas que una mujer simplemente no puede _no_ aceptar —se exaltó, haciendo ademanes altos.

Sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta el estuche cuadrado de terciopelo que había reposado en su mesita de noche por más de un mes, después del cumpleaños de Bella. Se la tendió a su hermana con movimientos bruscos, pero sin dejar de ser cortés. Ella la tomó con cuidado, pero no la abrió.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Su regalo de cumpleaños —explicó —. Vamos, ábrela.

Rosalie haló la tapa delicadamente, jadeando al ver su contenido. Era una gargantilla oro, formada por una red de filigrana con la figura de un triángulo. Tenía engastadas piedras isomorfas, con una distancia exactamente igual entre cada una de ellas.

—Dime que estas son circonitas —le dijo sin aliento, señalando las pequeñas piedras que brillaban incesante e iridiscentemente.

—Ni una de ellas —le aseguró orgulloso, cual coleccionista que presume su más reciente adquisición.

—Edward, esto debe valer una fortuna —-señaló, sin dejar de admirar la pieza —. Es hermoso.

—Lo ha rechazado sin contemplaciones.

—Esta chica nunca escuchó _Diamonds are a Girl's best friend_—gimió incrédula —. Dios, si yo fuera ella ya estaría a tu lado en el altar.

—No parece ser admiradora de Marilyn Monroe. —Cuadró el mentón, esperando que su hermana tuviera una respuesta más favorecedora que Jasper —. No se niega a estar conmigo, pero sí a lo que conlleva. Ni siquiera parece disgustarle la presencia de Derek y Mark, incluso creo que le agradan, pero olvídate de cualquier clase de evento social, es como si tuviera miedo de que la vieran conmigo.

—Tal vez ella no necesita todas las cosas que tú quieres ofrecerle —afirmó en tono conciliador —; tal vez ella sólo te quiere a ti.

Edward resopló con ganas. Su buen humor estaba empezando a decaer.

—Eso es lo que ella quiere que crea, ¿o no? —exclamó. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de la vitrina y comenzó a pasearse con limitada desesperación—. Eso es lo que busca, que yo realmente crea que quiere algo de mí como persona.

—Edward, que Emma te haya lastimado tanto no es culpa de Bella. Ella no es…

—¡Maldita sea, Rose, yo sé que ella no es Emma! —bramó repentinamente exaltado —. Bella no es como Emma. Pero eso no la vuelve inocente.

Rosalie frunció el ceño, descontenta.

—-Tampoco culpable. No la conoces —le recordó —. Tiene suficiente con el plan macabro que estás llevando a cabo como para que ni siquiera le des el beneficio de la duda. Creí que harías las cosas lo mejor posible.

Rosalie enderezó la espalda, siguiendo con la mirada el círculo perfecto que él trazaba con sus pasos.

—Estoy tratando lo mejor que puedo, pero no parece ser suficiente —admitió intranquilo—. Trato de hacerla feliz, pero hay algo dentro de ella que no me deja hacerlo. Estoy comenzando a cansarme de fingir que ella es una princesa viviendo en un cuento de hadas en vez de en el mundo real; la vida no es justa, vivimos en un mundo en el que nadie se apiada de ti, donde la gente te quiere ver bien pero no mejor que ellos mismos, en un mundo que no descansa hasta hundirte en la miseria. Y si para salir adelante tengo que hundirla a ella, lo haré. No es como si me la estuviera poniendo muy fácil. Y, después de todo, yo tampoco soy un príncipe.

—Ve a verla —sugirió.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es sábado! Ve a ver a tu novia y finge que la quieres, pero hazlo bien. Ella no es como tú la quieres ver, quieres culparla de los errores de otros, de _tus_ errores. Pero ella sólo es una víctima, Isabella nunca te pidió nada, ni siquiera atención. Y ahora que Tanya y Kate están murmurando cosas sobre ella en casa, tienes que darte prisa, antes de que mamá sospeche que estás tramando algo. Haz que se enamore de ti, Edward, pero por favor, trata de enamorarte tú de ella. Trata de hacerla feliz, pero trata tú de ser feliz a su lado.

Edward tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Ella es tan complicada.

—Sólo es una mujer—le sonrió amablemente. Se acercó a él a grandes zancadas y rodeó su cuello con ganas —. Vamos, Edward, no hay nada que los Cullen no podamos hacer.

Edward se las arregló para sonreírle.

—Eres una chica lista —le dijo tomando sus llaves —. Lo serías más si te dieras cuenta de lo que has perdido.

—No me gusta cuando hablas con acertijos.

—Cuídate, Rose —le besó la coronilla —. Y deséame suerte.

Se encaminó a la puerta, tratando de descifrar sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana llamarlo:

—Edward, olvidas el collar —se apresuró a decir.

—Quédatelo. Feliz Halloween, hermanita —le deseó, a pesar de no llegar ni a la mitad del mes.

Salió de la tienda con premura. Rosalie tenía razón, debía seguir con el plan que había estructurado, debía apegarse a él sin importar cuan frustrante le resultara.

Se le estaba haciendo costumbre buscar en su cabeza la ruta más rápida al apartamento de Bella. Todas las mañanas iba por ella antes de ir al trabajo y cada tarde la llevaba de vuelta. Una que otra vez se quedaba a cenar, pero no le resultaba muy cómodo tratar de disfrutar su comida bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Alice.

Esta chica tenía un problema con él, pero no lograba saber cuál. Estaba seguro de que Jasper no lo traicionaría. Y, sin embargo, era como si ella supiera exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Estaba aprendiendo a ignorarla, pero le era inevitable tener que mostrarse cortés con ella. Cada sábado estaba en la puerta, puntual, y cada sábado esperaba que Bella lo recibiera con una sonrisa como lo haría una chica normal. Pero no, _siempre_ era Alice quien lo esperaba al abrir la puerta. Era como si Bella estuviera asustada de acercarse a la puerta o algo.

Por lo mismo, se sorprendió gratamente cuando Bella casi saltó para rodearlo con los brazos y dejarlo pasar. Tenía un suéter doblado en su antebrazo y llevaba el bolso sobre él, como si estuviera esperándolo para irse tan pronto como pudiera.

—Gracias a Dios que llegaste —le susurró, estampándole los labios contra los suyos, con más ímpetu del que esperaba.

Bella jamás lo besaba de esa forma, pero no pudo evitar corresponderle. Ella estaba realmente agradecida de verlo.

—Yo también te he extrañado —soltó, risueño, cuando por fin lo dejó respirar.

—Ya no lo soporto, lo juro —dijo entre dientes, haciendo un gesto lastimero.

Edward la miró confundido. Ella se hizo a un lado para que pudiera observar a qué se refería. Y entonces, quiso soltar una carcajada como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Entendía qué quería decir con que ya no lo soportaba.

En el sofá, frente al televisor que adornaba la pequeña sala, estaba sentada Alice acurrucada contra el pecho de Jasper. Pero estaba seguro que no habían prestado atención a lo que sea que estuvieran viendo.

Su posición era la más inocente que había visto. Parecía que habían sido soldados el uno al otro, a excepción de sus cuellos, que giraban para mirarse y sonreírse. Jasper besaba su frente a iguales intervalos con ternura, como si no fuera a tener oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo en mucho tiempo.

—¿Incómodo? —se burló de ella, llevando sus manos su cintura, mirando a su rostro fastidiado.

—Puedes apostarlo —suspiró —. Tiene aquí toda la mañana. No puedo ni mirarlos sin sentirme fuera de lugar.

—Acostúmbrate —le aconsejó —, Jasper no es de los que dejan ir a las personas.

Bella, lo miró con genuino interés, con una ingenuidad esbozada en el rostro que no pudo evitar recordar lo que Rosalie había dicho. Ella no tenía porqué pagar por los errores ajenos. Ella era probablemente la persona más sincera que había conocido últimamente.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Edward —lo salvó Jasper, que recién se daba cuenta que estaba presente —. Qué bueno verte.

—Sí, qué bueno —añadió Alice, que se había girado en el sofá y reposaba su mentón sobre el respaldo.

Jasper no pareció encontrar el sarcasmo de su comentario.

—Parece que tengo la suerte de verte a donde quiera que voy —terció Edward con cariñosa ironía —. Mi madre quiere que vayas mañana a casa. Dice que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pasaste a visitarla.

Los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron levemente, con un deje de nostalgia.

—Me aseguraré de estar por ahí. ¿Querrías venir conmigo? —le preguntó a Alice —. Porque estoy seguro de que no habría problema, ¿eh, Edward?

—Seguro que no —le contestó con premura, aunque no muy conforme. No le gustaría que Alice hiciera alguna clase de comentario sobre Bella frente a Esme. Ella no tenía por qué saber nada hasta el momento indicado.

Bella vio el debate interno en el que se había sometido Alice, por lo que decidió que era el momento idóneo de su retirada. Se despidió con escuetos ademanes, empujando a Edward fuera.

Se estaba volviendo una rutina estar con él. Y no podía decir que se aburría, pues él parecía ser toda una caja de sorpresas. Jamás sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Obviando los besos y los gestos empalagosos, era como salir con un amigo. Uno en el que no confías del todo, pero ese era un tema aparte.

Como cada vez que Edward abría la portezuela del Volvo para ella, miró hacia atrás, en busca de Derek y Mark, que siempre permanecían increíblemente quietos y alertas. Se montó en el coche con toda la seguridad de que estarían con ellos el resto del paseo. Por lo menos podía tener esa certeza.

—Es raro, ¿verdad? —inquirió Edward, encendiendo el auto —. Verlos juntos.

—Alice es una chica increíble y sé que no es tu persona favorita, pero estoy segura de que le hará bien a Jasper —dijo ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad —. Parece una persona solitaria.

—Alice me agrada —la contradijo —, pero yo no le agrado a ella. Y no me agrada no agradarle.

Su juego de palabras hizo que sus labios vibraran en una risita.

—Ya te dije que sí le agradas —replicó —, es sólo que es un poco protectora. Hemos sido amigas demasiado tiempo y luego vienes tú y…

—¿Y qué? —la apremió.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que salí con alguien —aclaró en voz baja —, Alice teme que no sepa cómo manejar esto. Me refiero a estar con alguien como tú.

—¿Cómo yo? —le preguntó desconcertado —. No soy un monstruo, aun cuando lo parezca.

—He conocido uno que otro en el pasado.

Edward se giró a mirarla a pesar de que conducía sobre los noventa kilómetros por hora en una calle de cuarenta.

—Te han roto el corazón, ¿eh?

—No como lo imaginas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo?

—Mucho más de lo que pudieras entender —susurró, alicaída.

—No tienes que decírmelo —la animó —. No necesitas contarme el pasado; preferiría que pensar que estás en mi futuro.

Sintió su mirada pegada a su rostro, intensa y escrutadora, pero no vaciló. Mantuvo su semblante fresco, confiado.

—Dime adónde quieres ir.

—Vas aprendiendo cosas, Cullen —lo felicitó —. No me importa, la verdad. A estas alturas no creo que haya un lugar en Seattle a donde no me hayas llevado.

—No creí que el Museo de Arte fuera a gustarte tanto —sonrió genuinamente —. Y menos que me gustara a mí también.

Rosalie le había sugerido que la llevara a conocer los museos de Seattle, pero él se había negado en un principio. Quería casarse con ella, no ser su guía turística. Sin embargo, ella había estado encantada contemplando la galería de arte contemporáneo. Se había registrado en su memoria como si la tuviera frente a sus ojos, la forma en que su rostro había tirado la máscara de frialdad y lo había dejado ver una ola de sentimientos irrefrenables.

—Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños secretos.

—Sí, pero de haber sabido que te iba a fascinar, te habría llevado el día que te conocí —se regocijó —. Así que dime, ¿qué quiere hacer esta tarde, señorita Swan?

—Estoy algo cansada —caviló en voz alta —. No creo soportar una de tus caminatas vespertinas.

—No más caminatas, lo prometo. —De su garganta brotó una risita burlona. Recordó el día de su cumpleaños, que para cuando habían llegado al Volvo, Bella arrastraba sus pies totalmente agotada. Se había quedado profundamente dormida en el asiento antes de que pudiera encender el auto.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tu apartamento? —sugirió pensativa.

Edward torció una sonrisa. Esta niña sí sabía hacerlo reír.

—¿Eso es una propuesta? Creí que usted era de las que se apegaba al decoro, señorita Swan.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó, tras los segundos que le tomó entender a qué se refería —. Quise decir que podría preparar la cena en tu apartamento no… no… No otra cosa.

—Ya lo sé, Bella —la tranquilizó. Soltó su mano derecha del volante para envolver su mano —. Sólo estoy tomándote el pelo.

Bella asintió, con la mandíbula tensa. Lo último que necesitaba era que él comenzará a confundir su relación.

—Tú… Bueno, nunca te lo pregunté. ¿Vives solo?

Edward lo pensó un minuto.

—Más o menos.

—¿Eso qué significa? —indagó curiosa.

—Ya lo verás.

Encontró corto el camino hasta el edificio, mucho más alto y lujoso que el de ella. Aunque no le tomó por sorpresa, Edward no era de los que escatimaba. Él no sabía lo que era carecer de algo, mucho menos de dinero.

Se cruzaron a un par de vecinos mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo, con piso de mármol y jarrones de jaspe en las esquinas, pero a ninguno pareció interesarles demasiado que Edward estuviera con una desconocida. Eran personas similares a él, vestidos con ropa elegante y con la vista pegada permanentemente al celular. Probablemente eran ejecutivos importantes que ella desconocía.

El apartamento era como se lo esperaba. Lujoso, pero sin el toque hogareño que le brindaba una mujer. Era casi impersonal. Tan masculino como podrías esperar de alguien como Edward, tan grande como debía ser el ático de semejante edificio. Era probablemente el apartamento más espacioso que hubiera visto. Tenía paneles de madera en las paredes y pulcras moquetas tan suaves como el algodón, los sofás de cuero te invitaban a sentarte y la luz que entraba por las ventanas lo hacía lucir impecable. Pero lo más bonito que pudo apreciar cuando entró, fue la vista que tenía desde el ventanal en la pared sur. Una urbe que dormitaba entre la vida diurna y las fiestas propias de un sábado en la noche, con el sol poniéndose detrás de los rascacielos, dibujando el contorno de éstos como en un bosquejo.

—Bienvenida —la recibió galantemente.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de examinar el lugar cuando se dio cuenta a qué se refería Edward con que no vivía solo del todo. Un perro enorme, que le llegaba por lo menos a la cadera, entró caminando con tanta gracia como la que pudiera tener semejante animal. Su cabello sedoso se agitó cuando aceleró el paso hasta llegar a Edward, frente al cual se paró en dos patas apoyándose en los hombros de éste, como si estuviera abrazándolo. Sacó la lengua, sin llegar a lamerlo, pero tan cerca de su rostro que estuvo segura que podía sentir la humedad de su nariz.

Bella jadeó.

—Hola, amigo —le dijo Edward, enterrando sus dedos en su pelaje denso —. ¿Me has extrañado?

El perro ladró con voz profunda, como una risa.

—Seguro que sí —continuó —. Deberías ser más educado y presentarte con la dama, te he educado mejor que esto, perro malo.

Bella lo miró ofuscada. Nunca había visto que él le hablara con tanta ternura a alguien como lo estaba haciendo con su mascota. El perro volvió a acomodarse en cuatro patas e, inclinando la cabeza, ladró bajito, como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia hacia Bella. Cuando Edward se lo ordenó, el viejo pastor inglés alzó su pata delantera derecha, como si estuviera extendiéndosela para saludarla.

Bella la asió entre sus dedos con cuidado, comprobando la suavidad de su pelo. Le sonrió amablemente a la vez que pasaba sus dedos por su cabeza, haciéndolo elevar las comisuras de su boca húmeda.

—Bella, él es _Chubby _—lo presentó con toda formalidad —. _Chubby, _ella es Isabella Swan.

—_Chubby _—pronunció Bella, burlona —. Interesante nombre para un perro. Para _tu_ perro.

—Yo no se lo puse —dijo a la defensiva —. Pero a él le encanta, ¿eh, _Chubby_?

_Chubby _ ladró alegremente, dejándose caer en el suelo para que Bella le acariciara el vientre. Ella se puso en cuclillas para consentir al recién conocido perro. Edward le ofreció beber algo, y ella decidió que lo más seguro para la integridad de ambos era agua pura.

—Eres precioso —lo halagó en voz baja —. ¿Quién le ha puesto semejante nombre, entonces? ¿No lo tienes desde cachorro?

—Es una historia un tanto vergonzosa —admitió, invitándola a sentarse.

_Chubby_ no dudó un segundo en seguirla hasta el sillón para acomodarse con la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

—Le agradas —la felicitó entregándole una copa de agua cristalina —. No todas las chicas le gustan. Sólo mi madre y un poco Tanya.

—¿Qué hay de Rosalie?

—No ha tenido mucho tiempo para conocerla —relató —. Emmett le puso el nombre. Él y Jasper me lo obsequiaron como una burla en San Valentín del año pasado.

—¿San Valentín? —preguntó —. Vaya regalo del día de los enamorados.

—Dijeron que estaban cansados que siempre estuviera solo y no querían que lo estuviera ese día, pero la verdad no estaba muy interesado en encontrar una cita —rodó los ojos con impaciencia —. Conociéndolos, creí que me habrían arreglado una cita a ciegas o una estupidez de esas. Pero luego aparecieron con una gran caja con un moño. _Chubby _tenía sólo seis semanas y era un monstruo de unos cuatro kilos.

»Creí que era una broma. Pero luego dijeron que necesitaba un poco de compañía y, como nadie estaba dispuesto a aguantar mi humor, decidieron que solamente un perro me sería leal. No tenía nombre todavía y Emmett buscó el único que yo nunca le hubiera puesto y, bueno, _Chubby _lo aceptó, así que ya no había nada que hacer.

—Tus amigos son muy considerados contigo —dijo —, deberías considerar buscar unos nuevos.

—No tienes idea —suspiró —. Si no los conociera desde siempre, ya habría hecho que los encerraran en un sanatorio mental.

Bella tuvo que reírse ante aquello. Sabía que él tenía una relación muy cercana a sus amigos, pero no podía hacerse una idea de cuánto. Trataba de imaginar a Edward haciendo travesuras con ellos cuando niños, haciendo enfadar a su hermana, pero no lo lograba. Edward era demasiado serio para ello. Se preguntó si siempre había sido así.

Estuvo sobando el pelaje de _Chubby_ por un rato, intercambiando uno que otro comentario con Edward, hasta que logró que el perro se quedara profundamente dormido. Resoplaba a cada respiración, como un ronquido placentero. Su pelo cubría sus ojos, pero tenía la certeza de que no los abriría en un rato.

Hizo que Edward la llevara a la cocina. Estar con él en su apartamento, era como pisar terreno inseguro. Pero lo desconocido hacía mucho que no le parecía tan cómodo. Quizá era la seguridad de que, tuviese las intenciones que tuviese, él no iba a hacerle daño.

Pensó que podría preparar una cena especial ya que de un tiempo para acá no hacía más que comidas exprés debido a su falta de tiempo. Siempre, desde que era una niña y veía a su abuela preparar galletas, le había gustado cocinar.

La cocina de Edward parecía ser nueva. Al parecer, él no la usaba mucho. La estufa estaba perfectamente alineada y las parrillas apenas estaban quemadas; la madera no tenía rastros de manchas y la pared no tenía ni una gota de grasa. Eso, o era un gran limpiador, cosa que dudaba grandemente.

—¿Te gusta el pollo? —le preguntó pensativa, evaluando sus opciones.

—¿Qué? —dudó —. Sí, sí me gusta. ¿A quién no?

—¿Puedo? —señaló las gavetas.

Edward asintió, mirándola con curiosidad. Tomó un arsenal de sartenes y ollas que él estaba seguro de no haber usado jamás. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlos comprado. Buscó su juego de cuchillos y los acomodó sobre la encimera. Examinó cada cajón habido en la cocina y sacó de él todo lo que le pareció útil. Esquivó la pila de manzanas sobre el frutero, cuidadosamente acomodadas en una pirámide. Cuando terminó su inspección ya tenía una montaña de trastos.

Continuó su examen por la alacena, en búsqueda de ingredientes que requería, pero cuando la abrió, se quedó con la boca abierta. Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos para luego girar la cabeza hacia él, como si no estuviera segura de estar entendiendo.

—¿Alguna vez comes aquí? —le preguntó con su tono bailando entre la incredulidad y el sarcasmo.

—Bueno—caviló su pregunta —, sí. Suelo desayunar aquí.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió —. ¿Y qué desayunas, cereal con leche?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta el cereal.

—Dime que estás bromeando —pidió dudosa.

—¿Por qué debería? —respondió con ingenuidad.

—Edward, ¿me estás diciendo que no comes otra cosa que _Cheerios_?

—No —le contestó con simplicidad —. También como manzanas.

Bella resopló con impaciencia.

—¿No tienes _nada_ más que _Cheerios_ y manzanas?

Edward lo pensó por un minuto.

—Tengo comida para perros —afirmó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Hombres —susurró en tono cansino.

Salió de la cocina en búsqueda de su suéter y su bolso. Lo apremió a tomar una chaqueta también, como una madre angustiada.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Al supermercado, por supuesto —murmuró, aporreando el suelo con sus zapatos —. ¿Cómo esperas que prepare la cena con manzanas?

—Podrías hacer postre de manzana —le sonrió, haciéndola rodar los ojos.

El único requisito que él le puso, fue que se quitara los anteojos antes de salir. Odiaba esos malditos anteojos. Bella los lanzó contra el sofá y salió apresurada.

Ella no parecía muy contenta, pero no le preocupaba. Sólo estaba exasperada, no estaba enfadada con él. De ser así, no hubiera dejado que la abrazara por detrás mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del supermercado. Conducía un carrito en el que aventaba todo lo que le parecía que necesitaba. Se preguntó si todas las mujeres tenían la necesidad de controlar la vida de los demás. Él estaba muy cómodo con sus _Cheerios_ como desayuno.

No tenía idea de para qué podría necesitar pimienta y azúcar en una misma receta, pero la dejó hacer lo suyo en silencio. Siempre había odiado tener que hacer las compras, desde que era un niño y Esme lo obligaba acompañarlo, sentado en la parte trasera del carrito. Era la cosa más aburrida del mundo.

Se limitó a caminar detrás de ella, examinando su vestido casual, púrpura. Estaba distraído observando lo bien que le sentaba, remarcándole la cintura, acentuando la palidez de sus piernas, cuando notó que Bella se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar la parte superior de un estante.

Tardó un segundo en reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta que había otro hombre, uno tan alto como él, probablemente que rondara su misma edad, se le acercaba para ayudarla. Bufó, apresurándose a su lado.

El desconocido le tendió una lata educadamente. Vio unas cien latas exactamente iguales en las repisas que estaban a su alcance y se preguntó por qué las mujeres siempre querían lo más difícil de obtener.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Cuando quieras —dijo el hombre, escrutándola de arriba abajo —. En lo que pueda ayudarte…

Edward frunció el ceño. La estaba mirando de la misma forma en que él la había visto hace un instante. Pero él era su novio, ¿no? Bueno, ella lo había rechazado, pero era él con quien salía los fines de semana y lo besaba para recibirlo. Eso tenía que conferirle algún derecho sobre ella.

Bella asintió, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, lo que lo hizo sentirse pagado de sí mismo. Ella no le estaba prestando atención a nadie más. Pero el hombre no parecía desistir en su análisis.

—¿Prefieres duraznos o cerezas? —le preguntó, absorta en su lectura de la información nutrimental —. ¿Edward?

—Lo que tú quieras, cariño —le susurró lo suficientemente algo para que todos en el pasillo lo escucharan. La tomó por la cadera y le besó la frente. El hombre lo miró con curiosidad, desatando un pequeño duelo de miradas.

—Cereza será —decidió finalmente. Miró de soslayó al joven que la estaba observando y le sonrió a modo de despedida. Empujó su carrito al siguiente pasillo, aun entre los brazos de Edward, que parecía haber soldado su mano su cadera —. Eres un estúpido, ¿sabes?

—¿Perdona? —respondió Edward.

—Lo que escuchaste —gruñó bajito —. Más que eso, eres un soberano imbécil. Sólo estaba tratando de ayudarme porque tú estabas muy ocupado mirándome las piernas. ¿Disfrutaste la vista, _cariño?_

—Tú tienes la culpa —reafirmó su agarre, hablándole cerca del oído —. Porque eres lo más hermoso que he visto.

Bella soltó una carcajada. Se detuvo en la orilla del pasillo de bebidas, que estaba vacío, y se giró en sus brazos para mirarlo de frente.

—¿De qué película barata has sacado esa? —le preguntó —. Ni tú te las has tragado, Edward.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Yo trato de hacerte cumplidos y tú te ríes de mí —exhaló en un resoplido —. Hieres mi orgullo.

—Trata de hacerlos más creíbles —le sugirió —. Y aunque acepto que me gusta hacerte enfadar, no soy un objeto. No puedes celarme sólo porque alguien es más cortés que tú, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te estaba faltando al respeto —se defendió.

—Oh, que venga la Santa Inquisición y lo queme vivo —dramatizó, haciendo ademanes al aire—. Me estaba mirando, Edward.

—No, no te estaba mirando, te estaba comiendo con la mirada. Míralo —señaló con la barbilla un punto a sus espaldas —, ahí viene otra vez.

—Parece que le vas a sacar los ojos —lo regañó —. Si yo le sacara los ojos a cada chica que se te queda mirando, la mitad de la población Seattle estaría ciega. Puede mirar todo lo que quiera, yo estoy contigo porque quiero, si quisiera estar con alguien más, créeme, no me tentaría el corazón en botarte.

—Vaya, gracias —alzó las cejas, con los labios tensos —. Te está observando descaradamente, más que eso, lascivamente. ¿Te enojarías mucho si le rompo los dientes?

—Sí, sí me enojaría mucho —advirtió —. Tengo una mejor idea.

—¿Romperle la espalda?

Bella rodó los ojos. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó con ganas. Esa era la mejor parte de su relación con Edward, besarlo. Él no tenía que hablar para ello y ella… ella podía olvidarse que tenía una vida más complicada de lo que él se imaginaba. Y él era buen besador. Si las cosas no fueran como eran, consideraría muy seriamente tener una relación real con él.

—Creí que no te gustaba hacer escenas —acotó contra sus labios.

—No me gusta.

Miró de reojo que el hombre salía del pasillo con aire indignado, como si acabara de darse cuenta que estaba siendo engañado. Bella se guardó la pequeña sensación de placer que había surgido tan rápido como se había apagado y siguió recorriendo el supermercado. Compró lo que considero necesario para que tuviera un desayuno decente, aunque sabía que él no desistiría de sus _Cheerios. _Había tomado tantas cosas que tuvieron que hacer dos viajes desde el Volvo hasta el apartamento para bajar sus bolsas.

Bella dividió los ingredientes según su uso y pidió a Edward con voz autoritaria guardarlo en su lugar, si es que tenían uno. Para cuando él logró acomodar todas las cosas, Bella ya había licuado un montón de cosas y metido en el refrigerador.

No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le dijera qué hacer, mucho menos que se lo ordenara, pero la dejó trabajar a su ritmo, haciendo lo que le pedía, deambulando por la cocina, tratando de averiguar qué demonios planeaba cocinar. Pero sólo consiguió un par de golpes. Sólo logró mantenerse quieto cuando Bella le ordenó picar verduras; debía llevarle un rato y eso lo mantendría lejos de su comida.

—Dime algo de ti —pidió a la vez que tomaba el cuchillo.

—¿Algo como qué? —murmuró con cierto desinterés.

—Lo que te gusta. Como si prefieres el verde que el azul, o el invierno que el verano.

—Soy igual que la mayoría de las personas —puntualizó —. Me gustan todos los colores, el calor, el verano.

—Entonces debes odiar Seattle.

—Me gusta Seattle más de lo que me había gustado otro lugar —hizo una pausa mientras olisqueaba lo que estaba mezclando —. Pero no me gusta el frío, la lluvia, nada de eso.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—No tiene por qué tenerlo —contradijo —. Me gustan las sopas _campbell's _ y las _pop-tarts._ Mi sabor favorito es el chocolate. No me gusta la mermelada ni la mostaza. No suelo perder el tiempo pensando qué voy a usar, sólo uso ropa formal en la oficina para no desentonar. Me encanta pintar. Siempre quise aprender a tocar un instrumento, pero la música no es lo mío. Hay mucho y nada que decir. Dime tú algo de ti —sugirió amablemente, con la secreta urgencia de dejar de hablar —. ¿Hay algo más en este mundo que te guste además de los aviones? —inquirió, recordando su horrible visita al Museo de Vuelo.

Edward lo pensó por un segundo.

—Me gustan los autos —pensó en voz alta —, los clásicos.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Algo que no sirva para transportarte, de preferencia.

—No sé lo que me gusta —exclamó —. Pero sé lo que no me gusta. Odio los gatos y la cebolla; no me gustan los aderezos ni las cerezas. Las nueces me dan alergia. No me gustan las aceitunas ni el arroz con leche. —Se quedó callado por un minuto entero, pero no logró pensar en alguna otra cosa que pudiera decir. Pero no quería sumirse en el ese silencio que odiaba, ese silencio que le hacía preguntarse qué estaría pensando de él —.Mis padres son cristianos, por lo tanto yo también lo soy, pero no recuerdo la última vez que fui a la Iglesia. ¿Hay alguna clase de fecha de expiración para eso?

—No lo creo —dijo, analizando la pregunta —. Supongo que mientras creas en Dios sigues siendo parte de la religión.

—Ah —suspiró —. Entonces creo que soy cristiano.

—Sí, creo que yo también —concordó mirándolo de soslayo —. Me gusta el café y las galletas con chispas.

—Odio el café helado —murmuró —. Cuando era niño me daba miedo dormir con la luz apagada.

—A todos los niños les da miedo eso, Edward.

—Sí, pero yo tenía diez años y todavía no me dejaba dormir —relató. Sintió la cara sonrojársele ligeramente, pero ella no se burló, por el contrario, asintió con seriedad.

—A mí todavía me dan miedo los payasos —confesó en voz baja.

—Un día descubrí a mis padres en su habitación —se estremeció —. Tuvieron que pasar algunos años para que entendiera qué era lo que ocurría.

—Deberías tomar terapia —se burló, carcajeándose con ganas —. Aprendí a leer antes que todos los niños de mi clase, cuando tenía tres años. Querían hacerme estudios porque eso no era normal.

Edward también rió.

—Mi madre me obligaba a jugar con mi hermana, sin importar lo que ella quisiera hacer —recordó con alegría —. Yo le daba cinco dólares cada semana para que hiciera a Jasper tomar té con ella y a mí me dejara en paz. Mamá lo descubrió una noche que Jasper bajó a cenar con pintalabios rojo.

—Cuando iba a preescolar, había una niña que tenía el cabello rubio y más largo que el mío. Ella era presuntuosa, desagradable. Así que un día me cansó y se lo corté en zigzag. Apareció en la fiesta de fin de año con el cabello sobre el hombro.

—Eso es cruel —la acusó —. Cuando tenía catorce años llevaba el cabello tan largo que podía hacerme una coleta. Gracias a Dios me di cuenta de lo ridículo que me veía antes de ir a la preparatoria.

Bella arrugó la nariz.

—Me imagino que eras muy atractivo —dijo entre dientes.

—Así conquisté a mi primera novia —le guiñó —. Odio enfermarme, es como si fuera a morir en las siguientes doce horas.

—Odio los aviones —dijo en voz baja, tanteando su reacción —. Me dan náuseas.

Edward sólo asintió, pero se abstuvo de comentar algo.

—Odio los tumultos.

—Me gusta estar sola —convino.

—He estado en más lugares fuera que dentro del país.

—Eso sucede cuando eres rico —le dijo alzando las cejas —. Mi lugar favorito en el mundo es el mar.

—No me gusta el ruido de la ciudad, pero no soportaría vivir en un pueblucho.

—No sé andar en bicicleta.

—Me gusta montar a caballo.

—Odio llamar la atención, pero siempre me las arreglo para que todo el mundo me voltee a ver, para reírse o lo que sea.

—Me disgusta la comida china.

—Nunca he hecho una dieta.

—Soy un pésimo fotógrafo.

—He tenido el cabello de _todos_ los colores que te puedas imaginar.

—Cuando tenía diecisiete años, perdí una apuesta y me obligaron a rasurarme la cabeza.

—Solía tener tres perforaciones en cada oreja.

—Me tatué estando ebrio.

—Me asustan las agujas.

—También a mí.

—Odio bailar.

—Me _encantan_ las morenas.

Bella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo. Observó por primera vez que le sentaba bien la playera negra, simple. Pero no dejó que sus pensamientos se desviaran, escrutando su semblante.

—¿Qué dijimos de los cumplidos?

—No es un cumplido —objetó él sonriendo de medio lado —. Es la más pura verdad. Puedes preguntarle a quien quieras.

—Trataré de creerte, ignorando el hecho de yo soy morena.

—Piénsalo —la instó —. Mi hermana es rubia, Tanya es rubia, sus hermanas son rubias, _Jasper_ es rubio. ¿Por qué querría añadir otra rubia a la lista?

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero aceptó su explicación.

—Odio cuando la gente piensa que me pueden ver la cara de estúpida.

—Me gustan los niños.

—Nunca me gustó beber alcohol. Prefiero quedarme en casa a leer un buen libro que salir un sábado por la noche.

—¿Cómo fue que pasaste la preparatoria? —soltó una risilla.

—Sobreviví —lo acompañó en sus risas —. La verdad es que no lo sé. No fue una etapa especialmente importante para mí. No fui desdichada ni excepcionalmente feliz. Sólo era normal. Tú debes habértela pasado muy bien, ¿eh?

—De hecho, no tanto —aspiró con tranquilidad, concentrado en su tarea —. Esperaban demasiado de mí cuando sólo tenía dieciséis años. Emmett y Jasper siempre iban de arriba para abajo, entrometiéndose en peleas y metiéndose en líos de faldas. Yo no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía muchas expectativas que llenar. Y no es como si hubiera sido un ratón de biblioteca, pero tenía muchas responsabilidades.

—Eso suena muy trágico.

—No, no lo es —torció una sonrisa —. Todos nos acostumbramos a lo que tenemos. Yo era feliz con ello.

—No siempre, pero supongo que es así. —Movió la cabeza afirmativamente. No podía imaginar a Edward siendo un adolescente —. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca te peleaste con alguien por una chica? No va contigo, Edward.

—No… —dijo, pero se quedó pensativo —. Bueno, sí, una vez. Pero no es como piensas.

—No suelo sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Cuéntame —lo instó —, no se lo diré a nadie.

—Había una chica en mi clase, tú sabes, la clásica chica no _tan _agraciada con la que todos se meten. Tendría unos quince años. Ella tenía un poco de todo: sobrepeso, acné, era la más lista… Pero ello no la hacía diferente. Ella era bonita, sólo no se adecuaba a los estándares. Tú sabes que cuando tienes esa edad eres estúpido. Bueno, en mi instituto lo eran, pero no lo suficiente como para molestarla frente a mí. Le hacían mucho daño, al punto en que ella lloraba todas las tardes.

—Pobre chica —se compadeció. Bella, a pesar de que había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, eso era algo de lo que no había tenido que preocuparse y era consciente de lo que podía haber sufrido la pobre.

—Emmett, Jasper y yo íbamos en su mismo curso y tratábamos todo lo que podíamos de protegerla. Pero qué podía hacer yo dentro del baño de chicas… Golpeé un par de caras. Incluso le rompí una pierna a un compañero del equipo de futbol, pero no tuvo el valor de decir que había sido yo, porque eso hubiera implicado decir que había perdido. Puedo decir en mi defensa que se lo merecía. Ella tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con él y él se aprovechaba de ello para burlarse de ella.

—No sabía que tuvieras vocación de héroe.

Edward sonrió.

—No, no la tengo. Pero no podía dejar que la dañaran de esa forma, no cuando ella es tan maravillosa.

—¿Es? ¿La frecuentas?

—Por supuesto. Ella nunca mereció todo lo que le hicieron pasar. Inclusive obligué a Jasper para que se hiciera pasar por su novio, hubiera obligado a Emmett, pero él ya tenía algo con mi hermana.

—¿Por qué no tú, cobarde? —lo acusó alzando una ceja.

—Porque nadie nos hubiera creído —confesó —. Porque esa chica es Tanya.

Bella se quedó estática. Por un segundo creyó que le tomaba el pelo, pero la seriedad de su rostro le decía que no era así.

—¿Tanya, Tanya? —le preguntó asombrada —. ¿Te refieres a Tanya Hopkins? —Edward asintió —. ¿Tanya, la rubia que trabaja con nosotros, tu prima hermana?

—La misma —confirmó.

—Pero… pero… —pronunció, sin salir de su ofuscación —. Tanya es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Ella es... perfecta. De todo a todo.

—No, no lo es —frunció el ceño —. Es un diablo vestido de mujer. Pero sí, hablo de ella.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Tanya cambió mucho el verano antes de nuestro último año. Supongo que le demostró a todo el mundo que ella podía ser lo que quisiera. Después de eso, tuve que romper un par de caras más.

—Me imagino —asintió —. Al menos tiene un final feliz, ¿eh?

—Bueno, en la universidad tuvo que arreglárselas ella sola porque Jasper y yo nos fuimos a Massachusetts, pero creo que aprendió bien.

—O sea que no tenías tiempo para enredarte en tus propios líos pero sí para solucionar los de Tanya.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hermano genial —se jactó —. No podía abandonarla, pero sabía que la universidad no se iba a pagar sola. Necesitaba una beca, como fuera, traté por todas las áreas a mi alcance: académica, la música, deportes… Además trabajaba. Como ves, no tenía tiempo para irme de juerga.

—Eso es para mortales, Edward —farfulló, mientras vigilaba el pollo en la sartén —. Tú no necesitas becas. Estoy segura que puedes pagar con tarjeta la universidad de toda tu familia sin preocuparte.

—Ahora sí —aceptó. Terminó con su tarea y fue a lavarse las manos —. Pero no iba a dejar que mis padres lo pagaran. Si quería ir a la universidad tenía que hacerlo por mí mismo, ya tenía suficiente con que mi familia tuviera que hacer que me aceptaran.

—No lo entiendo —repasó lo que le había dicho —. ¿Por qué no te aceptarían por ti mismo?

—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos —repitió lo que ella le había dicho antes, ensombreciendo su expresión.

Bella entendió que él no quería seguir hablando de eso y no preguntó más.

—Bella, quería pedirte algo, si no te importa —se atrevió a decir de pronto. Sentía que ese pequeño lazo de confianza se volvía a formar y, temiendo que no volviera a tener oportunidad, se aventuró.

—Dime.

—Sé que falta mucho pero… —aguardó un instante, verificando sus palabras —. Sé que tú no tienes… bueno, familia.

—Vaya, eso es encantador —murmuró para sí misma, pero sabía que él lo estaba diciendo con la mejor intención.

—No, no es lo que quiero decir…

—¿Entonces, qué es?

—Si tú no tienes planes, me gustaría que pasaras el Día de Gracias conmigo, en mi casa. Me refiero a con mi familia.

La propuesta la descolocó. No estaba segura de en qué punto estaba su relación. Salían cada fin de semana, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como cualquier pareja, pero no había confianza, por lo menos no mucha. Trabajaban juntos y, a pesar de fingir que sólo eran compañeros de trabajo, Edward le daba furtivos besos en los labios cuando nadie estaba mirando. Pero sólo eso, él jamás había intentado nada más que besarla. No es que ella quisiera que pasara, de hecho, le tenía un profundo agradecimiento por el respeto que le tenía. Pero de ahí, a invitarla a cenar el Día de Gracias, con su familia, _con su madre _—Bella sabía que Edward amaba a su madre más que nada en el mundo, igual que ella lo había hecho —eso ya era dar un paso gigante.

—Oh —exhaló —. Lo siento, Edward. Ya había planeado con Alice ir a Chicago con sus padres. Estaba buscando la oportunidad para pedir unos días en la oficina y yo…

—Está bien, si tienes planes, adelante —aceptó, mirando hacia abajo, ligeramente avergonzado —. Estoy seguro de que a tu jefe no le importara si te tomas la semana entera.

—No es que no quiera ir —le dijo, aunque en realidad, no quería ir —. Es sólo que se lo prometí a Alice. Su familia es como mi familia. Lo lamento.

—Sí, te entiendo —le sonrió, aunque alcanzó a ver un tenue rubor en sus mejillas —. Además es una tontería, falta más de un mes para eso. Ni siquiera sé si para entonces…

—¿Para entonces qué? —le preguntó, desconfiada —. ¿Si para entonces vamos a seguir juntos?

—No es lo que quise decir.

—Sé qué es lo que quieres decir —añadió mirándolo mientras ponía la comida en un platón, lista —. Yo tampoco estoy segura de cuánto tiempo vaya a funcionar esto. Pero podemos hacer planes —lo animó —, ya veremos si se realizan o no. El Día de Gracias… lo pasaré con Alice. Pero podría ir a tu casa en Navidad, si quieres.

Quiso haberse mordido la lengua antes de soltar semejante propuesta, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Si llegaban a fin de año con aquella farsa, ya vería cómo se las arreglaba para manejar a su familia.

—Me parece una gran idea —su humor se restableció. Se acercó a ella por detrás oliendo sobre su hombro lo que estaba sirviendo en platos —. Eso huele bien. Voy a tener que considerar despedirte y contratarte para que cocines todos los días para mí.

—No deberías, podría envenenarte.

—No lo harías —la retó. Envolvió su cintura e hizo que ella lo encarara, jalándola hasta pegarla a él —. ¿O sí?

—Dame un motivo y lo haré.

La miró con intensidad, a la vez que sus manos se paseaban por su espalda. Ella no mostró signo de incomodidad. Parecía estarse acostumbrando a tener una relación más física con él, lo que le venía muy bien.

Bella rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—No creo que lo encuentres nunca —le aseguró —. Soy todo un caballero.

—Eso quiero creer —le dijo con fingido desdén —. Pero a la primera que me demuestre lo contrario, señor Cullen, no dudaré en descuartizarte.

—Estoy asustado —se burló.

—Deberías —le dijo, amenazante, aunque sin dejar de lado su tono juguetón —. No tengo miedo de romperte el corazón, Edward Cullen.

El rostro de Edward se ablandó, hasta reflejar una nobleza genuina. Inclinó la cabeza para depositar un largo, pero casto beso en sus labios.

—Yo sí —contestó con la honestidad desbordándose de sus ojos verdes—. No te haces una idea de lo que me asusta romperte tanto que no vuelvas a ser la misma que está frente a mí.

—Nadie ha podido hacerlo, Edward —lo tranquilizó, aturdida por el peso de sus palabras —. Tú tampoco podrás.

—Ya lo he hecho con otras personas —le confesó —. No sabes cuántas vidas he arruinado.

—No me interesa saber lo que has hecho antes —meditó con tranquilidad —. Si te refieres a esta chica… ¿Emma? Yo...

—Tú no eres Emma —le dijo con firmeza, mas aun con dulzura —. Tú nunca serás como ella.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Edward la miró fijamente, como si tratara de entrar a su alma a través de sus ojos. Como si con sólo verla pudiera saber lo que pensaba. Puso los dedos en su barbilla antes de susurrar:

—Porque tú no serías capaz de mentirme.

Entonces, Bella sintió el peso de la culpa golpearla por primera vez. Él no tenía idea…

* * *

_Hola, buenas tardes._

_Ha pasado un poco desde que nos leímos la última vez. Bueno, pero aquí estoy, esperando que haya valido la pena la espera. Les traigo un capítulo de veintitres hojas, así que espero que entiendan que me llevó un poco escribirlo. No sé si les parezca sin sentido, pero me parece importante recalcar su relación. No es como que sean la pareja ideal, ¿uh? Además me interesa dejarlos un poquito de lado e incluir otras parejas. Me gustaría saber qué piensan de Rose y Alice.  
_

_Para mí, resulta demasiado predecible lo que ocurrirá pero, bueno, yo sé lo que pasará así que no puedo opinar. Así que me gustaría saber qué pasa por sus cabezas._

_Son unas lectoras muy muy buenas. Gracias por esperarme y por seguir por aquí. _

_Hoy es viernes **03 de Mayo de 2013, **y planeo escribir hoy, pero tengo mucha mucha tarea (terminar la preparatoria es horrible) así que no puedo prometerles mucho. Pero trataré de actualizar el viernes que entra (es día de las madres en México:D) o el sábado. _

_Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía o de coherencia, lo he leído tantas veces que las paso por alto._

_Espero que les guste.  
_

_Muchos, muchos besos_

_Lizeth _


End file.
